Legend Of The Devil Hero
by Neroblaze11
Summary: After Dante defeated Mundus, Vergil was freed from Mundus' control. Years later he meets a woman, Inko Midoriya, and they have a child. Vergil disappears soon after Izuku is born, but leaves his son a gift... His sword; Yamato.
1. Prolouge

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A long time ago, there was a war between the human world and the underworld. Humanity had lost all hope when the prince of darkness **MUNDUS **invaded with his hordes of demons.

When all hope seemed to be lost, one demon took up arms against his own kind and fought for the humans. His name was **SPARDA, **he was the greatest warrior of the underworld and not even. He alone faced the armies of the underworld and pushed them back into the their domain.

Sparda used the blood of a priestess to seal the gates of the underworld. He then sealed Mundus away on Mallet island but at the cost of his powers. With his power gone Sparda walked the earth for two thousand years as a protector of humanity, until he met woman that changed his life and gave him happiness. Her name was Eva, from the moment he met her he fell in love with her as she accepted him and saw the good and kindness in him.

A few years later Sparda and Eva got married and lived together happily. He and Eva later had twin boys Vergil and Dante, Sparda was happy that he got to experience what it meant to be human but nothing good lasts forever.

Seven years later after the birth of Vergil and Dante, Sparda and his family were attacked by demons who were sent by Mundus who noticed the seal was weakening to kill Sparda and his family, this lead to the death of Eva as she protected her sons while Sparda was trying to fight them off but was too late to reach Eva, Sparda was able to get his sons out of there but was gravely wounded as a result further weakening him.

Both Vergil and Dante who witnessed the death of their mother vowed vengeance on that day. Sparda who realized that his time was running out trained Vergil and Dante with both his legendary weapons for seven years, the Yamato was given to Vergil and the Rebellion went to Dante. Eventually Sparda had reached his final moments with his sons, he gave them his amulets and told them to follow their own paths.

After Sparda had passed, they buried him beside their mother in Redgrave and went on the hunt for the demon responsible for the death of both their parents. A year after burying their father, at the age of fifteen Vergil began to change after he and Dante left together, he began absorbing the energy from demons that he killed which led him to craving more power.

The brothers had a falling out when Dante found out what Vergil was doing as both of them fought over their ideals, they fought as if they were the bitterest of enemies, like they took some twisted pleasure in fighting each other. The victor was Vergil, as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Dante transformed into his demon form but was not strong enough to defeat Vergil.

After the battle both brothers went their separate ways, until three years later when they met again at the age of eighteen, teaming up with the Walking Arsenal **LADY** to stop her father Arkham who wanted their blood and amulet to awaken the teminengru a tower that serves as a portal to the demon world.

Vergil and Dante defeated Arkham and stopped his plans, after that they had one more battle in the tower in which Dante came out the victor, but lost his brother as Vergil fell to the underworld. After the battle Dante started his business as a Devil hunter and opened his business **DEVIL MAY CRY **to hunt demons and protect people.

Four years later, Dante was approached by the Bewitching Devil **TRISH **who told him that the holding Mundus was breaking on Mallet island. Dante accepted the job and went to the island to stop Mundus, it was there that he ran into a servant of Mundus called **NELO ANGELO **and fought him as he tried to stop Dante from resealing Mundus but he failed.

After Dante defeated Nelo Angelo he discovered that it was his brother he was fighting all along. For failing Mundus Nelo was sent back to the underworld and was kept there until further notice. Dante finally came face to face with Mundus after he found out Trish was working for him and used her as a hostage to try to defeat him.

Dante freed Trish and used the amulet he got from Nelo to unlock his fathers greatest sword the **SPARDA **which was in its sealed state the Force Edge and used it to battle Mundus. Dante defeated Mundus and sealed him again, Mundus defeat freed Vergil from his control and was finally free again but he was still trapped in the underworld so he waited patiently for a portal back to the human world.

Three years later Dante was called on again to stop a mad man by the name of Arius who wanted to open a portal to the demon world and absorb the power of a demon that rivaled Mundus, its name was **ARGOSAX. **Dante joined forces with Lucia a woman with a complicated origin who wanted to kill Arius.

Arius was successful in gathering the items required to open the portal and was waiting for the day of an eclipse to finally complete the ritual. After Arius opened the portal he was defeated by Dante but he realized that he couldn't close the portal until Argosax was defeated. Dante and Lucia argued who would go and fight Argosax and it led to a coin toss in which Lucia later figured out that it was a double headed coin.

Unknown to them, Vergil sensed the portal and used it to leave the underworld as it closed with Dante still in the underworld fighting Argosax. A few months after Vergil got out Dante returned as well and both brothers met up and talked about what happened.

Vergil told Dante that after their battle in the tower, when he fell to the underworld he immediately ran into Mundus who defeated him and corrupted him turning him into Nelo Angelo. Dante finally realized that while Vergil went power hungry, all he wanted was to be able to protect what he cared about and that he never wanted to feel helpless again when their mother died.

Both brothers went their separate ways as Dante returned to his calling as a devil hunter and Vergil who wanted to find a new way of life. Two years later after Vergil went on his own path, he met a woman by the name of Inko Midoriya and they became friends, that friendship later turned to love as they both got together a year after they had met.

Vergil later told Inko about his history and what he had done. Inko was shocked and a little bit afraid but she put it aside and accepted Vergil for who he was and never judged him for the choices he made.

Two years later Vergil and Inko had a child, a boy who also carries the blood of Sparda, a child who will grow up to become a legend. This is not a story about the sons of Sparda, this is a story about Sparda's grandson Izuku Nero Midoriya and this is the story of how he becomes the worlds greatest hero.

**END **

**AUTHORS NOTES: alright I've fixed the first chapter so enjoy I'll be working on fixing chapter two so be patient it won't take long peace out suckers.**


	2. Izukus awakening

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"All might"**

Small might"

Chapter 2

**Izukus Awakening**

_Not all men are created equal' I had learned that from a young age. You see in this day and age about 80% of the population have some sort of power, known as quirks. No one knows how quirks first appeared,thus one of the first being a glowing baby in hong kong. This gave rise to a new profession and thus this became the age of heroes, there was one who stood above others and became the symbol of peace,his name was **All Might **the greatest hero to ever live,he was the reason i wanted to be a hero but faith had other plans for me. When I was 4 the doctors told me I wouldn't have a quirk because i had an extra joint in my toe. I was devastated and I lost all hope, the kids at school made fun of me,avoided me, ignored me and beat me up sometimes, and it was my former best friend that lead the charge,my life sucked._

**1 year later **

Izuku and his mother were coming back home from an outing,for the past year every time she went to work her coworkers would whisper about her son being quirkless. She didn't let it get to her because she knew her son needed all the support he could get and she told herself she wouldn't be a mother if she can't support her sons dreams.

On their way home they decided to go through the park,it was so quiet as they walked through the park, the light started flickering and then she heard a growl, she started walking fast with Izuku as the sound got closer, she picked him up and started running hoping they can get away from what's chasing them,the creature caught up with them it was standing on all four limbs as it growled.

"**WHERE IS HE, I SMELL THE BLOOD OF SPARDA WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR" **yelled the demon as it looked around for the traitor of demonkind. It's eyes then fell on Izuku and inko as it moved towards them, he then sniffed the air and looked towards the boy.

**"You little boy, you smell just like him,just like that accursed Sparda" **said the demon with a low growl as it moved towards them as Inko held Izuku.

The demon then launched itself at them but they managed to move out of the way and started running, but the demon caught up with them and blocked their path of escape, it then swung its bladed claws hitting Inko and she was sent back hitting the ground with such force that knocked her out, Izuku ran towards his mothers side.

"Mum,mum please wake up please" Izuku said with tears forming on his eyes as he tried to wake up his mother, the demon walked towards them with a look of hatred and a sick maniacal grin on its face.

**"I'm going to kill you boy, with your death we will have our vengeance on Sparda, but first I'll kill that woman before I kill you" **said the demon as it got closer to them releasing kill intent.

Izuku stood in front of his mother protectively, he was shaking in fear but he ignored it as he wanted to save his mother "I won't let you hurt her" Izuku said still shaking, the demon laughed.

**"And how are you going to stop me" **said the demon, before it got closer it shot its claws cutting Izuku in his arm and leg, as he fell on his knees the demon gave him a very kick sending him tumbling back as he clutched his stomach in pain.

The demon stood over his mother as izuku watched in horror as it was about to kill her **"say goodbye to her boy" **the demon said as it raised its claws to finish her, as it went for the killing blow its claws stopped inches from her face as the demon felt a powerful demonic aura.

**"W****hat is this power, it feels like death is looming over me" **the demon said as it looks over to izuku and saw him erminating with power. It backed up in fear as Izuku stood up looking at him with glowing red eye and the aura around him took the shape of an armored figure ( Neros dmc4 devil trigger).

Izuku stretched out his right arm as the spectral figure mimicked his movements to grab the demon. It struggled to break free but was then slammed into the ground repeatedly by izuku, it screamed in pain as it was done over and over again, izukus then started to crush the demon.

**"Y****ou will not hurt her" **Izuku said in a warped voice as he continued to squeeze the demon.

Inko began to wake up as she heard screams of pain, when she came to she saw the spectral figure over izuku and saw the demon that attacked her being held by the spectra arm she looked and saw izukus entire right arm had changed(dmc4 Devil bringer).

She looked on in shock as her son then continued to slam it into the ground, after that she saw that his arm was also absorbing the demons energy adding to his own as the spectral figure grew in size, Izuku then crushed the demon and let it fall to the ground, as it looked at Izuku it saw a horned figure standing where Izuku was.

**"So this is the power of a decendant of sparda, I may have failed but others will come for you and they will end you, hahaha enjoy what little time you have left boy" **said the demon as it turned to dust.

Izukus transformation vanished and he fell on the ground, Inko rushed to her son and held him as tears came from her eyes. When she held him a blue light covered his arm changing it back to normal, she also saw that all his wounds had healed and he was just completely exhausted.

Inko wasn't a dense woman, she knew they were attacked by a demon, when Izuku's father told her about them she didn't believe at first until they were attacked by one years before Izuku was born, it was then her lover told her the truth about him and what he did but she stilled loved him and accepted him for what he was.

Before he left he told her that if Izuku should ever awaken his powers she should call this number and say "devils never cry". He also told her to give Izuku his sword yamato when he had mastered his powers, after that he disappeared a year after Izuku was born.

Inko took Izuku home and laid him on his bed as she looked for the number to call she found it and called "hello devil may cry how can I help you said the voice of a man on the phone.

"Devils never cry" Inko said the password and the voice on the phone became serious.

"Alright miss how can I help you" he said.

"My name is Inko Midoriya and I'm calling because I need your help with my son" she said.

"What happened did something attack him" he said, inko then told him everything thing that happened to say he was shocked was an understatement. "So what do you want from me, you want me to protect him" he asked.

"Yes Vergil told me call should his powers awaken" she said, at the mention of Vergil's name nearly knocked him off his chair.

"Hold on did you say Vergil, as in a guy with white hair and a permanent scowl on his face, is that him" he asked in a hysterical manner.

"yes that's him" Inko said.

"What's his relationship with the boy" he asked.

"He's izukus father" she said as there was slience for a few seconds.

"Hahahaha wait hold on, hold on you are telling me sir scowlsalot had a kid" he said while laughing continuously.

"What's so funny about that" Inko asked.

"Well for one thing I thought Vergil was never gonna get laid, hell I thought he was probably gay since he turned down every woman that approached him, i mean they practically threw themselves at him, wow I can't believe a woman managed to melt his stone cold heart, you must really be one hell of a woman, so how's my brother doing these days" he said.

"I don't know, he disappeared a year after Izuku was born, he told me should he ever awaken his powers I should call this number" she said.

"Okay where are you, I'll come and help with the situation" he said.

"We live in Japan" she said.

"Japan huh alright I'll be there in a week, I'll call when I'm in Japan, I look forward to seeing my nephew and what he can do, it's gonna be one hell of a party" he said.

"Alright I'll see you in a week thank you"Inko said as she hung up the phone, then went to check up on Izuku and saw he was still asleep as she sat down beside him watched over him.

**ELSEWHERE **

"So my big bro had a kid huh well that was unexpected" said the man Inko was speaking to.

"Call lady and trish, tell them I'm gonna be in Japan for awhile I'll send them the address of where I'm gonna be staying for awhile and while you are at it please order me some pizza and put it on my tab" he said.

"Seriously how are you still alive is all you eat if is pizza and strawberry sundae"said the voice of another man.

"Hey don't diss the pizza, it's mankind greatest creation now just get to it please Morrison".

"Okay if you say so Dante. I wonder what Vergil's kid is going to be like" said Morrison.

"Well I'm going to find out, I just hopes he's different from his father" said Dante.

**END **

**AUTHORS NOTES: finally finished it we got to see izuku tap into his demonic powers and face a demon. We also got to see into more of inkos and Vergils relationship, inko isn't someone to judge other she saw Vergil for who he was a man who was just lost so of course she fell in love with him. Also we got introduced to Dante, trish and lady will also be introduced in the next chapter and we get to see some training for izuku also izukus devil bringer covers his entire right arm not half of it and he can absorb demonic energy with it which will make him stronger he will also have instant regeneration like Dante has in the game he will also be able to jump high and far and he can drop from a building where getting hurt. So please enjoy and tell me what u didn't like about the chapter so i can improve on it and thanks for reading my story. Also it's going to be a harem for izuku I'll post the girls in the next chapter thanks and adios enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Encounters and training with the legend

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"All might"**

Small might"

Chapter 3

**Encounters And Training With The Legend**

Where am I,what's going on, why is it so dark" said izuku as his woke up in a strange place looking around. He got up and started moving around until he say a blue light, when he got closer to the light he say a sword, it was a silver katana with an ornate bronze guard with a white handle that had a yellow string attached to the bottom of the sword,he saw a man standing near the blade sitting with his legs crossed, as he approached the man his eyes opened and he looked at izuku.

"So you have finally come my boy" said the man as he looked at izuku. The man had white hair and a muscular build(like Scott Adkins) he was tall and had cyan blue eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. "I see you are a little bit confused, allow me to introduce myself, I am the dark knight **SPARDA **your grandfather"said sparda as he saw the look of shock on izukus face.

"My grandfather"izuku said still in shock. "But how are u here, the last thing I remember was me and my mom"said as he realised "wait my mom I have to make sure she's okay" izuku said in a frantic manner.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down your mom is fine she's sitting right beside you waiting for you to wake up" Sparda said as he read what izuku was going to say next "as for where we are, we are in your mind" sparda said casually. "I know freaky right, now listen to what I have to say I don't have much time here so let me finish before you ask your questions" Sparda said as he told izuku his full history about sealing the demon world, about his wife and his two sons Vergil and Dante and how he prepared them to face what's was coming for them. "Alright kid,your powers weren't supposed to awaken yet, but now that it has you will to learn to control it so that it doesn't consume you and leave you with the desire for more power" Sparda said as he looked at izuku with a serious expression.

"I know that, I'm never going to let it consume me, I'll push myself to the breaking point if that's what it takes to control my power" izuku said with his eyes burning with determination.

"Huh I expect nothing less from my grandson, alright due to fact that you absorbed that demons energy, the demon blood in you is more potent now, that means your abilities are on par with my sons when they first awakened, that also explains why your entire right arm is completely transformed, so let me give you some advice u have to be careful how you handle demonic energy it can corrupt you to the point of no return so be very careful" sparda told izuku. "Well my time is almost up so without further ado I want you take the sword, it's your birth right after all, I left as a keepsake for Vergil and now he left it to you, so use it well you can call on it when you need it". Sparda said as he started to fade. "Guess this is it, goodbye izuku, I know that you will do great things in the future, oh and when u see Dante tell him I'm sorry i couldn't save his mother, I never wanted this life for him but tell him I'm proud of the man he has become. I'll be watching over you and my sons take care". He said as he vanished completely.

Izuku woke up and saw his mother beside him, he couldn't forget what Sparda told him, he promised him that he would be someone who protects those who cannot defend themselves. When his mother woke up she was surprised at izukus appearance, his green hair had turned white but still had a hint of green on the tip of his hair, his freckles had also gone leaving him with a smooth face and a handsome feature.

Izuku told his mother everything Sparda told him, inko was surprised but she shook it off and izuku everything about his father and that even though he went power hungry all he wanted to do was protect what he cared about.

**1 Week later**

It had been a week since the attack on inko and izuku. Nothing happened after that but they were on high alert in case something else happened.

Izuku went back to school like nothing happened, when he walked into the class the other kids didn't recognize him because his hair was now white and his freckles had gone, bakugou went up to talk to him during the lunch break and was shocked when he found out that it was izuku.

"What happened to you huh deku?"bakugou asked. "You decided to die your hair white so people would notice you, you really are pathetic".

Izuku said nothing to counter what he said he just ignored him.

"You see that his ignoring bakugou", "is he crazy", "he must have a death wish" said the other kids as they were listening to their conversation.

"Are you listening to me you quirkless loser" bakugou said as izuku kept ignoring him.

Bakugou raised his hand making explosions and was about to hit izuku but was shocked when he caught his hand with the explosion still active and flipped him on the ground and pinned his arm behind his back.

Due to his devil blood awakened his reflexes and reaction time was far better than anyone's. He held bakugous arm and gave him a little twist causing bakugou to grunt in pain. The teacher came into the class and izuku let go his arm, the teacher told them to be more careful about how the play and that she doesn't want them getting in trouble on the last day of school.

After school ended izuku went home, when he got into his house he saw his mother talking to someone one. The man put the conversation on hold when he saw izuku.

"So this is izuku, it's finally nice to meet you kid, the names Dante" said Dante.

"You're Dante, my uncle right" izuku said casually. "You look just like grandpa" izuku said shocking Dante.

"How do you know about my old man" Dante asked as he looked over to inko "did you tell him"he asked as inko nodded her head saying no.

Izuku went on to tell Dante about meeting Sparda and how he told him about his history, to say Dante was shocked was an understatement.

"So he said he's sorry huh"Dante let out a sigh "part of me always blamed his for not being able to save her and all this time the guilt was eating at him and I never noticed, some son I am" Dante said. He then looked at izuku "well kid I'm gonna teach you how to control your powers, it will be brutal and bloody"Dante said. "Seriously you are going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with u".

"I'm ready, I'm going to push myself hard if I have to" izuku said.

"Alright kid we start tomorrow, we are going to need a place where no one can disturb us so I'll look into it so get some shut eye"Dante told him. "I see my brother in him, that's why I'm here so he doesn't make mistakes he regrets but you've done a fine job raising him". "I know you miss my brother, hell I don't know where he is but he prepared for when his powers awakened so I know he cares for his son, I'll do my best and watch over him and keep him safe so don't worry" he told inko.

**The next day **

Dante took izuku to an abandoned warehouse he found to begin his training

"Uncle Dante where are we, this place looks horrible, it's a serious eyesore". Izuku said

"Quit complaining, we are here to help you control your power, not to take an all expensive paid vacation" Dante said sarcastically. "Alright I'm gonna to need you to change your arm" Dante said.

"I don't know how to do that, the last time I did it was sort of on instincts" said izuku.

"Seriously, okay then summon Yamato I'm going to show you what it can do" Dante told him. "You don't know how to do that either do you?" Dante asked as he saw the sheepish look on izukus face. "Ahh looks like we are gonna have to figure out how to jump start your powers then. Alright drop and give me 50". Dante said while smirking evilly.

"What" Izuku said confused. "What do you mean 50 I'm just a kid. I thought we were going to do something like testing my reflexes or meditating to focus my power, why I am doing 50 push-ups"Izuku complained.

Dante paused for a moment "come with me to he roof"he said as izuku followed him. They got to the roof and stood at the edge of it "here's what we're gonna do"Dante said, then he grabbed izuku and threw him of the roof.

"Ahhhh what the hell" izuku screamed as he was thrown off. Everything happened in slow motion for izuku as he was reaching the ground fast.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

His heart was beating fast as he was about to reach the ground. All of a sudden his demonic aura flared and his arm transformed as the spectral figure appeared again. He used the arm to protect himself as he hit the ground shattering it causing a small shockwave. When he got out of the crater his aura died down and he passed out. Dante appeared beside him and carried him inside waiting for him to wake up.

**1 hour later **

"Aww what happened to me" izuku said as he began to stir and then remembered what happened. "You threw me of a roof who does that" izuku yelled at Dante. "I could have died if what you were planning didn't work" said izuku as he continued to yell at Dante.

"But you didn't die which is a win win situation for us right" Dante said while grinning. "Besides that fall wouldn't have killed you, what you thought I'd throw of with out precaution"Dante asked as he saw the look of disbelief on izuku face. "You needed a life or death situation to activate your powers just like you did last time, so throwing you of the roof was the best way to stimulate that, besides it was either that or stabbing you but I'm glad it worked out in the end" Dante said casually. "Also I wanted to see your power with my own eyes, I can't believe you triggered at such a young age, it's mind boggling" Dante said with surprise in his voice.

"What do you mean I triggered, what does it do" izuku asked.

"The devil trigger is a special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows us to release our full supernatural potential" Dante said. "It also allows us to assume our true form which amplifies our physical and magical attributes" Dante continued explaining.

"Wow, that's awesome! I can do that too right" izuku asked before he made a realization. "Is that why you wanted me to exercise, because my body isn't ready for my yet".

"Exactly, your case is special kid. You awakened your power earlier than expected so your body isn't ready for it yet but don't worry I'll whip you in shape" Dante said.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you"izuku said sincerely. "I got so excited about finally getting my powers that I started acting like bakugou" izuku said sadly.

"Your mom told me about it" Dante said. "She said people ignored you,pushed you around and beat on you and that it was your friend that led the charge of everything" Dante said with anger in his voice. "I know you don't consider him a friend anymore, those kind of people think others are beneath them because they have power, the only way to take care of people like that is to put them in their place. So while I'm training you no showing off to others, if they think you're beneath them just ignore it because the time will come when you will show them how wrong they were about u got it" Dante said.

"You got it uncle Dante, I'm gonna give it my all and I'm going to be someone who saves people with a smile on his face just like all might" izuku said while grinning.

"Good that's what I want to see, now drop and give me 100" Dante said seriously.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you" izuku said as he started doing the push-ups.

This was the beginning of what izuku later called his hell years.

**End**

**Authors note: finally finished the chapter and started on the next one. So here are some spoilers on the next chapter **

**I will be integrating DMC 4 into the next chapter and at the beginning I'll do a little summary of all the things that happened in the time skip so please enjoy this chapter and tell me how it was and if theres anything I can do to improve my writing thanks for all your support I really appreciate it **


	4. What it means to be human

**IAUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"All might"**

Small might"

Chapter 4

**What It Means To Be Human**

It has been 9 years since izuku met and started training with his uncle Dante, a lot had happened as time went by. During the first year of training izuku met Trish who was Dante's girlfriend and lady who was his business partner.

Izuku had suggested Dante take the job of being a hero so he could at least make money to pay off his debts and promote devil may cry as an agency. Dante did just that, it was hard at first but he got the hang of it and became quite popular in the hero business, he went by the name **"REDGRAVE".**

3 years after Dante started training Izuku demons were revealed to the world when a hell gate appeared in New York City during a parade. It was stopped by Dante who later revealed his business **"DEVIL MAY CRY"** to the world. Izuku told Dante not to reveal his relationship with him because he wasn't ready to handle it yet, Dante agreed and continued training Izuku.

Over the years nothing interesting happened to Izuku, his classmates still thought he was quirkless but he mostly ignored them, the real problem was one katsuki bakugou. After Izuku knocked him on the ground years ago he didn't stop bothering Izuku as he constantly messed with him but Izuku just shrugged it off and went his way.

When Izuku turned 13, Dante took him on a small demon hunt after he got his sword (Neros dmc4 blade) **"The Red Queen" **and gun which is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style that allows it to fire two magnum round with each pull of the trigger that he called **" Blue Rose", **Inko was worried at first but Dante convinced her that it was a good learning experience for him and that he will be right beside him to show him the what to do,Izuku was scared at first but after a few minutes he killed the demons.

Izukus fighting style with Red Queen consists of wide sweeping strikes with 360 spins, he also mastered his devil bringer arm which allows him to summon a Yamato and also channel his demonic energy into his weapons. After getting Yamato, Dante taught Izuku the dark slayer style which allows Izuku to reposition himself in battle by teleporting, Izuku also learned hand to hand combat styles which complements his fighting with or without his devil bringer.

**FORTUNA CASTLE TOWN**

Izuku is hurrying towards the opera house where **The Order Of The Sword **is conducting a ceremony. Izuku has been undercover in the organization for a few months, **The Order Of The Sword **is a religious organization that worships his grandfather Sparda for protecting the human world from demons. Izuku and Dante talked about the organization a few months ago and came up with a plan

**FLASHBACK **

Izuku was just getting back from school when he saw Dante's bike outside his house, when he got in he heard Dante talking with his mother.

"No no no he can't go, he's still too young for all this" Inko said to Dante.

"Nothing will happen to him Inko, he's ready for this it's his legacy, I already have someone else in the organization but I need him to execute the plan" Dante said trying to convince Inko

"Then why can't they do it instead, Izuku doesn't need to put himself in danger for this" Inko argued.

"If it goes sideways I'll pull him out, nothing will happen to him. Look I know you worry about him but he will be fine, me,Trish and Lady have prepared him for this, plus he can take anything that comes his way he's far stronger than anyone in that organization, he'll be fine I promise, I won't be asking this if I didn't believe he could do it but you have to believe in him too" Dante said.

"I do believe inn him, I'm just worried he's growing up too fast. He doesn't have any friends all he does is train and study that's all he does, I just want him but to have a sense of normalcy in his life" Inko said.

"The kids at his school aren't friend material, they made fun of him, treated him like a plague because he didn't have a quirk and it was his so called friend that led the charge of everything that happened to him. Once he's out of that place and is in UA there will be people who accept him for who he really is and that's a hero".

"I know he'll be a great hero he has the heart of one and he will do great things. He's just as hard headed as his father, when they set their minds on something they won't rest until it's done, I want him to be careful because he will have people who care about him" Inko said with tears falling from her eyes.

Izuku walked in pretending he didn't hear their conversation " hey mom I'm home, I saw uncle D's bike where is he" Izuku said.

"In here kid, how's school treating you?" Dante asked.

"Boring as always, so why are you here, you need me for a job right" Izuku said and Dante nodded.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I hope she isn't mad that I'm late for her singing" Izuku said as he continued running. As he was making his way to the opera house he heard screaming, he went towards the screaming and saw people getting attacked by scarecrow demons. There were 5 of them, one was about to attack a little boy but before it did

_BANG_

The demons looked towards where the sound came from and saw Izuku's gun smoking.

"Hey butt uglies, didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to pick on little kids" Izuku was said with his gun still pointing at the demons. "Kid take your friends and go now, it's gonna get messy". Izuku said

The scarecrows charged at him, he waited for them to get close, as they were about to strike him he jumped in the air and fire two shots which hit two of them, he landed back on the ground as the remaining two were about slashed at him one aiming for his head and the other aiming for his body, he did a twisting flip in between the blades and pointed his gun at one killing i, he landed on the ground and kept his gun giving the last demon a come on gesture with his hand, it charged at him and he responded by grabbing it on the face and slamming it hard on the ground destroying its head and sending blood splattering on him.

"Just great, now I got blood all over me and I'm still running late" Izuku said as he picked up the pace to the opera house. He finally got to the opera house in time to hear the end of the opening song, he started clapping for the girl who just finished singing, she was his age and had brown hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a white dress with black boots(dmc4 outfit). She had an angry look on her face which Izuku noticed "hey Kyrie how are you" Izuku said nervously.

"Where were you, you missed my song" Kyrie said to him.

"I know, but in my defence I was out getting you a present and was on my way until some kids got attacked by some demons" Izuku said defensively.

"Fine just don't be late again okay Nero( Izukus name undercover)" Kyrie told him as he nodded. "So what did you get me" Kyrie asked.

"I'll give it to you after this is over" Izuku said.

The members at the opera house had finally gathered as the high priest of the order came out **Sanctus **came out and asked the members to join him in prayer. Izuku was bored by this and was about to leave until Kyrie stopped him.

"Nero where are you going, the sermon isn't over yet" Kyrie said whispering to him.

"Look Kyrie me and this religion don't mix so I'm gonna show myself out before I die of boredom" Izuku said to her.

As he was about to leave, a figure busts through the ceiling and lands in front of Sanctus shooting him in the chest. This causes the people there to panic and run out of the opera house.

"Kyrie get to safety now" Izuku told her.

"But what about you, what are you going to do" Kyrie asked him.

"I'm going to hold him off until back up arrives" Izuku said as he went to face the assassin.

Izuku got to the stage and saw the assassin who was his uncle Dante giving him the signal that the operation has begun.

"So you got a name pal" Izuku said pretending he didn't know Dante. "I see you're the silent type huh, well when I'm done kicking your ass you're going to sing like a bird" Izuku said to Dante as he rushed towards him sending a roundhouse kick to him that he blocked. Izuku sends a right cross to his face that he sidesteps and punches Izuku in the gut which knocks some air out of him that he quickly recovers from, Izuku runs towards lunching a left cross and Dante puts up his guard but it was a feint that Izuku used to deliver a butterfly kick right to Dante's face making him take a few steps back, Dante looked at Izuku and smiled. There was a pause before both of them lunched at each other sending punches and parrying them at one another, Izuku then does a side kick at Dante that he catches and gives Izuku a heavy front kick sending him flying into the stands, Izuku recovers Fromm this and gives a superman punch to Dante's face sending him rolling on the ground. Izuku sees that reinforcements are coming and decided to end the fight by tossing Dante in the air and throwing Rebellion at him pinning him to the nearby statue. The reinforcements came and saw Dante remove the sword from his chest and looking at Izuku before jumping through the window.

"Geez what took you so long Credo" Izuku asked the man coming in.

"Had to get his holiness to the medical ward, where is the assassin, don't tell me he got away from you" Credo said while smirking.

"He was a tough one but I was starting to wear him down before he ran away" Izuku said.

"Your orders are to capture him and bring him back to answer for his crimes Credo told him. "Also you'll be needing this" Credo said as he gestured his hand for Kyrie to bring the case. "We modified your sword and tweaked out the exceed system on it so your attacks will pack quite a few more punches" credo said as Izuku picked up the sword and gave it a swing.

"This blade is the best battle companion a swordsman could ask for" Izuku said.

"Don't fail Nero it's crucial we get him alive" Credo told him.

"Got it, I'll bring him back no worries, before I forget happy birthday Kyrie" Izuku said giving her a small box that she opened and saw a golden miniature four winged angel with a red crystal at the centre. "Alright I'll be going now, see ya soon" Izuku said as he took off following Dante's trail.

**FORTUNA CASTLE**

Izuku had followed Dante's trail to Fortuna castle, it took him a while to get here because he passed Ferrum hills where he encountered a demon **Berial **and defeated him causing it to retreat back into the false hells gate. Izuku was entering the castle when he felt Yamato's presence nearby, he quickened his pace and ran towards the presence, when he reached the castles central ground he say another false hells gate.

"Hey come out here and face me" Izuku said out loud.

A giant toad like demon came out "**How did you sense me human, I hid myself well in this place" **the demon asked Izuku.

"You may be able to hide your body but that smell of yours gives you right away, look I don't have time for this I'm kinda in a hurry so let's wrap this up" Izuku said as he held Red Queen.

The demon lunches it tongue at him that he dodges and runs at the demon sending four slashes at it that it dodges by jumping up in the air, Izuku sees this and stabs his sword into the ground twisting the handle causing the sword to revv spraying flamable liquid on the blade activating his exceed. Izuku then jumps in the air slashing the demon upwards that keeps it in the air and he followed through by spinning upwards while slashing the demon continuously, he the brings out his gun and charges the shot that send the demon crashing into the ground, he then lands on the demon using his sword to pierce the head and revving the handle again burning the demon alive. Izuku removed his sword and he heard clapping.

"Nice job kid, you did well" Dante said as he walked towards the hell gate.

"Hey uncle D, you enjoy the show" Izuku asked.

"Yep, you've come a long way" Dante said as he took the orb glowing near the hells gate. The orb then turns into a grey briefcase detailed with cracks with a sliver circle at the center encompassing a three eyed skull with fangs.

"Whoa what is that" Izuku asked.

"This is the devil arm **Pandora**" Dante answered before they heard several growls coming from the hells gate. They turned and saw many more toad like demon hanging around the gate.

"Please tell me you have something to deal with all that ugliness hanging around" Izuku asked as Dante smirked and pressed the skull on the briefcase turning it into a six barreled Gatling gun that he fires tearing through all the demons and destroying the hell gate.

"Whoa can I borrow that for like the entire mission, cause this will save me a lot of time" Izuku said impressed by the weapon.

"When we're done here I'll you your own devil arms okay, so for now just go and get back Yamato" Dante said.

"Yeah I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't break it in first place and leaving it for the order to find" Izuku said slightly annoyed.

"Just get going, I'll meet up with you after I take care of the demon that got away in Ferrum hills" Dante said as he and Izuku went their separate ways to complete their objectives.

Izuku looked around the castle until he found the entrance to the underground facility owned by Agnus the stuttering scientist of the order. Izuku sees the broken Yamato in the center of the room, as he approaches it he is ambushed by four armored knights that stab him pinning him to the wall injuring him more. Agnus walks into the room and tells the injured Izuku that Sanctus has been revived by infusing the soul of a demon into him, Agnus also tells him that he has been trying to put Yamato back together so they can open the true hells gates in castle town. After hearing this Izuku activates his devil bringer causing Yamato to react to it by mending itself and flying into Izuku's hand sending a wave of energy that destroys the armored knights and sending Agnus flying across the room. Agnus looks at Izuku and sees him holding the repaired Yamato in his transformed arm and his eyes glowing red. Agnus retreats and reported what he saw to Sanctus who ordered Credo to go and capture Izuku which Credo obeyed and left, Sanctus then ordered Gloria(Trish) to capture Dante. Izuku was now making his way to Mitis forest.

**MITIS FOREST**

Izuku arrives at a cliff and see the forest, in his definition it was beautiful.

"Yeah breathtaking isn't it, too bad it's filled with demons" Dante said to ruin Izuku's moment causing him to groan.

"Only you can ruin a peaceful moment uncle Dante" Izuku said.

"Well someone's got to do it otherwise it'll get boring real quick " Dante said.

"So how did everything go at Ferrum did you kill it" Izuku asked.

"Yep and I also got a sweet new devil arm called **Lucifer**" Dante said. He then walked towards the edge of the cliff " well kid let's rock so we can get home and relax after all this is over" Dante told Izuku as he jumped off the edge into the forest causing Izuku to smile and follow suit.

Izuku explored the forest a bit and saw some ruins, he when made it to the centre of the forest where he saw another false hells gate.

"Seriously how many of these things are there" Izuku said in an annoyed tone.

As he walked towards the gate he sensed a demonic presence. He turns around and sees some round ball like object flying at him, he quickly brings out his gun and shoots them. He then heard a loud screech and looked up in the sky to see the demon **Echidna. **Izuku sees it flying towards him and jumps out of the way.

"**A human I haven't seen one of your kind in awhile" **said the demon.

"Yeah, I'm also going to be the last one you see lady" Izuku said.

The demon flew towards Izuku who then jumped on its back as it flew into the sky causing Izuku to hold on very tight. He brought out his gun and started shooting its body causing it to scream in pain as it tries to knock him off its back. It then flew into the forest hitting some trees as they were sent towards Izuku who displayed his acrobatic abilities and was hopping tree to tree with great speed, he then held his sword and stabbed it into the demons back causing it to loose focus on flying and crash into the ground. Izuku removed his sword from its back and walked towards the head wanting to finish it off, as he got closer its tail hit him sending him a few feet back, the demon quickly flew towards the gate hoping to escape but Izuku held its tail with his devil bringer and drags it back slamming it into the ground multiple times, he then pulled the demon towards him making him do a spin slice cutting off its head and killing it.

"Men what a workout, that was awesome" Izuku send. He then saw Dante coming out "really you could have stepped in anytime you know" Izuku told Dante who was standing near the gate.

"Yeah I could have but where's the fun in that" Dante said as he picked up the orb which turned in a pair of gauntlet and grieves that he uses to destroy the hell gate. "Alright next stop is the orders hq, it's time to end this so let's go" Dante said.

On the way to the orders hq they meet Credo who stands in their way. "Hello Nero nice to see you here" Credo said to Izuku.

"Credo, I see his holiness sent you to capture me huh, well you will be going back empty handed. Uncle Dante you go ahead I'll catch up " Izuku said as Dante nodded and ran towards the hq.

"I see that you are a threat to our cause and I will stop you here and now" Credo said as me pulled his sword. They both ran at each other sending a series of fast slashes at each other, Credo goes in to slash Izuku's midsection but he blocks it and kicks Credo away. Izuku then runs at him giving him an upward slash sending Credo into the air, Izuku follows through by jumping in the air and slamming his sword on with great force that sends him crashing into the ground.

"I see that I'm going to have to fight you with everything I have if I'm going to beat you. For someone as young as you to be this skilled is a testament of your abilities" Credo said to Izuku with respect as his body starts glowing. When the light fades Izuku sees Credo standing in his demon form.

"So this why they call you Angelo Credo, I never would have guessed that you would go through the ascension ceremony" Izuku said as his eyes narrowed and activating his devil bringer.

**SOME MOMENTS LATER( sorry for skipping the fight)**

Izuku was standing with his sword resting on his shoulder as he looks at Credo who has a large cut on his chest. As Izuku was about to knock him out Kyrie came and saw Izuku was about to hit her brother which caused her to scream drawing attention to her. Izuku tries to explain to her why he's doing this but she was afraid when she saw his devil bringer, using the distraction Agnus grabs Kyrie and flies of towards the orders hq making Izuku and Credo chase after him. When they arrived at the hq they saw Sanctus standing on top of a giant statue of Sparda.

"So you've come Nero and I see you brought Credo with you" Sanctus said as he looked at both of them.

"Let her go Sanctus, come down here and face me" Izuku said.

"Hahaha why would I let go of a good bargaining chip hmmm"Sanctus said.

"Always knew you were a coward now you finally show your true colors, I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass old man" Izuku said.

"Sanctus I have served you loyally, I have served the dream of the world you spoke of, the savior that you promised, was that all a lie answer me" Credo yelled at him.

"Oh Credo my ever faithful follower, you do not see the good that this will bring. I am freeing the world from their shackles of ignorance, ever since quirks appeared humanity has become stagnant even after they learned of demons they still put all their hopes in heroes, so I will unleash the hordes of hell on the world and I will use the savior to show my power" Sanctus told them.

"You are just another power hungry mad man, people like you have tried and they always fail, so enough talk either you let her go or I'm going to make you" Izuku said as he summoned Yamato to his hand.

Izuku was about to charge at Sanctus when the hand of the savior shot out and grabbed him making him drop Yamato which Agnus picked up and gave to Sanctus. Credo saw this and transformed into his demon form flying at Sanctus, which makes him smirk evilly as he disappears in a flash of light and appears behind Credo stabbing him in the heart with Yamato. Izuku eyes widened in shock as he just saw Sanctus give Credo a fatal blow, this causes Kyrie to scream out as she saw her brother getting stabbed.

Dante who was fighting the entire knights in the hq had just arrived to see Credo falling to the ground, he then notices Izuku is being held by the savior as he rushes to free him.

"No stop him instead" Izuku said pointing at the flying Agnus who was taking Yamato to castle town to open the hell gate. "You can save me after you stop him, I'll be fine just go now" Izuku yells at Dante as he being absorbed into the savior.

After Izuku is absorbed into the savior Dante carries Credo's body away as Credo tells Dante his final word and tells him to save Izuku as his body glows a white light making him disappear. Dante calls Trish and lady and tells them to evacuate castle town as Dante makes his way to Agnus to stop him from opening the hells gate, Dante arrives just in time to see Agnus prepare to open the gate with Yamato, before Agnus does this Dante shoots him in the head killing him, Dante walked towards his body and picks up Yamato and leaves the room.

Dante then sees the savior approaching so he decided to piss of Sanctus by using Yamato's dimension slash to destroy the hell gate. Sanctus sees this and ordered the savior to destroy Dante, he tries fighting the savior but he realizes that the saviors body is invincible so he decided to wake Izuku up from within the savior.

"Kid nap time is over so wake up and kick this guys ass already so we can go home" Dante said as he threw Yamato at the saviors chest core which causes the sword to be sucked it sending it straight to Izuku.

Yamato hits the cocoon that Izuku is kept in causing him to awaken. "Where the hell am I" Izuku said as he looked around. "Oh that's right I got absorbed by the savior, men uncle D's never gonna let live this one down" Izuku said as he picked up Yamato. He then senses Sanctus and goes to his location for the final battle.

Izuku arrives at the central control for the savior and see Sanctus, he also sees Kyrie trapped behind him in a sphere. He reaches for Red Queen but quickly realized that he dropped it when the savior grabbed him so he decided to fight using Yamato.

"Hey ass tus did you miss me" Izuku said to the demonized Sanctus.

"Ah Nero how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Sanctus said as he led the sword **SPARDA **that was named after Izuku's grandfather. "You and Dante have ruined all my plans, now all that is left is to destroy you" Sanctus said.

"Yeah well bring it on" Izuku said.

Sanctus sends three ground wave at Izuku making him jump in the air and uses his devil bringer to launch himself towards Sanctus sending a slash at him that he blocks, Sanctus then activates a blast shield that sends Izuku crashing into the wall, as Izuku recovered from that Sanctus shoots out a massive fireball at Izuku who uses Yamato to cut the fire and uses his air trick to get behind Sanctus who vanishes inn a flash of light as Izuku was about to cut him, Izuku looked around and noticed that Sanctus appeared above him preparing to stab him with Sparda which he sidestepped and and sent an ethereal arm from his devil bringer to grab him, Izuku therm slammed Sanctus into the wall, pulling himself towards him and cutting of Sanctus arm.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Sanctus screamed in rage and pain.

He then launched energ tentacles at Izuku which he managed to dodge but Sanctus appeared behind him cutting him on his back with Sparda, he then gives Izuku a strong backhand punch send him flying across the room and crashing near Kyrie's sphere. Izuku struggles to get up as an angry Sanctus blasts him with red lightning causing Izuku to scream out in pain, Izuku then used his devil bringer to block the lightening as he pushed forward to Sanctus causing him to look at Izuku in shock, Izuku closes the gap between him and Sanctus and stabs him with Yamato making Sanctus scream in agony.

Izuku then leaves the sword in Sanctus and rushes to free Kyrie who was passed out in the sphere, Izuku breaks it and carries her to safety but Sanctus pulls out Yamato and tosses it away as he looked at Izuku with hatred. Izuku who is carrying Kyrie didn't notice Sanctus appear behind him putting his hand through his chest as he drops Kyrie causing her to stir. Kyrie wakes up and see Izuku with a hand sticking out his chest.

"I told you that you would die here and I meant it" Sanctus said.

"Izuku smiles and tells Kyrie to get away from the area as his devil bringer started charging, Kyrie ran away from there as Izuku grabbed on to Sanctus and making his devil bringer explode which destroys the entire control room injuring Sanctus a lot more. Izuku then summons Yamato to his hand as he walked towards the burning body of Sanctus and stabs him with the sword killing him. Izuku then falls to his knees completely exhausted from the fight, he tries to get up but is too wounded and tired to do so.

"Whoo what a rush, I think I'm going take a break from all this for a while" Izuku said as he noticed Kyrie come in and kneeling beside him.

"Look at you, you're a mess" Kyrie said as she saw the state he was in.

"Nahhh this is nothing compared to training with uncle D" Izuku joked.

"Be still" Kyrie told him as her hand started to glow.

Izuku noticed his strength was returning and his wounds were healing fast, he thenn looked at Kyrie to see her healing him.

"You have a quirk " Izuku asked in a surprised tone. Kyrie nodded and told him that only her brother knew about it as she healed him when he got hurt. Izuku noticed the tears forming on her face.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened" Izuku said sincerely.

"It's not your fault, non of this is. My brother always did what he thought was right because he wanted me safe and he died because he tried to save me and now I have nothing left" she said while crying.

"You're wrong, you have me and I'm going to keep my promise to your brother and keep you safe"Izuku said as he got up. " so come with me and start a new life away from this, what do you say" Izuku asked her.

She smiled and took his hand as the exited the saviour. Izuku saw Dante, Lady and Trish standing outside waiting for him. He smiles and walked towards them as they were congratulating him on the job.

**1 week later **

Izuku and the rest of the devil may cry gang were boarding a ship back home after taking care of a few minor things left in Fortuna. Izuku and Dante were sitting on the deck as they were about to have a conversation, Izuku was silently praying that it wasn't about walking in on Dante, Trish and Lady have a threesome.

"So did you enjoy what you saw" Dante said .

"One more word about that and I'm leaving" Izuku told him.

Okay I want to talk about you killing Sanctus, you may be able to hide it from the other but not me, I see the regret in your eyes" Dante said to Izuku.

"To be honest, I don't know how to feel about it, part of me feels he deserved it but another part of me feels bad about it" Izuku said.

"Let me ask you something kid, do you think all demons are evil" Dante asked Izuku but he couldn't answer the question. "No answer huh, well the answer is no not all demons are bad, just like not all humans are good either. Now I'm telling you this because humans have the capacity to be worse than demons and demons have the capacity to feel human. It's crazy I know that's another reason I wanted you to come with me on this mission, it was to show you that not everyone has good inside them. You are still naive kid and that's both good and bad because if you want to be a hero you have to see how the world works and let me tell you it's not black and white it's grey and if you don't learn to adapt it'll chew you up and spit you out. You want to be a hero who saves people with a smile on your face like All Might then you have to see that not everyone can be saved" Dante told him and left him to think about what he said.

A few days later they arrived back in Japan and Izuku took Kyrie to meet his mother who got along perfectly with her. Izuku was still thinking about his talk with Dante, after few days he went to see Dante.

"You're right about everything" Izuku said to Dante. "Not everyone can be saved, if they could the world would be a better place, I still want to be a hero who smiles when he saves people so that what I do can inspire others to do the same thing" Izuku told Dante.

"Here catch" Dante said as he threw Red Queen towards Izuku. "One of the knights in the order said you saved his life when you were undercover so he decided to do something to repay you, so when he found your sword he brought it to me. What I told you on the ship was to test your resolve, to see if you are cut out to be a hero and you passed with flying colors" Dante said to him. "By the way I promised you a devil arm when we got back so it's time you got it, the one I'm giving you belonged to your father, so it's only right I give it to you" Dante said to Izuku as he took him to the basement.

"So where is it" Izuku asked.

"Well you see there's a catch, you have to beat the demon for it to recognize you as its master" Dante said as he locked Izuku in the room. "Alright I'm game, bring it on" Izuku said as he heard the footsteps get closer

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I apologize for skipping some fight please don't be angry this is my first time writing fight scenes so please tell me what you didn't like about the chapter and I'll do better by next one. The next chapter is also when the my hero story begins so hold onnn to your hats for it. Also the harem wins I'll post the girls at the end of next chapter and tell me what you think about introducing Kyrie into the story thank you and take care.**


	5. Successor

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 5

**Successor**

It has been almost two years since Izuku's and Dante's adventure in Fortuna, since that time Izuku's became popular with the demon hunters society, they didn't know who he was and the press couldn't identify him because they had no pictures of him or if they had his face was always covered by a hood and a mask, only a few demon hunters knew who he was and so his name became famous. They called him **"NERO THE DEVIL BREAKER"**, whenever Dante wasn't available they called him and he always lived up to his reputation.

**AT IZUKUS SCHOOL**

"Alright, you kids are in your final year so you should all think about your future and careers, so I should be handing out these applications but I know you all want to be heroes so what's the point" the teacher in the class said. After he said that the students started cheering and displaying their quirks, "yeah yeah you all have incredible quirks, but using your powers on school grounds is still prohibited so settle down" the teacher yelled at the students.

"Hey teach, don't group me in with in with these bunch of extras I'm the real deal, these extra trash would be lucky to get into some crap hero course" said the arrogant ash blonde known as Katsuki Bakugou. This statement caused and uproar in his class " you think you're better than us Bakugou" one of the students yelled "Bring it on I could kick all your asses" Bakugou said to rebut making his hand spark a bit silencing the class. Bakugou was an ash blonde standing at a height of 5'8, he had red eyes which darkened whenever he got angry giving him the look of a delinquent even though he was near top of his class academically.

"Yes Katsuki Bakugou, you have exceptional high test results and you're trying to get into UA high school correct, maybe you will get in" the teacher said reading a newspaper.

"He's going to a national school" one of the students whispered sparking a wildfire of conversation.

"I heard it only had a 2% acceptance rate it's impossible to get into that school"

Bakugou then got up, "UA is the only school worthy of teaching me, I'll rise above all you extras and become a famous hero even better than All Might him-" before he could finish his ranting his teacher then said "Ah Izuku Midoriya, you also want to get into UA right" causing the whole class to go silent looking at Izuku who wasn't paying attention to them as he continued to write on his notebook.

"DEKU" Bakugou shouted as he turned towards Izuku with his palm glowing as he was about to make Izuku's desk explode, when Izuku saw this he moved his notebook away and subtly use his devil bringer arm to move a desk in front of Bakugou causing him to fall on the ground. Just as Bakugou was about to get up the bell rang signaling school was over, the teacher and some students got out of the class, but as Izuku was packing his things he was stopped by two of Bakugou's goons.

"Look what we have here, deku has a little diary" said one of the goons as Bakugou took the book from Izuku.

"Hero notes for my future volume 13, don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero" Bakugou said as he looked at the book "so pathetic".

Bakugou then blows up the book and throws it out the window. "Listen here deku most great heroes show potential early on in life, you can just look at them and know they are destined for greatness, I'll be the only one in this shitty school to get into UA and people will talk about me. That's not ego talking I just know I'm that damn good" Bakugou said as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder with smoke rising from the palm "so do me a favor and don't think about applying" Bakugou said as he began to walk away.

"Besides if you want to be a hero so bad here's some advice, take a swan dive off the roof and pray you get a quirk in the next life" Bakugou said to Izuku. To say he was pissed of would be and understatement as he was letting loose a little killer intent and demonic aura causing everyone in the class to drop on their knees, he noticed that and quickly calmed down, seeing everyone getting back up he decided to just leave and let him what Bakugou said slide.

"Stupid Bakugou, what if you told someone that and they listened to you and did it how would you feel, anyways time for some training UA's entrance exams is coming up so I won't be in school until I after I take the exam" Izuku said to himself as he walked into the tunnel he normally took home. He then stopped as he felt something approaching him fast, he turned around and saw a sludge monster come out of the sewer hole that was in the tunnel.

The sludge then gathered into a disgusting mass that reached the ceiling of the tunnel. Izuku noticed the sludge had yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with teeth. "I was finally able to him the slip" the sludge said as it then noticed Izuku causing its eyes to perk up and started grinning evilly. "Oh my what a wonderful body you have" it said creepily before it's tentacled shot forward to grab him.

Izuku ducked under the tentacle and jumped back to avoid being grabbed by another one. He glared at the sludge in front of me as he took his fighting stance. Since he was right handed, his left flank was facing his opponent with his right arm cocked back and bent at the elbow, his left arm was extended forward with his palm loose ready to block, parry or grab any attack thrown at him, this was his opening stance that was his personal mixture of Muay Thai, karate, judo, tae kwando and capoeira.

Judging from his appearance I know his attacks are fast but he remains stationary, meaning he can only do it in small bursts. So I'll just keep my distance and wait for an opening or I could just piss him off to do that' Izuku thought to himself.

"Don't try to resist kid, I'm just going to take over your body. I promise it will only hurt for a few seconds and then you'll feel nothing" the sludge villain said before sending numerous tentacles at Izuku with intention of capturing him.

Izuku however had other plans, so as the tentacles got closer he used his air trick to teleport behind the villain, he then jumped to the ceiling activating his devil bringer and launching himself at the villain, his devil bringer changed a while after he got back from Fortuna it was now black with blue lines on it(dmc5). Izuku then sent out an ethereal arm punching the villain on the head causing a few pieces of it to splash and also causing the ground to crack,when he landed he saw that it eyes had rolled to the back of its head meaning it was knocked out. "Hmmm, now what to do with your ugly ass" Izuku said thinking of how to apprehend it. He then saw a big bottle and instantly got an idea.

During his fight(if you can call it that) with the sludge Toshinori Yagi or as he was know as All Might was impressed and shocked when he climbed out of the sewers to see a boy not older than 15(going to be 16 when entering UA because of 10months training) quickly defeat a villain with such ease.

'Wow this kid got some skills, he waited for the villain to leave himself wide open and he quickly countered by attacking its blind spot, he shows promise' All Might thought to himself as he scanned Izuku's abilities.

"**Hey, young man are you alright" **All Might asked.

Izuku snapped out of his musing of defeat the sludge and turned his head and saw All Might addressing him. Izuku quickly entered his fanboy mode as stars appeared in his eyes "whoa All Might you're here, um yeah, I'm totally alright, were you chasing that guy" Izuku asked while All Might nodded. " well you arrived just in time here you go and also can you sign this for me" Izuku said as he gave the villain to All Might and brought out his hero note.

**"Wow this is well detailed" **All Might said as he looked at the notebook, impressed with the details of how the quirk works and some useful strategies for when facing villains. **"Well here you go young man and thanks for the assist with the villain, keep it up and you'll have a successful hero career. I'll handle the villain from here so good luck" **All Might said as Izuku handed him the bottle and was about to leave.

"Hold on, I wanna ask you something" Izuku said to All Might.

**"Sorry young man but I'm in a hurry" **All Might said as he jumped which generated winds because of the force he used. He was going to land on a rooftop and rest because he was reaching his limit, but to All Mights surprise Izuku was hanging on to his leg as he was in the air. **"Young man what are you doing let go, seriously what's up with you fans" **All might shouted at Izuku.

"I just wanna talk and ask you something, so before you drop me at least do it on a roof" Izuku said to All might who saw a building and landed on it.

**"Young man that was very dangerous you could have been hurt" **All might scolded Izuku for doing something like that.

"Yeah I'm sorry for that but I really need to ask you something" Izuku said want to ask All might a question that had been on his mind.

**"Young man maybe another time so why don't you go home" **All might trying to shoo Izuku away so he doesn't see his true form.

"I know but this has been on my mind for-"

'Damn it...I can't...go much longer' All might thought as smoke came out of him causing him to shrink. Izuku couldn't finish what he wanted to say as he saw smoke coming out of All mights body as he shrunk.

"All... All might?" All might sighed and answered the question on Izuku's mind.

"Yes, I am All might" All might said as Izuku stood there shocked at what he heard.

"But how... how are you like this and still be All might, the one who saves people with a fearless smile on his face.

"A fearless smile huh" All might said as he began to tell Izuku that he was injured in a fight against a powerful and deadly villain. He told Izuku that the injury made him lose part of his stomach and that he could only do hero work for five hours a day. Izuku was shocked that his favorite hero was fighting a dangerous injury and still smile like nothing.

"I see now, you smile to hide your fears. Because if people know that the number one hero is actually afraid, they'll lose hope" Izuku said surprising All might that he figured it out.

"Now, what's the question you wanted to ask me young man" All might asked and Izuku looked at him confused. "You said you had a question that's why you held on to me".

"Oh yeah, that completely slipped my mind" Izuku said causing All might to choke on some blood while muttering about the young generation.

"My question is what does it mean to be a hero" Izuku asked All might. "As a kid I always wanted to be a hero when I saw a video of how you saved all those people from that crash. So I've been thinking what it means to be a hero" Izuku said.

"Hmmm that's a good question" All might said. "Listen young man there are many definitions of a hero but the most important one is to fight for something greater than yourself, to put your life on the line when it matters most because your actions will inspire those that will come after your time is over, that's what you have to do" All might told Izuku.

"Huh, I guess he was right" Izuku said as All might looked at him confused. "My uncle told me exactly the same thing you just said, I guess I needed to hear it from someone else for it to finally get it, thank you All might" Izuku said bowing his head to him.

"Glad I could help, now let's get off this roof and give the bottle to...the...po-" All might stopped mid sentence to find out that he didn't have the bottle holding the villain.

"All might where's the bottle that's holding the sludge" Izuku asked in a worried manner as they looked at each other.

"SHIT". Both Izuku and All might exclaimed.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

"That piece of shit deku, who the hell does he think he is applying for UA when he's freaking quirkless" said one always angry Katsuki Bakugou as he was crushed a soda can

"Hey, weren't you childhood friends with him, I think you might have gone a little too far with what you said to him" said one of the goons.

"As if, that useless piece of shit just pisses me off, he thinks he can do anything if you believe in yourself hard enough. He just a stupid dreamer and is nothing but a pebble in my path" Bakugou said as he kicked the bottle hold the sludge. "And what the hell did I say about smoking, that's going to reflect badly on me so stop it" Bakugou said as he took the cigarette and stepped on it, he failed to notice the mass of sludge that rose from the ground.

"Invisibility cloak...with a powerful quirk" the sludge said.

Bakugou's friends noticed it but failed to warn him in time as it captured him.

**TO IZUKU AND ALL MIGHT PRESENT TIME**

"How...how could you have dropped the bottle holding a dangerous criminal inside! You're suppose to be the number one hero for a reason" Izuku yelled at All might for the situation they were now in.

"Don't you start blaming me mister I'm going to grab on to All might, while I try to secure the villain" All might fired back.

"Ok let's not play the blame game, we need to find him fast" Izuku said with All might nodding in agreement.

They both heard explosions and ran towards the direction it was coming from. When they got there all they saw was mass destruction, there was fire, cars flipped over and people running away from the scene. Both Izuku and All might went forward and saw the sludge villain, but there was something different about him. Izuku focused on the villain and saw that he had a hostage who was Bakugou. 'Just great, he's hold Bakugou hostage' Izuku thought as he saw Bakugou.

"All might the sludge has a hostage, it a classmate of mine. The sludge must be using his quirk to cause the explosions, you have to do something" Izuku said and All might looked down.

"I...can't Izuku I've reached my limit for the day" All might said grimly as Izuku eyes widen in shock.

"But there must be something you can do right" Izuku pleaded with him, but he got no response. 'Shit, why aren't the other proes doing anything' Izuku thought as he looked at the other heroes doing nothing. He then looked back at the villain and he saw something, he saw Bakugou's eyes and they looked like they were begging for help, Izuku saw this and snapped.

**Play you say run**

Izuku hopped the protective gate and ran towards the villain. 'Screw it, I'm going to save him with or without their help' Izuku thought as he began to pick up speed. The people in the area were yelling for him to get out of there.

"There you are, just the boy I wanted to kill" the villain said ferociously, but Izuku didn't cower in fear he kept running towards the villain.

The sludge sent two tentacles at Izuku causing him to roll on the ground to avoid them, as he was rolling he picked up to stones and threw them at the sludges eyes making it scream in pain. "Ahh my eyes, I can't see".

Izuku then teleported to Bakugou and was trying to pull him out. "Deku what are you doing-" Bakugou didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

"Shut up, in here to save you dumbass" Izuku said as he pulled him out of the sludge, teleporting away and dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Look here Bakugou, I don't like you but let me remind you that my dream is to become a hero" Izuku said as he pulled up his right hand sleeve and activating his devil bringer shocking Bakugou. "It's a heros duty to put his life on the line to defend those who can't defend themselves. Besides your eyes were calling for help".

All might was shocked at what Izuku just did and said. Izuku's word struck a chord with him causing him to smile as he watched Izuku charge at the sludge with greater speed and power than he did the first time.

Izuku blocked the villains attempts to attack him and teleported above him. He then cocked his arm back as he was in the air and focused more power in his arm. "Hey moron, I already kicked your ass so I'll make this one quick" Izuku said as he landed on the villain.

"Take this **Demolition fist**" Izuku yelled as he punched the villain with great strength that caused a shockwave of displaced air and a wide crater which caused the sludge to splash everywhere knocking him out.

'Whoa such power, I'm pretty sure that the strength of his punch and his speed would match 30% of my power' All might thought as he smiled wider seeing Izuku standing over the defeated villain with his hand smoking and the crowd cheering for him. 'I've found him, I finally found my successor'.

Izuku got out the crater and walked towards the gate smiling. He was still thinking that he just saved Bakugou, sure he doesn't like him, but when he saw him in trouble he just ran without thinking to save him despite his dislike for him.

After the heroes had reprimanded him for his actions, they thanked him for what he did and told him if he goes pro he could always come work for their agencies. The heroes ushered the crowd away so they could deal with the aftermath of the attack. When Izuku and Bakugou were alone, Bakugou yelled at Izuku saying that he didn't need his help and that his quirk was far stronger than his. Izuku just waved him off and left without saying anything it looking at him.

Izuku's was currently on his way home after the whole thing was over. 'Man I can't wait to get into UA, so I have a legit reason for kicking his ass all over the school' Izuku thought as he ran into All might.

**"I. AM. HER-"** All might couldn't finish as he deflated and coughed out blood.

"Seriously you have got to give people a warning when you decide to spew blood all over the place" Izuku said to All might. "Besides I know what you're going to say".

"What was I going to say" All might asked.

"That I shouldn't have gone to in to rescue Bakugou and that I shouldn't have used my powers in public, so can we just skip the lecture" Izuku said to All might.

"I wasn't going to say that at all" All might said to him causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Sure it was reckless and dangerous to do that, I jut want to know why you did it" All might asked curiously.

"I don't know, I did what my body told me to do. I saw that he needed help and something just snapped in me, so I did what I thought was right" Izuku said.

When he finished talking All might looked at him with a straight face and smiled. "Young Midoriya did you know that most heroes origin stories all start with them saying that their bodies moved on its own in time of danger" All might told Izuku.

"Why are you telling me this All might" Izuku asked.

"Because what you did to was nothing short of amazing" All might said to Izuku. "From how you charged at the villain to rescue young Bakugou without hesitation, while all the other proes including myself did nothing but watch. You handled the villain with such skill and percision that I thought you were a pro yourself and most importantly you reminded what it means to truly be a hero so for that I thank you" All might said leaving Izuku speechless.

'Wow I just did what I thought was right I didn't think I would inspiring the number one hero' Izuku thought.

"I have a proposition for you young Midoriya, I would like to train you to be my successor and inherit my quirk, do you accept" All might said to Izuku.

'If I accept I'll be as strong as All might and it'll also give me an advantage against some demons, hell it could even make my demonic powers a lot stronger' Izuku thought as he finally made his decision.

"I'll do it All might, I will become your successor but on the condition I get to tell to my family. I know you don't want people to find out but you can trust them" Izuku said to All might.

"Alright young Midoriya I'll take your word for it" All might said.

"Sweet, when do we start because this one hell of a party" Izuku said smiling.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry the update came late my phone screen broke and my laptop crashed so it took awhile to fix I hope u enjoy this chapter and tell me how to improve if you didn't like anything in it. Also the vote is in so this will be a Izuku and ochako fanfic, also I'll need a beta reader to read my story in progress and also tell me how to apply for a beta profile please. So enjoy and take care I have a few surprises in the next chapter peace out.**


	6. Entrance exam

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 6

**Entrance Exam**

A week had passed since Izuku met All might. All might sat down with his mother, Kyrie, Trish and lady(Dante was on a mission) and told them his secret, they were shocked and surprised but also happy that Izuku gets to carry on as his successor.

**DAGOBA BEACH**

Izuku had arrived at the beach to meet All might for his training. The place was a total dumb, there was trash everywhere and it smelled like a lot of things died on the beach. He couldn't even call it a beach anymore.

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA" **All might called out to him as he walked towards him.

"Hey All might, what's up. Are you sure we're in the right place" Izuku asked to which All might nodded.

"**Of course, this was Dagoba beach and also where you will be training" **All might said confusing Izuku until it hit him.

"You want me to clear all the trash from the beach don't you" Izuku said and All might nodded.

"**Yes young Midoriya. Before this place was filled with trash it was a beautiful place. But heroes became interested in fame and fortune and ignored civil work and thus it became like this" **All said with Izuku nodding in understanding.

"Okay, so before we start can you tell me why we're doing this. Because my body is in great shape and I know how to fight well" Izuku said showing of his muscles and six pack.

"**I'm not surprised seeing how you handled yourself. But this beach need cleaning and it will give me a chance to assess your quirk also there's the fact that-" **All might was about to say until he was interrupted.

"Ahh i see what you mean." Izuku said confusing All might.

"You're saying that even though my body is ready to handle the power that doesn't mean it will be used to the backlash and stress it causes. Also since you told me that your quirk stockpiles power, that means I'll have to get use to 100% of OFA for me to stockpile more power" Izuku said shocking All might.

"**Yes that's exactly what I was going to tell you. We don't need you breaking your bone and tearing your muscles" **All might said.

"Don't worry about the stress, my body heals almost instantly, so something like that will only take a few seconds to heal" Izuku said causing All mights eyes to widen in surprise.

"**Did you just say you can heal" **All might asked getting a nod from Izuku. **"All right let's not waste any more time, the moment has come for you to receive One For All" **All might said.

Izuku stiffened and squared his shoulders tightly as he looked at All might. "Alright I'm ready to do what ever it takes All might, I'll do my best and I won't let you down" Izuku said.

All might looked at Izuku and saw the determination as he answered, which caused All might to laugh. "**That's the spirit, now..." **All might trailed off as he reached for his head and pulled a strand of his hair. "**Eat this" **All might as he presented his hair to Izuku in an over dramatic fashion.

"Say what now" Izuku said as he looked at All might weirdly.

"**In order to gain One For All you must ingest the current holders DNA and the hair is the least disgusting part you can eat" **All might explained to Izuku.

"As bizarre as that sounds...it actually makes sense" Izuku said as he took the hair from All might. Izuku hesitated but after a few moments he sighed and with reluctance he put the hair in his mouth, gathering spit to swallow it without. Even though he didn't feel the hair, he was still feeling sick that he willingly swallowed All mights hair.

"**All right it'll take some time for your body to metabolize my hair and give you OFA, so in the meantime let's talk about your own quirk" **All might said as he transformed back to his true form.

"Well, this is my power" Izuku said as he transformed his right arm. "It's called the Devil bringer, it allows me to become faster and stronger, it also lets me manifest a spectral arm" Izuku said.

"My uncle said that there's a lot of power I've yet to tap into, that this is just the surface of what I can do" Izuku told All might.

"I've been meaning to ask, who exactly is your uncle. The only members of your family I met were your mother and those other three girls" All might said.

"Ahh, now that you mentioned it I did forget that Dante and Nico weren't around. Man, I was wondering why it was so peaceful for me, those two aren't here to drive me crazy" Izuku said causing All might to look at him funny.

"My uncle, his name is Dante but you probably know him as Redgrave and Nico is our... Artisan of Arms, in other word she's our engineer" Izuku said shocking All might.

"Wait your uncle is Redgrave...the number three hero" All might asked getting a nod from Izuku. "Well that explains a lot, it's no wonder you're this strong. You know he should be the number two hero since he beat Endeavor in a fight and can give me a run for my money. Not to mention he's the worlds greatest demon hunter and owner of Devil May Cry" All might said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy and a good hero. I'm not surprised he kept the number three since he's so popular, he's pretty laid back and does nothing without reason, like fighting Endeavor three years ago" Izuku said.

"Anyways, I think your body should have assimilated One For All by now so let's test it out" All might said.

"Okay, so how do I use it. Do I do a chant or something" Izuku asked All might.

"Well One For All manifests differently from user to user but the effects and feeling is still the same. To me it feels like I have to clench my buttocks and yell from my heart '**SMASH' **when ever I use it" All might told Izuku.

"Alright let's take this for a test run" Izuku said as he closed his eyes and started to focus. Izuku then started to tap into the other power he felt in his body, his demonic energy was like fire but this one felt like lightning. The smell of burnt ozone coming from him began to overpower the smell of the beach as greenish blue arc of lightning began to come out of his body. The skin on his body began to orange with red veins of power appearing all over his skin, as this happened the ground below him started to crash from the raw power he was releasing as strong wind started to blow from where he was standing.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at All might smiling, causing him to smile back. "Well young Midoriya, it looks like this is going to be an interesting 9 months" All might said.

"Oh yes they are indeed" said a voice causing Izuku and All might to look towards the direction it came from. "So this is where you've been, huh kid" said the man as Izuku recognised him.

"Hey uncle Dante, when did you get back" Izuku asked.

"Yesterday, your mom filled me and Nico in on everything, I'm here to assist you in anyway I can" Dante said as he then looked at All might. "I can't believe this is what you really look like All might, guess you've seen better days huh" Dante said to All might.

"Heh heh indeed I have Redgrave or should I call you Dante. Your nephew here is really interesting to say the least so I'm going to need your help in pushing him over his limits, so what do you say Dante" All might said to Dante.

"Well looks like you're in for a bumpy ride kid hope you ready for it" Dante asked Izuku.

"Bring it you guys I can take it so let's get this party started" Izuku said to both of them.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

All might and Dante looked at the beach comparing it to how it looked 9 months ago. During Izuku's training he finished cleaning the beach in 5 months which left him to use the remaining months for combat training with OFA. He sparred with both All might and Dante allowing him to control 50% of OFA.

Dante also focused on trying to get Izuku to achieve his devil trigger form which proved difficult as Dante discovered that the problem was Izuku fearing that he would lose control and stop being human if he did that. Dante didn't force him because he went through the same thing when he was younger. All might also found out that Izuku and Dante were part demon and they told him their family history, after the story All might realised that both of them had the blood of a hero flowing through them and said that he wouldn't tell anyone unless they wanted him to.

Izuku's had also changed during his training. He was now six feet in height and his hair grew a bit longer, his muscles more defined and denser giving him a lethal combination of speed and strength.

Now Izuku, All might and Dante were looking at he sunset on the beach as tomorrow was the day of the entrance exam.

"Well kid, you've come a long way. Who would have thought you'd survive this whole thing and now you're stronger that ever" Dante said to Izuku.

"Indeed young Midoriya, you have surpassed all our expectations and I know you will continue to do so" All might also said to Izuku.

"Well thanks for all the help you guys gave me, I really appreciate it. You put so much time into helping me so the least I can do is not let you down" Izuku said to both of them.

"Well kid, tomorrow's the exam so go home and rest up" Dante said getting a nod from him as he left the beach to rest for the exam.

"Hmm, it looks like the kid more than ready for the exams, he's going to tear the house down at UA" Dante said to All might.

"Yes he is, I wanted to get him in on recommendations but knowing him, he would have turned it down. He's stronger that I was when I first got OFA and he'll keep getting stronger" All might said.

"He will but first he needs to get over that mentality he has that he will lose his humanity and give into his demon side. He has every reason to be afraid of his power but it'll slow his progress in the future, but once he gets over it he'll rise and go beyond his current level" Dante said.

"You know what's causing this don't you" All might asked Dante getting a nod from him.

"Yes, it's an incident from Fortuna with Kyries brother Credo. He blames himself for not being strong enough to save him but at the same time he's afraid that if he gains that strength it'll cost him is humanity" Dante said.

"Well only time will tell how he chooses his path. As far as I'm concerned he already prepared for this, he'll take UA by storm and dominate there" All might said as he left the beach.

"Of that I have no doubt, there hasn't been any one like him before in UA. They are in for a wild ride" Dante said smiling.

**ENTRANCE EXAM DAY**

Izuku had woken up in his home and started to get ready for the exam. He got out of his room and was greeted by his mother, Kyrie and Nico who wished him good luck on the exams, Izuku and Kyrie left as they made their to the exam location.

Kyrie was going with Izuku because she had become the assistant nurse for UA working under Recovery girl. Izuku had asked All might to get her the position at the school, All might took her and introduced her to Recovery girl and showed her her abilities. Recovery girl took Kyrie under her wing and mentored the girl and prepared her to take an online exam to get her medical degree seeing she didn't have a medical license.

**UA**

Izuku and Kyrie arrived at the schools grounds going their separate ways as Izuku made his way to the hall. Izuku was ignoring the curious looks others teens were were giving him because he didn't show up in his school uniform, he was wearing a green tracksuit with red snickers.

"Get the hell out of my way or die deku" said the voice of one Katsuki Bakugou.

Izuku groaned and turned around. "Dude there's plenty of room for you to pass so piss off" Izuku said to Bakugou as he glared at him.

Bakugou snarled at him as he was about to use his quirk but decided against it as he adjusted his his walking position and walked by Izuku.

"He is never going to change, I'm starting to regret saving the jackass" Izuku mumbled as he looked at Bakugou shaking his head in disappointment. After a few moments he started walking towards the building following the other applicants, as he was walking he bumped into a girl with brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Izuku said to the girl.

"It's okay, it happens sometimes" the girl said as she turned around to see Izuku and when she did she blushed.

'_Wow, this guy is really hot' _she thought as she looked at him. "Um ar-are you here for the exams too" she asked stuttering a bit, in which Izuku nodded.

"Yeah I'm here for the heroics exam I'm aiming for class 1A" Izuku said to her.

"Cool me too, I'm hoping to become a great hero. By the way my name is Ochako Uraraka" said Ochako as she introduced herself.

"Izuku... Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Nero, it nice to meet you. We should start heading in, the exams about to start" Izuku said as started going inside followed by Ochako.

**EXAM ROOM**

Izuku and Ochako walked into the exam room and saw that there were hundreds of kids here trying to become heroes. "Wow there are a lot of people here" Ochako said surprised by the number of people here.

"Well UA is the the best school in the world and everyone wants to get in" Izuku said to Ochako.

Both Izuku and Ochako found seats in the room, Ochako was sitting next to Izuku who noticed Bakugou was near him with a scowl on his face. Ochako was looking nervous but Izuku told her to relax, as for him he was looking alright as he turned on his wireless headphones to listen to some tunes.

The exams officially began when Present Mic came on stage. "Are you all ready to become heroes, give me a HELL YEAH" Mic screamed to the applicants who didn't reply.

"Sheesh, tough crowd". Mic began to explain what to expect from the exam such as exam questions, battle robots, time you have etc. Izuku wasn't listening as he was wait for it to beginning as he leaned his head on his hand.

The exam was handed out to everyone in the room and Izuku began as soon as he got his. It had been 30 minutes before Izuku got up and gained attention.

"Yo Present Mic, I'm finished" Izuku said causing Mic to spit out his drink and look at Izuku with a shocked expression on his face same thing with the other applicants.

'_How could he be finished already' _was the thought of everyone in the room.

'_There's no way he could have got everything right even if he finished that quickly' _thought Mic as he started grading Izuku's test since he was the only one done. After 10 minutes of grading th tests he was shocked at what he saw.

"Well congratulations you got 100% correct" Mic said as everyone's jaw dropped and widen their eyes. Even Bakugou was surprised at what he heard.

"You... can... uhh go wait in the waiting room until the heroics exam begins" Mic said as Izuku left to wait for the next exam.

'_I have a feeling that he's going to ace the entire exam' _Mic thought with a sweat drop as he looked at Izuku.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Everyone else had finally finished their exams and made their way to the heroics battle exam. They began to change to their workout attire and got ready to start. Izuku who has finished was already prepared, he took of his tracksuit jacket and tied it around his waist and started stretching. Everyone was looking at him, seeing he was a potential challenge.

"That's the guy thet got a 100% on the exam and finished in like 30 minutes" one of the test takers said as everyone looked at Izuku.

"How powerful do you think he is, he's an unknown right now" said another one.

'_When the exams starts I'll take off and head for the first robots I see. So right now it's search and destroy, some of the others here probably have combat experience, but thanks to uncle D I'm way ahead of them' _Izuku thought to himself as he smirked looking at the countdown.

"Five"

Izuku got into position.

"Four"

Everyone was getting ready.

"Three"

Izuku cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Two"

Some people were sweating.

"One"

When the doors opened Izuku channeled OFA as he exploded into a full-on sprint which confused the others.

"What are you all waiting for, there's no waiting in the hero job get going" Mic said as the others started running out.

Izuku who had gotten out faster than the others channeled OFA into the rest of his body and ran straight into a one pointer punching it which sent it crashing into another one. Izuku saw three two pointers coming from both sides, as they got closer he teleported behind one and punched its head off, grabbing the body and hurled it at the other one and quickly ran towards the last one picking it up and delivering a power bomb destroying it.

Izuku noticed four three pointers and teleported to them, destroying them instantly as he he continued his search and destroy objective. When everyone else heard the destruction Izuku had caused, they began looking for robots to destroy.

Izuku was still destroying everything in his sight as he jumped to the side of a building and slammed his knee into a two pointer, he looked around and saw a few robots floating and he noticed that it was Ochako doing it.

'_It must be some kind of gravity quirk, it looks really cool' _Izuku thought to himself as he saw her touch her fingers causing the robot to crash into the ground.

Izuku noticed a one pointer running towards her, as he quickly teleported behind her and kicked it. "Hey you really need to watch back, can have some of these tin cans harming a beautiful lady like you" Izuku said as he winked at her and teleported to the roof.

'_He called me beautiful' _Ochako thought as she blushed.

**OBSERVATION DECK**

While the test takers were the pros were watching and evaluating them. "Well it looks like we have an interesting batch this year" said the pro hero Midnight.

"Yeah, we got a boy with a stomach lazer, another one that can shoot tape out of his elbows and another one that can harden his body, we got a lot of raw talent this year" said the pro hero Vlad King as he looked at the monitors.

"Yeah we also have someone who is dominating this test, I think he might pass with a full 100%" said Mic as he looked at the screen showing Izuku which caught everyone's attention.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Vlad King.

"Say hello to one Izuku Midoriya" Mic said as all the pros were watching Izuku destroy robots with ease.

"He finished the written exam in 30 minutes and got zero wrong. He also has been destroying the robots with ease and looks like he hasn't broken a sweat" Mic said as he and the others heroes see Izuku performing a spinning roundhouse kick, destroying four robots.

"Damn this kids a beast, look at him go" said Vlad King.

"I'm telling you guys we have a lot of promising talent this year" Mic said.

"We can be too sure of that yet" said the voice of Toshinori Yagi aka All Might in his true form as he smirked flipping the protective case to push the big red button. "The real test... begins now" he said as he hit the button.

The pros watches as the gigantic form of the fourth villain in all the battle areas, wasting no time to star wreaking havoc by moving and swinging its gigantic metal arms, easily making the examinees despair as they started to run away because of the immeasurable size of the villain.

"There is absolutely no merit in taking on this particular villain. However someone's true character is revealed when they are faced with an impossible obstacle they cannot overcome" All Might said solemnly feeling slightly disappointed when he saw almost everyone run away from the fourth villain. He smirked victoriously as he saw something that didn't surprise at all on the screen he was focused on. "But this creates an opportunity" he said as he smiled.

**A FEW SECONDS EARLIER**

"And that makes 140 points" Izuku said happily as he punched the last two pointer on the street to oblivion. "Man this was fun but I'm kinda bored already, I wonder if they are going to up the ante a little bit" Izuku said to himself as he was hoping to set a record for getting two hundred points.

As Izuku turned round a corner, he saw many of the other contestants destroying robots and competing with one another for the rights to destroy the robots without using their quirks on one another.

'_Well there's nothing to do here, so I'll just go to another area' _Izuku thought to himself as he was about to leave when he felt the ground tremble. His eyes widened when he looked on as massive amounts of dust and debris rose from the ground about fifty feet from where the others were.

'_Holy shit, now that's what I'm talking about' _Izuku thought as he looked at the gigantic robot come out from the ground. He saw that the others were running away screaming as he walked towards the robot.

He then noticed Ochako was trapped under a slab of concrete as she grunted in pain. '_What the hell thats Ochako, why isn't anyone trying to help her' _Izuku thought furiously as he saw that everyone was running past her as she called for help.

**PLAY YOU SAY RUN**

Izuku began running towards her as he channeled OFA into his legs to move faster. The examees that ran saw green lightning move past them as it headed for the robot, Izuku had reached Ochako and stopped in front of her.

"It's that white haired guy" one of the contestants said.

"What is he doing, he going to get himself seriously hurt" another one said.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked as Ochako looked up and saw him in front of her.

"My ankle is stuck and I think it might be broken" Ochako said as Izuku nodded.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here" Izuku said in a tone that made her feel safe and protected. Izuku then grabbed the debris with one hand and flipped it off her ankle.

He then picked her up bridal style which made her blush as he teleported to the exit and set her down gently. "Alright stay here I'll be right back" Izuku said in a tone that left no room for argument and nodded.

_'This guy is acting like a veteran pro right now' _thought the boy in glasses as he looked on what Izuku was about to do next.

Izuku ran towards the robot and stopped a few feet away from it as he looked at it. "Hey scrap metal, looks like you just won an all expense paid trip to the junkyard" Izuku shouted as he walked towards the robot activating his devil bringer as he channeled OFA into his entire body.

The robot sent its arm to grab Izuku but it missed as Izuku jumped up and ran on its arm going for its head. As he got closer the robot tries to shake him off but he the teleports right in front of its face as he cocked his arm back charging his devil bringer with both his demonic powers and 50% of OFA.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes... an opportunity to to shine brightly and rise to the surface" All might said proudly as the heroes saw Izuku face the villain without hesitation when he saw Ochako in trouble.

"That's right! The most important quality of a true hero!" All might declared as he was resisting the urge to transform into his muscular form as he saw Izuku activate his devil bringer enhancing it with OFA. "For there is nothing greater and nobler than self sarcrifice".

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TAKE THIS, **IMPERIAL IMPACT**" Izuku yelled as he punched the robots head off its body as his punch created a shockwave due to the speed and strength of the punch.

Everyone watched as the villains head left a path of destruction as it was finally halted by the massive fence, which the head was deeply embedded in as the body exploded when the head it the fence.

No one made a sound as Izuku landed on the ground creating a small crater as his hand was smoking and trembling a bit from the amount of power he used.

**STOP PLAYING YOU SAY RUN**

"Did you see that, he just one shot that massive robot like it was nothing" said one of the contestants as everyone was shocked at what Izuku did.

"AND TIMES UP PEOPLE" came the shout of Present Mic, but no one was paying attention in the area after that.

'_Didn't they see what he did, he just saved that girl. Of course if this wasn't a test I would've done the same thing... wait it couldn't be the test' _the boy in glasses thought to himself.

"Hey Ochako how are you feeling" Izuku asked as he got close to her.

"I'm fine, my ankle just hurts a bit" Ochako said as she was still in shock after what she saw.

"Don't worry lads! We'll take it from here" said an elderly woman in a lab coat. "Kyrie check if anyone is injured and take care of them" she said to her assistant who nodded. "I swear these exams are getting more reckless with each year" she said in annoyance as her lips extended and planted a kiss on Ochako's leg healing her.

'_Wow that's Recovery Girl and Kyrie is here too' _Izuku thought to himself.

"Are you alright sonny boy" she asked Izuku looking at his arm in which he said he was alright.

"Nero how was your exam" Kyrie asked running towards him.

"It was fine thanks for asking Kyrie" Izuku said to her. He was then told thank you by Ochako for saving her and he told her it was the right thing to do that she needed help.

"Well I'll be seeing you Ochako, I'm going to head home it's been a really long day" Izuku said as he bid her goodbye.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Izuku it's here, your letter form UA is here" Inko said excitedly as Dante, Trish, Lady, Kyrie and Nico waited for him to open the letter.

**"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION" **All Might said what Izuku activated the device in the letter.

"**Congratulations young Midoriya you have accomplished what no other UA tester has done. You have passed the exam with a full 100%, not even myself or Endevor has accomplished such a feat. Also it seems you have a fan as well" **All Might as the projector showed Ochako tell Present Mic that she would like to give him some of her points to so that he wouldn't fail. They told here not to worry that Izuku already passed the exam.

All want on to explain that the pros were just looking at battle points but also rescue points as well.

"**Let this be a lesson young Midoriya, that beyond a powerful quirk which you have twice over, is your noble and selfless actions that can inspire others to rise to the occasion" **All Might said.

"**Congratulations young Midoriya you have earned two hundred points which is the highest score anyone had ever gotten in the history of UA, I look forward to teaching you there" **All might said proudly as he continued smiling.

"**Come young Midoriya, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA" **the projector turned off as Inko hugged Izuku as the others congratulated him on a job well done.

_'This is it, I've finally made it. It's time for me to show them what I can do' _Izuku thought as the rest of his family were celebrating.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I apologize for the late up date I had to prepare for an exam so now that I'm done I can continue. So Izuku has gotten entry into UA next chapter will be DMC 5 because he has three months before he started UA so next chapter will explain everything once I finish it as for the pairings I've decided it will be Izuku x Ochako x Kyrie and Nico because they have a close relationship with him as well so enjoy what comes next. Also the one I'm writing won't be exactly like the dmc 5 game it'll be slightly different. So I'm thankful for all the support I've gotten from you guys so enjoy this one and tell me what you didn't like about it.**


	7. Nightmare begins

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 7

**Nightmare begins **

It has been two weeks since Izuku got his acceptance letter from All Might, since then he had been busy with demon hunting since he had two months before he starts UA.

Izuku was currently working on his motorcycle that Dante got for him as a congratulations, birthday and Christmas gift. Izuku now age sixteen was currently in his garage working on his motorcycle and van with Nico as they were engaged in an interesting conversation.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were applying for the support course in UA" Izuku said as he was working on his bike.

"I know it just slipped my mind, I was going to tell you but with all the hunting it was never really a good time" Nico said in defense.

"Well, at least I'll have a familiar face around and try to make some new friends" Izuku said.

"Speaking of new friends, why haven't you checked on that Ochako girl, I mean it's totally clear you got the hots for her" Nico said teasing Izuku.

"I honestly don't know, but when I see her at UA we can hang but until then I just want to get as much fun out of going on jobs before I'm stuck in school and plus I kinda don't know what to say to her" Izuku said causing Nico to laugh.

"Wait, wait are you telling me the mighty Nero is shy and nervous around a girl" Nico said.

"That's not what I said" Izuku said.

"That's what I heard" Nico countered.

"Anyways your order for new parts will be here soon, so your little project can keep going and -" Izuku was saying before his mother called him.

"Izuku, Nico lunch is ready" Inko said.

"Alright mom we're coming" Izuku said as he walked to the van. "Why don't you go ahead I'll finish up here and also save me a plate" Izuku said as he stood over Nico.

"No promises" Nico said as she walked out of the garage into the house.

Izuku was working on the engine of the van when he saw a shadow of someone standing behind him, he turned and saw hooded figure outside.

"Hey you, uh, you need something?" Izuku asked as he looked at the person who didn't reply.

"What is it, you hungry?" Izuku asked again turning back to keep the tools. "Well you're in luck pal cause foods ready and mom and Kyrie always make too much, hope you like loud talkers too cause we have a pair of those upstairs" Izuku said as he turned around to see the person standing inside the garage.

"You see something you like" Izuku said as he then noticed his right arm was pulsing. "What the hell, you a demon?" Izuku asked as he continued to look at the demon not taking his eyes of him.

"Izuku your foods getting cold, hurr-" Inko said as she was interrupted by Izuku.

"Mom get back inside now" Izuku yelled as he turned his back for a second.

The demon then stabbed Izuku with and ethereal sword and pushed his towards the wall. He then summoned more swords and stabbed Izuku in both his arms and legs and drove the last one in his chest.

Izuku arm transformed as he tried to fight back but the demon then grabbed his arm and started absorbing his demonic energy burning his hand as well. Izuku screamed in pain as he felt his power draining and his arm burning, this caused Izuku to subconsciously release Yamato as it fell on the ground.

The demon then picked it up and started laughing. "**Hehehe, look what I did to your son Vergil. Look upon and see his broken form and know that I took great pleasure in this and now I'm going to end his life with your-" **the demon said but was cut short when he fell on his knees and was struggling against something.

**"No you will not take over, I will not let you your body is mine" **the demon said as his presence was held back by another.

"Keep dreaming, I am Vergil Son of Sparda I won't let you harm my son" Vergil said as he suppressed the other entity in him and looked at Izuku and saw that he wasn't healing. Vergil then placed his hand on Izuku and put the the demonic energy that was taken from Izuku back into his body, he removed his hand and saw he was healing but at a very slow rate.

"Izuku, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Vergil said as he removed his hood showing his face but it was now dark as black veins were showing on it making his look deteriorated. "I have to make this right, I know you can't hear me but know that if I don't make it I know you and Dante will finish what I started" Vergil said to Izuku who had passed out from blood loss.

Vergil stood up and then coughed on his hand and saw his blood. "I'm running out of time" he said as he drew Yamato and opened a portal and walked into it. As the portal closed Inko, Kyrie and Nico ran in with Trish and lady who they called when Izuku told them not to come into the garage.

"Kyrie how is he?" Inko asked worried.

"He lost a lot of blood and his healing slowly I'll do what I can but we should call Recovery girl" Kyrie said.

"Who did this to him" said Trish.

"I'll call Dante we'll meet at the hospital take him to Recovery girl" Lady said as they picked up Izuku and put him in the van where Kyrie continued healing him as they drove to the hospital.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Izuku had been healed but his arm was still damaged and bandaged but was healing slowly. Izuku had told Dante what happened that the demon took the Yamato, he said he didn't see its face as he was knocked out as it started absorbing his demonic energy, Dante had his suspicions but he didn't want to tell Izuku, so after Izuku was cleared he was taking it easy he even started hanging out with Ochako as he thanked her for what she said about him after the exam was over.

**DEVIL MAY CRY BUILDING**

Dante and Izuku were currently sitting in his office relaxing, Izuku just got back from Patty's birthday as he dropped his gift and hung out with her for awhile before he left.

"So got anything for us to do uncle D" Izuku asked.

"Yeah Morrison is on his way with a job for us so all we do now is wait" Dante said to Izuku as the door opened revealing Morrison and someone else behind him.

"Hey Morrison what you got for us, I hope it's something good" Dante asked.

"Yeah I got a gig for you two, cash up front" Morrison said as Izuku and Dante sat up.

"Really cash up front, now this we like" Izuku said.

"Anyway boys meet your new client" Morrison said as he pointed at the man standing near the door. He had black hair and wore all black with a black sandals and was holding a sliver walking stick and was reading a book with the letter V on the front and had a lot of tattoos on his body.

"Listen I'm going to find Lady and Trish and bring them in on this" Morrison said as he walked towards the door.

"What come on you don't think we can handle this gig on our own, sure his arm still recovering but with both of there it's more than enough" Dante said as Izuku agreed with him.

"It's a big job...big job boys and you are going to need all the help you can get" Morrison said as he walked out.

Izuku and Dante sighed and looked at the mysterious man standing near the door reading his book. "So what's your name?" Dante asked the man.

"I have no name, for I am but two days old" the man said as he walked forward and smiled. "Just kidding, you can call me V" the now named V said.

"Okay V...why don't you tell us everything about this job, we need to know what we are getting into" Izuku said as he looked at him.

"A powerful demon is about to resurrect and we need your help Dante and you too Nero" V said as Dante laughed a bit.

"Now that's a familiar tune... do you have any idea how many times I've heard that exact same line" Dante said as he got up and started pacing.

"This is... special" V said.

"Special? What's so special about this one" Izuku asked.

"This demon is your reason... your reason for fighting" V said.

"This demon got a name" Dante asked as V smiled.

"It's name is **URIZEN" **V said.

"Alright, we'll take it. So where is this Urizen resurrecting" Izuku asked.

**1 WEEK LATER REDGRAVE CITY **

Dante had traveled to Redgrave city with Trish, Lady and V with Izuku who was on his way there. They were currently in the mysterious tree that appeared in the city that was still growing, Dante and the others were making their way to the demon.

"Wow, it stinks in here" Lady said.

"I know it smells like hot garbage" Dante said as they continue walking until V stopped.

"This is far worse than I thought" V said as he looked around.

"There's no crime in turning tail V. These things might be a little too much for you" Dante said.

"You're right I'll leave the rest to you" V said as he turned around to leave.

**Wha, wha-what? Whoa my, my V, all the way down here and turned tail, really? Huh?**" Said the bird demon.

"One must always have an insurance policy **GRIFFON**" V said as he and Griffon left.

"Who was that guy? Can't believe he just ran" Lady said.

"No one special. Come on let's go clean up this garbage" Dante said.

"First come, first serve on the targets right" Trish said.

"Music to my ears, hurry up Dante" Lady said as they went ahead of him.

"Guess I get to see it with my own eyes... if it really is you" Dante said as he picked up his pace.

Dante was making his way there as he encountered some demons among them was the **BARBED DISCORD CHAOS** and **The INSANITY ABLAZE HELLBAT**(look it up in dmc5) that he quickly destroyed and finally got to the throne room.

When Dante entered he saw that Urizen had just defeated Lady and Trish and was just sitting on its throne surrounded by blood.

"Well, well... o king of stench and filth, I'm impressed. Those are two of the baddest women in the world and I only know one other guy who can defeat them. Looks like I've hit the jackpot" Dante said as he looked at Urizen.

"**Dante" **Urizen said as he looked at Dante who removed Rebellion from his back and prepared to attack.

Dante ran at full speed and jumped to Urizen as he swung his sword that was blocked by a red crystal that was glowing with a blue light. Dante continued to try to hit Urizen but the crystal blocked it again, he then continued hitting the cry with the intention of breaking it but failed to react in time as Urizen fired a beam that slowed him down and blasted him back.

Urizen then raised his hand and fired a red fire ball as Dante ran towards him again. Dante sidesteps and jumped in the air as he fired another one. Dante pulls out his guns and prepared to fire when Urizen sent two tentacles at him that he spins under and started running on it and flips off it as he sent more at him that he dodges and was about to fire his gun when he was hit by two more with such force that sent him crashing into the ground.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Izuku who was in his costume(dmc5 Neros outfit) had arrived in the tree with V and saw the explosions coming from the throne room.

"What am I doing wasting my time here. It looks like Uncle D is already taking care of it" Izuku said.

"You should not underestimate this demon. After all he was the one who attacked you and took the Yamato and gained a great deal of power from it" V said as he put his cane on the ground as a black mist came out of it. "I'm leaving, I suggest you do not fall behind" V said as he left.

"Okay V... you're an interesting guy, but you're right. I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch" Izuku said as he started walking towards the throne room.

As he was walking towards the throne room he encountered a few demons like the **DEMONIC INSECT EMPUSA **and **AIRBORNE EVIL GREEN EMPUSA **that he defeated and continued onwards where he ran into V.

"Hey, I thought you ran off" Izuku said.

"Do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you" V said.

"**That's alright superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead we got this" **said Griffon who was hovering above Izuku.

Izuku nodded as sped up towards the throne room as he left the remaining demons for V. He arrived and opened the door and saw Dante, Lady and Trish in the ground as Urizen sent a sharp tentacle at Dante. Izuku quickly pulled out his gun and shot it gaining Urizen's attention as he kept his gun back.

"Well... looks like this won't be a waste of time after all. Hey jackass, didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to steal, you got something that doesn't belong to you return it or I'll open a big can of whoop ass on you" Izuku said to Urizen who remained silent and was looking at Izuku.

"Sorry Dante... I'm bagging this bitch" Izuku said as he stabbed his sword in the ground and reving it as it started to glow.

Izuku ran forward as Urizen shot multiple light beams at him, Izuku deflected them and jumped at Urizen and tried to cut him but the crystal got in his way. Urizen sent three tentacles at Izuku who started to spin as he cut them off with his sword on fire, Izuku ran again at Urizen who when fired three red fireballs at him that he blocked.

Izuku then backflips as the last fireball came at him and pulled out his gun firing it four times at Urizen who blocked it by firing his light beam at them. Izuku then teleported in front of him and was about to stab him when he was sent flying back by an invisible force. Izuku got up and was panting as he tried to break Urizen's defense.

"Damn it, his defense is ironclad. Its difficult to even get past it and I can't cut it with that crystal taking the him. Looks like I'm going to have to force my way through with OFA, so 50% should do it" Izuku said as he got up and started channeling OFA through out his entire body as arc of green lightning danced around his body.

With a burst of speed Izuku charged at Urizen again as the crystal got in the way to protect him but the force of Izuku's swing had knocked the crystal away which surprised Urizen as he raised his hand to repel Izuku but was not fully successful as Izuku slashed the palm of his hand causing it to bleed.

Urizen still in shock that Izuku cut him failed to notice Izuku left arm was stretched forward as he began charging his demonic energy and OFA preparing to flick his finger.

Izuku would have used his right hand but it was still healing so he didn't want to put any stress on it.

"Hey asshole eat this, **Delaware Buster Smash" **Izuku said as he flicked his finger sending a blue energy blast covered with green lightning at Urizen.

The crystal came in front of him as it was about to hit him but as the blast hit the crystal it exploded. The explosions overcame the crystal as Urizen brought up his arm to block it.

When the explosion died down Izuku was breathing heavily as he was exhausted. He looked up and saw that Urizen's entire arm was burnt and bleeding.

"Ha not so touch now are you" Izuku said as he smiled at the damage he did to him.

Urizen looked at his arm and then at Izuku in rage as the entire room began to shake.

**"You insignificant insect, how dare you. I will make you suffer for your defiance" **Urizen said as he raised his arm which healed and pointed it Izuku who didn't react in time as he noticed that he was slower.

'_Did he just slow down time' _Izuku thought as he tried to move faster but couldn't when he say Urizen charging a light beam.

Izuku brought up his sword to block but was too slow as multiple beams shot from the ground under him throwing him the air as Urizen fired a more powerful beam at Izuku who was sent crashing into the columns and wall as blood flew out of him mouth on impact as he fell to the ground.

V had just arrived as he saw Izuku and the others on the ground as Urizen was charging a fireball at Izuku.

"**V you got to do something or else the kid is doomed" **said Griffon as V nodded and stretched out his cane but was distracted when Dante got up and fired two charged shot at Urizen, with one hitting the fireball and the other one hit Urizen in the chest.

Dante was panting as he helped his guns still pointed at Urizen who was angry at Dante for also hitting him. "Hey ugly, round two" Dante said as he transformed into his devil trigger state(dmc5) and summoned Rebellion to his hand and charged at Urizen who brought up his hand to repel Dante but the force and Dante were at a stalemate.

The entire room began to shake as Dante tried to overcome the force but was still at a standstill.

"**V get Nero out of here! This was a bad move" **Dante said as he was still trying to push forward.

"I can still fight, I'm not leaving you here" Izuku said as he struggled to get on his feet.

"**Nero go you've done enough here, so please just go" **Dante said as he turned his attention back to Urizen.

"Back off I'm going to help you" Izuku said as V began to pull him out of the room as debris was falling all over the place.

"I'm not going to leave you here uncle D" Izuku said as V finally dragged him out and debris blocked the entrance.

"Come on, we must leave here, he is far stronger than we could have imagined" V said as he Izuku was trying to break the debris.

V force Izuku away from the wall and got him to calm down. "Stop hitting yourself and think of ways to get stronger and actually help" V said as Izuku calmed down.

"If Dante loses... you are all that's left that can defeat Urizen" V said as the area was still shaking from the clash of powers coming from the throne room. "Urizen the demon king, remember that is the name of the one who attacked you and took your sword" V said as he looked at Izuku.

Back in the throne room Dante was pushing forward as his sword was inches away from Urizen's hand. Urizen then made a fist and punched the Rebellion and sent Dante flying back as the sword shattered and Dante turning human again.

Urizen sent multiple tentacles at Dante that started wrapping around him. **"This is... power" **Urizen said as the tentacles started squeezing Dante.

Trish saw this and got up and threw the Sparda at Dante, who caught it and transformed again destroying the tentacles. Dante ripped out one that was sticking out his chest and flew at Urizen who brought up his hand and blasted Dante with multiple beams which pierced him but as he fell to the ground Urizen blasted him out of the room and tree altogether as Dante was knocked out.

**"The devil sword Sparda no longer serves a purpose" **Urizen said as he sent tentacles at Trish and Lady as they began to wrap around them.

**"I have plans for the both of you. You will exist to give me strength, how fortunate you are to serve a divine purpose" **Urizen said as they were dragged away.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Izuku and V had arrived back in Japan and told the others what had. Izuku has called All Might and told him about the situation in Redgrave city as he told All Might to evacuate the city as fast as they can.

Izuku watched the news and saw that the tree had grown which quickly him that Dante had lost. Izuku mother along with Kyrie, Nico and V told him to focus on healing and getting stronger to face Urizen again.

"All right sonny, you have just a month to finish healing and then you can go and do what need to be done" said Recovery Girl as she was checking up on Izuku.

"Thank you so much, I start UA in two months so after I'm done healing in a month I'll go back and finish this" Izuku said.

"Also All Might I think it's best you let me handle this one. I know you want to go too but if you push yourself to hard I'm afraid you might die so please let me handle this" Izuku said to All Might who was looking at him.

"All right young Midoriya, I'll let you handle this but there will be other heroes there trying to keep the demons from leaving the city me included so do your best and end this evil once and for all" All Might said as he got up and left the room.

Izuku went back home to rest he then picked up his phone and called Ochako who he invited over for dinner with the others. After that he went back to training making sure he does push himself too hard as he wanted to be fully healed when he faced Urizen again.

"Don't worry we'll meet again and this time I'm going to beat you and end you once and for all" Izuku said as he started running, preparing for his next encounter with Urizen.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**AUTHORS NOTES: okay this chapter was part one of Dmc5 so next chapter will be the conclusion of it. If you noticed I put all the stuff that happened as flashbacks first so now I'll move on. I will only write fights with bosses in the game not with lesser demons but I'll put a few if I can also I for got to add momo to the list but it slipped my mind so the pairing will be Izuku x Ochako x Kyrie x Nico and momo so please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it also remember in like chapter 5 when I said all most two years had passed I was tell it from what happened during the time that had passed so don't confuse it. So enjoy and peace out suckers**


	8. Into the nightmare

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 8

**Into the nightmare**

The month had gone by and Izuku was fully healed and ready to take on Urizen again after his loss. When Izuku was training he noticed he absorbed Urizen demonic energy given him some of his powers, so he focused on getting stronger and increased his control of OFA to 55% because he focused more on his demonic powers.

**REDGRAVE CITY**

The city had been evacuated and demons roamed the streets. The pro heroes had put up a blockade to keep the demons from leaving the city after the incident had become serious, All Might was also there keeping some demons away from the blockade. He managed to get Izuku and Nico through and wished them luck as they drove into the city, he also told Izuku to call if he need any help.

On their way they encountered some lesser demons that Nico just ran over with the van, as they got to the bridge they saw some solders still shooting at the demons as they killed them one by one until Izuku intervened and destroyed all of them.

They made their way further into the city as they hit a roadblock where Izuku told Nico to find another way as he went on foot to find V who stayed to gather information. Izuku had gotten to the local church when a van came flying at him. Izuku jumped into the the door of the flying van as it hit the ground and crashed against a wall, but Izuku kicked the door opened and came out without any injuries.

"Somebody call a doctor" Izuku said as he got out of the van and saw a tree behind the church building.

**"Human... I wasn't expecting any survivors" **said a colossal demons on the roof of the building as it jumped do and crushed the van and looked around for Izuku.

"Well sorry to disappoint ya. Hey you wouldn't happen to see a guy around here, he uses a cane I was suppose to meet him, did you eat him?" Izuku asked as the demon as it turned around and saw him on a destroyed building.

"**You... your blood will be a very precious sacrifice... eating you will do me no good. I will have every last drop of your blood so I can rule the underworld as king... descendant of Sparda"** the demon said as it swung its fist at Izuku who jumped out the way and landed on another building with his legs crossed.

"King? You?. I don't know, I mean you are a big guy and all but you seem more like a knuckle- scrapping fart in the wind than anything else... no offense" Izuku said to the demon.

**"Puny human... do you know who I am? I shall show you the wrath of the mighty GOLIATH" **Goliath said as it sent his foot at Izuku and continued swinging its arm destroying the building he was on.

It turned around and saw Izuku standing there, it started to pick up the debris around him as its stomach opened up revealing a red liquid substance as it started putting the debris in it. When it had finished it's stomach started getting bigger as it fired a massive fireball at Izuku who dodged it.

"Hey cool trick, do you do parties" Izuku said.

**"You'll be sorry for this" **Goliath said.

"Yeah maybe I will be sorry... sorry I'm about to kill you" Izuku said as Goliath roared and charged at him.

Izuku ran at Goliath and sent an electrified fist at it that pushed it back. Goliath got up and swung at Izuku who then jumped in the air and landed on its shoulder and punched it in the face. Izuku got of its shoulder as it tried to grab him, Goliath then charged at Izuku in blind rage as it then punched the ground sending them crashing below. Izuku landed on his feet and saw Goliath had landed face, he then charged at Goliath and punched it four times and did a spinning roundhouse kick that sent Goliaths face into the column destroying it.

Goliath struggled to get up as Izuku jumped and gave it a massive axe kick that dazed it as it raised its head and glared at Izuku. Goliath roared in frustration as it then fired a massive beam of fire hoping to bury Izuku under the building but Izuku got out of the place as it collapsed, Goliath noticed this and jumped out after Izuku. As Goliath was in the air Izuku jumped and gave it an uppercut that sent it back as it crashed into the ground, Izuku then grabbed Goliaths tail and spinned as he threw it into the remains of the church building as the debris fell on Goliath.

"**I must not be defeated in a place like... by you of all things" **Goliath said as it got up. **"The fruit... will be mine... not his... I will rule the underworld" **Goliath said as it looked at Izuku who brought out his gun to finish off the demon. Izuku then noticed Griffon flying and distracting the demon as it tried to chase it off.

"I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe. That made my love so high and me, so low" said V as he walked out behind Izuku who turned around to see him.

V then pointed his cane as a black mist surrounded the handle, from the most came a black panther the charged at Goliath turning its body into a blade cutting it on the stomach causing Goliath to fall on the ground.

**"Why... why are you...?" **Goliath asked as it looked as V and saw him walking towards it.

"Little wanderer hie the home" V said as he stabbed the demon with the bottom of his cane killing it as its body disintegrated.

"I was thinking I had to pick you out of his tummy teeth" Izuku said.

"Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading" V said holding his book.

"Yeah looks like a real page turner" Izuku said as he noticed the small tree dry up and fall apart as he saw the massive one in the distance. "Do you think Dante is still in there?" Izuku asked looking at the tree.

"If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he's not more than **Qliphoth **pollen by now" V said as Izuku looked at him confused.

"A what...?" Izuku asked.

"Qliphoth, it's a tree that grows in the underworld. It thrives on human blood and those whose blood it sucks, well..." V said as he pointed at the people whose remains were frozen in stone " let's just say they don't turn out too well".

"We need to find out. If he's alive he probably injured right now so we need to save him" Izuku said as he started walking away until V stopped him.

"Wait, first we need to exterminate some Qliphoth roots" V said as his panther walked towards him which made is move back a little and saw Griffon landing on V's shoulder.

"V... what the hell are you?" Izuku asked as V smiled at the question.

They turned around and saw Nico who just arrived in the van. "I know I'm late, so shut it" Nico said from the window before looking at V.

"So you must be V huh, you don't look like much" Nico said as she looked at the ground and saw Goliath horn near V. "Hey can you toss me that right there" she said pointing at the horn on the ground before V used his cane to hit it towards her.

"I'm going to make something amazing out of this, so how's it going Nero, find anything on Dante" she said.

"Nope I'm going to head towards the tree maybe he there" Izuku said.

"We are going to spilt into two groups so we can cover more ground. Nero and Nico head towards tree and deal with any roots you come across, I'll do head west and take care of any roots I find" V said.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, lets do it" Izuku said as he got into the van.

Izuku and Nico drove further into the city as V went his own way. They arrived at a ruined library as Izuku sensed a root inside and got out and walked into the library to destroy it. Izuku arrived after fighting a few demons that he destroyed and found the root, he walked towards it when he felt he was alone.

Izuku turned back and saw an angelic looking demon with six wings and scaly skin, it had a mermaid tail with a humanoid upper body.

The demon fired lazers from it wings causing Izuku to jump back and bring out his gun as he fired at the demon who veered to the left and flew fast to avoid more bullets Izuku fired. It then fired more lazers at Izuku who jumped to the columns as it fired some explosive things at him as they hit the column exploding as Izuku jumped towards the ground and kick the last one away from him.

"So no chitchat or monologue, just getting right to the point huh?" Izuku said as he pointed his gun at the demon.

The demon opened the appendages around its head and screech at Izuku.

"**Artemis" **The demon said as it fired more lazers at Izuku.

Izuku jumped in the air and fired more bullets from his gun as Artemis avoided them, he then activated his devil bringer and sent an ethereal arm at the demon but it avoided it and fired more lazers at him. Izuku then teleported behind the demon and cut off part of its wings as it screeched in pain before hitting him sending him backwards, Izuku landed and charged at the demon at full speed and used his sword to deflect the lazers it fired at him and used his arm to punch it to the ground.

Izuku landed and went for the head as he stabbed his sword and revved it up burning the demon slowly before he decided to stop and used his sword to slam it into the ground hard. The demon got up to fly away but Izuku cut the lower half of the demon and saw something inside it, the demon the shot more lazers and explosive at Izuku who was jumped on the columns and avoided the lazers as he jumped towards the demon and delivered the final slash as it screeched and stopped moving.

Izuku noticed someone fall out of the demon as he jumped in the air and caught the person revealed to be Lady who was covered in slime and was naked.

"What happened to you lady" Izuku said to himself seeing she was unconscious.

"Nero are you all right" Nico said as she came in and saw Izuku holding Lady in his arms.

"Seriously dude we have a mission and here you are copping a feel on Lady, I'm so telling Ochako, your mom and Kyrie" said Nico as she walked over to the demon corpse and picked up a orb before looking back at who had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm joking... so loosen up your jock strap and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Nico said as she went back to the van.

"Man if they saw this I'll be in for a world of hurt" Izuku said as he picked her up and walked to the van.

**WITH V**

The mysterious one and his familiar were currently walking through a small passage.

"**So V. You think this kid can kill Urizen?" **asked Griffon.

"One can only hope" said V as the entrance he came in with collapsed. "But for now, we have more... pressing engagement" V said as he continued to walk on.

He and Griffon continued on their way as they encountered some lesser demons that he destroyed until he arrived under a structure housing a demon that sent a plant like tentacle at him causing him to jump back.

"**You dodged me! Did you dodge me?" **said the demon as it came out of the roots under the structure.

"**Uh NIDHOGG. Never like this guy" **said Griffon as he landed on V's shoulder.

"**You pest. Do I know you?" **said Nidhogg.

"**This guy is as dumb as a box of rocks. Let's not even mess with this guy V, he can't even leave the Qliphoth anyway, he's just a parasite" **said Griffon.

**"Did you insult me? You insulted me" **said an angry Nidhogg.

"**Uh-oh, I think he heard me and now he's angry" **said Griffon as Nidhogg sent a root at V which he dodged.

"**I'm going to kill you" **said Nidhogg as V turned to face him.

"Not in this lifetime. As the air to bird or the sea to a fish. So is contempt to the contemptible" said V as he got ready to fight as he summoned the panther Shadow.

**"You use de-de-demons...? But... you... human" **said Nidhogg as he sent some roots at V that was blasted by lightning from Griffon as Shadow cut through the other ones.

"If the fool would persist in his folly, he would become wise" V said as Griffon continued to shoot lightning at Nidhogg and his roots.

**"Meaning don't try to think too much shithead" **said Griffon as he dodged a root sent at him.

Nidhogg then charged at V with the intention of cutting him but he jumped out of the way and hit him with his cane as Shadow turned into a long spear and stabbed Nidhogg who screamed out in pain.

**"See even the big bad kitty knows you have shit for brains" **Griffon said insulting Nidhogg as he got angry and started lashing out.

Nidhogg tried to hit Griffon but he summoned lightning from his wings and hit Nidhogg resulting in him losing an arm.

"**This dimwit wants to be all high and mighty. Strike him down V" **Griffon said as Shadow then pinned Nidhogg to the root he came out from as V jumped and stabbed Nidhogg in the head killing him.

The root began to crumble as Nidhogg disintegrated and died, when the roots finally disappeared V and Griffon saw a giant demon that turned to face them as the roots disappeared.

"**Okay, um, alright that's not good at all" **Griffon said as V turned around and started to leave. "**Hey whe- where are you going? Are you running away?" **Griffon said to V who turned and looked at him pointing at the demon.

"I'm afraid that...that's a little bit more that I can take on right now" V said as he kept on walking away.

The demon then started shooting at V who started running as fast as he could dodging the blasts. As he kept on running the blast hit the ground in front of him as he fell through the hole it caused, as he got up saw some roots underground as well as he began to destroy them and find his way out.

V made his way out and arrived at a destroyed area where he saw a giant chicken like demon with a figure on its back talking to another demon on a demonic horse.

"**Malphas... of course more trouble" **Griffon said as he saw Malphas and looked at the other one it was talking to. "**Not sure about that one though. Never seen him before not in the underworld anyway-" **Griffon said as V used his cane to pin him to the wall silencing him as he was listening to what they were talking about.

**"Search for the devil sword Sparda. You know where it is... he told me to leave it be but it still concerns me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda... I cannot take any chances, do you understand?" **Malphas said to the demon who was silent. **"Find it and destroy it, only then will his reign be truly realized" **Malphas said as she opened a portal and walked into it.

After Malphas left V made his presence know to the demon on the horse as it turned to face him as it got its weapon ready.

"I see. I know what you are. Don't worry, I'll be gentle" V said as he summoned Shadow and Griffon came out behind him.

The demon charges at V who jumped out of the way as Griffon started shooting lightning at it but it was deflected as it now focused on Griffon. Shadow turned into a buzz saw and straight for the demon but it knocked it back with its electrified sword.

"**Weak, powerless creatures" **the demon said as it continued to block more lightning blasts from Griffon.

**"Well what do you know it can talk. V you got a comeback for that" **Griffon said as he dodged a slash from the demon.

"One thought fills immensity..." V said as he interrupted by Griffon. "**This is not the time for poetry, do something now asshole" **Griffon screamed at V.

"Where there's a will, there's a way... now let's take care of this" V said as it demon shot lightning at him as Griffon lifted him into the air to avoid the hit.

When he landed the horse slowed down time as it moved faster to kill V but he saw through it as dodged the attack. "The power to slow down time, now that's quite a horse" V said as he was breathing heavily.

"**But that means it's a Greyon. I thought Dante killed the last one already" **Griffon said surprised.

"A rare species, not quite extinct. Until today that is" V said as he ran towards the Greyon as Shadow came from behind the demons and cut it on its shoulder and Griffon who hit the horse with a more powerful blast as the horse fell on it knees.

V then jumped right at the horse and stabbed it in its throat as it tried to shake him off but couldn't as he drove his cane deeper into it killing it as the demon riding it was knocked off.

V got up and saw the other one getting up as well as it ran away from him. As V was chasing it he fell on his knees as he was exhausted after the fight.

**"V, you okay?" **Griffon asked as he flew near him.

"I'm fine... I must chase him. If the devil sword Sparda is still out there, it may very well be our only hope" V said as he got up.

"**Uh V think about this for a moment, What will you do if you find it. You have to be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda and you sir are neither, the sword will be too much for you to handle" **Griffon said.

"For me yes, but not for Nero" V said as he noticed a horn from the demon horse as he walked over to pick it up and gave it a small inspection. "Let's go, once we are near the Sparda, even I should be able to sense it's presence" V said as he left to find Izuku.

**WITH IZUKU**

Izuku and Nico were currently in the van as they were waiting for Lady to wake up as they laid her down.

"Well, she ain't dead. Got a pretty smoking body though" Nico said as Izuku looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Look just go do your thing I got this". Nico said as Izuku got up when the van began to shake as they both went to the window to see what was causing it.

"What the hell is that" Izuku said as he saw the giant demon that attacked V earlier as it spotted the van. "Whoa... he's too big to leave alone. I better take care of it, stay alert" Izuku said as he walked out of the van to fight the demon.

The demon began firing at Izuku who was running and dodging the blasts, he then jump to the side of a building and jumped over the demon as he lured it away from the van. Izuku analyzed the armored demon looking for any weak spots as it jumped into the shipyard to meet Izuku, as it landed Izuku noticed one weak spot that was heavily covered in armored .

As the demon saw Izuku it began firing blasts at him, he quickly ran towards it and used his ethereal arm to grab the leg and trip it causing the weak spot to be exposed. He ran towards it to kill it but the demon quickly covered its body with spikes as Izuku was about to hit it causing him to jump back. The demon got up and kept on firing at Izuku who was deflecting the blast with his sword and firing his gun at the head of the demon, Izuku jumped on one of the ships there and fired a charged shot at it causing an explosion that Izuku used to go for the weak spot again but was unsuccessful as the demon began firing again as he landed on its back activating its spikes once more.

Izuku then used his ethereal arm to hold onto the demon as it tried to shake it off, as it was distracted both Izuku and it demon fail to notice the ground giving out. As the ground broke the demon lost its footing as it was sent crashing into one of the ships as Izuku jumped off it and landed near the destroyed ground and saw V and Griffon in the hole.

"What are you guys doing down there" Izuku asked.

"**What no thank you. You think you brought it down all by yourself pretty boy" **Griffon said mocking Izuku.

"You know maybe I should let Nico cook you up, I bet you taste like chicken" Izuku said to Griffon.

"**Wha... why you ungrateful son of a-" **Griffon said as he was interrupted by V. "We'll leave the rest to you, we must be going now" V said as he left with Griffon.

Izuku turned his attention back to the demon that was struggling to get up, he walked over to the soft spot and started punching it before he stabbed it with his blade kill it. As he was leaving Izuku picked up a piece of the demon to give to Nico seeing as she was working on a special project for herself, he arrived at the van and found Lady who was awake.

"Hey glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling" Izuku asked as he sat down.

"Fine, a little woozy but I'm fine" Lady said to Izuku as she knew what he was going to ask.

"What happened to him and Trish? Did they end up like you?" Izuku asked.

"Trish was captured I remember that, but I don't know what happened to Dante" Lady said sadly.

"Dammit I can believe this, I know he's out there somewhere" Izuku said as V opened the door and walked into the van.

"You can't travel through here with the van" V said to Izuku.

"Yeah we know we were just waiting for you. We'll head to the tree, Nico find another way to meet up with us okay, for now get some rest you need it" Izuku said as he picked up his sword and left the van.

"Here this if for you if you have any need for it" V said as he gave Nico the horn from the Greyon as he left with Izuku.

Izuku and V went underground as they made their way to the tree, they encountered a few demons but were stopped by an armored demon that bared resemblance to Nelo Angelo that was followed by four other demons. As they were fighting their surroundings began to shake as it broke off and was heading towards a cliff, they defeated them and jumped off in time as the platform reached the cliff.

"Took us long enough to get here hope you ain't tired already" Izuku said as he saw the giant tree but V was looking at the house on the other side.

"I just remember something, this town was attacked once before. I was here... I can still see it, that was the house I used to play in" V said as he pointed at the house that was surrounded with roots.

"This is where we must part ways. You go ahead" V said.

"Well you're going to miss all the fun" Izuku said as he noticed a horn sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Nico coming down with the van as she immediately stopped right in front of him.

"How the hell did you get down here" Izuku asked as he was surprised she got the van down her with them.

"You do know that my quirk allows me to make things quickly as long as I have all the components for it right, so I just built a drill and well you know the rest" Nico said as she got out of the van.

"Oh yeah completely forgot about that" Izuku said as he then turned to V. "So what's your plan for this V" Izuku asked.

"I'm going to seek out the devil sword Sparda" V said as Izuku looked at him with surprise.

"What, I don't think that's a good idea trust me" Izuku said slightly worried.

"You're not the only one who thinks so but to win this fight we need all the help we can get" V said as he started walking away.

"Wait, if you're going to look for it then you need to move fast" Izuku said as he walked to the back of the van and unhooked his bike as he rolled it towards V. "You know how to ride one of these" Izuku asked.

"Yes I do, it'll be much better that walking all the way to find it" V said as he mounted the bike.

"Good, if anything happens to it you are going to pay big time" Izuku said as V smiled and drove off.

"Well Nico let's got its time for some payback" Izuku said as he got in the van and made his way to Urizen for another showdown.

**URIZENS THRONE ROOM**

Izuku had arrived as he defeated all the demons in the tree and finally stood face to face with Urizen who was sitting on his throne.

"Hey douchebag, you miss me" Izuku said as he walked up to Urizen looking around.

**"You've come here to die" **Urizen said to Izuku.

"Look at that he talks. Urizen huh, I guess your parents didn't like you much cause your name sucks" Izuku said to him.

**"That is not my name. I see no reason to tell it to one who is about to perish, I am power absolute." **Urizen said as he narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

"Well then... I'll be sure to put that on your tombstone" Izuku said as he held his sword revving it.

**"You will suffer... and die" **Urizen said as he raised his hand and shot a fireball at Izuku.

Izuku quickly cut the fireball and ran at Urizen who pushed him back with an invisible force, Izuku quickly recovered from that and teleported in front of him as he raised his sword to cut him but was blocked by that crystal. Izuku jumped back as it turned into spikes and saw Urizen preparing to fire a light beam at him, he quickly jumped in the air and fired multiple small beams from his arm that he activated quickly at Urizen who deactivated his own to block. Izuku quickly teleported to his chest and gave him a deep slash that Urizen was too late to block as he screamed in pain causing Izuku to jump away from him.

"This is the second time I've wounded you, it seems you didn't learn from our first encounter" Izuku said as Urizen glared at him.

"**You weak mortal, you may have demon powers coursing through your veins but you are weak compared to me. How dare you strike me and draw my blood" **Urizen said as he got up from his throne as the pool of blood around him began to rise as the room began to shake.

"What the hell is going on" Izuku said to himself as he saw the area opening up as Urizen got up.

**"You will regret being born human... I will show you your worst nightmare. I will give you... despair and death" **Urizen said as the wound on him closed as he walked towards Izuku.

Izuku quickly channeled OFA as roots burst from the ground to grab him, he quickly charges at Urizen who used his tentacles to knock him back as one wrapped around him leg as he began slamming Izuku into the ground. Izuku cut the tentacle and fired charged shots at Urizen who fired light beams to counter the bullets, Izuku quickly increased OFA to 30% as he moved faster and cut Urizen in the shoulder who then punched Izuku as he brought up his sword to block but it didn't lessen the impact as he was sent flying back.

Urizen then fired a little beam at Izuku who was still in the air that hit him and made him crash into the ground hard, a tentacle wrapped around Izuku and pulled him towards Urizen who then punched him and shot a fireball that exploded as it hit Izuku. Izuku got up and was bleeding as his trench coat and shirt had be burnt by the explosion, he also noticed his sword had been knocked out of hand as he looked at Urizen who was grinning like a madman.

Izuku brought his OFA power to his maximum output 55% as he green lightning danced around his body. He ran at Urizen who was not expecting this type of speed as he decked him it face twice and gave him an uppercut that took him of the ground as he fell on his back, Izuku still in the air used his demonic energy to lunch himself at Urizen and he landed a very powerful punch in his stomach. As he punched him a tentacle slapped Izuku away as Urizen got back on his feet as he spat blood from his mouth which Izuku smiled at, Izuku then started charging his devil bringer with his demonic energy and OFA at 100% as he prepared to flick his finger.

"Try this on for size **Delaware Bringer Smash"** Izuku said as he flicked his finger releasing a more powerful shot of energy from his hand as it moved fast towards Urizen.

Urizen put all his tentacles and used all his Might to stop the blasts but was unsuccessful as it exploded as it came in contact with him sending him crashing in his throne. Izuku ignored his broken finger and ran towards the Urizen as he jumped in the air and crooked his arm as he focused OFA 100% and his demonic energy into his devil bringer as it began to glow blue as green lightning surrounded it.

"I'm not finished with you yet **One for All 100% Destruction Fist" **Izuku yelled as he punched Urizen with all his might causing the entire room to shake as the ground beneath Urizen was destroyed from the force of the punch as it hit him causing him to cough up a lot of blood.

Izuku who was on top Urizen suffered a heavy backlash from the punch as his arm was broken and his skin was purple as blood covered part of him arm. He looked at the defeated Urizen and jumped off him holding his broken arm as he went to pick up his sword to finish him once and for all. Izuku failed to noticed that Urizen's tentacle had crawled into the pool of blood and started absorbing it as his wounds began to heal, he opened his eyes and glared at Izuku with rage and hatred as he stood up.

Izuku turned around and was shocked that Urizen injuries had healed and he was on his feet again. Urizen then fired multiple light beams at Izuku who couldn't react in time as they came from all directions, as the beams hit Izuku he was sent flying back as he crashed into the ground as Urizen's tentacles grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

**"I told you that you are merely human, that you are weak"** Urizen said as the tentacles began to squeeze Izuku causing him to scream.

Suddenly a blur flew down and cut the tentacles in an explosion of red energy causing Urizen to shield his eyes.

**"Who dares interferes?" **Urizen asked as a figure rose from the dust from the explosion

The figure was a demon with two pairs of wings and had a long horn on its head. The body was a combination of metal and black demonic stone, the chest and head glowed with incandescent orange as its entire body was wreathed with demonic flames.

**"Dante" **Urizen said as it looked at Dante with narrowed eyes as he was hovering in front of Urizen.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: ok sorry it took a while to update I've been busy with school work. This is the first half for DMC 5 I couldn't put everything in one chapter it's just too freaking long so enjoy and tell me what you think I'll be working on the next chapter real soon and also I'll try and come up with a name for Nicos quirk. I found it strange that she was able to build stuff very fast in the game so I made that her powers here so please enjoy and tell me that you think peace out suckers.**


	9. Return of the darkslayer

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 9

**Return of the Darkslayer**

Dante was currently staring at Urizen who narrowed his eyes at him in his new form. But before their fight Dante was reminiscencing on how he got here in this new form.

**1 HOUR EARLIER WITH V**

V was riding Izuku's bike in search for the Sparda as Griffon flew above him scouting the area. Griffon looked ahead and saw some demons and went back to V to report what he saw.

"Did you find it?" V asked.

**"Well um, I don't know what I found but i think I saw demons dancing" **Griffon said as he landed on V's shoulder.

"Well then let's keep going, I feel it the devil sword Sparda is nearby" V said as he drove to the place.

He got off the bike and looked around first then noticed the Sparda was stuck in the side of a building as he saw the demons dancing near the building with a root just beside it.

**"Whoa, this is some kind of ritual shindig, isn't it?. You guys got the dance fever for Sparda, don't you?" **Griffon said as the demons demons turned to him and V.

"I'll be taking that. You know your endless worshipping isn't making Sparda any happier" V said as the demons ran at him which resulted in Griffon blasting them and Shadow cutting through them with ease.

V looked around for anymore demons before he walked towards the root and stabbed it with his can causing it to dry up and fall apart which also knocked down the Sparda from the building. V walked towards the sword and tried to pick it up but was struggling to hold it as it was too heavy for him.

"It seems the sword is still too strong for me" V said as he put it down.

**"So close, though, so close. You got a lot of heart V, you really do but, you're a bit of sissy in the strength department, no offense" **Griffon said as he hovered around V.

"Nero he has the strength and heart to wield the sword so let's get it to him quick-" V said as he was interrupted by Shadows roar.

V walked to where Shadow was standing as he dragged the Sparda with him and saw something that made him surprised.

"Dante" V said as he saw Dante who was unconscious as his white hair was stained with blood as he it made him look like he was sitting on a throne.

V told Griffon to get him out of there as he put the Sparda and Dante on the bike and drove off somewhere safe. He laid Dante on the ground as he looked at him with a small smile on his face.

**"I don't even have the words. He alive, how is he alive?" **Griffon said as landed beside Dante.

"It looks like the Sparda was concealing Dante's presence, not even Nero was able to sense him" V said as he looked at Dante.

**"How does one frigging guy have so much luck, seriously" **Griffon said as V dropped his cane and went for the Sparda as he dragged it towards Dante. **"Uh V? No no no get a hold of yourself come on" **Griffon said as he knew what V was going to do.

"If only you could defeat Urizen... if only...no. If only you never existed, then I" V said as he raised the Sparda to stab Dante ignored Griffon who was telling him to stop. As he brought down the sword Dante opened his eyes as V stabbed the sword in the ground beside his face.

Dante looked to his side and saw the Sparda beside his face as he looked at V before he sat up. "Wow, for a moment there I thought you were going to shish kabob me" Dante said as he looked around.

"I know how stubborn you can be. I thought it might be the only way to wake you" V said.

"What day is it?" Dante asked.

"The 3rd... of February" V said.

"I've been out for a month... no wonder I'm so stiff" Dante said as he got up and started stretching.

**"Right sunshine, now put a fire under it. We got to get going, cause that annoying pimple is making a beeline for Urizen and if he gets there he's gonna-" **Griffon said as Dante grabbed his face and threw him away.

"You should have left Nero out of this" Dante said as he turned to face V.

"If you alone could defeat Urizen then I would have never asked for him as well. Besides he's a lot stronger then the first time he faced off against Urizen, it won't be easy but I know he can do it" V said as he walked up to Dante.

"Alright enough talk, time to go and help out my nephew I know Urizen has a trick up his sleeves so he's going to need backup" Dante said as he picked up the Sparda and put it on his back. "You get some rest V it's looks like you're about to kill over" Dante said as he got in the bike and drove off leaving V behind who was looking at his hand that was crumbling.

Dante was currently driving towards the Qliphoth tree as he looked around and saw no demons anywhere. "Seriously no demons around, they are just going to let me through... that will be the day" Dante said as he kept on driving.

A demon came from behind him and cut the bike in half causing Dante to jump of it and face the demon that did it. "Is it Halloween already" Dante said as he rested the Sparda on his shoulder.

**"Sparda... give it to me" **the demon said.

"That costume looks a little too big... I think you have better taste than that. Also you wrecked the kids bike now I'm going to have to get him another one so I'll take out my frustrations on you a little bit" Dante said as the demon brought out its electrified weapon.

**"I am Cavallere Angelo and I will end you"** said the demon as it charged at Dante.

The demon shot electric blasts at Dante who blocked it with his sword and ran towards the demon as he swung it as both their weapons clash with one another. Dante jumped back and brought out his devil arm Balrog(look it up). The gauntlets and grieves start glowing red as they are ignited in a blaze, Dante runs towards the demon and punches it in the face, as it stumbles back a bit Dante does a roundhouse kick that the demon blocks with its sword and punches Dante as he moves back a bit.

Dante runs and slides under the demons legs and does a handstand kick that sends it up in the air as he follows through by jumping and giving it a vicious axe kick that sends it crashing into the ground. Dante lands as well as give it an uppercut as it got up and grabbed its legs as he slams it into the ground repeatedly before giving it a spin kick as it falls to the ground, the demon tries to cut Dante but he sidestepped it and ducks another one before he flips and hit the demon with his elbow as he finishes it with a punch to the back of its head.

The demon got up as it staggered for awhile, Dante saw this and pulled the Sparda from his back as he hit the demon who couldn't block the hit properly as it knocks off its helmet that lands near Izuku's destroyed bike fusing with it. Dante looks back and sees lightning comments out of the bike as he looks back at the demon and smiled as he saw it had an opening in its chest revealing Trish. Dante starts slashing the demon rapidly as pieces of it armor flies to the bike fusing with it as the bike revvs up and drives itself around before stopping in behind Dante who caught Trish as she fell out of the demons body.

"Whoa looks like I took it a bit too far, you okay" Dante said to Trish as he looked at the demons destroyed body.

"I've been better Dante" she said as he laid her on the ground as he summoned a towel to cover her up. "Dante... that demon is-".

"Shh don't even think about it just rest" Dante said as he got on the bike.

"Dante wait" V called as he tried to catch up with Dante.

"Take care of Trish for me" Dante said as he drove off with Griffon following him to watch him.

V sighed and sat down near Trish as he began reading his book waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later she begins to stir as she sits up and looks around " so Dante's left" she said.

"Yes, he has and I don't think he can win if he fights Urizen himself again" V said as Trish looked at him.

"V what exactly is Urizen, where did he come from? Urizen is not a demon, I know that for a fact because I'm from the underworld" she said as she looks at V closely before her eyes widened in shock. "My God, what are you?" She asked as V looked at her.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a shadow of my former self who's trying to gain back everything he nearly threw away" V said as he closed his book. "I will tell you the story of my birth" V said.

"After so many battles in search of a way to cure himself, a mans body was reaching its limits, breaking down as he tried to keep his inner demon at bay. But he fought on as he had something that he wanted to do and that was to return his family" V said as he was remembering what happened.

He was in their childhood home as Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and stabs it into his chest as he said "heavy chains that does freeze my bones around" as he plunged it deeper into his chest.

"In order to remove and defeat his inner demon, he did the only thing that he thought could work. He needed to separate his inner demon from himself with the strength of the Yamato" V said as he remembered being separated as he looked at his other body as it began to transform. "But he did not foresee the consequences that followed. Only his humanity was separated from him as his inner demon took control of his demonic body as he was reborn once more" V said as he looked at Trish finishing his story.

"When the man and his brother fought a long time ago he fell to the underworld and was corrupted by Mundus. Even after he was freed from Mundus control the corruption still remained, he was able to keep it at bay but it grew stronger as it fought to take control of his body and now Nelo Angelo has been reborn once more" V said.

"You're saying that Urizen is Nelo Angelo who has taken control of Vergil's demon half after he failed to separate them with the Yamato?" Trish asked as he nodded. "So how are you holding up, it looks like you reaching your limit" Trish said as she looked as V whose hand was crumbling.

"Yes, I've tried to hold myself together with what little demonic power I have left, but it's fading. In separating my human soul, I've realized the gravity of what I caused, so I need to make this right. If they can defeat him and weaken him I can merge with him once more and regain control, that's why I came to Dante and Izuku. Only both of them can do this" V said as Trish got up as her body glowed before it was cover in her outfit.

"Well let's go so you can see this through" Trish said as she and V walked to catch up with Dante.

Dante was speeding through the city as he arrived at his old house and was staring at the picture of his family, he turned around and saw Griffon behind him.

_"_**Ha, there you are" **Griffon as he flew in front of Dante. **"Hey what's wrong with you?" **Griffon asked as Dante began walking towards the picture.

"The demonic power was activated in me once when Vergil lovingly jammed this through my chest" Dante said as he brought out the broken Rebellion. "I always wondered... why did my father give me the Rebellion" Dante said as he looked at the sword.

**"Okay what are you talking about" **Griffon asked as Dante laughed a bit.

"Over the years I've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things. But who would have guessed that I be stabbed by my own sword" Dante said as he stabbed himself with the Rebellion as he grunted in pain.

"**Have you lost your mind? There's a demon to destroy, kill yourself later, I'll even help" **Griffon said as he hovered above Dante.

"My father once told us that the Yamato can separate man from devil. So now I wondering what the Rebellion" Dante said as he pushed the sword deeper into his stomach.

The Rebellion began to glow red as it absorbed into Dante's body, his body began to glow as well as the Sparda was also being absorbed as well as red lightning began to surround his body.

**"Whoa, you're absorbing the Sparda" **Griffon said as the Sparda was completely absorbed by Dante who screamed as a wave of red energy exploded out of him as he panted and saw he was in his new form **The Sin Devil Trigger**, Dante looked to the sky and flew of to where Urizen and Izuku were battling.

**PRESENT TIME THRONE ROOM**

Izuku struggled to get up as he saw a demon hovering in the air looking at Urizen, he felt the power the other demon was releasing as smiled.

"It's you, uncle D" Izuku said as he tried to stay on his feet. "I knew you couldn't be killed that easily, kick his ass, I softened him up for you" Izuku said as he passed out.

Griffon flew to Izuku and picked him up flying him away from the fight about to happen.**"Win Dante, win" **Griffon as he was flying with Izuku.

Dante looked at Izuku before turning his attention back to Urizen. He summoned a large two handed sword that was made mostly of a dark substance that looked like solidified lava, it had claws running up its length, talons for hand guard and a red jewel on its pommel, this was his new devil sword **Dante**.

Urizen brought the crystal in front of him as he was about to face Dante. Dante's sword then glowed orange as it split right down the middle, as he charged at Urizen who used the crystal to block a slash from Dante.

Urizen sent his tentacles at Dante who cut them to pieces easily as he spins in the air and give Urizen a heavy backhand causing him to move back a bit. Dante then flew at Urizen again who started firing light beams at him as he used his sword to deflect them, Urizen shot another tentacle at Dante but he caught it and pulled Urizen towards him as he then cuts him in the shoulder and chest before giving him a front kick that sends him back.

Urizen held his wounded chest as he raised one of his hand to and shot a large fireball at Dante who didn't move as it got closer to him. Dante then cut the fireball in half as he held his sword in a reverse grip as he sent an energy slash at Urizen who was unable to block it as it exploded upon contact, when the smoke cleared Urizen was spotting another wound on his abdomen as he fell on his knees in pain as Dante landed and undid his trigger.

"You made a mistake in not making sure I was dead. You also made a mistake in underestimating the kid when he fought you" Dante said as he walked towards Urizen. "All this time and you still don't understand that power isn't everything" Dante said as he got closer to attack Urizen again but the tree began to shake as it rose up from the ground causing Urizen to smile as he looked at Dante.

**"It is you who does not understand, it has begun" **Urizen said as he got up and summoned the crystal in front of him. **"The Qliphoth is revealed in its entirety, this little inconvenience matters not" **Urizen said as he absorbed the crystal, which Dante saw had the Yamato before the pool of blood began to rise as Urizen walked through it as Dante chased after him but saw that he was gone.

**INSIDE THE TREE**

Dante left the throne room and went to where Izuku and the others were waiting, he arrived and saw that Izuku was awake and that his wounds had almost healed as he and the others sat waiting for him to show up.

"Well, looks like you're okay Dante" lady said as she walked to the van.

Dante turned around and saw Trish walking with V who was breathing heavily as he sat down to rest a bit. "Hey V where did that garbage god go, what's he after" Dante asked V who looked at him.

"He's at the top of the Qliphoth" V said as Dante looked up.

"It's the other way around Dante, right now we are in the lowest level of the Qliphoth. Human blood is the source demons power, the fruit born from the Qliphoth is even more dense than the blood that created it, its power is unparalleled, even the almighty Mundus used it to become king of the underworld" Trish explained to Dante and Izuku who was quite.

"Yeah... well that's a lovely story and all but we have to find him" Dante said as walked away from them.

"Whoa Dante hold up I have something for you" Nico said as she gave Dante a hat before he put it on his head and started dancing.

"Speaking of, kid come here I got a present for you" Dante said to Izuku who walked over to him as he whistled. Izuku was looking at Dante with his eyebrows raised before he heard an engine revving as his bike came in with a new look.

"What happened to my bike" Izuku asked as he looked at the bike.

"Yeah well, it kinda got wrecked when I was fighting this demon but when I tore into it it merged with you bike and now you have a brand new devil bike" Dante said as he explained to Izuku.

"Sweet, anyways let's go find Urizen and kick his ass" Izuku said as Dante put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I think you should sit this one out kid, you've done enough as it is already so just rest up" Dante said.

"I'm not sitting this one out, I'm doing this to settle a score and to get back the Yamato" Izuku said to Dante.

"You don't understand the situation has changed kid" Dante said.

"Let him go Dante, time is a luxury we can no longer afford, if by any chance Urizen eats the fruit we'll need him there" V said as he walked towards them.

"Does that mean you're going to?" Dante asked.

"Yes, I have a duty to see this through" V said.

"Well here's what we're going to do, I'm going to go my way and you guy go yours well cover more ground that way" Dante said as he walked to the edge and jumped of.

"Well, let's do this" Izuku said as he followed suit with V flying down with Griffon

**WITH V**

He was currently flying down with Griffon who started to fade as he dropped V on the ground.

"Damn, just a little longer, I must go. I must get to him before he loses" V said as he struggled to get up as he was getting weaker as time passes.

He got up and walked through the passage, but as he got in his familiars were removed from him as he fell to the exhausted as he looked up and saw Malphas who was standing above as he passed out. A few minutes later V got up and saw the tattoos on his body were gone as he staggered before walking where he saw Malphas talking to herself.

**"If he reaches the fruit it will all be over. Even Mundus failed to reign the human world, surely we know Nelo Angelo will not fail" **Malphas said.

"Damn, i don't have the strength to handle her. I must get through this somehow" V said as he got up but accidentally knocking some rocks down as it got Malphas attention.

**"Ah, an intruder, in coming for you" **Malphas said as she moved towards V's direction.

_BANG_

A bullet hit Malphas who turned around and saw Izuku holding his gun and a triple nunchucks as he walked towards Malphas

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Izuku dropped down his own way as he made his way deeper before running into some demons that he killed. He then ran into Dante as they entered a cave and saw a three headed demon dog in chains in front of a massive gate.

**"Leave at once, only kings of the underworld may enter this gate, you shall not pass" **said the demon dog whose three head has fire, ice and lightning as they spoke.

"Whoa... easy there fella. Hey I remember a stinky little pooch just like you" Dante said as he looked at the demon.

**"You insult me foul scented creature" **the demon said as it was getting angry.

"The only foul scented thing here is you, I mean have you smelled yourself lately. It's like you bath in your own shit all the time" Izuku said as the demon began to thrash around.

"I think his master has him on a pretty short leash" Dante said.

"Go on ahead uncle D, I'll take this little puppy out for a walk" Izuku said as he held his sword.

**"You may have fought our kind in the past but i am king of the Cerberus tribe. The others you have encountered were weak but we will feast on your flesh" **said King Cerberus as it broke the chains and freed itself.

"So you're the strongest of the litter, kid looks like you're going to need a bigger leash. I'll be on my way, show that puppy whose top dog" Dante said as he left the demon to Izuku.

"Don't worry, I was planning on making a fur coat and now I've found the perfect one for it" Izuku said as he revved up his sword as he prepared to fight the demon.

The demons body ignited in flames as it charged at Izuku who jumped out of the way as it swung its claw at him, Izuku then ran at it as he cut the side and flipped in the air as he kicked it in the face. Izuku then ran at it only for the demon to switch to lightning as it shocked Izuku a bit as he was caught off guard, the demon shot balls of lightning at Izuku who swatted them away with his sword and teleported over the demon as he stabbed his sword into its back cause it to try and shake him off.

The demon then made an electrical shock wave that knocked Izuku off it as he landed back on the ground before he noticed the demon has switched to ice covering the entire area with it. Izuku noticed his feet were frozen as he began to break it as it ran at him seeing that he was stuck, but failed as Izuku activated his devil bringer and broke the ice as he punched the demon with and electrified fist. The demon was sent back but Izuku didn't give it any chance to recover as he ran at full speed cutting its legs before sliding under it and stabbed his sword deep into its abdomen before gutting it as the demon screamed in pain before falling to ground as it died.

Izuku walked towards the body as it began to disintegrate and noticed it soul glowing brightly, he walks forward and grabbed it as it turned into a triple nunchucks(look it up) before he began to test it as he noticed it was also able to switch between ice, fire and lightning. Izuku was leaving to meet up with Dante when he sensed V was near and a demonic presence near V as well meaning that he was in trouble, Izuku went in the direction of V to save him as he ran into Malphas who was looking for V.

**PRESENT**

"You got to pay attention to your surroundings sweetheart" Izuku said he kept his gun back.

**"Well, well, Sparda's kin, I was expecting more but from what I sense within you, you've yet to tap into your true power, you are no match for me" **Malphas said arrogantly.

"Don't let my looks fool you, I'm tougher than I look, but if you don't believe me there's only one way to find out, I kinda want to test out this lovely thing I'm holding" Izuku said as he prepared to fight her.

**"I will enjoy this" **Malphas said as the demonic chicken body screeched.

Malphas charged at Izuku who followed suit and he swung the nunchucks in its ice form creating a large wave of ice that hit Malphas sending her back as Izuku looked at the weapon and smiled. Malphas then opened a portal and entered it and disappeared as Izuku looked around for where she will pop up, a small portal opened behind Izuku who noticed it as the chickens head came out to impale him but he dodged it and hit it head as part of it froze before it pulled back into the portal as it appeared as a whole again.

Izuku then switched it to lightning as it grew a bit longer into a tri bo staff that was covered in lightning. Izuku ran at Malphas and hit her with it as it stunned her for a while before he started swinging it as he delivered a brutal combo that sent that chicken flying into the wall.

Izuku then switched it to fire as he ran at the demon causing the devil arm to switch to a bo staff that was glowing red with fire as he spins it and hit the chicken in the jaw before before delivering continuous hit as he jumped in the air and hit the head of chicken as it was crushed from the force of the impact.

**"How do you have so much power" **Malphas said before Izuku shot her with a demonic enhanced shot from his gun killing her.

"You can come out now V" Izuku said as V walked out and flew down with Griffon who disappeared immediately.

"I guess I owe you one, thank you" V said as he walked towards Izuku before falling on his knees.

"You should go back and rest V, it looks like you aren't going to last much longer" Izuku said as he held V give him support.

"That I cannot do, I must finish this, this is last request, I beg of you" V said as Izuku nodded as they began walking to find Dante. "The truth is I wanted to get back to my family but I made a mistake that cost me" V said as the area began to shake.

"Looks like uncle D is already fighting we have to pick up the pace" Izuku said as V nodded.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku and V arrived and saw that the battle between Dante and Urizen had ended with Dante standing and Urizen on the ground bleeding in his new form after eating the fruit from the Qliphoth.

"Uncle D sorry I'm late" Izuku said as he walked with V.

"Don't worry in just finishing up, you just missed the party kid" Dante said as Izuku and V stood beside him before V started walking towards the defeated Urizen.

"V what are you doing?" Izuku as but V didn't answer.

"In the last throes of defeat I see" V said as he walked towards the defeated Urizen.

"V get back things are about to get messy" Dante said as he walked forward before V stopped him and told him he wanted to do it.

"Don't bother trying to stop me you're beaten, it's time I take back what you stole from me Urizen or should I say Nelo Angelo" V said to the demon he was standing on.

**"No, I will not lose to you or Dante" **Urizen** said as he struggled to move but couldn't.**

"Oh but you have, I am taking back my power and you will fade from existence" V said as he raised his cane to stab Urizen. "While thy branches mix with mine and our roots together join" V said as Dante noticed something and ran to stop V but was too late as V plunged his cane deep into Urizen and a blue light shot to sky sending Izuku and Dante back a bit.

"Uncle D, what's going on?" Izuku asked as he saw a man standing where the light was shining.

"I should have known... Vergil" Dante said as Izuku looked at the man in shock as he realized that he was looking at his father.

Vergil turned around slowly and looked at Izuku and Dante and smiled. "It's been a while but now I have returned" Vergil said as his eyes went back to Izuku.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Vergil has returned so next chapter will end the DMC 5 completely but it might not be as long as this one. Also some of you will be wondering why I didn't put the Dante and Urizen new form fight, well seeing I've put a lot of fights and two with Urizen already I'm just tired and ran out of ideas so skipped it also if you noticed Izuku is the one that got two new devil arms the bike and king Cerberus. I did the best I could on this chapter so please enjoy and tell me what you think of making Urizen Nelo Angelo it was the idea I came up with because Vergil had accepted his humanity to be with inko so tell me what you think peace out suckers.**


	10. Nightmare Ends: Izukus Devil Trigger

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 10

**Nightmare Ends: Izuku's Devil Trigger**

Izuku and Dante were currently staring at the revived Vergil who split himself into two when he tried to get rid of Nelo Angelo and failed. And now he is looking at his son and brother as he had returned once more.

Vergil stared at Izuku for awhile before he walked to the side a bit and picked of his book that he read as V, he smiled a bit as the memories of V played in his head so he could assess the situation.

"I should have know you were behind this, you know I thought you'd change but I guess I was wrong, you're still a power hungry jackass and now I'm going to make you wish you never came back" Dante said as he broke Vergil out of his thoughts.

Dante ran at Vergil and jumped to cut him but Vergil used the sheathed Yamato to block the strike before he thrusted it as he hit Dante who then grabbed the sheath and pulled it as he flew back and threw it back at Vergil who moved back a bit as his sword was back in its sheath.

Izuku hesitated to move when Dante landed beside him as he glared at his brother.

"Kid stay out of this" Dante said as he ran at Vergil again who teleported in front of him and locked blade with Dante. "Come on Vergil let's finish this" Dante said as he tried to get the upper hand but was caught off guard when Vergil used his sheath to trip Dante and knock him back as he landed near Izuku again.

"Now that you've gotten that off your chest, will you listen to what I have to say now Dante" Vergil said as he looked at Dante who got up.

"Okay, I can see I totally let my emotions get the better of me, so explain to us why you did this, why you attacked your own son and why you... I don't know tried to take over the human world" Dante asked as he was getting angry.

"It wasn't me that did all this Dante, I never wanted any of this to happen" Vergil said sadly as he sighed. "When I got out of the underworld I realized that Mundus corruption still stayed with me, so I suppressed it and held it back but over the years it grew stronger" Vergil said.

"So what happened then?" Dante asked as he calmed down to listen to Vergil once he saw the sad expression on his face.

"When Izuku was born, I was so happy. I saw that I could finally have the life that I threw away once, but nothing lasts forever. A year after he was born, I started hearing voices it was driving me insane as I tried to ignore it but they grew louder" Vergil said as he held his head. "Awhile after that my body began to deteriorate, I hid it from his mother because I didn't want her to worry about me, it was then he finally revealed himself to me again" Vergil said.

"Who revealed himself to you" Izuku asked his father.

"Nelo Angelo, when I was under Mundus control I was a different person and that person was Nelo Angelo. I've been keeping him from taking over my body, but I was slowly losing that's why I left" Vergil said.

"You left to find a way to get rid of him didn't you?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I did but nothing I found could get rid of him, it was what led me back to the Yamato. I remembered our father once told us it could separate man from devil, so I came to get the sword from you but he managed to take control of my body when I saw you" Vergil said as he looked at Izuku.

"You've grown Izuku but I see now that you are holding yourself back, you've yet to tap into your true power and I think it's time I do my duty as a father and set you down the right path" Vergil said as he smiled as he pulled out his sword and opened a portal with it. "Dante come with me we have some catching up to do, in the meantime Izuku will meet us at the top of the tree" Vergil said to Dante.

"What happens when he gets there?" Dante asked.

"That's where we'll fight, think of this as a test for him. You've gotten this far, now let's see what you can do when you face someone whose more powerful that all the others you've faced" Vergil said as he walked through the portal.

"Well kid I'll meet you top side, I'll let the girls know what's going on. When this is over we're going to destroy this tree but now you have to face your father and the only advice I can give you is accept who and what you really are" Dante said as he walked into the portal following Vergil as Izuku stood there thinking of his next move.

**WITH VERGIL AND DANTE**

The brothers walked out of the portal and stood at the edge of the tree as they began talking.

"Do you really think he had what it takes to fight you?" Dante asked.

"Yes I do, I may have not been around for him but I want to fix that and right now I can start by helping him accept who he is" Vergil said.

"You know I was surprised when Inko told me about you and her, I gotta say I wasn't expecting the ice prince to fall for such a woman like her" Dante said.

"She spilled coffee on me when we first met and when I looked at her I was lost in her emerald green eyes, there was just something about her that I couldn't figure out" Vergil said smiling.

"Well brother, for what it's worth I'm glad you found happiness after everything that happened to you" Dante said as he put his hand on Vergil's shoulder.

"And I got stronger from it and now I have to help Izuku reach his true potential. Something is coming Dante, I don't know what but it'll take all three of us to stop it" Vergil said.

"We'll be ready, after all we'll be standing together as a family to defeat it" Dante said.

_HONK HONK_

Vergil and Dante turned around and saw Nico's van as she parked it and walked out with Lady and Trish.

"Well, looks like you got my message" Dante said.

"Now that your all here, we just have to wait for our guest of honor to arrive" Vergil said to them.

"Whoa, I can't believe I'm standing next to the infamous Vergil the darkslayer, I can totally see where Nero gets his looks from" Nico said.

"Well Vergil, you're looking better and stronger from what I can tell, your power is equal to Dante's" Trish said.

"Yes it is. This is because of the Qliphoth, when Nelo Angelo eat the fruit it gave him more power, so when I became whole again it gave me the sin devil trigger which is the ultimate form of power for a devil" Vergil said.

"From what I can tell I've yet to tap into its true potential since I just got it, but I can fell the raw power of this form" Dante said to Trish.

"Well, why we're all catching up let's do something else to occupy our time before he shows up" Nico said as he walked into the van to finish her project for her and Izuku.

**WITH IZUKU**

Izuku was currently making his way up to the top to face his father who he just met for the time in his entire life, he was currently going through a myriad of emotions as he was getting closer to the top.

_RING RING_

Izuku answered his phone when he saw All Might calling him to find out the situation.

"_Young Midoriya, how's everything going on your end" _All Might asked.

"Well, it'll all be over soon All Might, there's just something I have to do before this ends so don't worry I'll tell you everything when I'm done here" Izuku said.

"_All right be careful Young Midoriya, we're keeping any demon trying to get out the city at bay and we're almost done on our end" _All Might said.

"Alright see ya All Might" Izuku said as he hung up and continued walking. Izuku kept on walking until he encountered three familiar demons that was standing in his way.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I figured since my father became whole again you'd disappear" Izuku said.

**"Well, well, well the wise guy Nero. If you didn't know we were spawned from your father abominable thought, we were the voices he was hearing" **Griffon said.

"I knew something was off about you guys, but I couldn't figure it out" Izuku said.

"**Well, we're merely discarded thought from your father and Nelo Angelo, but now we are no longer bound to their consciousness. So we're here now to kill you and Dante on our own free will, it's liberating" **Griffon said as he hovered above the others as he launched lightning at Izuku who deflected it with his sword. **"And kill you we shall and then we go after Dante and your father" **Griffon said as Shadow roared and Nightmare let out a screech.

Griffon fired lightning at Izuku who jumps back to avoid being hit as Shadow turns its tail into a long blade and tried to cut Izuku but he blocks it with his sword. Griffon starts shootings small lightning ball at Izuku who was deflecting them as Nightmare came from behind and punched him but Izuku blocked it with his hand causing the ground to crack as he pushed of Nightmare.

Shadow turned it upper body into a buzz saw and ran at Izuku who flipped over it and blasted Shadow with lightning from his hand. Seeing Izuku's guard was down Griffon hit him with a powerful blast that sends Izuku crashing to the ground as Nightmare ran and punched him but Izuku blocked it with his sword. He pushed Nightmare off him causing it to stumble back as he rolled out of the way as Shadow sent a barrage of blades at him, Izuku activated his devil bringer and shot light beams at Shadow before he grabbed Nightmare with an ethereal arm and slammed it into the ground before firing at Griffon who swooped down to attack him as it tried to dodge but was hit in the feather as it fell to the ground before struggling to get in the air again.

Nightmare fired a beam from its eye that Izuku dodged before it fired an even more powerful one causing Izuku to his arm to block it as he struggled to move forward as the beam was pushing him back. Izuku began to push forward as the ground began to break as he got closer to Nightmare, when he got closer he pushed it with his ethereal arm and cut of its hand before jumping to its face and punched it in its eyes as he plunged his arm deep into it before channeling his demonic energy as he made Nightmare exploded from it.

Seeing Izuku had destroyed Nightmare Griffon coated itself with lightning and glee at Izuku full speed cutting his shoulder a bit as Izuku tried to follow its movements, as he was about to strike Griffon, Shadow came from behind and turned its paw into and axe as it swung at Izuku who ignited his blade and cut off Shadows paw as it roared in pain before it fell to the ground. Griffon then blasted Izuku as his back was turned and went in for the kill before Izuku teleported behind it and cut off its wing causing it to fall on the ground. Izuku landed and saw that they were defeated and injured.

"You should have known better, I can tell you have a good heart but if you wanted to test me and compare me to my father all you had to do was say so" Izuku said to Griffon.

**"Perhaps, but you had a little trouble facing us because you held yourself back. You're going up against someone who's as powerful as Dante, if you don't face him with everything you have he'll destroy you" **Griffon said.

"This was you finally flight, you wanted to go out with a bang" Izuku said.

**"Yes, it's time for your fathers nightmares to end. It's been a pleasure working with you kid, for an annoying pain in the beak you know how to handle yourself, Godspeed kid you're going to need it" **Griffon said as he and Shadow began to fade.

"You know it doesn't have to be the end for you guys, I was hoping you'd stick around and help me out since you've got no one" Izuku said as Griffon and Shadow looked at him.

**"What are you saying kid, you want both of us to be your familiars?" **Griffon asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying. It's crazy and rare to meet demons who don't want destruction and are willing to protect and fight beside those with the blood of Sparda, so what do you say, will you join me" Izuku said.

**"Hmm, what's the worse that could happen, sticking with you sounds like a thrill ride, okay kid you got yourself a deal, we accept" **Griffon said as Shadow roared in agreement.

"Cool, so how does this work? Do we shake hands or something?" Izuku asked.

**"Draw this on the ground around me and the kitty cat fast and repeat after me" **Griffon said as he drew a small pentagram that Izuku now drew around him and Shadow.

**"Good now say this" **Griffonsaid as he told Izuku what to say.

"I, Izuku Nero Midoriya, call upon you Griffon and Shadow to be my servants, to answer my call in time of a need and to serve me as my familiars until my time comes or until I release you from my service" Izuku said as he cut his hand and dropped his blood on the pentagram causing it to glow as Griffon and Shadow turned into black streaks and flew to his chest causing a tattoo to appear there(devil Jin's tattoo in tekken) before the pentagram faded.

"Looks like it worked" Izuku said as he raised up his shirt and saw the tattoo on him.

**"Hell yeah it did, now try summoning us" **Griffon said as Izuku did that and both of them appeared.

"Well, it looks like it worked very well, now lets go, we've kept them waiting long enough" Izuku said as he continued to make his way to the top of the tree.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku had arrived at the top and saw that everyone was waiting for him to arrive. As he walked forward he saw his father sitting and reading his book and Dante who was just staring into space, when he stopped Vergil closed his book and stood up and faced him.

"You've finally arrived Izuku" Vergil said.

"Well, I ran into some complications but I took care of it" Izuku said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

"I can see that, but now you have another complication in the form of me, do you think you have what it takes to face me?" Vergil asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought I didn't stand a chance against you" Izuku replied with determination in his eyes.

"I expected nothing less" Vergil said as he unsheathed Yamato a bit. "None of you will interfere with this fight, this is something he has to realize and face himself" Vergil told the others.

"Alright we'll leave this father-son moment to you two but don't go overboard" Dante said as he went to stand near the van followed by Lady and Trish as the fight was about to begin.

Izuku stabbed his sword into the ground and revved it as it burst into flames as he prepared to fight his father.

"Good, come at me with the intent to kill because that's what you'll need to face me" Vergil said.

Izuku ran at Vergil with full speed to cut him but his attack was blocked by his sheathed sword, Izuku was then knocked back by a fast attack from Vergil that he barely managed to block. As he tried to regain his footing, Vergil summoned blue ethereal swords and shot them at Izuku who deflected a few but had to jump away as he couldn't react fast enough for the rest.

"Come on, is this all you're capable off" Vergil taunted him.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and actives OFA as green lightning danced around his body as he charges at Vergil again who was surprised by the speed. He brought his sword up to block in time as he held his ground from Izuku's attack, Izuku then delivered a series of fast slashes that Vergil blocked with his sheathed sword but was slowly being pushed back, Izuku then spins and hit Vergil with full force as he was sent flying back which surprised everyone. Vergil stopped himself as he slid on the ground and looked at Izuku with a small smile.

"Hmm... I'm impressed, that was surprising, it looks like I'll have to start taking you seriously now" Vergil said as he drew his sword.

"I was wondering when you were going to pull out your sword, looks like I'm going to have to step up my game" Izuku said as he activated his devil bringer and channeled 30% of OFA.

Vergil smiled and took a step forward before he disappeared and was standing behind Izuku who was shocked at Vergil's speed before he teleported away as fast as he could. '_Whoa, I didn't even notice him standing behind me, that was so fast" _Izuku thought as he prepared himself for any more surprises.

Vergil then charged at Izuku with a thrust which Izuku blocked but was sent back a bit from the force and power behind the attack. Izuku shook it off and ran at Vergil as he swung sideways but Vergil ducked under it but saw that Izuku was then bringing his sword for a downward slash that he blocked as the ground beneath his cracked. Vergil threw Izuku off him as he delivered his own fast slashed that Izuku could barely keep up with as he tried to match his fathers pace, Izuku then fired lightning from his devil bringer causing Vergil to jump back before Izuku then shot multiple light beams at him that Vergil deflected before he noticed Izuku had teleported behind him to cut him but was unsuccessful as Vergil did a quick spin and knocked Izuku back cutting him a bit on his chest.

Izuku looked at the cut before he looked back at Vergil and channeled OFA to its maximum output along with his demonic energy before he charged at Vergil full speed who moved out the way as Izuku thrusted his sword at him. Izuku saw this and teleported in front of him and swung at him but was blocked by Vergil who was struggling a bit to hold back Izuku before he noticed that Izuku's arm was up as he blasted him in point blank range with lightning that sent Vergil flying back. Izuku didn't give a chance to catch his breath as he pressed on and attack Vergil ferociously.

"Look at him go, he's put Vergil on the defensive" Dante said as he saw what was happening.

"I never expected this, I knew he was good but wow, he's taking the fight to Vergil and pushing him back" Trish said as was a bit surprised at what she was seeing.

Izuku then knocks Vergil into the air as he spins upward repeatedly as he tried to cut Vergil but was blocked, he stopped spinning and caused an explosion that sent Vergil crashing into the ground as he used his energy to push himself towards the ground as well causing Vergil to roll out of the way and stand up again before Izuku appeared before him as cut his leg before kicking Vergil back.

Vergil looked at his bleeding leg and looked at Izuku be he laughed a bit. "Now this is something. I wasn't expecting you be this strong already, it looks like Dante did a good job in teaching you" Vergil said as he stood up.

"I know you're holding back, if you want to see more of what I can do then take me seriously" Izuku said as he pointed his sword at him.

"You're right, if I want to push you" Vergil said as his form began to shift as his eyes glowed red. **"Then I'll have to stop underestimating you and show you the power of a Devil" **Vergil said as he entered his devil trigger(DMC 4 not sin DT) and looked at Izuku.

**"Listen to me Izuku, keep your guard up, leave no openings in your defense and most importantly... don't lose focus on me" **Vergil said before he pulled his sword and appeared in front of Izuku as he did a powerful slash that sent Izuku flying back. Izuku steadied himself and noticed that he had a cut above his right eye that was bleeding.

'_What the hell was that, that wasn't the air trick, that was pure speed' _Izuku thought as he looked at Vergil as he wiped the blood of his eye.

Vergil shot at Izuku again and slashed at him and Izuku was able to block it but it sent him sliding back as he noticed he was unable to stop. Izuku stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself but was met by Vergil who backhanded him and flew at him as he slashed Izuku into the ground, Izuku got up and spat out a bit of blood as he tried to get on his feet but was met again by Vergil who cut his side and gave him an uppercut before grabbing his legs and slamming him on the ground repeatedly and tossing him away.

Izuku coughed out blood as he struggled to stay on his feet and noticed that Vergil had sheathed his sword and took a stance. **"Let's see how you survive against one of my ultimate attacks, this will hurt a lot" **Vergil said as drew his sword quickly and sheathed it back.

Izuku was preparing to block but he noticed nothing was happening before he heard the sound as Vergil fully sheathed his sword.

CLICK

Izuku's entire body was covered with cuts as Vergil kept his sword and said **"Judgement Cut"**. Izuku fell on his knees as the wounds were bleeding profusely as he looked up at Vergil who was walking towards him as he undid his DT.

"You've yet to master the full power of the Yamato, it is a sword that can cut through anything even the dimensions themselves" Vergil said as he walked towards Izuku. "You fought well but I know this is not all you can do. Within you is your true power but you hold yourself back because you're afraid of it, but you shouldn't" Vergil said as he stood near the fallen Izuku.

"Damn, he really tore into the him, what will you do now kid" Dante said as he looked at Izuku.

"Why do you hold yourself back, if you continue like this then you won't be able to save anyone. Everyone under your watch will die if you ever face an opponent stronger than the way you are now" Vergil said to Izuku. "You're rejecting a part of yourself, it will only do more harm than good, I should know I did the same thing and so did Dante but we realised that the part we rejected wasn't bad, it's what makes us who we are and when we accepted it we became a force to be reckoned with" Vergil said.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose myself" Izuku said as he got up on his knees.

"In this world might controls everything, without strength, without power how can you protect anything let alone yourself" Vergil said to Izuku who looked at him. "But without heart, all that power is meaningless. I look at you and I see it, born in you, is the power to do great things" Vergil said as tears gathered in Izuku's eyes.

Izuku started to remember what he was fighting for and the promise he made to himself to get stronger when he started training with Dante. As that was happening blue ethereal wings burst out from Izuku's back as the wounds on him began to heal, Izuku let out a scream that sent Vergil back a bit as he smiled as he looked at his son. Izuku stood up as his eyes began glowing with blue energy surrounding him as a flash of light made everyone cover their eyes, as the light died down they saw Izuku in his transformed state as he had just achieved his **True Devil Trigger(DMC 5). **Izuku looked at himself and was shocked at his new appearance and the power he was giving out.

"Now this is interesting" Vergil said.

"He did it, he finally did it, look at the power he's giving out, damn" Dante said as smiled and saw the surprised looks on the others face.

"I hope... **you're ready now Izuku because our real battle can begin now**" Vergil said as he transformed.

**"I feel like I can take on the anyone, let's do this father, I'm going to make you submit" **Izuku said as the wings on his back became fists.

Izuku and Vergil flew at each as they clashed causing a shockwave that destroyed the ground as they locked blades. Izuku then used one of his wing to hit Vergil before he used the other one to grab his leg and threw him away, Vergil used his wings to slow himself down before he flew at Izuku who met him in the air as the took the battle of the ground.

Izuku and Vergil were sending series of fast slashes at each other as they matched their pace before Izuku gave Vergil a front kick and followed through with a slash that Vergil ducked under before Izuku gave him an axe kick that sent him to the ground. Vergil steadied himself as he sent multiple swords at Izuku who then stretched out his wings and fired his own to counter Vergil who then saw and opportunity and teleported behind Izuku as he cut him on his back sending Izuku into the ground.

Vergil landed and created and ethereal version of him as the battle now became two on one. Izuku got up and saw the clone charging at him as he he blocked the attack before Vergil came from above as he used his wings to block it and knock both of them away. Izuku ducked under a slash and backflips and turned to strike Vergil who blocks it before Izuku backhanded him away with his wings, he then turns to the clone as he grabbed it and crushed it with his own ethereal arm.

As Vergil got up he saw that Izuku had destroyed his clone and charged at him as they clash again, Izuku parried Vergil's strikes but was cut off as Vergil ran his blade through Izuku who screamed in pain, Izuku then held Vergil's hand and head butted him as he pulled out the Yamato and stabbed Vergil with it causing him to move back as he fell on his knees but Vergil quickly got up and knocked Izuku back sending flying into a big branch as he landed on the ground hard as his devil trigger faded.

"Hahaha, that was incredible" Vergil said as his own transformation faded before he got up. "I've never seen such form of power before, I say this is a draw" Vergil said as he walked towards Izuku who was getting up.

"A draw? I'll take what I can get, I noticed that you didn't use your other transformation" Izuku said.

"Your strong but if i had used that you would have stood a chance. That was me fighting with half of everything I have and you matched me" Vergil said as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, you've finally broken out of what was holding you back and now you can continue to grow stronger" Vergil said.

"That was incredible kiddo, I knew you had it in you" Dante said as he and the others walked towards Izuku congratulating him.

"So what do we do nowl" Izuku said as the tree began to shake.

"It looks like it's time to finish this once and for all. As long as the tree is still standing the underworld will continue to spill into the human world, so the only way to close it is to cut the tree from the underworld and seal the gap with the Yamato" Vergil said.

"That means you'll be stuck in the underworld" Izuku said.

"Don't worry kid, he's not going alone, someone has to keep and eye on him" Dante said surprising everyone.

"You can't go, we just got you back and now you're just going to lock yourselves in the underworld" Izuku said as everyone else agreed with him.

"There are other ways out of the underworld kid, as soon this is done we'll find our way out, I've done it before" Dante said before he walked up to Trish. "Babe, I promise I'll be back and then you can yell at me all you want" Dante said before he kissed her.

"Besides we have nothing to worry about on this side, you're here and we know you can handle things before we get back" Vergil said as he took of a ring around his neck and gave it to Izuku. "Give this to your mother, tell her I love her and that I'll see her soon and here hold on to this till I get back" Vergil said as he gave Izuku his book.

"Well Vergil, lets go" Dante said as he jumped of the ledge and transformed into his sin DT.

"When I get back I expect you to be stronger, because we're going to have a rematch" Vergil said as he also jumped and also transformed into his sin DT as he and Dante flew into the underworld.

"Let's get out of here, we don't want to be anywhere near this once they cut it down" Izuku said as he walked to the van followed by the others.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku and the girls were in van as they were driving through the city before they noticed the tree falling apart. Izuku phone rang as he picked it up and saw it was All Might calling him.

"_Young Midoriya, you did it, I can see the tree falling apart form here good job" _All Might said.

"Thanks All Might but the credit goes to my dad and Dante, I'll tell you about it when we get home" Izuku said as he hung up.

"It's finally over, this was a crazy ride, but at least I got some material for my project" Nico said happily.

"What are you working on anyway, you never told me" Izuku said.

"Oh it's a secret, but I'll tell you it's something for you and me and if can get more materials I can make enough for everyone else including Ochako" Nico said.

"Let's just get home, this has been an exhausting day" Izuku said as he bagan to read his fathers book.

**1 MONTH LATER**

Izuku and the gang were currently in Dante building that he bought for Devil May Cry, Izuku was watching Ochako spar with Trish as he saw that she was knocked down. When Izuku got back he hung out with her and told her everything about himself, except for OFA as he need All Mights permission for that, she needed time to think about it for awhile before she got back to hanging with him and the others as they were training her in case she had and encounter with a demon.

"So when do you think Dante coming back" Izuku said as he took his eyes off the spell book he was reading.

"Not sure, last time this happened it took him two months to get out, now go back to studying and practicing the spells" Lady said.

"I can't believe he didn't teach about magic, seriously" Izuku said.

"Well, Dante never talks about it but he and Vergil learned a bit from his mother before she died, he's well versed in it but he's terrible at teaching that" Trish said as he blocked a punch from Ochako.

"Demons are well versed in magic, humans can learn but it takes time and patience. We'll start teaching Ochako and the others once they are ready. Also we talked to your mom and she agreed to let you get the tattoos" Lady said.

"I still don't see the need for it I mean I could just keep them on me" Izuku said.

"Nope the tats will help you store your weapons and summon them when you need it. How do you think Dante summons his own Devil Arms, he had tattoos on his body for that" Trish said as she judo flipped Ochako.

"Okay good point, we start with that tomorrow. Oh and Ochako you have to be a bit unpredictable and use your flexibility to your advantage" Izuku said as he got up and walked into the ring to soar with them.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I'm finally done with DMC 5 and now I can begin the UA story it'll be fun. I wrote it in my own way and did the best I could on the fights in this chapter, now Dante and Vergil are in the underworld but will be back by the sports festival so don't worry I also didn't want to get rid of Griffon and shadow so I made them his familiars but I got rid of the nightmare. Nelo Angelo is gone for good so enjoy and tell me what you think. Also PM me if you want to tell me anything or give me some ideas I'll take it in consideration. So thanks for the support so far I'm greatful. Enjoy and peace out suckers.**


	11. Quirk Assessment Test

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 11

**Quirk Assessment Test**

The day had finally come for Izuku to begin his hero studies at UA, he had been preparing for this for a long time and now the time had come to show them what he was made of. Izuku had been learning magic since the incident at Redgrave city, he trained a lot with Ochako, Nico, Kyrie, Lady and Trish as he worked on mastering his devil trigger as he waited for his father and Dante to return from the underworld, he had also been working with his new familiars Griffon and Shadow as he used them to help train Ochako.

Izuku was currently standing in front of a mirror as he put on his uniform. He had gotten the tattoos that help him store his weapons allowing to carry them with him wherever he goes. One of the tattoos was placed on his back which was the yin-yang symbol with the kanji for warrior under it, that he used for his sword, the other one was on his right arm which went all the way to his shoulder which was a dragon tattoo that wrapped round his arm and stopped at his shoulder, this one was for the first devil arm he got Beowulf and finally he had one on his left wrist which was a kanji for tradition and one more on his left biceps that was the kanji for power, they were used for his gun and the king Cerberus devil arm.

Izuku had just finished getting dressed as he walked out of his room and saw his mother waiting for him in the living room along with Lady and Trish as Nico and Kyrie had already left together.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you look really cool" Inko said.

"That's right, UA are in for a surprise" Lady said.

"Go knock em dead" Trish said.

**"Hold up kid, why aren't we going with you?" **Griffon asked as he landed on the couch.

"Lemme see, it's because I don't want to freak people out yet" Izuku answered.

**"Oh and driving a demonic bike to school says what exactly" **Griffon said sarcastically.

"Good point, okay you can come but you must stay in the tattoo and not come out during class unless I say so. Oh and for information the Calvallere isn't freaky, it's a work of art" Izuku said as he headed towards the door.

**"You're beginning to sound like that psycho" **Griffon said.

"Alright, I'll see you ladies later oh and I'll bring Ochako over too Trish" Izuku said as he opened the door and walked out.

Izuku put on his black fingerless gloves and he got on his bike and put on his helmet as he started the bike and began driving to UA. Izuku slowed at a red light as he brought out his phone and texted Ochako that he was almost at the school.

Izuku arrived at the school gate and saw a few students looking at the school in awe, he smiled a bit and drove inside as he parked his bike and took of his helmet and began walking towards his assigned class which was 1A before his attention was called upon by Ochako who was running up to him.

"Hey Nero, what's up?" Ochako asked as she stood near him.

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to get to class 1A, which I assume is also where you're heading" Izuku said as Ochako nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty psyched we're going to be in the same class, it's going to be fun" Ochako said as she smiled.

"I know right... I'm just hoping they didn't put the jackass incarnate in the same class as us, cause that will ruin my mood today" Izuku said as he frowned thinking about Katsuki.

"From what you told me about him, he seems like the arrogant type" Ochako said as Izuku nodded. "Oh yeah, I'll come over after school so I can train with Trish" Ochako said.

"Alright, come on let's head to class. My guess is that's it's at the top floor" Izuku said as he and Ochako continued walking towards their classroom.

They arrived and saw a really huge door that had class 1A written on it as the were a bit shocked at the size of the door.

"Um, do we have giants in the school?" Ochako asked looking at the door.

"I guess it's for all shapes and sizes. Anyways let's go in" Izuku said as he pushed open the door and was greeted by a sight that turned his expression flat. Ochako looked a bit confused at his expression and peeked over Izuku's shoulder and saw what was happening.

"Will you get your feet off the desk! Don't you think that is disrespectful to all the others that have used them" said the boy with glasses that Izuku recognized.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think so! What middle school are you from you cannon fodder?" Katsuki said.

The boy straightened his glasses and looked at him as he replied "I'm from Soumei junior high, it's a private. My name is Tenya Lida" the now named Tenya said.

"Soumei, huh? Well aren't you a fucking elite. Looks like I have a to kill you until you fucking die" Katsuki said as he grinned sadistically.

'_A reason to kill me until I die! What the hell?!" _Tenya thought as he flinched back with a horrified look on his face as he looked at Katsuki. "You have some nerve and you want to be a hero" Tenya said.

Ochako had a flat expression on her face as she shook her head in disbelief after watching the short exchange. "I can see what you meant now, he's a huge jackass" Ochako said as she thought about all the people like Katsuki who thought they were better than everyone else because of their quirks. She thought that if he wasn't put in his he'll just end up being worse than he already is.

Tenya who caught the door opening from the corner of his eye turned and moved towards Izuku and Ochako in a robotic fashion. "Hello, my name is Tenya lida from Soumei-"

"Yeah. I already heard you when you were dealing with assuki over there" Izuku said as he extended his hand towards him. '_He's a bit stiff and uptight' _Izuku thought as he smiled as Izuku as Tenya shook his hand. "My names Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you" Izuku said as he looked around the class as he noticed a few people.

"Yes, I know who you are. You're the one who has the top score in the entrance exam" Tenya said as everyone in the classroom looked up at Izuku. "I must hand it to you for figuring out the truth behind the exam, that's why you saved that girl. I hate to admit it but you are the better out of the two of us" Tenya said as he bowed his head.

"Um, I didn't know the true meaning behind the exam. I did what I thought was right, which was saving her life, I found out when I got my result, it was a bit surprising" Izuku said as he smiled a bit.

The ones that were in the same zone as Izuku looked at him as they were sizing him up as they didn't know how powerful he really was, they saw this as way for them to test themselves against him as they smiled in anticipation.

Katsuki was angry when he saw that Izuku had come first place with two hundred points while he got seventy nine points. He remembered the confrontation he had with Izuku in their old school as Izuku shoved him to a wall as he said that if ever tried to put his hands on him he'll make Katsuki regret it. Smoke was trailing from his palm as he looked at Izuku with a snarl '_I'm going to put you in your place deku, just you wait' _Katsuki thought.

'_So he's the one who got first place in the entrance exam, he looks a bit familiar but I can't place who he looks like' _Thought a boy with red and white hair as he looked at Izuku with interest.

Izuku was talking with both Tenya and Ochako after he had introduced himself to her. He noticed that Tenya was easy to interact with despite his stiffness, as he continued his conversation with both of them he looked towards the door as he sensed someone coming in.

The opened and revealed a black haired man with bloodshot half-lidded eyes encased in a yellow sleeping bag. "If you're here looking for friends, do it elsewhere" the man said as he pull out a juice box. "This is the department of heroics, so please take your buddy hunting somewhere else" the man said as he began drinking the juice.

Izuku looked at the man as he took his seat '_who the hell is this guy' _Izuku thought as he stared at the man trying to figure out who he was.

The man shrugged off his sleeping bag and revealed his black long sleeved shirt, utility belt and black pants tucked in his boots. He also had a strange scarf wrapped many time around his neck and goggles on his head.

"Hm, it took you all eight seconds to calm down. Life is short kids and you're all lacking in common sense" the man said as Izuku raised eyebrows at the comment.

"I'm your home room teacher, my name is Shouta Aizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you" Aizawa said with his expression not matching his tone which weirded out the students. He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out blue and white tracksuits. "put these on and move on to the P.E ground" he said as he walked out of the class leaving the students stunned.

**WITH ALL MIGHT**

All Might was sitting in his new office going through the files for class 1A where Izuku was assigned and the class that he was going to be teaching Foundation Heroes Studies, he perked as he remembered on details about the first day at UA before he looked and saw who their home room teacher was.

"Oh crap, they got Aizawa. They are in for a rude awakening, I hope he doesn't force young Midoriya to use his full power, not that it matters. He's going to go all out to show them what he's capable of, I just hope he doesn't get too carried away" All Might said to himself.

**P.E GROUNDS**

"A quirk assessment test?" Izuku asked as he and the rest of his class were on the massive P.E ground.

"But what about the initiation ceremony? Or the guidance counselor meeting? Ochako asked.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such frivolities" Aizawa said somewhat harshly as he looked at them with a menacing look. "You all understand that UA has a reputation for the amount of freedom given to those on campus. Well... the freedom is also given to us teachers" Aizawa said with a tone that sent shivers down their spine.

"Softball pitch, standing long jump, fifty- meter dash, endurance running, grip strength etc.These are all physical activities you've done in middle school without using your quirks" Aizawa said as he pulled out a tablet and threw a ball at Bakugou. "What you highest throw without your quirk Bakugou?" Aizawa asked.

"Seventy six meters" Katsuki said.

"Alright stand in the circle and try using your quirk this time. As long as you don't leave the circle, anything you do is fine and also don't hold back" Aizawa said as Katsuki grinned maniacally.

Katsuki held the ball in his hand and took a deep breath before he launched it with a powerful explosion. "DIE!" Katsuki said as the ball flew from his hand as everyone sweat dropped from what he said.

'_A future hero ladies and gentlemen' _Izuku thought as he looked at Katsuki with a deadpanned look.

Aizawa's tablet beeped as he showed them his score. "705.9 mts".

"Wow, that lookes like fun" said the girl with the pink skin which made Aizawa turn and face her classmates.

"Fun... it looks like fun huh?" Aizawa said menacingly as he glared at them. "So you were planning on spending the next three years having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" Aizawa said with a tone that frightened them. "All right, I have a new rule. The one that gets last place will be expelled from this school instantly" Aizawa said.

Izuku smiled as he saw what his teacher was doing as he looked at his classmates and saw that they were terrified from what he said. '_Alright teach, game on' _Izuku thought as his grin grew a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Aizawa.

"But this is our first day here!" Ochako said as she protested. "Even so that's just unfair".

"Natural disaster... massive accident... egotistical villains. All other kind of disasters can happen when we least expect them and it's our jobs as heroes to fight all the 'unfair' and return it back to 'fair'. If you were counting on hanging out at McDonald's after school that too bad, from now on you can expect your stay at UA to be one hardship after another" Aizawa said before he smiled a bit. "Our motto is 'Plus Ultra' so you're expected to overcome these hardships and grow stronger from it" Aizawa said as he speech broke them out of their fear and saw the look of determination on them.

"Now then, time to kick yourselves into high gear because it time for you to go beyond" Aizawa said.

The fifty meter dash was the first test as Tenya and a girl with a frog quirk who was introduced as Tsuyu Asui was the first up. Tenya proved he was in his element as he used the engine on his calves making finish in 3.05 seconds followed by Asui who finished 5.57 seconds.

Next was Ochako who used her quirk to make her clothes lighter as she finished 5.58 seconds thanks to the physical training she had been doing with Izuku, Lady and Trish. Next was a blonde boy who could fire lasers from his navel who was introduced as Yuga Aoyama as he finished 5.51 seconds as he shot himself backwards towards the finish line.

Next was the girl with pink skin and hair who was introduced as Mina Ashido who got 5.37 seconds which showed that she was physically fit despite the nature of her quirk. Next was a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail who was introduced as Momo Yaoyorozu as she got 6.24 seconds.

It was now Izuku's and Katsuki's turn for the dash, as the mark for go went off Izuku just used his air trick and finished at 0.54 seconds which shocked everyone including Katsuki who finished 3.93 seconds. Izuku smiled when he saw the expression on everyone's face the only one not surprised was Ochako seeing as she already knew how fast he was.

First up for the grip strength was a boy with six arms who was introduced as Mezo Shoji who used his strength and got 550kg. Next was a boy who was introduced as Rikido Sato who ate some sugar and used his strength to get 315kg, Momo came up and used her quirk to create a clamp which got her 416kg. Izuku was the last as he channeled a bit of OFA and broke the machine which shocked everyone again.

"Seriously this guy is a monster" said a boy with yellow hair who was introduced as Denki Kaminari as he looked a bit frightened at Izuku's strength.

Next was the upper body challenge as only three people got high marks. The three were Katsuki who got 80 on sit-ups and 85 on push-ups, next was the boy with red and white hair who was introduced as Shoto Todoroki who got 85 on sit-ups and 90 on push-ups followed by Izuku who went beyond them as he got 100 on sit-ups and 110 on push-ups as he was told to stop seeing as he got carried away from the exercise.

The long jump was next and the ones who excelled were Asui, Aoyama and Izuku who cleared the jump. Next was the continuous sideways jump that Izuku also did well in followed by a boy with balls on his head who was introduced as Minoru Mineta.

And finally they were back at the softball throw, Momo made a cannon and shot the ball out of it as she her score reached a kilometer, next was Ochako who got infinity thanks to her quirk. It was finally Izuku's turn to throw, he stood in the circle and channeled a small amount of OFA, but as he was about to throw he noticed that OFA had been cut off, he looked around and saw his teachers eyes glowing red as he had erased his quirk.

"Now I know why you looked familiar, your Eraserhead" Izuku said as he recognized him. "So why did you erase my quirk?" Izuku asked.

"I did it because now I want to see your full strength, you've been holding yourself back a bit for the other tests. Now I want to see where you stand, so show me your Plus Ultra" Aizawa said as his eyes stop glowing.

"Alright teach, you want my absolute best you got it" Izuku said as he channeled OFA to his maximum as green lightning danced around his body followed by a blue aura surrounding his body also as he was using both his demonic energy and OFA in their maximum. Izuku threw for ready to throw as the ground beneath him cracked from the power he was releasing, Izuku then threw the ball as the air was displaced with a shockwave as dust kicked up causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the dust cleared the others were shocked as Izuku was standing in a small crater as his hands were smoking a bit. Aizawa's tablet beeped as he looked at the score which made his eyes widen in shock from what it read.

"4058.8mts".

Aizawa looked at Izuku and saw a fierce expression on his face as he smiled.

"Hey teach... I hope that's Plus Ultra enough for you" Izuku said as he saw his classmates were too shocked to say anything including Ochako.

The test was over and Aizawa tallied the results and was about to post the scores and placement on the screen before he told them something. "Oh and by the way the whole last place gets expelled thing was a lie" Aizawa said shocking them as Izuku laughed a bit.

"Come on guys think about it, he said that to make sure you gave it your all, it makes sense when you see how hard you had to push yourself" Izuku said as they widened their eyes in realization.

"Exactly and now for the scores" Aizawa said as he pointed to the screen which showed

**1- Izuku Midoriya**

**2- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**3- Shoto Todoroki**

**4- Katsuki Bakugou**

**5- Tenya Lida**

**6- Ochako Uraraka**

**7- Tokoyami Fumikage**

**8- Mezo Shoji**

**9- Mashirao Ojiro**

**10- Eijiro Kirishima**

**11- Mina Ashido**

**12- Tsuyu Asui**

**13- Rikido Sato**

**14- Koji Koda**

**15- Yuga Aoyama**

**16- Hanta Sero**

**17- Denki Kaminari**

**18- Kyoka Jiro**

**19- Tooru Hagakure**

**20- Minoru Mineta**

Everyone wasn't surprised Izuku got first place as he was dominating the test easily but was surprised then was the gap between his score and everyone else's. Mineta fainted as he saw that he got last place but was relieved he wasn't going to be expelled.

Katsuki was glaring daggers at Izuku when he saw that he was fourth place. '_How the fucking hell am I fourth place? How did she come in second? And who the hell is this Shoto Todoroki? Gah!' _Katsuki thought in frustration.

Shoto Todoroki was also looking at Izuku with interest before he felt his left side heating up before he quickly cooled himself down as he continued to look at Izuku who was smiling as Ochako was talking to him. '_Izuku Midoriya... how interesting'._

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

Aizawa was on his way to the teachers lounge when he ran into All Might who was secretly watching the test.

"**Aizawa you trickster" **All Might said as he caught his attention.

"Oh All Might it's you. Were you watching the whole thing?" Aizawa asked.

**"Yes I was. I'm surprised you didn't expel anyone this time. After all you expelled an entire class last year because you deemed they had zero potential, so why did you keep this one around?" **All Might asked.

"I keep them because this year is different. They have potential simply as that, but out of all of them he's the one that caught my eyes" Aizawa said as he looked at All Might. "When I said I was going to expel someone he didn't even flinch, he took it as a challenge, out of all of them here he has way more potential than the rest" Aizawa said.

**"You're talking about young Midoriya aren't you? I guess we can finally agree on something and that is his raw potential" **All Might said as Aizawa walked away towards the lounge.

At the end of the day Izuku was walking with Ochako as they were joined by Tenya and Momo who wanted to know how he saw through Aizawa's trick.

"I have to say Aizawa-sensei really got us there with that ruse. But as you said Izuku it was to make sure we did our best" Momo said.

"It wasn't a ruse. He really would have expelled someone" Izuku said shocking the others with him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ochako asked.

"He told us he was going to expel someone if they didn't meet his requirement. In other words he saw that we all had potential, if anyone didn't meet up with what he wanted he would have kicked them to the curb" Izuku said as the others began to think about it. "Anyways this is our stop, we'll see you guys tomorrow, I hope something fun happens" Izuku said as he had reached his bike as he and Ochako got on it as they were headed to train with Trish. They said good bye to Tenya and Momo as Izuku drove off to their destination looking forward to what the next day brings.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: alright finally done with this one it was difficult because I was wondering if I should stick to cannon or go off cannon but then I realized that the cannon held significance a bit so I stuck to that. Also I'll be improving some of their quirk due to some theories I made on how it works but only a few of them will get it like Ochako but you'll know when you see it. Okay so enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment and PM me if you want to make a suggestion. Peace out suckers.**


	12. Danger room:test your might

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 12

**Danger Room: Test Your Might**

Izuku had gotten through the first day of UA, he and Ochako were at DMC currently sparing with each other. Izuku sent a left hook at her that she ducks under and go for a leg sweep that Izuku jumps over, while in the air he sends an axe kick at her causing her to roll away, as she steadied herself she does a roundhouse kick that Izuku catches and used to flip her in the air before grabbing her arm and performing a judo flip as he sends her to the ground. She quickly sweeps Izuku legs and rolls on him but he held both her arms and reversed it causing him to be on top of her as he smiles.

"Well, you're improving, that was amazing" Izuku said as he looked at her.

"Thanks, I do have excellent teachers" Ochako said before she realized the position they were in as she was blushing. "Um, could you get off me please" Ochako said as Izuku now realized the same thing but before he could get up Nico and the others came into the sparing room and saw the position they were in.

"Well, would you look at this, were both of you about to make out" Trish said as she smiled.

"I think they were, but this isn't the best place for that, I mean seriously it's not so hard to get a room" Lady said as she teased them too.

"It's not what it looks like, we were training" Izuku said as he got up quickly trying to hid his red face followed by Ochako.

"Oh loosen up your jock strap, you're a handsome young guy in a room all alone with a fine girl, we ain't judging you for trying to make out with her" Nico said as she straightened her glasses.

"Look nothing was about to happen so please drop it" Izuku said.

"Okay, we'll do that for now. Anyways we just got a call from UA, they said that they wanted Dante to come teach the students about demons" Trish said.

"Crap, you did tell them he's not available right now?" Izuku asked.

"We did, so they requested Nero if Dante was unavailable" Lady said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Izuku said as his eyes widened.

"So what are you going to do?" Ochako asked.

"I really don't want them to know I'm Nero yet, so Lady, Trish can you please do me this one favour" Izuku said.

"Alright, the class is tomorrow we'll call them up and tell them that you're busy and that we will be teaching the class tomorrow" Trish said as Izuku signed in relief.

"Thank you" Izuku said.

"Oh, by the way I've finished your new weapon, along with Ochako's of course" Nico said to both of them.

"Really well where are they?" Ochako asked.

"Hold on, you'll get them tomorrow, I was asked by the school to make some weapons for the demon class tomorrow so you'll get it there, besides I need to see them in action before I make anything for them" Nico said.

"I don't think all of them are going to use weapons considering most of their quirks are destructive" Izuku said.

"Anyways let's get back to training, we'll see what tomorrow brings" Ochako said.

Izuku tossed her the training kali sticks as he picked up a bo staff. "Well let's see how you handle me with those" Izuku said as he ran at her to attack.

"You know she has a crush on him right" Lady said as she and the others watched them spar.

"It's so freaking obvious, you'd be blind not to see it" Trish said.

"Well he does have that Sparda charm working for him. Even Nico and Kyrie are falling for him" Lady said as Nico blushed in embarrassment.

"No I do not have a crush on him, he's not my type" Nico said defensively.

"Who are you kidding girl you're crushing hard" Trish said teasing her.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, after all he's a good looking guy so it's only natural" Lady said as she smiled.

"Look, just drop it okay" Nico said.

"If it makes you feel better, his grandfather was quite the ladies man according to all his associates before he settled down, they said he even had a harem" Trish said shocking Nico.

"How does that work exactly, i mean they would just be fighting to see who he loves more" Nico said.

"Nope, he was able to make it work, but later on he settled for Eva after all he had outlived his mates so he chose her and fell in love and settled down" Lady said.

"You, Kyrie and Ochako are important to him, so I think you gals should be able to make it work, after all they do say love conquers all" Trish said as looked back at Izuku and Ochako.

"Alright let's go, we have a class to teach tomorrow and you have to make sure the weapons are properly calibrated" Lady said as she walked away.

"Oh and don't worry we will have the same conversation with Ochako and Kyrie" Trish said as she looked back at both of them sparing.

**THE NEXT DAY **

The school day went on normally as the did normal class and sat for lunch and talked with each other before going back to class. Aizawa came and told them to put on their gym clothes and follow him as he led them to a big building in the school grounds.

"Alright, here we are" Aizawa said in his normal bored tone.

"Sensei, where are we?" Tenya asked.

"When we get inside I'll tell you about it, class 1B should be coming out of there right now" Aizawa said as he saw the other students from the 1B walk out with their home room teacher Vlad King.

"Hello Aizawa, you brought your class here to learn huh" Vlad said to Aizawa.

"Yes, this is something they need to learn after all. So how did it go with your class?" Aizawa asked as he looked at the 1B students.

"They said some of them have potential, I can't really blame them if they're scared of pursuing this path, but at least they will be ready if they encounter anything like this" Vlad said as Aizawa nodded in agreement.

He looked over and saw class 1A interacting with class 1B as the two classes introduced themselves to one another.

"So this is class 1A, you people don't look like much" said a boy with slick blonde hair.

"Who the hell are you extras?" Katsuki said as he stepped forward to answer them.

"Well we're you rival class, we are class 1B, the best the hero course has to offer" the boy said smugly.

"Ha, the best it had to offer, all I see is a second rate extra who I'm going to kill if he doesn't move out of my way" Katsuki said.

"Such violent behaviour, are you sure you want to be a hero, cause it looks like you're on the wrong place" the boy said.

As Katsuki was about to reply he was cut of by Izuku who stepped forward. "Enough with your lovers spat, we're here for something important not name calling" Izuku said as he looked at both of them.

"He right, so knock off your pissing contest" said a girl with ginger hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sorry about him, he just likes to run his mouth at the first chance he gets" Izuku said to her.

"No problem he's the same, by the way I'm Itsuka Kendo and the blonde is Neito Monoma" Itsuka said as she extended her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya and the porcupine is Katsuki Bakugou" Izuku said as he shook her hand.

"No way! You're Izuku Midoriya? The guy who got 200 points in the entrance exam setting a record in UA history!" Itsuka said with her eyes widen which was followed by her fellow classmates as they began to whisper about him.

"Yep, that's me, it's really not a big deal" Izuku said.

"No way, it's a total big deal, you must have an extremely strong quirk" Itsuka said.

"You're only as good as you make yourself out to be. I had to train myself to be strong, everyone's quirk is always useful, you just have to apply yourself if you ever want to get where you want to go" Izuku said to his class and 1B which shocked them as they were expecting him to brag about how strong he was.

After he finished class 1B had gain a little respect for him as they saw he wasn't what they expected. "Anyways, what were you guys doing in there?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, well we aren't supposed to say to you, so you'll have to go in there and find out" Itsuka said.

"Alright thanks, it was nice meeting you guys, hope we see each other soon" Izuku said as he walked away followed by the rest of his class.

"Well at least there's someone respectable in 1A, I was expecting him to brag like that other guy" Neito said.

"Yep, I was expecting that too, come let's go mr Vlad is coming over" Itsuka said as class 1B began to leave.

Class 1A walked into the building as Aizawa led to a room that fit all of them. When they entered they saw control panels and a screen with a window which show another big room that was covered in blue tiles. "Welcome to the danger room" Aizawa said as he faced them.

"This is an artificial assimilation room that was built to train you students, once programmed everything you feel in there is real, like smell, touch and pain. This is where we will run most of your hero training by putting you in real live situations and it's also where you'll be doing demon hunting" Aizawa explained as they looked at him.

"Wait, did you say demon hunting" Tenya said.

"Yes, after demons were introduced to the world, the governments of the world have been looking for a solution to that and that came in the form of Redgrave who paved the way for that" Aizawa said.

"Yeah everyone was surprised when they attacked New York, I've never seen something so violent and grotesque" said Momo.

"Exactly, Redgrave had been hunting them for as long as he could remember, there are other demon hunters but he is the best of the best" Aizawa said.

"What about this other guy Nero" Mina asked.

"Well according to Redgrave he's second only to him, the press has been trying to get what he looks like but he just avoids them after he's done. Anyways, for this class we wanted Redgrave to teach you, but-", "no way Redgrave is teaching us" Kaminari said as he interrupted Aizawa.

"Let me finish, Redgrave isn't available, so we tried to get Nero to come teach you but he wasn't available as well. So say hello to your teachers" Aizawa said as two women who Izuku and Ochako knew came in along with Nico and another girl with pink hair.

"Holy shit, no way they're going to be teaching us" Mineta said as a perverted grin came on his face.

"No freaking way, we're going to learn from two of the baddest women on the planet" Kaminari said.

"Well, hello class 1A, welcome to demon class" Lady said.

"It's the Lightning Witch and Arsenal, Redgraves partners in Devil May Cry" said Mina as she looked at them in awe.

"Looks like we're famous. Alright welcome to first class in demon hunting, now I'm not going to lie it going to be brutal, if you don't have the stomach for this you're free to leave" Trish said as she looked at them.

"Now for your first class, you are going to be taking on demons the danger room, now remember what he said everything in there will be real, but since they are artificial you won't bleed when they hit you, but it will be painful" Lady explained.

"Now this is Mei Hatsumei and Nicoleta Goldstein they're from the support course, they are going to see how you do here and if you decide you want to continue go to them and have them make weapons for your demon hunting sessions. Now here's what we're going to do you guys can decide if you want to pair up with someone or go solo, now are there any questions, if there's anything you want to know about demons now is the time to ask" Trish said as she explains what they are going to be doing.

"Um... miss witch I have-" "call me Trish kid and you can call her Lady, now what's up" Trish said as she interrupted Asui.

"Um... where do demons come from?" Asui asked as she hadn't read up on demons at all.

"They come from the underworld, they are nasty piece of work and are mindless until they are given orders by their superiors" Trish said.

"Wait, superiors? What exactly are the superiors to demons" Momo asked.

"Now listen well, even in the demon world there is a hierarchy and different levels of demons. First are the grunts, they are the lowest of the low, they are mindless and attack anything that isn't a demon, they normally move in swarms to overcome their prey and they are blood thirsty" Lady said.

"Next are the queen or leaders of the swarm, they are slightly smarter and a bit bigger that the ones they command and after that you have the highest level of them all these ones can command any lower level demons, these ones are more powerful, cruel and selfish, they will do what ever it takes to increase their own at the expense of other demons or humans, these are the Devils" Trish explained to them as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, Devils?" Asked Tenya.

"Yes Devils. These ones are smarter than the ones I previously mentioned, they are more powerful and have a range of abilities that separate them from each other" Lady said.

"Exactly, some are stronger, faster and have elemental abilities like control of fire, ice, water, you name it. They come in all shapes and sizes and they often view humans a plaything due do the fact that they are naturally superior" Trish said.

"So has Redgrave and Nero fought Devils before?" Asked Kirishima.

"Of course they have, it takes skill to be able to match a devil and should you wish to follow this path we'll help you how ever we can" Lady said.

"Now before we begin, let me explain the ranks of the demons and Devils. Now for the demons they are ranked from D-A, with D being the lowest and A being the highest, most A ranked demons are off hive leader or they do solo and are strong that the whole hive combined and for the Devils they are four ranks and these are S, SS, SSS and SSSS ranks. These guys are way stronger than that of the demons, they are basically the power houses of the underworld" Trish explained as she saw the looks on some of their faces which range from shock to fear in some of them.

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in" Sero said as he wiped a bit of sweat of his head.

"Indeed, I never imagined that creatures of such power would exist" Tokoyami said.

"Hey, is it possible for a human to become a devil?" Asked Mineta.

"Yes, there have been some cases like that but they would be classified as artificial demons, most people do this because they want to become immortal because demon and Devils tend to leave very long" Lady said which shocked them.

"Wait are you saying that Devils can't be killed?" Kyoka asked.

"No they can die, what I'm saying is that they leave longer, a devil can leave up to two thousand years if given enough time" Trish said.

"You said that humans can become Devils artificially, is there any chance that they can be born part devil?" Asked Tooru.

"Hey, believe it or not, Devils can also take on human appearances, some have done so to leave peaceful lives here in our world and have had children along the way" Lady said.

"Seriously! Who could fall for a devil?" Sato asked.

"Yeah, what's the point, all they're just going to have is nothing but a freak of nature" Katsuki said which caused Izuku to clench his fist for that remark.

"Now hold on a minute, just because there are some Devils who are cruel and hate humanity doesn't mean that all are like that, some have been selfless and have stood as protectors of humanity as well" Trish said as she saw Izuku glaring at Katsuki for that remark.

"Really, like who?" Shoji asked.

"Sparda. Now that name is your assignment, you are to find out anything about that name until we meet in our next class" Lady said as she looked at them.

"Alright who wants to go first, if you want to pair up now would be a good time for that" Trish said as they were about to begin the lesson.

Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto decided to go alone, while Ochako paired up with Mina, Asui and Momo, while Kirishima paired up with Sero, Tokoyami and Sato, Kaminari paired up with Mineta and Kyoka, while Shoji paired up with Tooru and Koda and Tenya paired up with Ojiro and Aoyama.

"Alright this looks promising, are you three sure you want to go in alone" Trish said as she wasn't about Izuku but the question was directed at the other two.

"Yep, I can handle it" Izuku said before he went to stand and wait for his turn. "Oh Nico, did you bring it, I've been waiting to see what you made" Izuku said which drew attention to him.

"Oh yeah jock strap, I got yours and Ochako's here, tell me what you think" Nico said as she threw Izuku two dark green bracelets and gave Ochako two black Kali sticks(like the one black widow used in infinity war).

"So she gets those and I get friendship bracelets, really!" Izuku said as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Just tap them and see what happens" Nico said as Izuku did just that as the bracelets turned in dark green fingerless gauntlets that stopped at his forearm.

"Whoa, now this is a work of art" Izuku said admiring the gauntlets.

"See told you so, now before you go in here's the manual" Nico said as she gave Izuku a hand book on the features of the gauntlets.

"Thanks a lot Nico, I owe you one" Izuku said as he went to read about the gauntlet.

While he was reading his classmates approached him wanting to know how he knew Nico, which he told them that they're friends and has been helping her with materials for some of her projects. After they talked it was time to test the teams to see what they were made of, and the first was Tenya's team.

"Alright, team Iida you're up first go on down" Aizawa said as team lida went in to begin their test.

Their team did well as it was balanced, with Tenya and Ojiro being close range fighters while Aoyama supported them from far, the team did go and defeated 22 D-ranked and 8 C- ranked earning them 30 kills. The next team was team Shoji who didn't well due to Tooru and Koda not being able to damage them which got them Only 10 kills. Next was team Kaminari who did fairly well as Mineta used his balls to keep them stuck while Kaminari blasted them with his electricity and Kyoka who attached speakers to her body doing sound damage to them, but eventually Mineta got tired and Kaminari used too much of his charge which short circuited his brain leaving Kyoka to be swarmed by the rest of them, but overall they got 37 kills for their efforts.

Next was team Kirishima, who performed very well as Tokoyami used his dark shadow for long and close range attacks, with Sero using his tape to keep some of them immobile as Kirishima and Sato destroying them, the team did well and got 42 kills for their effort as they were not the ones with the highest score. Next was team Ochako who did good, Asui show how good she was with her quirk as she used her tongue for keep some immobile, Mina used her acid to melt those that got close to her, Momo made long range weapons for her attacks and Ochako got to test out her own weapon and was surprised when she found out that Nico added an electric feature on the sticks that she used, she promised she would train more after this, their team got 52 kills earning them first place.

The next to go was Katsuki who got 89 kills after a very aggressive approach to the demons. Next was Shoto who only used his ice powers and for 101 kills, but during Shoto's turn Izuku noticed that he was holding himself back only using his ice, Izuku wondered why he didn't use his fire side as he saw steam rising from his left when he got a bit frustrated but chose not too, Izuku made a note to look into Shoto.

Izuku had gotten ready as his turn had come up, he was excited to test out his new gauntlet as he took of his shirt and sleeves showing off his tattoos as he walked into the room with a black tank top on.

The scene changed to a city as the demons began to appear. "Alright Izuku, it's your turn, show then what you can do" Lady said as the demons went in to attack Izuku.

Izuku was looking at the gauntlet as the demons got closer before he punched one hard sending it crashing into three other demon, from the corner of his eye he saw a demon coming from above and he jumped in the air and grabbed its head and smashed it to the ground causing a burst of electricity to knock away the other demons surrounding him, Izuku got up and wiped his palm as he smiled and turned his attention back to the demon.

In the observation deck his classmates were at awe with his skills as he took down more demons. "Whoa, look at him go, he's just ripping through them, that is so manly" Kirishima said.

"Wow, seriously what is this guy" Kaminari said as he watched Izuku grab on of the demon with his ethereal arm and slam it on the ground repeatedly before throwing it into another one.

Izuku jumped on the back of one of the demon and fired a grappling hook that pierced three demons, he then swung his arm as he used them to hit others before he called the hook back to him as he used his light beam to blow a hole through them, as they dropped to the floor, Izuku pushed the demon he was on to the ground before kicking it into another demon. Izuku did a corkscrew to avoid being hit by the blades from two scarecrows as he noticed more getting closer to him, he quickly grabbed on of the one close to him and started swinging it along with its blade as he cut through the other ones, he paused and looked around and did a bring it gesture as he ran towards more of the demons.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku had still been dominating the demons as he barely showed any signs of exhaustion as he continued to face them. His classmates were watching closely as he continued on his path of demon destruction as they were impressed with his skills.

Trish and lady finally decided to end Izuku's own session seeing that time had already gone by. "Alright kid, I think you've had enough" Trish said as she killed the simulation.

Izuku walked back into the room as his classmates except Katsuki and Shoto gathered round him telling him how great he did which caused him to smile. By the time his score had been recorded Izuku was at first place with 300 kills.

"Alright now that was a good first class, now before I say anything else, now that everyone had seen what they will be dealing with, is there anyone who wants to drop out of this class" Lady asked as she looked at all of them as they were thinking on what to do.

"Don't decide now, when we meet again give us your answer then, hopefully by then maybe we'll have Nero teach the next one" Trish said.

"Alright that's it for today and for those of you that want to stay don't forget about the assignment we gave you, have a nice day" Lady said as class 1A began to leave the building.

As they got outside they began talking to Izuku and asked him if he could help them improve to which he said yes to. Momo approached Ochako and asked her and Izuku for their help with training and improving her stamina, to which they agreed to. Izuku bid goodbye to his classmates as he and Ochako went to find Nico to thank her for their weapons before they both went home as the day had ended, with Izuku looking forward to the next class as it had only been the second day and things were already exciting for him.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: finally done with the chapter I would have finished but school things. So class 1A met 1B and fought demons. Izuku and Ochako got their weapons I'll put Ochako using her weapons in the next chapter which will be the team battle with All Might. Now this chapter was to introduce and explain the ranks and hierarchy of the underworld that I hope you guys liked now for ranking Izuku is at the ss ranked while Dante and Vergil are sss ranked the ssss rank is for all powerful ancient demons that existed before Mundus and Sparda. As for Sparda I'll do a special chapter much later diving into his own story. I hope you like how I put the demons and the Devils I got the idea from High school did it was fun also the danger room I took from x men because they need something like that instead of having them fight actual demons. So please enjoy and tell me what you think also pm me if you want to tell me anything and don't for to comment and share my story with others. Before I forget I'll do something about the way they use magic im thinking of going in the way of fairy tail with their magic circles and how the ones in doctor strange do their own magic. Enjoy and peace out suckers.**


	13. Team Battle

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 13

**Team Battle**

The day after the demon hunting class, the students of class 1A were excitedly waiting for what the third day of class at UA would bring since their first two days were exciting.

Aizawa told his class that today was going to be the most challenging day of their time here which got a few of them anxious for what was in store for them.

Izuku, Ochako, Momo and Tenya were talking about what they were expecting today to bring. Although Izuku didn't care what was going to happen as he was prepared to come out on top as he had been doing for the past two days.

Katsuki was sitting on his desk and looking at the ceiling with a scowl on his face as he thought about the last two days with Izuku coming out on top which pissed him off. He was waiting for today's challenge so he could beat Izuku and show him that his place was beneath him once and for all. The rest of the class were busy doing their own thing as some of them were listening to Izuku talk with the others before Izuku felt Aizawa approaching.

"Guys, sensei is coming" Izuku said as the class began to get themselves ready as the door opened with Aizawa slipping in as the noise went away before he closed the door and went to his desk.

"Hm... it took you all three seconds to quiet down today, good it looks like you're all finally learning common sense" Aizawa said dryly causing everyone to sweatdrop from his words.

"Well since we didn't have time on the first two days because of your lack of common sense we're going to use home room to introduce ourselves" Aizawa said as everyone's eyebrows twitched from what he said.

'_That was all your fault in the first place sensei' _Thought everyone.

"Well since you're all going to be learning and working together, you might as well get to know more about each other, so you can by the order of sit arrangement, state your name, facts about yourself and your quirk, now start" Aizawa said.

This went on for a few minutes as everyone introduced themselves and their quirks,with Izuku saying he has an enhancement type quirk that he didn't specify on. Izuku wrote down their quirks for further examination as he then directed his attention back to Aizawa who got out of his sleeping bag. "Well, despite some obvious boisterousness, it nice to be working and teaching you all, my name is Shota Aizawa but some of you may know me as Eraserhead" Aizawa said as he introduced himself.

"Now you have fifteen minutes left before your classes begin, good Luck, respect your teachers and don't do anything embarrassing, it'll reflect badly on me if you did" Aizawa said as he walked out of the class.

The rest of the morning went by with them having English class with Present Mic and modern literature under the hero know as Cementoss. After their completely normal classes, noon arrived as all the students gathered in the mess for lunch prepared by the hero Lunch Rush.

Izuku was enjoying himself with all the first rate cuisines that were cheap as he also wrote in his note the heroes he met with Ochako and Momo sitting beside him as they were joined by Nico who was on break also form the support course. The girls noticed how Izuku was still writing in his note before he quickly realised that he muttering out loud causing the girls to laugh at him much to his embarrassment as he realised he has geeked out.

After lunch they went back to their class to wait for the teacher of their next class, but little did they know that everyone except Izuku were going to be surprised at who was teaching them for their Foundational Hero Studies.

In class 1A the students everyone was settling down before they heard and iconic laugh that they recognised.

**"Hahahahahahahahaaa"**

When they heard it everyone perked up except Izuku who rolled his eyes "seriously does he have to do anything over the top" Izuku muttered in exasperation as the door opened.

**"I AM..." **Toshinori Yagi or All Might appeared wearing a skintight costume with a red top and blue pants with yellow gloves and boots of white accents, with a blue cape with red inner side, as he stood in the class with his chest sticking out as his cape billowing forward due to a nonexistent breeze. **"... coming through the door like a normal person!".**

'_How the hell is that normal, no normal person does that' _Izuku thought.

The rest of the class were so excited to see All M

ight teaching their class as they began talking amongst themselves.

"Guys can you believe it All Might is going to be teaching us, this is so coool" Kaminari said.

"His costume design is so silver age! The art style clashes so much it's giving me goosebumps" Kirishima commented with a grin.e

All Might stood in front of his desk and struck a flexing position as he addressed the class. **"Welcome to foundational hero studies. For this class we will be building up your foundation through various trials and challenges! This class is one of your most important class, so be prepared" **All Might said as she turned to face them as he saw the look of excitement on their faces. **_"_With that being said... let's move on to the trial of battle".**

'_Finally this is going to be good' _Izuku thought as he grinned followed by Katsuki who shared his excitement.

**"Indeed, and to go with your first battle..." **All Might said as he pushed a button in the small device he held in his hand which led to several compartments hidden in the wall to come out revealing metal suitcases for each of the students. **"We have prepared the gear we had you send and requested to match your quirks".**

'_Well I'm not surprised they already had costumes made for everyone with the fundings and development department that UA has, but I'm glad I already had mine made long ago' _Izuku thought with a smirk.

"This is so cool, our battle gear!" Exclaimed Sero.

"I know it's awesome" Kirishima said.

**"Alright, go and get changed and we'll be ready to go. We will be heading to training ground beta and remember what you bring into the battle field is important so know that once you step into it you are officially heroes" **All Might said as he and the students walked out of the as he led them to the training ground as they began to change to their costumes.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

All Might stood in front of the control building as he waited for his students to come out with their costumes. Even though he looked calm on the outside, he was very nervous seeing as this was the first time he was teaching others besides Izuku who he trained with for nine months. **'I'll just make sure to teach them everything I know to the best of my abilities. Everything I learned from my master and Gran-Torino, although I'll tone it down a little in the old mans case seeing as he beat the living crap out of me just to make a point' All Might thought as he shivered a bit in remembrance which quickly turned into a smile as he saw his students coming out with their costumes (everyone's costumes is still the same besides Ochako and Izuku).**

Ochako was wearing a black skintight body suit with pink lines on it along with high knee boot, belt, and helmet that was attached to her suit along with dark blue arm bracers for shooting any type of bullets with the two Kali stick Nico made for her attached to her back (black widow age of ultron outfit and the helmet nanotech so it can just fade and appear if she wants it to).

Izuku stepped out slowly as they noticed his hair was slicked back and was wearing a dark blue long sleeve trench coat with a red scarf sewed on it, underneath the coat he wore a green zip up hoodie vest and black pants with dark red combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves with the devil breakers around his wrists in their bracelet form (imagine DMC 4 costumes with added things).

**'**_**Young Midoriya really went with style, what did I expect from Dante's nephew, the costume looks simple but the material are extremely sturdy and flexible allowing him exceptional movements and from what I can see it can also handle the stress and strain of his power. He really went high and above with this'** _All Might thought as he inspected Izuku's costume.

All Might looked around and noticed the students reaction to Izuku's look especially the girls as they were eyeing his new look.

**'**_**Ah, to be young and full of hormones, this takes me back'** _All Might thought as he chuckled a bit.

After a few moments All Might finished with his discreet inspection of all their costumes as his grin widened before calling their attention. **"Alright, I have to say everyone is looking really cool and stylish. Now let's see what you embryos are made off in the trial of battle" **All Might said as he gave them a thumbs up.

Ochako and Momo approached Izuku after taking in his new look as the blushed lightly. "Wow Nero, you look incredible, it's so stylish" Ochako complimented with a nod of approval from Momo. "Thank God I got Nico to make some improvements to my costume, so how to I look?" Ochako asked.

"You look incredible, I look at you and I thinks 'sexy and dangerous' it really suits you" Izuku said as he made her blush heavily from his compliments. "Oh and Momo I really like yours too, looks like you made it with respect to how your quirk works, nice" Izuku said causing her to blush.

"Thanks, I wanted to show more skin but it'd be against regulation so I went with this" Momo said as she folded her arms under her breasts pushing them up a bit.

'_Yep too bad for that, seriously who made it against the law for women to look sexy' _Izuku thought as he smiled.

"Well, its official, hero course is the best" Mineta said as he looked at all the girls with small blood dripping from his nose.

As everyone were getting ready a hand shot up to ask a question. "Sensei! Isn't this the same training ground we used in the entrance exam?" Tenya asked as he raised his hand in a robotic fashion.

'_If it wasn't for the voice and the way he moves I would have never guessed that was Tenya. But he looks good and he based his costume off Ingenium's nice' _Izuku thought as looked at Tenya.

**"****While we will be using one of the urban training grounds in which the practical portion of the entrance examination took place, the setting will be different. This will be an indoor battle trial!" **All Might said as he cupped his chin. **"Imprisonment… house arrest… the black market. In this quirk saturated society full of government backed heroes, any villain with a modicum of intelligence lurks in the shadows! With that in mind, for this test, you will be separated into 'Heroes' and 'Villains' for two-on-two team battles!" **All Might said as he saw the look of surprise on their faces.

"But what about foundation training?" Asui asked.

**"THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING!" **Exclaimed All Might while tightening his left fist epically in front of his face. **"This time there won't be just robots it'd be okay to just destroy!"**

"So how do we determine who wins and who loses?" Momo asked.

All Might pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading which made Izuku chuckle in amusement. '_Really a script, well I can't really blame him since this is his first time teaching this many people' _Izuku thought.

**"****Ahem. For this training we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The 'heroes' must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it is too late! If the 'heroes' capture the 'villains' or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the 'villains' managed to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win!" **

'_That sounds like golden age super hero stuff,' _thought Izuku as he committed the characteristics of the exercise to memory.

All Might then pulled out a lottery box from… somewhere… and presented it to everyone. **"Your teammates and opponents will be chosen at random!"**

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" Asked Iida.

Despite not seeing his facial expression, Izuku could tell that Tenya had an incredulous expression going by the tone of his voice. He got Tenya's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Remember that Pro-Heroes are often to form impromptu with other heroes they have never worked with before, Tenya, so this is more than likely to get us ready for when we have to face a situation like that in the future," he explained, loud enough for everyone else to hear in case they had the same doubts as Tenya.

Tenya's eyes expressed his understanding. "Ah, I see… Always with our eyes on the future, are we…" He trailed off before sharply turning towards All Might and robotically bowing exactly ninety degrees. "I apologize for my ignorance!"

All Might looked a bit uncomfortable, much to Izuku's amusement, with Tenya's stiff diligence and formality as he turned around epically. **"A-anyways! Let us begin!"**

Everyone went to draw from the lottery box in order to determine each other's teammates (same as cannon).

"Look like we're teaming up Nero to take on Katsuki and Tenya" Ochako said to Izuku.

"Yeah I kinda feel bad for Tenya for being paired with Katsuki but they will come at us with everything they got so be on guard" Izuku said to Ochako.

"**All right you all know your teams Izuku and Ochako are the heroes while Katsuki and Tenya are the villains**. **The two teams now will have 20 minutes to get a layout the building and plan their attack. Once the 20 minutes are up the battle will begin" **All Might told the teams as he and the rest of the students were heading up to the observation deck.

Izuku and Ochako were waiting outside the building looking at the layout. Izuku was studying the plans, looking over everything to the tiniest detail.

'_The building has two main entrances. One on the bottom floor and the second on the roof, the other entrances are the windows that are all around the building. The bomb could be placed on one of the mid level floors of the building. Knowing Katsuki like I do he will come straight for me and me alone, leaving Tenya to defend the bomb all by himself. That could work towards our advantage' _Izuku smiled has he formed a plan to win the match.

"Ochako, I have a plan" Izuku told her.

"What is it, deku?" Ochako asked the green haired hero.

"Once the match starts we go inside the building and I'll let Katsuki find me, once he does he will immediately fight with me. While I deal with Katsuki you find the bomb and radio me once you do. Tenya will be guarding it, but do not engage him yet, stay hidden and radio which floor the bomb is on and I'll come to you and then the both of us will take him down. With the both of us working together Tenya won't have a chance and Katsuki won't have an enough time to get back but I'm pretty sure I'd have beaten him by then. But if Tenya spots you then do your best to take him down, if you can't just stall until I'm there to back you up" Izuku told Ochako and she was surprised at well Izuku had formed a plan.

"You got it, Nero!" Ochako said to Izuku. '_Nero had thought of all that so quickly. He's determined to win the match. I can't let him down' _Ochako said to herself as the match was about to start.

"**Students the match will officially begin in 10 seconds" **All Might through the speakers. The alarm had went off to alert the teams that the match as officially begun. Izuku and Ochako went into the building and split up as they entered, he told her to go ahead as he waited for Katsuki to find him as he stood in the hallway with his eyes closed. A few seconds passed and Izuku opened his eyes and saw Katsuki grinning at him savagely.

"So, you were expecting me huh, Deku?!" He shouted as he held his palms at his side as he leaned forward a bit, making the show of igniting a few repetitive, small explosions from his hands.

Izuku said nothing. He just continued to stare at Katsuki with an even expression on his face.This didn't suit well with the Explosion quirk user.

Katsuki snarled savagely before thrusting his arms back and producing a series of explosions that propelled him at speeds towards Izuku. "Don't fucking look down on me you fucking nerd!" Katsuki shouted as he used his right hand to try and punch Izuku.

Izuku responded by spinning past the hand and grabbed it before elbowing Katsuki in his face as he hit the wall.

'_Did he fucking read me?!' _That was the only thing that went through Katsuki's mind in that moment. Katsuki looked at Izuku and saw that his expression hadn't changed, he snarled and launched himself at Izuku again as he used his explosions to propel himself as he did a left roundhouse kick at Izuku who rolled under it and punched Katsuki in the back, as he fell on the ground in pain.

"Fuck!" Snarled Katsuki as he pushed himself towards his feet and turned around to faze Izuku with an enraged expression on his face. "Why aren't you using your quirk, you shit?! Do you think you are fucking better than me, huh?!"

Izuku who still had his calm look smiled a bit and did a 'bring it' gesture at Katsuki before he took his fighting stance. A moment later Izuku exploded into action as he jumped while spinning around himself clockwise and sent a reverse roundhouse left kick towards Katsuki's head. Katsuki grinned as he leaned to evade the kick but the expression was wiped from his face when Izuku, while still in the air from his first motion, sent a snap kick with his right leg that caught Katsuki right across the face.

Katsuki held his nose as he stumbled back with his eyes strained in pain and to prevent the reflexing tears from falling down. He shook the pain away as he saw Izuku jumping back to his feet after falling on his back to the floor due to the adjustment he had done to his body in order to get that las hit. His anger grew even more, if it was possible, when he saw the unchanging expression on Izuku's eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that god fucking damnit! I'm above you!" He snarled before he used his explosions to shot himself towards Izuku at even greater speeds than before and reached him in a blink. Katsuki lashed out with his left hand and when Izuku reacted to evade and counter, Katsuki twisted his hand suddenly so it was facing downwards and released an explosion that changed his trajectory so he flew above Izuku in an arc. _'Read this you fuck!' _He thought with triumph the moment he was behind Izuku and he lashed out to release a point-blank explosion to his back.

Katsuki, however, became shocked when his hand found nothing but air. _'What?!' _He thought frantically as Izuku seemingly disappeared from his sight only for his eyes to bulge out as his out was forced open with spit flying out from his mouth.

Izuku had ducked down under his attack and while he was still crouching down, almost directly beneath Katsuki and his form being covered from Katsuki's sight due to his grenade-like gauntlets, he turned around and leaned back, supporting his body with his flexed right leg and right hand. Then he pushed himself using his right leg and right arm to deliver a rising kick right to Katsuki's upper abdomen as he was sent flying up and away from Izuku. Izuku got up and pushed his earpiece to check on Ochako.

"Hey Ochako, have you located the bomb yet?" Izuku asked.

"_Yes its in the six floor, but I got spotted by Tenya, sorry_" Ochako said through her own earpiece.

"Don't worry about it keep him busy, I'll be there soon" Izuku said.

"_Roger that, over" _Ochako said before Izuku cut off his communication to her.

Katsuki, who heard Izuku speaking into his communicator, felt like his entire circulatory system was filled with the nitroglycerin like substance he used to create his explosions and he gave a snarl/scream as he jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing coming from the places he had taken damage and he put his left arm forward pointing directly towards Izuku. "DON'T YOU FUCKING KEEP LOOKING DOWN ON ME, DEKU! YOU ARE JUST A STEPPING STONE TO ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MAKE YOU DIE, YOU STUPID NERD!"

He reached for the safety pin that hung from the distal end of what acted as the safety lever of the grenade design of his gauntlet.

For the first time since the fight started, Izuku's expression changed and they narrowed.

**OBSERVATION ROOM**

In the room the students gathered to watch the two teams duke it out as All Might told them to take notes on any mistakes they make, as the trial began they saw Ochako and Izuku splitting up.

"Look, they're splitting up, is that a good idea" Momo said as she saw both of them going in different ways.

"It seems like they predicted how Iida and Bakugo would act," commented Kyoka as another screen showing Tenya staying in one of the floors of the top floor while Katsuki barely waited before the start of the exercise was announced before he began to make his way down.

"Wow, you're right and look Midoriya is just standing there. It's like he's waiting for Bakugou to show up" Kaminari said as they saw Izuku standing there with his eyes closed.

"Look! Bakugo reached Midoriya! They are about to get it on!" Exclaimed Kirishima with a grin.

They all watched how the first exchange between them ended with Katsuki getting elbowed by Izuku into the wall.

"Whoa, that was cool did you see how he reacted to that" Mina said in awe.

"Indeed, he waits for Bakugou to get close before he countered, looks like Midoriya might be a professional martial artist" Ojiro said as he looked at the exchange.

Then they watched the second exchange in which Katsuki attempted to kick Izuku on the head only to be denied solidly before Izuku hit Bakugo with a punch of his own as he rolled under his kick.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Kirishima, Denki, Sero, Mina and Kyoka when they saw that.

"The level of athleticism, body control and reflexes required to pull off something like that has to be insane," commented Tokoyami with an impressed tone of voice.

They watched their third exchange in which they were impressed by Katsuki using his explosions to suddenly change direction, showing that he had an impressive control of his quirk, but it paled in comparison to what they felt when they saw Izuku ducking down and evading Katsuki's attack without looking before countering with a rising kick directly from the floor that sent Bakugo flying away.

"What the hell…" muttered Mineta in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Kirishima.

"Um, do you guys are noticing the same thing as me, right? Midoriya…" trailed off Aoyama in somewhat of shock.

"… has yet to use his quirk," finished saying Todoroki his arms crossed.

**"So you've noticed" **All Might said drawing their attention to him. **"From the assessment test Aizawa gave you, you saw how powerful and destructive young Midoriya's power is, he could have ended this since it began but he want to see what the others can do, that's why. Plus from what I can tell it looks like both of them have history together and Midoriya is showing young Bakugou that he's yet to reach his level" **All Might explained as the students as they looked back at Izuku and Katsuki.

"From what I can tell I don't think they get along very much, with Bakugou's attitude and all, but still to take on some like him and not use his quirk yet says that he probably worked hard to reach this level" Kirishima said.

"Absolutely, it'll be fun to see how I measured up to him" Kaminari said as the others nodded in agreement.

All Might saw this and, hearing what Katsuki was saying, grew a bit alarmed. **"I can't believe young Bakugo will go that far against one his fellow students in a situation like this!" **

"Huh?" That was what was expressed by more than one when they heard All Might's words.

"**As your Foundational Hero Studies teacher, I know the specifications of each and everyone of your costumes! young Bakugo's gauntlets allow him to store a great amount of his nitroglycerin-like palm sweat, increasing the range and force of his explosions exponentially. In such a closed space, the power of the explosion is also greatly enhanced further!"**

The eyes of everyone widened when they heard this.

"All Might-sensei! This is just a lesson! You must stop this before Midori is seriously hurt or worse!" Cried Mina with wide eyes, most of the other students nodding in agreement with her.

All Might shocked everyone when he just grinned. **"Ah, there's no need for that. While I am shocked about the lengths that young Bakugo will go when his pride is wounded, I'm not worried about young Midoriya one bit! HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!" **He even laughed epically at the end.

"What do you mean by that, All Might?!" Asked Kirishima incredulously.

All Might just chuckled and turned his attention to the screen, prompting everyone else to do the same. **"You'll see".**

**WITH IZUKU**

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

With that shout, Katsuki pulled the safety pin with a crazed expression on his face and an explosion of gigantic proportions was produced by his gauntlet that completely covered the entire hallway with its blast. It was so strong that all the windows from that side of the building and some of the windows of the same side of the adjacent buildings exploded. Also, the power of the explosion was enough to destroy the walls of the hallway.

Katsuki laughed almost manically as he looked at the lingering flames of his explosion. "Do you still believe you are better than me?! Think again, Deku! Use your fucking quirk! I want to break you at you full strength, you asshole!" He snarled, ignoring the frantic questioning from Tenya that resounded from his communicator.

As the flames began to die down Katsuki could see a darkened silhouette, that could only be Izuku, that was slowly becoming more distinct and his smile died down when he noticed that he was standing in the same exact spot he was before he released his explosion. Katsuki's eyes widened in disbelief when the flames and the smoke died down enough so he could discern the form of Izuku whose left arm had changed and was glowing blue as an ethereal arm appeared in front of him shielding him from the massive explosion.

Katsuki was speechless as he saw Izuku had stopped his attack and was looking at him with his eyes narrowed intensely.

The explosion had scorched the floor but starting from where Izuku stood, in a triangularly spreading manner, the floor was from scorch damage and where the intact floor met the walls of the hallways there was also lacking destruction. From that point the hallway was perfectly intact.

"Katsuki…" trailed off Izuku seriously, speaking for the first time since the start of his fight with Bakugo, as his arm returned to normal with the ethereal arm receding away."You seriously tried to kill me right now, didn't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Katsuki growled with anger and hate. "Oh yes I fucking did! Otherwise you wouldn't have used your quirk! You would've kept looking down on me!"

Izuku's eyes narrowed even further. "I see. Congratulations then. You managed to make me use my power before I stopped your trump card without effort," he said with any kind of infliction of anything other than statins a fact in his voice.

"Are still fucking mocking me?!" Bakugo almost screeched in hatred as he raised his right arm this time and aimed it towards Izuku ready to pull out the pin and cause another similar explosion.

Izuku saw this and teleported in front of Katsuki as he held his hand before he crushed his gauntlet as Katsuki screamed in pain. Izuku then released him punched him in his abdomen before back handing him away before he appeared before him and tied Katsuki up with the white tape eliminating him.

**"Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated" **All Might's voice rang as Katsuki looked at Izuku in shock.

Izuku ignored his look and tapped his earpiece to check on Ochako. "Hey it's me what's up" Izuku said.

"_Oh my God, Nero you're okay. I heard that large explosion and you weren't answering, I thought you had been hurt bad" _Ochako said as she hid behind a pillar to talk to him.

"Yeah I'm okay, Katsuki is out so I'm on my way to your position, if you can take him down before then we'll win, see you soon" Izuku said before he walked away but he stopped and turned to Katsuki. "This was to show you that you aren't all that you claim to be, this was to show you that there will always be someone better than you, no matter what your pride tells you. And that you have to stop letting something as stupid as a wounded pride to cloud your judgement because if you allow it to happen in the future, the consequences will be far worse than just a failed training exercise," finished Izuku before he turned around and began to walk away from the downed Bakugo. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Still unable to form words, the still shell shocked Bakugo could only stare at Izuku's suddenly abnormally wide back as he walked away.

Meanwhile Ochako was trying to beat Tenya who was using his speed to his advantage. Ochako knew Izuku was on his way to help her but she wanted to do this to show him that all their training was paying off.

Tenya was deep in thought as he face Ochako, when he heard that Katsuki had been eliminated he knew Izuku was on his way to their location so he had to figure out how to capture Ochako fast before Izuku got here to help her.

Ochako fired some tranquilliser from her bracers at Tenya who dodged them and ran at her causing her to roll out of the way. '_He really isn't letting up, I have to take him down but how, he's moving too fast for me to keep him steady to tie the tape around him' _Ochako thought before she came up with and idea.

She tied the tape to both her Kali sticks and stepped out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and ran at Tenya. Tenya said this and ran at her but she quickly slides under his legs and use the tape to trip him, she quickly got up and tied it around his legs keeping him immobile and earning them the victory as Izuku just entered the room to see Tenya on the ground.

**"The hero team wins" **All Might's voice said in the speakers as Izuku walked up to her smiling.

"Wow, that was impressive, looks like training is paying off" Izuku said.

"Yeah, looks like you had fun, how did it go with Bakugou?" Ochako asked seeing that he had small dirt on him.

"He didn't stand a chance, anyway let's untie them and heard to the observation room" Izuku said as they went to release both of them.

**OBSERVATION ROOM**

When the four students got to observation room, they...well Izuku was bombarded with compliments. "That was awesome way you handled yourself it was so cool" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, and the most manly part was how you and Katsuki went at each other like real men." This time Eijiro who spoke.

"It was dazzling, but not like mine when I go." Said **Yuga. **

"Yeah the fight was awesome especially how you took Bakugou down." Hanta spoke with excitement. Izuku was getting complimented from all over the place and he didn't really know how to take it.

"Uhh... thank guys, but I couldn't win without Ochako. She was able to take down Tenya for us to grab the win. So I have her to thank, plus she trusted my plans and judgement. So in my book it was a team effort." Izuku giving Ochako the gratitude that some of classmates weren't.

"Thanks Nero" Ochako said blushing a bit.

**_"_Yes well said young Midoriya, it was a team effort, but you and young Uraraka here showed exceptional planning and trust in one another. Now that the match is over, who can tell me who the MVP of the match is?" **All Might asked the class.

"The MVP was Izuku and Tenya, All Might" Momo said before she began to explain. "Izuku from the beginning of the battle made a plan to take on both Tenya and Katsuki, he allowed Bakugou to focus all his attention on himself while she looked for the bomb and when he fought he did so with caution as he didn't want to damage their surroundings and when he saw that Katsuki was about to destroy more of the building he quickly subdued him. And Tenya took his role as a villain seriously he prepared for Ochako and took out anything she could use against him" Momo said as she gave her evaluation of the match.

All Might and everyone else sweat dropped at Momo evaluation. '_She said everything that I was going to say'. _The number one hero thought being one upped by his student.

"Wow, Momo got that pretty much all right. Good job on the evaluation Momo." Izuku said smiling towards her and Momo tried not to blush from the compliment but failed.

"**Yes... very good young Momo. Now onto the next team and good luck."** All Might said as the hero team consisting of Shoto and Shoji and they were up against the villain team made of Toru and Ojiro. As they were heading out Shoto took one long looked at Izuku who looked at him before he left with Shoji.

The second match had begun and it was quick. Everyone except Izuku watched with wide eyes as Shoto used his ice to freeze everyone except his teammate in place. Shoto then walked in to the building with no one stopping him and defrosted the bomb. Izuku eyed this fight curiously.

'_He has half ice and half hot. So why didn't he use his fire. Why does he covered his left side with the_ _ice_**.** _Also he didn't use the fire in the assessment... not even once.' _Izuku thought as he was looking at the screen with image of Shoto defrosting the bomb. After the test Shoto was declared the MVP of match and the matches came in went with different MVP's.

The day had ended and Izuku was smiling as he and Ochako walked out with Momo and Tenya. "Well this was fun, I finally got to smack Katsuki around and that made my day" Izuku said as Ochako and Momo giggled a bit.

"Hopefully this will curb his attitude a bit" Ochako said.

"Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow" Izuku said as he got on his bike and drove home to rest and see if Dante and his father had returned.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" A voice said.

"Yes." Another voice came answering the previous one.

"Good, come the tomorrow the symbol of peace will **die**." The voice said as the sound was turning into a sick laughter echo through the building.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: oh yeah done with the chapter I hope you guys enjoy the action between Izuku and Katsuki also th next chapter will be exciting now for this Izuku showed that Bakugou had yet to reach his level as he took him down without any effort Izuku is ss rank but if he uses OFA with his devil trigger he get stronger but he won't be near Dante and Vergils level I hoped you also like the costumes for Izuku and Ochako. Please enjoy and pm me if you want anything and don't forget to comment and also share my stories with others I'm planning on making this the best my hero and devil may cry fanfic and I'd like to thank you all for your support so far I really appreciate it. Peace out suckers.**


	14. Assault on USJ

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 14

**Assault on USJ**

Izuku was smiling as he drove to school, why? Because after he beat up Katsuki yesterday he was feeling really good and was hoping today they were going to do something exciting.When Izuku got to UA he saw a sea of people and not just any people but reporters the worst kind of people. '_Great reporters. What the hell are they doing here?' _Izuku thought and would soon get his question when they spotted him.

"Hey look there are students over there." A cameraman said and all the reporters made their way over to Izuku to ask him questions. "What's it's like to learn under All Might." A reporter him and he saw that other students in class were being harassed as well. Getting tired of the reporters and wanting to get to class, Izuku decided to get rid them the only way he knew how.

"Everyone listen up. Learning under All Might has been...OH MY GOD ALL MIGHT IS OVER THERE!" Izuku shouted and pointed towards the direction where All Might was. Everyone of the reporters turned around to see...nothing.

'_That's my cue.' _Izuku thought as he drove into the school. The reporters turned back around he saw that Izuku gone and was inside of school grounds.

"I can't believe we fell for that." A reporter said as everyone sweat dropped for falling for a stupid trick.

**CLASS 1A**

Izuku arrived on class on time time and took his seat behind Katsuki. While everyone was doing their own thing Izuku couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Katsuki who was yelling at Kaminari who said Izuku was stronger.

"HE IS NOT STRONGER THAN ME. He got lucky in that match. Watch when we fight next time deku because I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Katsuki screamed, he hated when someone is stronger than him.

"But I'm stronger than so doesn't that mean you're contradicting yourself." Izuku said with a smile and Katsuk face looked like a tomato for how pissed he was Izuku.

'_First Deku and now that half-n-half kid. That guy is something else...I need to step my game up.' _Katsuki thought after watching the match of Shoto Todoroki.

"Katsuki take your seat, class is about to start." Izuku told his friend as Aizawa was making his way into the class.

Aizawa enter the room in his sleeping bag. '_Sheesh it seems that sensei can't go anywhere without the thing.'_ Izuku thought seeing the tired hero about to speak.

"Alright you all now have a glimpse of what to expect from your hero training. Katsuki, you need to control that temper and learn to not let your emotions get in the way of the job. Heroes have to separate their feelings from the mission." Aizawa scolded Katsuki, but his evaluation of the match was not done yet.

"Izuku, you did a good job in helping your team win the match. You took advantage of Katsuki's emotions and used it to bring victory, keep it up but don't let it go to head remember anyone can be beaten" Aizawa said to Izuku who nodded.

Aizawa then went on to tell each of the students his evaluation of their matches and what they need to work on if they want to make it in the hero world and if they want to stay in the hero course.

"Alright you all know what you need to improve on, now onto to other matters that needs to be addressed." Aizawa said which made some in the class start to sweat. '_Please don't be something crazy.'_ The class thought together has Aizawa began to speak.

"You all need to elect your class president." Aizawa told the class and which they all released a breath of air. '_Something normal for once.' _1A thought, and then the class erupted in multitude of voices claiming who should be class president.

"I want the job!" Denki shouted.

"No, I want it." Hanata was next.

"I'll take it would be manly." Kirishima said.

"Forget the boys what about us girls, I'll take the job." Mina said, grabbing everyone attention.

"No!" Tenya shouted and began to speak. "The class president should be selected by a vote by his peers. The president needs to have the responsibility and the ability to lead the class. It is a position that is not for fun and games, but a position of responsibility." Tenya said and when he finished everyone was said the same thing at him.

"You want to be the class president too!" Class 1A shouted at one and Tenya collapsed to floor in shame.

"But Tenya is right about one thing we should put to a vote." Momo and asked Aizawa can they a have vote. "Aizawa sensei can we have a vote for class president?"

"I don't care as long as you have a president and a vice president before the end of class." Aizawa said as he fell on the floor to sleep. "Alright then everyone cast your vote for a class president." Momo said as the students were placing their votes and after a few minutes the votes were in.

"Alright your class vice president is Momo..." Aizawa said as Momo walked to the front of the class to take her spot as vice president. "And the class president is Izuku." Aizawa finished making Izuku widen his eyes.

"What?" Izuku said in shocked that he won the vote. "You had the most votes in class." Aizawa told him. "Who the hell voted for Deku!" Katsuki screamed in outraged that he lost again too Izuku. While Katsuki was going through his tantrum a couple of girls were whistling including the vice president.

"Alright, I guess I'm class president now." Izuku said as he joined Momo in the front. Class 1A now has their presidents and were now about to begin the day, but unknown to the class there was someone outside watching the school and the reporters outside.

**LUNCHROOM**

Everyone was now at lunch now and Izuku was sitting with his friends at the table. The table consisted of Tenya, Ochako and Ejiro. "So Izuku what it's like being class president?" Ochako asked Izuku after geeking out from seeing a pro hero at the cafeteria.

"I guess it's alright. I really didn't want the position, so I'm more surprised that I won to begin with." Izuku said shocking the rest at the table the he didn't want the position.

"I don't even feel like I'm the right guy for the job." Izuku continued on but Tenya stopped him.

"You're selling yourself short, Izuku. I think you have what it takes and you meet the necessary requirements to be a class president. Besides Ochako told me of how you developed a plan to beat Katsuki and I in the match. We never had a chance to begin with, you have the leadership skill and I believe in you. That's why I voted for you." Tenya told Izuku which really didn't surprise him.

"Wow Tenya you voted for Izuku, I thought that you voted for yourself. I mean… you kind have a follow the rule vibe to you and the glasses is adds to it also." Ochako said which made the occupants of the table sweat dropped.

'_Ochako always says the first thing the comes to her mind.' _Izuku thought when he heard the Ochako.

"Honestly Tenya I voted for you." Izuku said which shocked everybody there.

"Wh-What?" Tenya said to Izuku.

"Yeah I voted for you cause you were better fit than me. You have that leadership skill to I can see it, you must get it from your brother." When Izuku said the word brother Tenya eyes became as large as dinner plates.

"How do you know about my brother." Tenya asked still in shocked.

"Wait Tenya you have a brother?" Ochako said just as shocked.

"Yes, Tenya does a have a brother and it's the pro hero Ingenium. As for how I know well, I tend to do my research on people. When I saw your quirk at the entrance exam, seeing you use it at the assessment I kind of put the pieces together after that, plus you basically look like the guy, and there is the fact that your costume looks like an exact replica of Ingenium costume." Izuku told the table and they were shocked with his skill, but Izuku wasn't done yet.

"I also know that Eijiro and Mina went to the same school together, Eijiro you did basketball before coming to UA." Izuku said to the hair red who mouth was agape at what he heard.

"Momo comes a wealthy family and I know Ochako parents run a construction company." Izuku said while his classmates were in shock at the skill that Izuku has in researching.

"W-Well that is quite impressive of you Izuku to know all of that and yes Ochako my brother is Ingenium. You see the lida family has always been a family of heroes. I look up to my brother even though he is not a high hero on the charts, people also see him has a role model. Ingenium is an honest hero who follows the rules and is a leader of the people in Hosu where he is stationed at. I aim to be just like him and make him proud." Tenya said as the table could see that Tenya idolized his brother.

Izuku could see where Tenya is coming from, he has the same expectations in himself to make his mentors proud and live up to the legacy of the symbol of peace. "I know you can do it Tenya. You have what it takes not to just make your brother proud but to also surpass him. You have to keep working harder and go beyond your limit. Plus Ultra! " Izuku said to Tenya and Tenya could hear the valor in Izuku words.

Those words resonated with the whole table, everyone at the table could hear the words and wonder if Izuku was some kind of hero already, if only they knew.

"Dude, you sure have your way with words. I'm feeling inspired right now" Kaminari said making the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah I guess it was inspi-" Izuku didn't get to finish his sentence as the school went off around the building.

The alarm was sounding all over the place and students were panicking fearing what could be going on. "What's going on!" Ochako said getting shoved around by the students who were trying to get to exit.

"Everyone form a single-" Tenya didn't finished as he trampled over and Katsuki was cursing everybody out with Kirishima trying to calm him down.

"Everyone please calm down" Ochako said but they didn't listen as they were still panicking.

Izuku was still in the same spot as he looked at the other students trampling one another. '_These are supposed to be the future hero. This is just disappointing' _Izuku thought before he finally got up as his face became serious.

"**ENOUGH!" **Izuku screamed his voice boomed making it sound almost like All Might and bringing everyone to a halting stop.

The students look up at Izuku to see the white haired teen and what they saw was not happy face. No Izuku had his warrior face on and was looking down on the students as they were misbehaving children. Once Izuku saw that he had their attention he narrowed his eyes at all of them and began to speak.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're supposed to be future heroes and yet here you all are acting like 4 year old children who just heard a fire drill for the first time. If you all calm down, stop screaming, and take a look outside you see it's just the reporters." Izuku said hotly to the students who recoiled from his harsh language, but it was the truth. They were all supposed to be future heroes and yet they were acting like children. Izuku next statement made them feel even worse.

"If this was a real attack everyone single of you would be dead**.** Now get your act together and start acting like heroes and not fucking children!" Izuku yelled the last statement and made everyone looked down in shame.

"Tenya, I want you, Momo, and Ochako to handle the students here, get them settled and situated. Make sure everyone here has their student IDs with them as well." Izuku said to the trio in which they nodded.

"Y-Yes, Izuku." Tenya answered still in shock from what he saw and heard from Izuku. '_That face does not belong on some trainee, but a veteran. Is that really Izuku?' _Tenya thought as Izuku told them what to do.

"If you're done with lunch, then get back to class" Izuku said as he walked out of the lunchroom.

"Everyone form orderly lines and have your IDs out. Momo, Ochako, and I will check them and then you can proceed to the nearest exit." Tenya said to the students as they began forming lines.

**CLASS 1A**

It only took a few minutes for everyone to compose themselves in the lunchroom. After they were done Izuku and the others who were directing the other students went back to their classroom. As Izuku entered the class he was bombarded by his classmates on how he handled the situation at the lunchroom.

"Izuku I heard you took charge when the alarm went off." Toru said next.

"Took charge is not even the word. Izuku basically became the leader, it was like watching veteran hero." Kirishima said after Toru.

"Dude, the way you chewed out the other was a bit harsh, but regarding the situation it was totally understandable" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The way they were acting just pissed me off" Izuku said.

"Bro, I speak for everyone here when I say what you did was uber manly. You just took charge and got everyone to calm down" Kirishima said.

"Yes, we made and excellent choice in making you our class president and today showed that" Tenya said as the others nodded in agreement.

After Izuku got the class to settle down Aizawa decided to show up and told the students to get their costumes.

"Get changed into your costumes we're going on a field trip." Aizawa said and the class got excited on where they were going.

"Sensei we are we going? *Ribbit*" Tsu said and Aizawa answered.

"We are going to be starting the next phase in your hero training, which is rescue. So the class will be taking a trip to UA rescue training facility." Aizawa told the frog girl as she nodded and grabbed her costume.

Everyone had finished changing into their costumes and were standing outside in front of a bus.

"Izuku shouldn't you make everyone get in single lines when getting on the bus." Tenya asked doing his robotic hand motion. '_Man what is with Tenya his hand motion thing. Does he love karate chopping that much?'_ Izuku thought with a sweat drop seeing his friend do his hand motion.

"No Tenya, I think everyone will be fine, besides the bus has plenty of room to move around in." Izuku told Tenya has he got on and Tenya dropped to ground in not realizing the bus the had a lot of space. Once everyone was on the bus Aizawa got on and began to head to the training facility.

During the bus ride to USJ the students were all conversing and doing their own thing. Basically they were doing the same thing in homeroom just on a bus. Izuku was lost in thought before Asui called his attention.

"Izuku?" Asui called and Izuku took out an ear bud to speak to the frog girl.

"Huh...yeah, Asui" Izuku answered back escaping his thoughts.

"You look like your mind was miles away and call me Tsu" Asui said as she looked at Izuku.

"Yeah, just thinking about something's" Izuku said.

"We were discussing our quirks Izuku and how they will be used in rescue efforts" Asui told him and Izuku became interested in the conversation.

"Well I have to say that most of us have better quirks suited to rescue more than combat" Izuku told Asui.

"Yeah I notice that especially when it comes to you, Katsuki and Shoto" Asui said.

"Yeah Izuku, you three have the best quirks out of all of us" Ochako jumped in the conversation.

"I don't know about that…I kind of like yours Ochako and I don't think none of our quirks are useless. Now some may not be as 'flashy' as the rest but they're still good quirks" Izuku said making Ochako blush saying that he liked her quirk.

"C'mon Izuku stop being modest, you already know that you have the best quirk out all of us" Eijiro voice coming behind Izuku seat. "You destroyed a freaking giant robot with one punch" Eijiro said.

"You're strong and fast which is a good combination" Asui said.

"And we saw your arm transform during the fight" Kaminari said joining the conversation.

"My point exactly you have the best quirk and all I can do is harden my skin" Eijiro said displaying his quirk to Izuku.

"Stop talking bad about your quirk Eijiro. It's not useless, I see a lot of advantages in harden skin. You could take more damage than and still be in fight, you just have to learn how to control it more" Izuku told cheering Eijiro up.

"Thanks Izuku but I'm still going to say that you have the best quirk in class" Eijiro said which made Izuku sigh, but the next statement made him worry a bit.

"Izuku, your quirk is almost like All Might" Asui said and it took Izuku everything he had not to look surprised by her sentence.

"What…me and All Might, come one Tsu sure we have powerful quirks but I'm not like All Might." Izuku said trying to throw the connection between him and All Might away.

"Yeah Tsu, All Might quirk is awesome but Deku could do a whole lot more with his and you saw the footage from the battle training" Ochako said.

"Izuku what is your quirk exactly, we told all of ours but you're the only not to say" Kirishima asked the boy and Izuku was silent for a minute. Everyone eyes were on him even Aizawa was looking from the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I figured you'd asked eventually" Izuku said as rolled up his right sleeve to his elbow before his arm transformed which made everyone's eyes except Ochako widen in shock at the appearance of it.

"This is my power, I call it the devil bringer. I can do a lot of things with it, for one it makes me stronger and faster even if it isn't active, not to mention I also have high speed regeneration so it'll take something powerful to slow down my healing and I can use the energy that comes with for something like this" Izuku said as a blue ethereal arm appeared over his own with a blue sword which shocked everyone except Ochako. "So what do you think" Izuku said keeping some of his other abilities a secret for the time being.

"Well I'd say Izuku is the strongest one in the class and when he goes pro he's going to be very popular" Kaminari said and Katsuki erupted in rage.

"Shut up pikachu! Deku is not stronger than me!" Katsuki said, but Asui countered his statement.

"But Izuku, beat you in fight. So doesn't that make him stronger than you" Asui said in her honest tone.

"NO, IT DOESN'T! HE GOT LUCKY!" Katsuki yelled at the frog girl.

"Dude, we've only known you for a few days and we can tell your personality is as bad as garbage that has be thrown in raw sewage. Keep that up and you'll never be popular" Kaminari said.

"FUCK YOU PIKACHU!"

"See you're just proving his point" Asui said causing everyone to laugh except Shoto, before Aizawa decided to interrupt the class.

"Everyone enough, we're here." Aizawa said as he parked the bus and the students got out the to see the large facility that they will be training in.

"Everyone welcome to the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint or USJfor short" Aizawa lazily said as the students looked in awe at the large training facility.

"Look at how large is" Tooru said which made some the guys snicker.

"That's what she said" Kaminari whispered to Mineta and he laughed, but the laugh was short lived as they both got hit with Jiro earphone jack.

"Grow up." Was that Jiro said to the two.

"Let's get a move on, there is someone in there waiting for us." Aizawa said his class and they began to move.

**UA NURSES OFFICE**

All Might was in the nurse office in his skinny form, today he had to stop a ton crimes on his way to school. Now it was time to rest or he would risk losing time in his hero form. All might took a sigh as he began to think.

'_I can't believe I overexerted myself today. I was supposed to be with Izuku and the rest of 1A to help with their rescue training. I should probably give Aizawa a call just to make sure everything is alright, you can't be too sure especially after the gate being destroyed'_ All Might thought as he was about to call his fellow teacher, but someone stopped him from doing so.

"Toshinori" a voice called to the number one hero who was surprised when he saw who it belonged to.

"Principal Nezu!" All Might screamed and Nezu waved his paw at All Might and did his introduction.

"Yes it is I, but what am I? Am I a dog, bear, or mouse. Who knows?" Nezu finished saying as Toshinori laughed at his old principal.

"Toshinori I see you used up your time again" Nezu said to the skinny man who began to bulk up.

"**What time? I can still go a few roun-"** All Might didn't get to finish as he coughed up blood and deflated into his skinny form.

"You need to use your time wisely Toshinori, you are not as strong as you use to be." Nezu said All Might nodded and took a seat on the couch. Nezu got some tea and began to talk to the number one hero.

"I know you want to be the hero that can save everyone, but things are different this time. Your time as the symbol of peace and as All Might are running out" Nezu said sipping his tea and All Might knew it was true.

"I'm not saying that you should stop being a hero, but you also need to teach the next generation. I can give you some pointers if you're having trouble" Nezu said scratching his scar.

"Thanks Nezu, teaching has been difficult for me and I have noticed that I've gotten slower...I noticed it ever since I passed OFA on to Izuku"

When All Might mentioned Izuku, Nezu smiled remembering the work the boy did in handling the situation with the students in the lunchroom. "That boy is something else Toshinori, the way he handled the students a when they panicked was interesting. The way he carried himself made me think he was a pro, I'll say you chose wisely" Nezu said as All Might smiled.

"Yes, when I first met him, he asked me what it truly meant to be a hero and then he beat up that sludge villain when no other hero could do anything even me and that was when I saw his potential" All Might said as he remembered that day.

"I saw that, it would be nice if we knew more about him though. From what we've seen he excells at all aspects even the demon one, like he's fought them before" Nezu said as All Might looked at him.

"If you want to know just ask him and he'll tell you. Just as OFA was my secret, he'll tell his when he's ready" All Might said.

"Good, now get some rest, you've done enough for today" Nezu said as he got up and walked out the room.

**USJ**

Once inside the students got inside, they saw the pro hero Thirteen which caused Ochako to go full fan mode. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! It's the space hero **Thirteen**" Ochako was nerding out beyond levels and Izuku laughed.

'_She reminds me of myself when It come to pro heroes' _Izuku thought when he saw Ochako reaction to Thirteen. "Ochako, you must be a big Thirteen fan huh" Izuku said.

"Yeah he my favorite hero after All Might. I inspired to be a rescue hero because of Thirteen" Ochako said to Izuku as Thirteen and Aizawa greeted each other.

"Hey Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked as he saw All Might wasn't present.

"He pushed himself too hard today so he resting" Thirteen whispered to Aizawa.

"Seriously, that guy really has a penchant for going overboard. We'll continue without him" Aizawa said.

"Alright listen up, Thirteen here is going to help supervise over your rescue training. You all will be put in different scenarios will a natural disaster will hit and you must rescue the civilian. USJ is divided is into Flood Zone, Ruins Zone, Mountain Zone, Fire Zone, and Ice Zone. Each one of these will put you in touch situations so think before you act" Aizawa said.

As Izuku was listening he felt something coming as his attention turned towards where a portal was opening which Kirishima called on.

"Sensei what is that over there?" Eijiro said as he pointed to the direction where a portal opened. Aizawa and Thirteen made their way to the stairs to see a purple portal open up.

"Sensei, I think we got trouble coming" Izuku said as he felt a demonic aura as the portal opened up with a man with hands all over his body had appeared with a bunch of more people.

Aizawa, Thirteen, and Izuku began to tense and realized the situation that they are in right now. "Uhh…Aizawa sensei are those guys a part of the training?" Eijiro asked in worried tone as he and everyone else began to worry.

"No those are-"

"Villains" Izuku finished for Aizawa as he brushed his hair back, ready for the coming battle. "Thirteen, protect the students" Aizawa said as he got his yellow goggles on and Thirteen nodded.

"Sensei, you can not think of fighting all them by yourself. You need back up" Tenya told him.

"You can't be a pro and be a one trick pony Tenya. Listen to me all you, you all stay here with Thirteen. And try and call for back up now" Aizawa said as he ran towards the stairs.

"It seems All Might is not here,**Tomura Shigaraki**" The mist man spoke to the hand man now named Tomura.

"Hmm… that schedule said that All Might would be here. Oh well...**Kurogiri **it looks like we'll have to kill those kids then" Tomura said as he spoke to the misty villain.

"Hey we got company" A villain said as he spotted Aizawa running down the stairs.

"Well looks like we got a dead man coming up" one of the villains said as he was about to shoot at him with his quirk but was shocked when it didn't work.

"What! What did he-" The villain didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the face by Aizawa. The other villains there were in shock and before they could react Aizawa used his scarf to wrap two and dragged them towards his as he punched both of them. The students were surprised as they say their teacher taking on multiple villains at once with out missing a step.

"Hello hero, we are the **League of Villains**. We were expecting All Might, we have a weapon that can kill him" Tomura said as he pointed to the bird monster. "But it seems you and the kids will have to do" Tomura said.

'_They're here to kill All Might? And it looks like that thing was brought here to fight him' _Aizawa thought as he dodged an attack from one of the villains.

"Kurogiri, go and separate the kids from the pros, our men should be able to handle them".Tomura said as Kurogiri to teleported to where Izuku and the others were.

Kurogiri appeared in front of them and opened portal as he separated some of the students and sent them to different zones in the USJ. '_Dammit, he separated us we'll have to take him down if we want to get help, I've tried calling but they seem to be jamming our signal' _Thirteen thought as he tried to figure out a way to get help.

"Tenya I'm going to create an opening for you, when it's clear take off and get to UA. We are going to need help if we are going to survive this" Thirteen told him and he nervously nodded.

"I don't think so hero" Kurogiri said as more portals began to take students and send them elsewhere. Kirishima and Katsuki charged at the Kurogiri and he fell into his trap, Kurogiri had opened a portal in front of him that the duo ran straight into.

"Now for you Thirteen" Kurogiri said has portals began to come around the space hero, but being the veteran that Thirteen was he used his black hole quirk to suck away the coming darkness and create a path for Tenya.

"Tenya, GO!" Thirteen shouted and go Tenya did. Tenay took off past Kurogiri and headed for the door. Kurogiri tried to reach him, but Ochako used her sticks and jumped near Kurogiri and slammed it into the ground causing a burst of electricity to keep him from catching Tenya.

"Go tenya, we'll handle him!" Ochako shouted to her friend.

'_Ochako, Thirteen, and everyone else. I promise I won't let you down. Move Tenya! MOVE!'_Tenya thought and repeated the last word he began the race to reach UA.

**WITH IZUKU FLOOD ZONE**

Izuku fell into the portal created by Kurogiri and when he appeared he was submerged in water. '_Crap, I didn't act fast enough. I wasn't expecting that from him at all' _Izuku thought as he was holding his breath, he looked and saw a villain was speeding towards him and he dodged out of the way as the villain went past him. Izuku saw that more were coming but before they could reach him a tongue wrapped around his waist. Asui using her tongue had grabbed Izuku and swam towards the boat.

"Thanks, Tsu I owe you one" Izuku said to the frog girl as he got up and headed to the railing.

"Yeah thanks Tsu. You know, you have soft boobs for a frog" Mineta said causing her to slap him with her tongue hard.

'_Looks like he separated us and I don't know where everyone landed, but first we've got to take care of these assholes in the water first' _Izuku thought as he looked at the villains in the water.

"Izuku, what are we going to do?" Asui asked.

"I promise you both I will get all of us out of here. We will survive this" Izuku said with determination and both Asui and Minoru could hear it in his voice. Izuku turned around and look out in the open as he slicked his hair back.

'_They will not win' _Izuku thought as the battles had begun and the assault on USJ had commence. '_Why did they send Tsu of all people here, in the area she would thrive the most? Her quirk is unstoppable in this area, so why not send Tsu to somewhere like the fire zone where she would be weaker...unless they don't know what our quirks can do, which means they're underestimating us' _Izuku thought as he began coming up with a plan.

'_Once we get out of here I need to get to Aizawa and help him. There's no way he can take on all those villains by himself, not mention there is that bird monster which is supposed be a weapon to kill All Might from what I heard, __but right now I need to get Tsu and Mineta to safety' _Izuku thought as he began to tell Asui and Minoru the plan to escape the flood zone.

"Tsu, Mineta, I've a plan for escaping this place, so listen I'm up" Izuku said but was interrupted by Mineta.

"What!? Izuku, what would do you mean escape!? Those are not robots or simulations but actual villains, we should wait for All Might!" Mineta said in a panicking tone and who could blame him since the start of the day everything has went shit so.

"Mineta, I know All Might coming to the rescue sounds like a good idea, but right he doesn't know what's happening here" Mineta looked shocked now and Izuku continued.

"The enemy is most likely jamming our communication which means that calling for backup is a no go, also that bird creature…the hand man said that it was a weapon to kill All Might" Izuku said.

"No one can kill All Might Izuku he's too powerful." Mineta said and Izuku looked at him.

"Mineta, think…why would they bring a weapon to kill All Might if they weren't sure it would work." Izuku told Mineta and he realized that Izuku had point. Mineta was still scared but right now Izuku was right, the three of them needed to escape and Izuku is the most powerful student in the class so that is extra protection for him and Asui.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Mineta said and Izuku told them.

"I know what your quirks can do so Mineta , I want you toss as many grape balls as you can into the water. Tsu, once Mineta tosses enough in the water grab onto him and jump to shore. I'm going to cause a whirlpool, then villains will then be sucked in and with Mineta grape balls they will stick to each other giving us the time to escape." Izuku said and they both could see that the plan was good.

"That's the plan, you both understand." Izuku told them and they both nodded.

"Alright let's begin then." Izuku said and the plan had begun.

Mineta was throwing as many grape balls as he could in the water and when Izuku saw that it was enough he signaled him to stop. Asui then grabbed Mineta by the waist and before she jumped off the boat she gave the grape pervert a warning. "No touching on this ride or I'll feed you to those sharks down there" Asui said and Mineta nodded sadly.

Before Asui leaped off she asked Izuku a question. "Izuku how do plan to put a hole into the ground" Asui said in which Izuku smirked.

"You just let me handle that. Now go!" Izuku yelled to the frog girl.

Asui leapt off the boat and Izuku began to channel OFA. "Hey, where do those punks think going." A villain said as some began to head towards the direction that Asui was heading.

"I be more worried about myself." The villains looked back to the boat and widen their eyes when they saw Izuku covered by green lightning. "You punks messed with the wrong class." Izuku said to them as he jumped high in the air and flicked his fingers.

**"Delaware Smash!" **Izuku yelled as his attack hit the water, causing it to circulate to one point.

"Just like I planned." Izuku said as he saw that the grape balls that Mineta threw were sticking to the villains and with the water circulating the villains were starting to stick together. Izuku felt the boat be rocked furiously and decided it was time to leave, he teleported to Asui and Mineta.

"Good work you two." Izuku said to both Tsu and Minoru in which they nodded…well Minoru released a breath of air because there were out of danger…for now.

"All right, you guys head to the entrance, I'm going to help sensei" Izuku said as he began to walk away but was stopped by Asui.

"Then we're coming as well" Asui said and Minoru looked at her like she grew two heads.

"We are?" Minoru said fearfully and Izuku narrowed his eyes at the frog girl.

"No you're not. You both are going to the entrance and besides coming with me is too dangerous" Izuku told Asui harder, but the frog girl did not waver.

"You can't expect to win a fight against that all those villains even with Aizawa, it's too much for the both of you. You need our help" Asui said trying to reason her class president.

"I think he's pretty good." Minoru said and Asui glared at him to shut him up.

"I can handle it, I have better training then the both of you, I haven't shown all of you my true power" Izuku told her but Tsu was still adamant on going with Izuku. Izuku knew that they were wasting time decided to come to a compromise.

"Fine you both can come but… both of you will remain at a safe distance. Understood" Izuku said to the girl and she nodded in understanding. The group decided to head Aizawa location and rescue him from a deadly group villains.

"I don't get a say in this, do I" Mineta said as both Asui and Izuku were walking away. Mineta sighed and decided against his better judgment to not follow the two.

"I guess not, hey wait up" Mineta said as he ran to catch up with his two classmates. Asui, Izuku, and Minoru may have escaped their zone, but this is one of the many battles happening all over USJ.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: All right I'm done with this chapter. The next one will be the conclusion of USJ. Izuku has revealed some of his Powers to his class and expect the appearance of a devil arm in the next chapter also and a surprise about the Nomu. Next chapter will be up soon so enjoy and comment on this one and don't forget to pm me if you want and I would like to thank you all for the support so far. Peace out suckers.**


	15. Clash: Nero vs Nomu

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 15

**Clash: Nero vs Nomu**

The battle of usj had begun, Izuku, Asui and Mineta were currently heading towards Aizawa. Izuku decided to get to higher ground to see if he could spot any of his classmates nearby before he began talking to his familiar.

"Griffon, you awake" Izuku said.

**"I've been up since I felt that demonic presence and from what I can tell it was coming from that bird thing" **Griffon said.

"Yep, I don't know how these guys got their hands on something like that but something tells me that we'll find out soon enough" Izuku said.

**"So what's the plan, you need us to watch the students" **Griffon said as Izuku released him.

"Yes, keep me up to date with what they're doing, if things get out of hand help them and lead them to the entrance, I'm going to face that bird thing" Izuku said.

**"Alright, I'll keep an eye out, now go kick some ass" **Griffon said as he flew away.

Izuku got back to Asui and Mineta and told them he hadn't spotted any of the others yet. With that they continued on to help their teacher as they hoped their classmates were doing okay facing the villains.

**WITH KATSUKI AND KIRISHIMA**

Katsuki and Kirishima landed in another zone as they were quickly surrounded by villains on all sides, which caused Katsuki to grin maniacally as explosion were coming from his hands.

"Bakugou, we need a plan fast" Kirishima said.

"I have a plan, it's called blow up these extras"Katsuki said as a villain charged at him before he jumped and fired an explosion that took him down. "Come on you assholes, which one of you wants to meet your maker first!" Katsuki yelled as the remaining villains charged at him as Kirishima hardened his body to attack.

**WITH SHOTO**

Shoto landed on his own as he walked a bit before running into some villains who thought they could defeat him but they were sadly mistaken and screwed.

"Well, look what we have here fellas, a kid who thinks he can takes us on all on his own, isn't that heroic" said on of the villains as he was mocking Shoto.

Shoto's eyes turned cold as he walked forward a bit and froze all of them in place which surprised them with his display of power. Shoto walked towards on of the villains and looked at him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"We're here to kill All Might, but since he didn't show the boss told us to go after you kids" one of the villains said as he was terrified.

"How do you plan to do that, none of you here have the power to take down All Might" Shoto said as the villain smiled a bit at what he said.

"That's where you're wrong kid. You saw that big bird monster, that's why it's here, the boss said that it has the power to kill him and from what I've seen that thing ain't normal at all" the villain said before Shoto froze his mouth and walked away towards Aizawa's location.

**WITH MOMO**

Momo, Kaminari and Kyoka were sent to the mountain zone as they quickly hid from the approaching villains as they discussed their next plan of action.

"So what do we do, I for one don't think we should take on that many villains" Kaminari said.

"We don't have a choice in the matter now, we have to take them down and regroup with the others" Kyoka said.

"Well, looky here, we got easy pickings boys, let's get em" one of the villains said as the others cheered in agreement before they ran at the three of them.

Momo quickly created two bo staffs and gave one to Kyoka with Kaminari surrounding himself with electricity. Momo was able to hold her own due to self defence she had and Kyoka was using hers well along with blasting them with sound waves from the speakers attached to her legs with Kaminari using his powers to stun them as he didn't want to use too much at once.

"Yo spark plug, can't you use your power for wide range attack?" Kyoka said as smacked one of the villains in the face.

"If I do that then you two will be taking out" Kaminari said as he dodged an attack.

"That give me an idea, Kyoka cover me and Kaminari when I give the signal you blast them with everything you have" Momo said as she got behind Kyoka and used all her energy to create and insulator sheet and told Kyoka to get under it.

"Kaminari, blast them with everything you got" Kyoka said.

"Okay you bastards eat this 1,500,000 volts" Kaminari said as he blasted a wide range of his electricity which shocked and knocked out the villains.

"Looks like it's safe to come out" Momo said as she moved the sheet a bit to look what happened.

"Wow, I got to say nice one sparky" Kyoka said as she looked at Kaminari who had a stupid expression on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Momo asked before Kaminari did a thumbs up and started saying Whey as he looked completely retarded which caused Kyoka to laugh.

"Oh my God, I wish I had a camera for this right now" Kyoka said as she continued laughing but that was shot lived as one of the villains got up and grabbed Kaminari.

"Nice try kids, guess you didn't expect someone here to have an electrical quirk too, now it's going to cost you" the villain said as he pulled out a knife and held it at Kaminari.

Momo and Kyoka cursed themselves for the slip up they made and were thinking of a way to take him down but their hopes were smashed when they saw more villains coming. "Looks lie I got back up now tell me what are you going to do about I-" the villain was cut off as it was shot from the back as his back up arrived.

**"Well, look what we have here. A bunch of lowlifes what think they something because they're ganging up on some kids, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves" **said a voice which caused everyone present to looks around for it.

**"Hey, you two better get that guy out of here, I'll handle the mess here" **the voice as Momo immediately grabbed Kaminari so they could leave.

"Who are you?" Kyoka asked.

**"That's right where are my manners, you can call me Griffon, you class president asked me to be on the lookout for any one of you having a hard time and lend you my assistance" **Griffon said as he landed near them which shocked them as they were seeing a talking bird.

"Wait, Izuku sent you?" Momo asked.

**"Yes now quit standing around and go, he said you should get to the entrance fast, he currently heading towards your teacher" **Griffon said.

"Thanks for the help" Kyoka said as she and the others left.

**"Alright let's see what you morons are made of" **Griffon said as his wings were covered in lightning before he flew at them with high speed and brought his wings together which caused a large explosion of lightning to hit all the villains knocking them out. **"And here I was hoping for a challenge, I better go check on Uraraka" **Griffon said as he flew towards the entrance.

**WITH OCHAKO**

Ochako, Mina, Koda, Tooru, Sero, Aoyama and Thirteen were the only ones not teleported, but that may have been unlucky for they have to fight Kurogiri.

"What will you all do now?" Kurogiri asked as their face looked determined. They knew that Tenya would bring help, but now that means the villains will try harder to kill them.

"We will stop you, thats what will do" Thirteen said to villain showing no fear whatsoever in the face of danger.

"Really now, well then I'll have to end this quick" Kurogiri said but before he could do anything Thirteen used his quirk to keep him immobile as Kurogiri was being sucked in by the black hole quirk.

"You are becoming quite a nuisance" Kurogiri said as he opened a portal behind Thirteen injuring him with his own quirk. The students gasped when they saw their teacher fall to the ground, Thirteen suit damaged by his quirk and was unable to carry on the fight.

"Now, which one of you will be next to fall" Kurogiri said to the remaining students at the entrance way.

"Students you have to run…" Thirteen struggled to say as his body was damaged bad by his own quirk.

"No way we're not abandoning you, Thirteen" Mina said as she began to fire off her acid at the mist villain, but he was not damaged at all.

"How are we supposed to take him down if we can hit him, we seriously need a plan here" Sero said as he saw the attacks weren't working.

Ochako was watching Kurogiri closely before she noticed something that caught her attention, which was the metal plate that was around his neck

'_Why would he need that if every attack just goes through him' _Ochako thought before she had a realisation. '_That's his weak spot, you wouldn't notice it because his body is surrounded by the mist, if we can get an opening we should be able to take him down' _Ochako thought before calling the attention of the others.

"Guys, I have a plan. We need to cause a distraction when he's opened Aoyama you'll take the shot at the metal plate around his neck. Once that hits I'll go in for the knockout" Ochako said as everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Ochako said as the others besides Aoyama charged at Kurogiri.

Kurogiri saw them charging at him and quickly opened portals in the ground to send them away but was unsuccessful as Ochako quickly touched them making them weightless before Sero used his tape to keep them together. Kurogiri then sent more portals at them but they were able to avoid them with Koda and Sero moving them out of the way. Ochako then told Sero to use his tape to toss both her and Mina to both his flanks which caused him to face Ochako leaving himself and his plate wide open.

"Aoyama, take the shot now" Mina said as he prepared to fire.

"Au revoir Monsieur **Flashing Shot**" Aoyama said as he fired his beam and hit Kurogiri on the neck brace which stunned him before Ochako made herself weightless and used her sticks to hit him hard on both sides as he fell to the ground in pain before he was surrounded by the others.

'_Damn, I'm surrounded and those kids figured out my weakness. The day is lost, All Might is not here, I need to get to Tomura and fall back' _Kurogiri thought before he quickly used his quirk to surround himself before he retreated back to Tomura.

**WITH AIZAWA**

Eraser head was still fighting the villains as he used his quirk to erase their own quirks and attack using his scarf. '_I hope backup comes soon, cause I can't do this forever' _Aizawa thought as he felt himself getting tired.

"This is why I hate pro heroes, they live up to their reputation easily. Nomu kill the pro" Tomura said as the Nomu began moving towards Erase head.

'_That takes care of the grunts' _Aizawa thought before he turned around and saw the Nomu walking towards him.

Before he could do anything the Nomu charged at him with great speed that he could keep up with as he barely dodged a punch from the beast. '_Damn, this thing is fast' _Aizawa thought as he barely dodged another punch from the Nomu.

Aizawa quickly tied his scarf around its neck as his eyes glowed red. Thinking he had erased it's quirk he quickly tightened his hold on the scarf but was shocked when the Nomu ripped it off easily before it ran at Aizawa and punched him hard in the gut causing to cough blood before it grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground repeatedly and stepping on his arm which caused it break as Aizawa held his scream.

_'I could have sworn I erased his quirk, that means this thing is strong without its quirk. It's possibly as strong as All Might' _Aizawa thought as the Nomu lifted his off the ground.

Izuku, Asui and Mineta had arrived and saw the state their teacher was in which shocked them. Izuku then thought of the best course of action as he whispered to the other two beside him.

"Tsu, Mineta, listen to me now." Izuku whispered to the frog girl and grape boy getting their attention.

"I'm going to get that thing away from sensei, when I do that I want both of you to grab him and get out of here, understand and whatever you do don't look back, get to the entrance as fast as you can" Izuku said as both of them looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you insane? How are you going to go up against that by yourself" Mineta said with Asui agreeing with him.

"You can't possibly think that you can take on that thing all by yourself, it's suicide" Asui said.

"I can but I can't do that if I'm worrying about you guys and I'm the only one here right now that can beat that" Izuku said.

"How do you know that?" Mineta asked.

'_It takes a devil hunter to bring down a demon' _Izuku thought.

"I'm asking you guys to trust me, I won't lose" Izuku said before they finally relented. "Good when I give the signal you guys grab him and go" Izuku said as he activated his devil breakers.

"How do we know what the signal is?" Asui asked.

"You'll know when you see it" Izuku said as he teleported to the other side as he activated OFA.

The Nomu had its hands around Aizawa's neck as it was squeezing the life out of him, before it could continue Izuku appeared in front of it and punched it hard and it let go of Aizawa before it hit the ground back first.

"Get away from my teacher" Izuku said as Tomura was shocked that someone was able to hit the Nomu and put it on the ground.

"Iz-Iz-Izuku" Aizawa called to his student, Izuku eyes were still on the two villains, but he answered Aizawa.

"Don't worry sensei, they going to get you out of here. I'll handle the rest" Izuku said as Asui and Mineta quickly came to his side and picked up Aizawa. "Alright now get out of here fast" Izuku said as the Nomu got up from the ground and looked at Izuku with a blank expression. The two of them quickly left with Aizawa as they kept on running without looking back.

"Hahaha, my ears must be playing a trick on me, did you just say you'll handle us?" Tomura said as the Nomu came to stand beside him.

"Damn right I did" Izuku said as he took of his coat. "Before me and bird brain throw down how about telling me what exactly that thing is" Izuku said as he looked at the Nomu.

"Oh, this is a little something our mad doctor cooked up to kill All Might. Allow me to introduce you the bioengineered Anti- symbol of peace Nomu" Tomura said as he grinned maniacally.

"Bioengineered, huh. Well it's time to kick some ass" Izuku said as his gauntlets glowed blue.

"Nomu... **KILL HIM**" Tomura said as the Nomu charged at Izuku who followed suit as both their fists collided causing a shockwave. Izuku jumped back and smiled as he told the Nomu to bring it on causing it to run at him throwing a punch but Izuku ducked under it and punched the Nomu but he quickly noticed that it didn't work.

'_What the hell, that didn't work' _Izuku thought in surprise before he dodged another punch from the beast and continued punching it but saw that it wasn't working still.

"I bet you're wondering why your punches aren't working. Well that's because Nomu here has shock absorption, think if him as a punch bag that hits back harder" Tomura said smugly as the Nomu tried to kick Izuku but was blocked before Izuku grabbed its leg and hit it harder than he did the first time causing it to break before he delivered a front kick to it that sent it back.

'_So that's its secret huh' _Izuku thought as he looked at its broken leg.

"You said it has shock absorption, but there's a limit to how much it can take. Looks like your so called weapon ain't as tough as you made it to be" Izuku said as Tomura's face was filled with rage as he began scratching his neck.

Izuku saw the Nomu get back up as it's broken leg healed almost instantly before he looks back at Tomura. "I see it had a regenerative quirk as well" Izuku said as Tomura grinned.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Tomura asked as Izuku smiled.

"No, but I have to say I'm going to enjoy ripping it to shreds very very much" Izuku said as his body was covered in a faint blue aura with green lightning as he used 30% of OFA before he and the Nomu charged at each other again.

**ENTRANCE**

Asui and Mineta had made it back and laid Aizawa next to the injured thirteen and saw that everyone was gathered here besides Katsuki, Kirishima and Shoto. Everyone was glad they were safe before Momo asked what Izuku was doing before they were answered by Griffon.

**"You guys shouldn't worry about him, right now he's taking on that bird monster, I mean if you focus you'll feel the battle going on" **Griffon said as the others who haven't seen him jumped in surprise at his appearance.

"What the hell is that" Mineta said in fear as he pointed at Griffon.

"He said his name is Griffon, he helped us out when we were surrounded by villains and he says he knows Izuku" Momo said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"So it begs the question of what exactly are you" Ojiro asked.

**"Kid I'm a devil, the name's Griffon and I'm Izuku's familiar" **Griffon said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes besides Ochako.

"He's telling the truth, I was thinking he was going bring out Shadow as well" Ochako said as she stepped forward to Griffon.

**"That would have freaked them out even more, you know he can't talk" **Griffon said.

"Okay, hold on. Would you mind explaining what's going on here Ochako" Sero asked.

**"Look, your class president is going to explain everything after all this is over, now in here to make sure you guys are well protected" **Griffon said as everyone got quite after that.

"Griffon, how strong is that thing?" Ochako asked.

**_"_They said they brought it here to kill All Might and from what I can tell it would have given him trouble, not to mention the moment that thing stepped in the place me and the kid felt its demonic energy, that's why he stepped in so soon" **Griffon said.

"Are you saying he fighting a demon by himself?" Asui asked in concern.

"If that's the case what are we standing here for let's go back him up" Sato said as the others nodded in agreement but were stopped by Griffon and Ochako.

**"Listen I know you guys have the best interest in mind but right now you won't stand a chance against that, you'd only get in his way" **Griffon said.

"He right, he can handle this, when all this is over he'll explain everything, do for now let's just stay here and look after them" Ochako said as everyone stayed silent before they agreed.

**WITG IZUKU**

Izuku was trading blows with the Nomu as he ducked under one and punched it in its abdomen, Izuku quickly drop kicked the beast sending it back a bit before he got up and ran at the Nomu who then punched him in the face. The Nomu tries again but the punch was caught by Izuku who hit it with a spinning back elbow to the side of its face, Izuku then delivered a powerful axe kick that that sent it face first into the ground before he got on top of it and started raining blows at the back of its head.

"You know seeing as you did something like this to my teacher, I think I should return the favor" Izuku said as he grabbed its head and started slamming its face into the ground repeatedly before he stopped and dragged it across the ground before he kicked it away from it. Izuku fist was then covered in lightning as he jumped and punched the Nomu before he overcharged it and blew off it's arm causing it to screech in pain.

"Take this **Demolition Fist**" Izuku was about to hit it again when a portal opened up in front of his arm redirecting the attack, Izuku looked up and saw that Kurogiri had arrived and stopped him from hitting the Nomu.

"Kurogiri where have you been?" Tomura asked.

"I'm sorry Tomura Shigaraki, I ran into a bit of a problem" Kurogiri said.

"Well better late than never Kurogiri." Tomura said as he unknowingly late loose a breath of air.

'_Damn, I thought Thirteen would have taken care of him by now_' Izuku thought as he saw Kurogiri.

"We need to take him down, out of everyone here he's the main threat, once we do that the others should be easy pickings" Tomura said as the Nomu got up.

"Yes, I've been watching, if we attack together he won't stand a chance, but with reinforcements on its way I think we should retreat for now" Kurogiri said as Tomura turned to him after he said reinforcements.

"What do you mean reinforcements? What happened with those kids didn't you take them out?" Tomura said as he glared at Kurogiri.

"One of them unfortunately escaped me and will no doubt be bringing help" Kurogiri told Tomura honestly.

"Damn, I would kill you if you weren't our ride outta here" Tomura said as he scratched his neck again.

"We'll take him out and then we leave" Tomura said as Kurogiri nodded on agreement.

_"_Great just what I need a handicap" Izuku said.

'_Looks like my situation just got worse, if it was the Nomu and the hand guy I was fighting I would have won but with him here it makes it a whole lot more difficult' _Izuku thought as he looked at the three of them.

Kurogiri was the first to run at Izuku but was quickly caught off guard when an explosion hit him, when the smoke cleared Katsuki was standing on top of him with his hand on his neck plate.

"Well look what I caught, that bastard who sent me away, I've got you now" Katsuki said as everyone where shocked at what happened.

Before Tomura could react his noticed that he was frozen along with the Nomu as he looked at where it came from and saw Shoto looking at him with Kirishima standing beside him.

"Hey guys what's up, thanks for the assist" Izuku said as he smiled at them.

"Hey Midoriya, we were just on our way to the entrance when we saw your battle was going on nearby so we decided to come help you" Kirishima said.

"Thanks I owe you guys one" Izuku said as he turned his attention back to Tomura and the Nomu. "Well what are you going to do now, don't tell me that's all you got" Izuku said taunting him.

"Kids these days are remarkable, Nomu... unleash your true power and get Kurogiri" Tomura said as the Nomu's eyes widened a bit.

The Nomu's body began to pulse as its arm grew back and shattered the ice covering it, it then fell on its knees as wings burst out of its back and its fingers turned into claws along with its feet becoming talons. It's body now had purple lines traveling along it as it chest glowed the same color before a skull like substance covered its exposed brain as its eyes began slit with the irises turning black.

"Allow me to introduce to you... **ALL BLIGHT**" Tomura said as All Blight got up and roared into the sky which was heard by everyone in the USJ. "All Blight fetch Kurogiri and kill that boy" Tomura said as he pointed at Izuku.

All Blight then stretched its wings and flew at Katsuki faster that it did against Izuku to punch him, but Katsuki quickly found himself standing near Kirishima and Shoto who turned around and were surprised to see him.

"Dude how did you dodge that?" Kirishima asked.

"I didn't" Katsuki said as the others turned to where All Blight punched and saw Izuku standing back first in a wall with his arms crossed.

_'What the hell... it's a lot faster and stronger too' _Izuku thought as he looked at the beast.

"Kill him... don't let up until he's a stain on the ground" Tomura said as Kurogiri went to stand near him.

All Blight flew at Izuku again and punched him as he put his guard up but Izuku was unsuccessful as the punch sent him flying back as he noticed his gauntlets were cracked. All Blight then grabbed his face as it flew into the air punch Izuku over and over before dropping him, as Izuku was falling All Blight punched his back causing him to cough blood as he hit the ground. Izuku was able to get up but All Blight didn't let up as it continued its attack on Izuku.

Izuku's face was bleeding as blood flowed from his head he looked at the beast and punched it in the chest but it didn't affect it as it backhanded him away before it opened its mouth and fired a red beam from it sending Izuku crashing into the stairs at the entrance. All his classmates were worried as the saw that he hadn't gotten up yet as the beast landed a few feet from him as began walking towards him.

Tomura and Kurogiri arrived and saw the state Izuku was in as he grinned manically, Shoto, Katsuki and Kirishima were shocked as the saw All Blight stocking Izuku as it picked him up squeezing his neck.

"Where did that fight spirit go boy, I thought you said you could handle it" Tomura said smugly. "All Blight when your done with him kill the others" Tomura said as All Blight tightened it grip.

As it was strangling him, Izuku's eyes snapped open and he punched All Blight in chest causing it to release his as it was sent flying back.

"So that's all you're capable of" Izuku said as he was stretching and rolling his shoulder. "You know I was wondering when you were going to show your true form after all with the demonic energy it was giving out I figured this would happen eventually" Izuku said as the wounds on his body healed.

"What, how are you still standing?!" Tomura yelled in anger as the others were shocked that Izuku got up from all that.

"Well it's simple really, I let it beat me so I could see what it was capable of, I'm still surprised you managed to crack my gauntlets, I guess Nico is going to have to put more work into it" Izuku said as he deactivated his gauntlets before ripping off his torn hoodie showing the tattoos on his body and back.

All Blight flew at Izuku again but was cut short when Izuku punched him causing it to couch blood and it was sent flying towards Tomura. They all looked up and saw that Izuku's arms up to his biceps was covered with a black gauntlet with claws and had white light with spikes coming out from the side and his legs were covered grieves that reached all the way to its thigh that was shaped as a wolfs feet with the same line of light covering it.

"Since you brought a demon here, I'm going to have bring out the big guns. **DEVIL ARMS BEOWULF**" Izuku said as he looked at Tomura who's eyes widened in shock along with everyone else.

"Alright let's see what this... All Blight can do when I'm serious" Izuku said as he channeled OFA to his maximum output as he told the beast to bring it.

"ALL BLIGHT... KILL HIM!" Tomura screamed as the monster flew at Izuku who followed suit by running at it as he intercepted it and punched it on the side of its face. Izuku then followed up by grabbing it arm and slammed it into to ground before he punched it in the head breaking the skull that was covering its brains, he then picked it up by the face and punched it repeatedly before firing a light beam that pierced through it before giving it a spartan kick as it landed on its back.

All Blight struggled to get up but as soon as it did Izuku did a running knee that bent its beak in and awkward angle before he slam its face first into the ground and he stepped on its back and ripped off its wings before using the light from Beowulf to cauterize the wound before it could grow back. Izuku then picked it up and delivered a rising kick that sent it flying in the air as he jumped up under following it before he gave it and axe kick that sent it crashing into the ground.

"You know it's time I finished this, let me show what happens when you mess with my class" Izuku said as he used his demonic energy to propel himself towards the fallen All Blight as he focused OFA 100% to his right arm as Beowulf began to glow as well.

"Heroes are people who walked out of a tough situation and always find a way for justice to win. They always go beyond their limits and stand tall no matter what" Izuku said as his classmates saw him falling at high speed towards All Blight.

"This is my **PLUS ULTRA**" Izuku said as Stars began to change colors and eventually landed on green.

"Go take him down" All his classmates yelled as he was getting closer to it.

"All Blight... GET OUT OF THE WAY" Tomura yelled but the monster couldn't move as it was still stunned.

"Begone with the blinding light... **GRAND HYPERION SMASH**" Izuku yelled as he punched All Blight with all his might.

BOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion caused the entire USJ to shake, the ground moved, wind was blown everywhere, and everyone felt it.

"Holy Shit" everyone of his classmates screamed as the held on to what ever they could find to keep themselves steady until the shaking finally stopped. When they looked at where the explosion had happened they saw a massive crater but they only saw Izuku standing in it as he was smiling. They were surprised that the attack had turned All Blight into ash as Izuku's gauntlets and grieves disappeared.

"Jackpot" Izuku said as he saw that his right arm was broken but was healing before he saw Tomura scratching his neck as he looked at Izuku with rage and hatred in his eyes.

"You... you cheated! All Blight was supposed to kill All Might, not lose to some kid" Tomura yelled. "You've ruined everything, I'm going to kill you" Tomura screamed as he ran at Izuku but was halted when the entrance door was torn of its hinges with caught everyone's attention.

"Guy... I brought backup" Tenya said as the teacher entered the building.

**"Fear not student, we are here" **All Might said as everyone was happy that the teachers finally showed up.

Some of them looked around and saw the massive crater with Izuku standing in it as they looked and saw the others two villains.

"Tomura Shigaraki, we need to leave now" Kurogiri said but he saw that Tomura wanted to kill Izuku first but he stopped him.

"There will be other days, but on this day we've lost" Kurogiri said as he reasoned with him.

"Fine" Tomura said as he gritted his teeth as he was angry he wouldn't get the chance to kill Izuku and they face that All Might was hear also made him even more angry.

"Let's go" Tomura said as Kurogiri opened a portal as they stepped through it but before the portal closed he turned to Izuku.

"Watch yourself boy, next time we meet you'll die mark my words" Tomura said as the portal closed.

"**Students! ****Is everyone alright?" **All Might asked to 1A and they nodded.

"We're fine All Might, the one you should be worried about is Midoriya" Kirishima said as Izuku walked up to them before Ochako ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Ochako asked.

"I'll be fine. I have had worse" Izuku said.

**"Are you sure young Midoriya?" **All Might asked his successor.

**"Yeah he's fine, he's had a lot worse training with Dante than fighting that overgrown chicken" **Griffon said as he landed on Izuku's shoulder surprising the teachers.

Izuku who saw the surprised looks on their face spoke first. "Don't worry about him, this is Griffon my familiar, he's also a devil but don't let his looks scare you, underneath all this scary, sarcastic feathered exterior, he's a big old softy isn't that right Ochako" Izuku said as she nodded.

"I know you guys have questions right now and I'll answer them as soon as we all rest after today" Izuku said before everyone agreed as the teachers checked on the students for any injuries.

Izuku smiled a bit as he knew that this would make them stronger but he couldn't shake the fact on how they got a demon, he knew one thing... that this was far from over.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: the battle of USJ is finally over the next chapter will be the season one finale and then I'll be moving on to the sports festival. Now some you are wondering how Izuku was able to hit the Nomu, as they said in the anime it had shock absorption but there is a limit and Izuku devil strength plus one for all along with his devil breakers and Beowulf was the limit for its shock absorption now next chapter will be Izuku revealing his identity to the class and teachers as they have already met griffon he will also introduced them to shadow. Now next chapter will include the one who provided them with the demons blood to create a more powerful Nomu. Now please enjoy this chapter I and don't forget to comment and Pm me if you have any ideas I'm opened to them. Peace out suckers.**


	16. Aftermath:Truth Revealed

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 16

**Aftermath: Truth Revealed**

Izuku was at home lying down on his bed as he was reflecting on what happened at the USJ. After the attack ended he was looked at by Recovery Girl and Kyrie who checked on everyone for injuries. The police came and arrested the ones that were knocked out and collected the statement from the students. His mind also went to Aizawa and Thirteen who were recovering in the hospital due to their wounds from the fight and his final thought went to today.

He told his teachers and classmates that he would tell them the truth in two days and that day had come. He had asked that his mother along with Trish, Lady, Nico and Kyrie be present as well. Izuku got up from his bed and got dressed in a black polo shirt and green shorts as he got out of his room to go to UA where they were already waiting for him. He drove to the school and ran into All Might who was waiting for him as they headed to the conference room they began to talk.

"Young Midoriya, it's good to see you, how are you doing?" All Might asked in his skinny form.

"I'm good All Might, I still can't believe all that happened" Izuku said.

"Yes me too. You'll explain everything once we're there, your mother and friends have already arrived" All Might said.

"I know, looks like it's time I told the truth. I was wondering when this was going to happen and now it's here" Izuku said.

"Will you be telling them the whole truth including your... ancestry?" All Might asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but something tells me that I have to. I don't want them finding out from other sources who'd paint me in a bad light" Izuku said.

"Alright, I know nothing will change when you tell them. When are you planning on telling your fellow classmates?" All Might asked.

"Soon" Izuku said as All Might nodded.

"Alright here we are, let's go in" All Might said as they went into the room.

**UA CONFERENCE ROOM**

In the room Izuku saw the rest of the teachers. There was Vlad King, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Hound dog, Present Mic, Power Loader, Ectoplasm, and Cementos. All the teachers were there except Aizawa and Thirteen who were still recovering from injury. He saw his mother along with Trish, Lady, Nico and Kyrie and he also saw a man wearing a brown jacket.

"Izuku, I'm glad you were able to come" Nezu greeted his student as he began the meeting.

Izuku stood in front of the rectangular table, everyone eyes on him. Izuku though did not look scared, instead he looked at all the teachers determinedly.

"I would also like to thank you for what you did, you protected the students and defeated something that was made to kill All Might, I thank you for that" Nezu said as he bowed a bit to Izuku.

"Don't mention it, I did was I supposed to do, it's no big deal. Also who's he, I know everyone here but not him" Izuku said pointing at the man.

"Ah, Young Midoriya, this is my trusted friend Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, he's going to be here listening to what you have to say" All Might said.

"The fact that he's here when you're like this means he knows about your condition" Izuku said to All Might who nodded.

"Before we begin, I would like to know how the kid knows about your weakness All Might, the only ones who know are the staff and some government officials, so how did he find out?" Snipe asked.

"Well... it was kind of an accident" Izuku said as scratched his head sheepishly.

"I met young Midoriya a few months ago, he was attacked by that sludge villain and he took it down just when I arrived and put it in a bottle. He then asked me to sign one of his books that he uses to take notes on quirks and as I was about to leave he grabbed onto me when I was airborne" All Might said as Izuku looked away.

"Wow... what a fanboy" Present Mic whispered.

"Anyways, when I landed I had run out of time and turned back when he was about to ask me a question" All Might said.

"Yep, that certainly made my day. Now onto the real reason I'm here, you want to know how I knew All Blight was a demon and my familiar Griffon" Izuku said as everyone's expression changed.

"It's a long story but we have time. Now allow me to officially introduced myself, my name is Izuku Nero Midoriya but to the rest of the world I'm known as Nero The Devil Breaker" Izuku said as everyone's eyes widened in surprise as he introduced himself.

Izuku looked around and saw their surprise and smiled a bit. "Now I know you have questions so ask away" Izuku said before Present Mic stood up.

"You really expect us to believe that you are the second most greatest demon hunter" he said as Izuku looked at him and then looked around and saw not everyone believed his claim.

"From the looks you're giving me, I can tell you don't believe me so I'll have to prove it" Izuku said as he got up. "Now the media has been unable to see what I look like but they have given the description of the sword I carry. Can anyone tell me that exact description?" Izuku asked.

"According to the reports, its a German Grobes Messer that has a motorcycle like handle. They said it also ignites when he twists the handle" said Detective Naomasa.

"Exactly" Izuku said as the tattoo on his back glowed as the sword came out surprising them. Izuku then stabs the sword on the ground and starts revving it as it began to ignite a bit before he stopped. "So I hope this answer your question, if you want more proof you can ask All Might, he can vouch for me and if you don't believe that you can ask those two" Izuku said as he pointed to Lady and Trish.

"He's telling the truth, after all he called me to inform me what was happening in Redgrave city when that tree appeared" All Might said.

The teachers looked stunned as they looked Izuku who smirked a bit. "Now some of you are wondering, why we let him work with DMC and you're probably thinking along the lines of its child endangerment but in all honesty there is no law on how old you have to be to be a hunter" Lady said.

"Yes, now the world didn't know about demons until that attack in New York, Redgrave has been fighting them since he was about the same age as Izuku, the same can be said about other hunters they start training themselves at young age to prepare for what the underworld throws at them, which is why we prepared Izuku to face them as well, after all it's in his blood" Trish said as the teachers looked at Izuku.

"What do you mean by its in his blood?" Midnight asked as Izuku took a deep breath.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you mustn't leave this room, you can tell Aizawa sensei when he's better and I'll tell my classmates but that's it" Izuku said as his face became serious. "11 years ago when I was boy, me and my mom were walking through the park one night where we were attacked by a demon" Izuku said as the teachers eyes widened in shock along with All Might, Kyrie and Nico who didn't know this.

"It was a terrifying experience for me and her, we tried to get away but it was too fast for us to outrun, we would have died that day if it wasn't for my powers awakening when I saw it about to kill her" Izuku said as he remembered the power coursing through his body.

"You got your quirk at age 5, people awaken theirs at 4 what happened to you?" Power Loader asked.

"At age 4 I was diagnosed quirkless" Izuku said shocking everyone present who didn't know. "The doctors told me I would never have one because I had an extra joint in my toe, after I found out people started treating me different, like I was cursed, it wasn't easy for me but the one who stood by me and still believed in me was my mom" Izuku said causing All Might to sympathize with him as he remembered that he too was quirkless.

"When I killed it a lot changed for me that day, it lead me to discovering the origins of my family" Izuku said as he was about to continue his mother decided to take it from there.

"A year after Izuku was born his father left, he told me that it was to protect us, but before he did he left me instructions on who to call if we ever needed help and that number belonged to his brother Dante who is now known as Redgrave" Inko said surprising everyone before they began to look at Izuku and saw the resemblance between them.

"How the hell didn't we notice this, he looks like him and he has the same hair color as him" Midnight said.

"Yeah, people don't notice because I didn't want to stand out a lot and I told him not to tell anyone of our relationship" Izuku said.

"So we have the nephew of the world best demon hunter Redgrave and he turns out to be the second best demon hunter next to Redgrave, that's why she said it's in your blood" Present Mic said.

"So, is your father also a demon hunter?" Cementos asked.

"Well... he's a bit complicated but yeah" Izuku answered as he remembered his fathers history that was told to him by Dante.

"How strong is he?" Vlad King asked.

"He and my uncle are even in terms of everything" Izuku said as the others eyes widened.

The teachers knew how powerful Dante was seeing that he took down Endeavour without much effort in the fight they had a while back, the fact that there was someone who was equal to him that isn't a registered hero was surprising to them.

"You mentioned your family origin, are you saying you come from a long line of demon hunters?" Snipe asked.

"Before I get into that, I would like to know if any of you have heard about the legend of Sparda" Izuku said as everyone got quite. "I'll take you silence as a no, okay let me tell you" Izuku said before he was interrupted.

"What does this have to do with you?" Nezu asked.

"I'm getting to that principal Nezu. Now about 2000 years ago there was a war between the underworld and the human world. The underworld was relentless in their plans to conquer and enslave humanity but when all hope seemed to be lost, humanity gained an unlikely ally which came in the form of the devil Sparda, he was held as the greatest warrior in the underworld, his skills and power were unmatched even by the ruler of the underworld Mundus. He took up arms against his own kind and fought for humanity" Izuku said as everyone who was there was interested in the story.

"He faced the hordes of the underworld and won, after that he sealed the gates of underworld with the help of a priestess and he sealed away Mundus on an island very far away from civilization called Mallet island but at the cost of his powers. Sparda then became the protector of humanity, he was given the title of the legendary dark knight as he battled evil" Izuku said as he looked at his teachers.

"Wow, this guy must have been all kinds of powerful if he faced the entire underworld and won" Snipe said in awe.

"He was, anyways 2000 years later Sparda met a woman and settled down, that woman was my grandmother Eva" Izuku said as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you saying that you're-" Midnight said but was interrupted when All Might put up his hand to tell her to let him finish.

"She later gave birth to twins, my father Vergil and my uncle Dante, the sons of Sparda" Izuku said.

"You're part demon?!" Present Mic exclaimed as Izuku nodded.

"Devil, I'm part devil" Izuku said.

"What's the difference?" Power Loader asked.

"It's simple, demons are the grunts while the devils are their superiors. They show high intelligence and are often cruel and sadistic towards humans" Izuku said.

"So, you're the grandson of Sparda?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, the other demons and devils don't take kind to us because of my grandfather, so in other words they hate our guts with fiery passion" Izuku said.

"Excuse me, while we are all surprised at the situation I would like it if he finished his story" Nezu said.

"7 years after she gave birth they were attacked by demons which led to the death of my grandmother and my grandfather being gravely wounded as he fought them off" Izuku said sadly.

"The one who sent the demons was the Devil king Mundus as he realized that the seal my grandfather placed was weakening but my grandfather survived the attack along with his sons. It was on that day that they swore vengeance against the one responsible, my grandfather trained them for 7 years before he finally passed from the wounds he sustained that day and after that they began their quest to avenge our family" Izuku said as he finished he didn't want to tell them about the personal history between his father and his uncle.

"That's a lot to take in" Cementos said as everyone else agreed.

"Look, I know you're all still surprised at what I just told you so I'll just let you all decide how you want to proceed from here on out. Now if you excuse me I have my classmates to tell as well" Izuku said as he got up and left the room.

"You know I've seen that look a lot in my time and I'm seeing it again in most of your eyes after what he just told you" Lady said gaining the teachers attention.

"What look is that?" Ectoplasm asked.

"That's simple, it's fear" Trish said as some of them flinched at what she said.

"They're right, I see it now and I can tell you're afraid of him now, but he told you all that despite knowing how'd you all react and I have to say that's there's nothing to fear from him" All Might said.

"All Might how can you be so calm, he just told us that he's part devil, and here you are not freaking out and no offense miss Midoriya but seriously how could you fall for someone who half devil?" Present Mic said as he stood up.

"Mic, I'm calm because I already knew about him" All Might said as the other teachers looked at him. "When he told me his story I looked at him and I was surprised at first but then I realized that his family has been fighting against creatures that can threaten the entire human race. It was there and then that I realized that heroism is in his blood. His grandfather fought his own kind to protect humanity, his sons followed in his footsteps and now he is doing the same thing" All Might said as the others looked away.

"His family may have the blood of a devil flowing their veins but to me they have the blood of a hero in them as well" All Might said.

"All Izuku ever wanted in his life was to be a hero like All Might, the kind that saves people with a smile on his face, so before you judge him, you should think about everything he's done so far and tell me if he doesn't deserve to be one" Inko said as she got up and left followed by Nico, Kyrie, Lady and Trish.

"I'll say this from I've seen so far he embodies what it means to be a hero and I will stand beside him even if none of you will because of he is" All Might said and walked out of the room followed by Naomasa.

The teachers stayed in silence for a while before Nezu spoke. "Now All Might is right about the boy, from what I've seen so far he doesn't pose a threat to us and he never will. The boy has done everything to prove that he's on our side and judging him because we now know he's part devil is the same as judging those who look others said weren't fit to be heros because of their appearance or quirks being villainous" Nezu said.

"Personally I think he a great kid and he's going to be a great hero so what if he not all human most people's quirks affect their body and makes them look like monsters but it's their actions that define who they really are" Midnight said.

"I know that and yes I'm a little bit afraid of him but it's just that I'm trying to process all this" Vlad king said.

"Yes, there has never been a situation like this in UA history at all" Cementos said.

"That is true, I guess that means that times are changing, we are in the age where the impossible can become possible, where things of myth have become reality and it our job to prepare the next generation for what's to come" Nezu said.

"We owe him and his family an apology for our hesitance today" Power Loader said as the others agreed.

"Good, we have to prepare the students, I feel something on the horizon and they will need each other when the time comes" Nezu said.

**DAGOBA BEACH AT NIGHT**

Izuku was staring at the ocean as he waited for his classmates to arrive he got their contact info and told them to meet him at the beach. Izuku was also a bit sad that some of his teachers were afraid of him but he knew the result of telling them and that was it. He couldn't blame them for being afraid, after all demons and devil have done nothing but kill and destroy anyone that stood in their way without remorse so he could fault them for that, he just hoped that they got over it soon.

"Nero" a voice called out to him as he turned around he saw Ochako walking towards him.

"Hey Ochako, thanks for coming" Izuku said as she smiled.

"No problem, I just want you to know that no matter how this turns out I'll be with you every step of the way" Ochako said.

"Thanks, I'm just a bit nervous on how they're going to react to what I'm going to tell them" Izuku said.

"Don't worry about it" Ochako said.

Both of them were talking as they noticed the others began to arrive, the last to show up was Katsuki and Shoto.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here, I really appreciate that you showed up" Izuku said.

"It's no problem for us Midoriya" Kirishima said.

"Now I know you have questions, that's why I asked you to come today so I can get it of my chest, all I'm asking is that you don't interrupt me for what I'm about to tell you and you can't tell anyone about it as well" Izuku said as they looked to each other before they agreed.

"Alright Izuku we'll do that" Tenya said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

Izuku has finished telling them the same thing he told the teachers about his family, what he was and who he was and he could see that they were all speechless after he was done.

"So hold on you're saying that the legendary Sparda is you grandfather?" Kaminari said in shock.

"And that Redgrave is your uncle" Mineta said as well.

"And that you're the famous Nero the devil breaker" Mina said.

"And that you're part devil" Kirishima said.

"Yes, look I know you're trying to process all this and-" Izuku said but was interrupted by Tenya.

"Listen here Izuku, I know the reason you were hesitant to tell us was the fact the you thought we wouldn't accept you but I speak for everyone here when we say that we don't care about that" Tenya said surprising Izuku.

"Yeah bro, we don't care if you're part devil, you're still the same guy, who fought to protect us from that villain at the USJ" Kaminari said.

"He right dude, your the same guy we chose to be our class rep and the guy we sit next to at lunch and laugh with, you being a devil won't change the fact that you are our friend" Kirishima said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"They're right, you came to UA because you have the same goal as us and that's to be a hero and help people nothing is going or change that" Momo said as Izuku smiled.

"Thank you all for that, I'm grateful to be able to call you guys my friends" Izuku said.

"Hey Bakugou, what do you think about all this?" Sero asked as everyone looked at him.

"I don't care if he's a demon, angel or an alien, he's still the same guy who's ass I'm going to kick" Katsuki said as everyone smiled at his response.

"And you Todoroki, what about you?" Sato asked.

"It doesn't matter what he is, if I start judging him about it I'm no better that those who judge others based on how villainous they look, so it doesn't matter to me at all" Shoto said causing Izuku to smile.

"Thanks a lot I'm really glad to have met people like you" Izuku said.

"So dude, since you're part devil, does the mean you can take on the appearance of a devil" Kyoka asked.

"Yes I can" Izuku answered.

"So can we see it please" Kirishima said as everyone voiced their agreement with him.

"Okay fine, just promise me one thing" Izuku said.

"What's that?" Tokoyami asked.

**"Don't freak out" **Izuku said as his eyes glowed as his body was engulfed in blue light.

**ELSEWHERE**

Tomura Shigaraki was pissed that he failed with his assault on UA student and that his goal of killing All Might didn't even happen as All Blight was taken out by that boy.

"Are you still upset about what happened Tomura Shigaraki" Kurogiri asked.

"Of course I'm upset, I'm not just upset I'm furious that the plan didn't work" Tomura said before a man appeared from a seal glowing on the floor.

"I heard you failed in your attack Tomura" the man said as he stepped out of the seal.

"You... what are you doing here?" Tomura asked as he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh me... I came to see how you're doing, I mean is it so hard to believe that I actually care for your safety" the man said in mock concern.

"If you're here to mock me then leave before I turn you to dust" Tomura said as he got up and faced him.

"I would like to see you try boy, you'd be dead before you even move" the man said as he grinned maniacally.

As Tomura was about to make a move he was cut short when a voice came from the tv in the room.

"Enough" a commanding voice came from the screen that caught their attention.

"Master" Tomura said as he looked at the screen.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't rile up my student, after all it was you and your associates that assured us that the demonic enhanced Nomu would perform its task, so the failure also goes towards you as well" the voice said.

"That's also why I'm here, to find out how it was defeated" the man said.

"Tomura, please share what happened at UA" the voice said.

"We did everything according to plan, but when we arrived All Might was even there, so I told Kurogiri to separate the kids so the grunts could pick them off but that didn't work, I had to use All Blight early to deal with the pro hero that was Eraser Head and he was nearly killed until... **He **showed up" Tomura said with venom.

"Who, All Might?" the man asked.

"No... it was this boy who arrived and went toe to toe with All Blight even when it transformed it was no match for him" Tomura said.

"Can you describe him?" The voice said.

"Yes, he has white hair with green highlights and green eyes, when he fought his body was covered with a blue aura that felt the same as All Blight and green lightning danced around his body" Tomura said.

"Anything else?" The man asked.

"When he fought with All Blight he used a gauntlet that had white lines on it as well as boot with the same design. All I heard was when he said Beowulf" Tomura said as the mans eyes widen a bit.

"Thank you, that would be all Tomura. You can go and rest now, I which to speak with him alone" the voice said as Tomura and Kurogiri nodded and left the room.

"You know who the boy is don't you?" The voice asked.

"Yes, when he said Beowulf, it was then it hit me. In history there is only one creature that had that name and it was sealed in the Teminengru by Sparda" the man said.

"So this boy could be related to this Sparda?" The voice asked.

"Yes, it seems that Beowulf has been turned into a devil arm and if the boy is aware of his devil heritage, it means that the Nomu wasn't simply enough to deal with him" the man said.

"I see, I hope you can do something about him soon, if left alone he could pose a threat to Tomura" the voice said.

"Don't worry, if he does we will deal with him you have my word **All For One**" the man said as he disappeared in the seal that he arrived in.

**ELSEWHERE**

"I still can believe what I'm seeing" a man said as he was looking at a city.

"Me too, I been in the underworld world for a while but I never saw this" said another man.

"Who would have thought that the devils would become so civilized, never saw that coming Vergil" the man said.

"Me too Dante" Vergil said.

Both brothers were still in the underworld after cutting the roots and sealing the rift to the underworld. They both traveled the underworld world looking for a nexus point to leave but in their search for it they stumbled upon something surprising.

They found a city filled with devils and these ones looked human. The city was beautiful(think of Asgard on avengers), at first they thought they would be welcomed with hostility but to their surprise they were seeing as they thought all devils and demons wanted their head because of their father. Right now they were waiting to talk to the man in charge, the new king of the underworld.

"He will see you now" a woman said gaining their attention.

The two brothers walked into the room and saw a man sitting on a chair the man had white hair and red eyes, he was slightly muscular( thinks of sirzechs in dxd with those features).

"Ah... the sons of Sparda, it's an honor to finally me you, I've heard so much about you exploits" the man said.

"You must be the king of the underworld then" Dante said as the man nodded.

"Yes, where are my manners, my name is Vali Noctis then new king of the underworld" then now named Vali introduced himself. "Please take a sit so we can discuss some things" he said as he motioned for them to sit.

"Now the thought going through your mind must be what the hell happened here and why are we acting so civil" Vali said as the two of them nodded.

"You see not everyone shared the same view that we should rule over the humans some like your father saw the wrong things we were doing under the name of Mundus, but after your father sealed away Mundus there was a power vacuum that needed to be filled, some wanted warmongers who hated humanity to rule and others suggested that they could leave peaceful with the humans and leave them to their own vices" Vali said as he told them the story.

"With the devils divided on their views on how things should be war broke out as both sides fought for a thousand years until it finally ended and you can tell who won" Vali said.

"So how did you become the king then?" Dante asked.

"There is a rule in the underworld. He who is the strongest shall rule, and after the war that was my father" Vali said.

"He didn't rule with an iron fist like Mundus did, and he led our kind into a new age and as you can see not all Devils here look like the ones you've faced" Vali said.

"Yeah most of them are just walking monstrosity so I'm a bit surprised that they don't look like that but I can still feel their auras" Dante said.

"It's simple Dante, after so many years, they evolved like how humanity evolved to have quirks, am right" Vergil said.

"Yes you are and it's all thanks to your father that this was possible. It was his actions that showed us how to be truly strong" Vali said.

"He always told us that when you fight for something other then yourself you become stronger and from what I'm seeing he was right" Dante said with a smile.

"Wise words, Sparda isn't hated here anymore... well unless you count the old faction" Vali said.

"Old faction?" Vergil asked.

"Yes, I did say a war happened what was left of the ones who wanted to take after Mundus became known as the old faction, those are the ones that still maintain their less civil appearance" Vali said.

"That explains a lot" Dante said.

"Now we thank you for receiving us, but we really must be going now" Vergil said.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here do you?" Dante asked.

"Of course I'll tell them to prepare a portal for you but first I need to inform you of something" Vali said.

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"I'm sure by now you've felt that something big is going on" Vali asked as they nodded.

"Let me ask you have you heard the legends of the Dark clan" Vali asked.

"No, we haven't" Vergil said.

"Well then I recommend you listen to what I'm about to tell you" Vali said seriously as Vergil and Dante looked at each other.

**ELSEWHERE**

The man that had just finished talking with All For One appeared in a forest and walked into a building in the middle of it.

"Hello I'm back" the man said.

"What took you so long asshole?" Another voice that belonged to another man said.

"I had a meeting with scar face apparently the demonic enhanced Nomu was defeated by a boy and from his description I think he's a defendant of Sparda" the man said.

"Hm... back in the days we were the most feared Devils of them all and now since we were free all I hear about is Sparda" the other one said.

"Yes... it seems they wiped all traces of us from history what a shame, wouldn't you agree brother" the man said.

"Yes I do" the other one said.

"Don't worry we'll show them our might in time" another voice said belonging to another man.

"Ah... **Astarot** where have you been" the man asked.

"I've been looking into the humans, some things I asked you to do **Kokabiel**" Astarot said to the man now known as Kokabiel.

"And what did you find?" Asked the other one.

"They have evolved. The humans are no longer the cowardly welps we once ruled over. They stand tall now but in time we will bring them back to what they once were, and the only way to do that is to break their spirit **Zeldris**" Astarot said.

"I look forward to that brother, indeed I do" Zeldris said.

"So how do we handle the sons of Sparda?" Kokabiel asked.

"Don't worry once we finish the palace they won't stand a chance against us" Astarot said as he grinned sinisterly.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: booom I've finished with the chapter now as you can see this contains info on Dante and Vergil as well as the aftermath of USJ Izuku's classmates accepted him for what he was and now I can say Ives finished with season one of my hero. Also you noticed I added a bit of history to what happened after Sparda sealed the underworld and I mixed it with high school dxd now some of you are going to be curious about the dark clan but don't worry all will be revealed. Now enjoy the story and don't forget to comment and pm me if you want I'll update as soon as I can because next chapter will be the Sports festival. So peace out suckers.**


	17. The Sports Festival

**AUTHORS NOTES: I would like to give a ****shoutout to stars keyblade4114 for his story the dark knight and two shining stars it's a really cool DMC crossover story so I suggest you guys read it up and I know you will enjoy it.**

"..." character p.o.v

'_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 17

**The Sports Festival**

It had been a week since Izuku revealed his identity to his teachers and classmates, things had been good for him so far. With his free time he went demon hunting and when he wasn't doing that he was training with Ochako and sometimes Momo.

**IZUKUS HOME**

Izuku was in the living room eating breakfast as he saw that the next day was when the end of the break they gave them and he had to go back to UA. Izuku was lost in his thoughts but was pulled from it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Young Midoriya, how are you" All Might greeted as Izuku turned to him.

"Hey All Might, I didn't here you come in" Izuku said.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit and to see how you're doing" All Might said.

"I'm good, this break was just what I needed. I got to hunt some demons and hang out with my friends, not to mention that my classmates and teachers also know the truth about me and my family but all in all it's good" Izuku said as All Might smiled.

"I'm also here to talk about your fight with that creature" All Might said as Izuku became serious.

"What do you want to know?" Izuku asked.

"Did you notice anything strange about it other than the fact that it was a demon?" All Might asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it had multiple quirks and from the way it was, I guessed if you had fought it, it would have weakened you further. That thing was able to take a OFA enhanced punch and nothing happened to it until I started using my demonic energy as well" Izuku said.

"I see, hearing that is disturbing" All Might said.

"All Might, I don't know how but what ever that thing was it had human origins, meaning someone turned it into that and if I can guess, that means whoever made it has a lot more like that, so the question is when are they going to use them" Izuku said as All Might was in deep thought.

'_Could he have returned... no I made sure that man didn't survive' _All Might thought to himself.

"All Might, my father told me that something was coming but I'm beginning to think that it's already here and whatever plans it has, it can't be good" Izuku said.

"Indeed, young Midoriya. So, I would like to know if you're going to be teaching the demon hunting class since they now know your identity" All Might said.

"I'll think about it, I'm not sure I'm much of a teacher though so I'll have to think hard about this" Izuku said.

"All right, I'll inform them of you decision, I'll see you tomorrow then" All Might said as he got up to leave.

"Okay All Might take care" Izuku said as All Might left.

The rest of the day for Izuku was uneventful as he got ready to go back to school, he was hoping that his uncle and father make it out of the underworld soon, as he laid to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY AT UA**

Izuku made his way to UA and went to his classroom, when he got there he saw that everyone was already in class, as he walked in their attention was immediately on him as they greeted him.

"Hey, Nero how are you?" Ochako asked.

"Hi, Ochako, I'm good" Izuku answered.

"You know, I really missed UA, even if it was only for a week, so it's great to be back" Ochako said.

"I'll say, but I can't complain about the break since I got to hunt some demons again now that was fun" Izuku said as everyone looked at him.

"Dude, you went demon hunting?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, I can't have myself getting rusty now can I. After all I still have a reputation to uphold" Izuku said.

"Why didn't you invite us, we would have loved to see you smashing some actual demons and if you'd let us we'd have fought some too" Kirishima said.

"I'll think about it next time, but for now I think you should stick to the danger room. I'm not doubting your abilities, but from my point of view you aren't ready yet" Izuku said.

"What do you mean we aren't ready, how would we know if we're ready if we don't get to face the real deal?" Sero asked.

"Look, I'll be honest with you guys. We may have faced villains but when it comes to demons that's a whole nother playing field and trust me that's something that'll change your life because when facing a human you know when to hold back but with demons and Devils it's a life or death situation and if you hesitate you'll die" Izuku said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Now listening here, you guys are going to be training with the best hunters in the game and I'll also pitch in and when we deem you fit for this I'll ask them to take you on hunting trip to test yourself. That will see if you're ready or not" Izuku said as they nodded.

"Alright now let's just get through the day, I think we've earned a little normalcy after everything right" Izuku said but as they were about to answer the door opened and revealed someone they weren't expecting to see.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI!" The class yelled surprisingly as they were in shock to see their homeroom teacher back so soon and for the fact he was wrapped in bandages making him look like mummy.

"Yeah, I'm here" Aizawa said as he made his way to his desk, while the class was still to see in shock to see Aizawa up on his feet especially from the way he looks right now.

"Sensei, are you sure it's a good idea to be moving around after your injuries, you should be resting" Mina said in concern.

"In the hero job there is no time to rest. We got be back on our feet as quickly as we can" Aizawa told the students.

"Wow talk about dedication" Kaminari said.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the hospital and Recovery Girl allowed you show up and here I was hoping that they had to tie you down" Izuku said.

"Okay enough about my, current state" Aizawa said. "Now I a few things to say, the USJ showed you a little bit of what you're going to face in the future and I'll tell you now it can get a lot worse than what happened, so if anyone wants to leave I'll understand" Aizawa said as the students looked at each other before looking back to him with determination in their eyes which caused him to smile.

"Good, looks like you have what it takes to be heroes after all" Aizawa said causing them to smile. "Also, Midoriya I've been informed about your situation and I would like to say thank you for stepping in when you did" Aizawa said as he looked at Izuku.

"No problem sensei, after it's what I do best" Izuku said.

"Now I'll say this to you all the next step towards your journey to become heroes is just around the corner and it'll be one of the toughest things you've ever faced" Aizawa said as they looked at him in confusion.

"The UA SportsFestival are coming up. The Festival is a UA hosted tournament where all the students will be competing with each other. All students are eligible to compete, whether they be from Support, General Studies, or even the Hero class. Whoever wins the Festival gets a big jump in their future career as a pro hero. This is an opportunity that you all should take seriously because the world will be watching" Aizawa finished saying as all the students looked determined to win the Sports Festival and some looked determined to show off their quirks.

"Alright the time for us to shine has come, this is going to be awesome" Kaminari said.

"I know we get to show the world what we're made of" Sato said.

"Huh, not to be a Debbie downer but is it a good idea to host this after we were just attacked by villains. What if they target this event?" Ojiro asked.

"I understand your concern, that's why security has been increased exponentially, not to mention pro heroes will also be attending the event so if they try anything they are going to be in for the fight of their lives" Aizawa said.

"Sensei, I would also recommend you also take demons attacking into that factor also" Izuku said as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm saying that you also need to get a few demon hunter there as well. Demons don't need to break into festival, they can be summoned by magic so let's just say that we're participating in an event and they just pop up right there and then, that won't be good" Izuku said.

"Alright I'll talk to the others and I want you to be there to explain it to them" Aizawa said as Izuku nodded.

"Good, now while the festival is coming up that doesn't mean anyone of you should slack off on your school work just to train. Alright then I'll see you all later" Aizawa said as he left the class.

"Well, just so you all know, that if your planning on winning the sports festival, you're going to have to go through me first and I mean it when I say I look forward to seeing you try" Izuku said as everyone realized that he was the strongest one in their class. "Anyways I'll see you at lunch" Izuku said as he got up and walked out followed by Ochako, he wanted to see Nico and ask if she was going to be participating.

"So Ochako, we're going to step up your training, this time we're going to be focusing on your quirk, I have a few theories that we can test out" Izuku said as she smiled.

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA!"** All Might screamed to the duo while doing poses. Ochako looked at All Might in surprise while Izuku looked at All Might with a sweat drop and a smile.

"Um... Hey All Might" Izuku said coming back to earth after we he just saw.

"**Lunch, you wanna eat together" **All Might asked as Ochako laughed at the way the number one hero asked her classmate.

"Sure, lets go. I'll see you in a bit Ochako" Izuku said as he followed All Might.

**LUNCHROOM**

Ochako had arrived and sat down next to lida and the others but they noticed Izuku wasn't with her.

"Hey Ochako, where's Izuku?" Tenyaasked.

"Oh, he went to have lunch with All Might, he said he'll meet up with us later" Ochako said.

"That's cool, I wonder what All Might wants to ask him, since that's also why he invited him to lunch" Kirishima said.

"It's probably about the USJ, after all Izuku did fight a monster made to kill him" Momo said.

"Yep, I still can't get that fight out of my head" Kamimari said.

"Hey, Ochako... do you think he'll help us train for the festival if we ask him?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would, after all he has notes and theories about you guys and your quirks" Ochako said.

"Seriously, he has notes on all of us?" Mineta asked.

"Yeah, he does. What do you guys think he does when he's muttering a lot when we have our more physical classes" Ochako said.

"Okay let's just ask him for the notes he has on us and we can work on them with his help if he isn't busy" Tenya said as the others nodded in agreement.

**BREAKROOM**

Izuku and All Might in his skinny form were sitting down and eating as they talked about the upcoming event that was going to happen.

"I see Aizawa finally told your class about the sports festival" All Might said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, as well as the others in my class" Izuku said as All Might smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask how is your control for OFA going?" All Might asked.

"Well I'm still on 55%, I've been focused my new devil abilities but I haven't forgotten about it. Not to mention I can fuse it with my demonic energy making me a whole lot stronger and faster" Izuku said.

"I see you're progressing faster than me, young Midoriya, by the time you master both your abilities you would have surpassed me" All Might said as he smiled.

"Thanks a lot All Might. Oh I've been meaning to ask how you're doing, if your time limit is still 5 hours?" Izuku asked as All Might sighed.

"I'm afraid my time will be running out soon, I can maintain my form for 4 hours before needing to rest but my power is decreasing" All Might said.

"How long until you finally lose your power?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know... Young Midoriya, with the sports festival the whole world will be watching. As the future Symbol of Peace, I want you to show the world that you have arrived. Seize the moment and show the everyone the power of the future number one hero" All Might said.

"Don't worry about that, I was already planning on showing the world just who exactly I am. I'm going to come out on top All Might and show them my Plus Ultra" Izuku said as he smiled.

"Very well then, young Midoriya, I hope to see you do well" All Might said to Izuku as he left the break room.

Izuku had gone to the lunchroom to meet up with Ochako and the rest of his class. They asked him about the notes he had been keeping on them and their quirks and he told them that he had been doing that since he was a kid and that he wanted to understand how it works so he could help them in the future. The ones who asked him for his notes were Kaminari, Tooru, Mina, Asui, Sato, Aoyama, Tenya and Mineta, he told them that he would give it to them at the end of the day and that if they need help they should call him.

Before the break was over Izuku decided to go and see Nico in the support department, he was followed by Ochako. As he reached the door to her lab and explosion happened which made Ochako stop in surprise, as the smoke cleared they saw Nico was on top Izuku who was on the ground.

"Whoa... looks like I used to much of that" Nico said before she looked down and saw Izuku.

"You know, this is a new way of saying hi Nico" Izuku said as she quickly got up from him and turned around to hide her blush.

She turned around and saw Ochako staring at her owlishly from what she saw just now.

"So what brings you here to my humble workshop" Nico asked as she broke them out of their trance as Izuku got up.

"Well, nothing much, just wanted to she how you were doing and to ask if you plan on participating in the sports festival" Izuku said.

"Well I'm still, thinking about it... oh where are my manners, Ochako how are you" Nico said as she gave her a little hug.

"I'm good, how's everything coming along" Ochako said.

"It's great... oh that reminds me jockstrap, your gauntlets will soon be ready again, I can't believe you nearly broke the thing" Nico said.

"It wasn't my fault, I just wasn't expecting that monster to be so strong besides now that you know how damage it can take you can also improve it, so it's a good thing that it happened" Izuku said sheepishly.

"You know you're lucky I like you if not you wouldn't be getting jack from me" Nico said.

"Yeah and I'm thankful. So about the sports festival" Izuku said.

"Look, I'm thinking about it. I just don't know if I just want to get out there and showcase all my stuff, that's Mei's thing" Nico said.

"Speaking of where is your partner anyway?" Izuku asked.

"Oh she went to get some parts from the store room, its for a special 'me' project I'm working on" Nico said.

"Can we see it?" Ochako asked.

"I'm sorry but all I have now is the prototype, which I might show if I enter the festival" Nico said.

"Alright Nico, good luck, we'll be heading back to class now and please don't try to blow me up the next time i show up here" Izuku said.

"No promises" Nico said.

Izuku and Ochako went back to class for the remainder of the day but as they were about leave their class they were a bit surprised at the number of students standing outside.

"Can I help you?" Izuku asked as he looked at the crowd.

A boy with purple hair and pale skin what also had bags under his eyes walked forward and looked as Izuku.

"So this is the class that survived the villain attack, you don't look like much" the boy said.

"Oh really, you know what I'm not surprised seeing as you don't know what we're capable of, and judging by the people standing here I'm guessing you're here to scout out the competition for the sports festival right" Izuku said.

"Exactly, you know most of us here signed up for the hero course but we got drafted to different departments instead, so if some of us beat you we can show them that we deserve a spot in the hero course after all" the boy said.

"Alright now that you've seen us, you can leave now, we have better things to do than to stand around and let you try at a very weak attempt to intimidate us" Izuku said.

"You know, you're a pretty cocky guy. You're probably the kind that likes to show off" the boy said.

"I don't mind showing off if I can help it but a guy who I just met calling me cocky is the least of my problems, now I'll ask all of you to get out of our way" Izuku said.

"You know someone really needs to take you down a peg, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku said as the boys eyes widened.

"Izuku Midoriya, the guy who set a record at the entrance exam with 200 points" the boys said as everyone standing outside the class eyes widened as they began to whisper about him.

"Yep, the same one" Izuku said.

"I see,**Hitoshi Shinso**, remember that name" the now named Shinso said before he and the others walked away.

"Well, it looks like they're going be gunning for us, so let's show them what we're made of" Izuku said.

"This is going to be fun" Katsuki said as he grinned.

Izuku was heading home but before he did he gave the ones who asked for his notes and told them to call him for help, Izuku had plans of controlling 60% of OFA since all he'd been focusing on was his demonic powers he also had plans for Ochako as well and if his theory was right he could help her out a lot with her quirk.

**TRAINING**

Shoto is training in his family yard,with someone watching him from a distance with a frown on his face as Shoto used his ice. Katsuki is working out with Eijiro an a gym, Tenya was running laps on race course, and Momo is training in a gym with some trainers. Everyone was pushing their limits to be ready for the Sports Festival for they will not be facing just each other but others unknown students as well.

Izuku was training with Ochako and Nico who decided to enter to see where she stood among Izuku and the others. Since the school gave her a go to use the gadgets she built during the sports she was happy that she got to test them out against other people with quirks.

Izuku was helping Ochako see if she could manipulate gravity around herself like pulling something or someone towards her and also pushing them away and that had gotten small results as she was able to pull a small stool towards herself but it made her throw up as her body wasn't use to it yet. Izuku was also pushing himself to his limit to increase his control of OFA and to see if he could combine it with his devil trigger seeing as he could do the same thing with just his demonic energy, as everyone in class 1A continued to train the days went by and the sports festival had finally come.

**UA SPORTS FESTIVAL ARENA**

The day that every student in UA has been waiting for has come, the day of Sports Festival has arrived. People were coming into the arena, filling the stadium to full capacity, fireworks were going off, and there were cameras everywhere. The doors opened and all of the UA students wearing their gym uniforms made their way to the center of the stadium.

Izuku and his class were in the locker room getting ready when Izuku was approached by Shoto.

"Midoriya" Shoto called as everyone looked at him.

"Hey Shoto what's up" Izuku said as he stood up.

"Midoriya, its without a doubt that the two of us are the most powerful here, I'm just here to let you know that I'm going to beat you" Shoto said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, you're going to beat me" Izuku said before he started laughing. "Get real Shoto, if you think that you even stand a chance to beat me you're dead wrong. Hell I expected this from Katsuki, at least I know he'll be able to back up his claim but you... I've been watching you and I have to say if you want to walk away with whatever pride you have you'll fight me seriously or else, it's going to be the easiest fight of my life" Izuku said as he walked out of the locker room with the others looking at him in surprise.

The rest of class 1A walked out of the locker room and joined everyone else at the centre of the stadium.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" Present Mic voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Welcome everyone to annual UA Sports Festival!" Mic screamed and the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers.

"I am Present Mic and I am going to be your commentator for this event!" Present Mic screamed. "But hold on to your hats people because joining me here today is the one and only Eraser Head!" Present Mic said as he introduced Aizawa who was still wrapped up like a mummy.

"I can't believe they talked me into this, I did not want to be here" Aizawa said in a bored voice.

"Oh lighten up, ol buddy of mine this is going to be fun!" Mic yelled as the crowd cheered. "Now the students in the arena are going to be competing in three events and the first one we have is the OBSTACLES COURSE!" Mic screamed as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Now introducing our special guest referee... THE R-RATED HEROINE... MIDNIGHT!" Mic screamed as she walked out sultryly to the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the sports festival. Now as Present Mic said the students are going to be competing in three events with the first one being the obstacle course but before we being I will call a student representative to come up here and do the pledge" Midnight said as the students looked at each other.

"Now would class 1A's president Izuku Midoriya come up to the stage" Midnight said as Izuku looked around and walked up and stood in from of the microphone to talk but before he started he saw a sign that had his name on it and he quickly saw his mother along with Trish and Lady sitting in the VIP section before he began his speech.

"Heroes... its an old fashion denotion. How do you know you're a true hero? Most people say it's strength that makes a hero but I'll tell you now strength can invite challenge, challenge then leads to conflict and conflict leads to chaos" Izuku said as everyone was listening to him. "The first heroes who started all this were visionaries, they answered the call when there was no hope and stood for a cause greater than themselves. Now years later, we have someone who stands a symbol to the world and its people, now where does the next generation stand in all this... well that's simple, we stand as a beacon of hope, shining bright for more generations to come" Izuku said as looked around and continued.

"I look around at the people standing in this arena and you know what I see?... Potential and possibility. Some of the people here and out there think they know how the world works well they're dead wrong, the world has changed and it's still changing, there are people who want it to go back to the way it was before but they are idiots if they can't see that change is always a good thing. Now the reason im standing here is to show the world the power of the next generation, I'm here to win not to show off, but to win. I'm standing here to show those that are hiding in the shadows what they have to face and what they will fear. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm here to rise to the occasion, what are you here for? To show off so that you get picked by a good agency, you what I say to that... Fuck it" Izuku said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not here to let anyone decide my fate, that's my goddamn job. Now listening up!" Izuku yelled. "To those of you here who think this a popularity contest, well then you're in the wrong place. This is the place for those who want to show what they are made of, to show those who doubted them that they were dead wrong about you, that you can stand with the best of them. Now some of you here are going to bitch and moan about how hard this is, guess what that just goes to show that aren't ready for this yet, now if you want to prove me wrong you know what to do" Izuku said as he walked off the stage as everyone was silent at his speech.

The people thought his speech was inspirational but it went on to become a full on declaration and challenge to the people here and those watching and they were all speechless.

"Well…let the festival begin." Aizawa said into the microphone as he broke them out of their stupor with a creepy smile on his face, though no one could see it. Aizawa was glad that Izuku said what he said. There too many students that think UA and the hero world is game.

"Everyone line up, we are about to start the obstacle race!" Midnight said as she cracked her whip.The students all lined up waiting for the doors to open, Izuku stood in front as he grinned.

"On your mark." Midnight said and the students got into positions.

"Get set." Everyone started to kneel, but some student eyes were on Izuku.

"GO!"Midnight screamed and when she did all hell broke loose.

Some students tried to slow down each other but before they could they heard a boom sound and they saw that Izuku was way ahead of them.

"Look at that folks, Izuku Midoriya is in the lead and we didn't even see him move!" Mic yelled in surprise.

"Stop looking dumbstruck and get moving as you can see Midoriya is way ahead of you" Aizawa said.

Izuku smiled as he saw that nobody was catching up and he was loving the fact the they were trying to figure out how he did that, well this was something Dante showed him once he got the hang of the Air Trick.

**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO**

A ten year old Izuku was panting as he finally figured out how the Air Trick worked, it took a while but he finally got it down. His attention was then drawn when he Dante slow clapping.

"Well done kid, you finally got it down, how do you feel?" Dante asked.

"Tired and exhausted, not to mention I feel like throwing up" Izuku said.

"Well keep practicing that and you'll get over it. Anyways take a few days to yourself and rest up, I've got a job and when I get back I'm going to teach you something cool" Dante said as Izuku nodded.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Izuku was practicing the Air Trick on some dummies, he did so continuously to get over the motion sickness that it caused.

"Good, you're here already kid" Dante said gaining Izuku's attention.

"Uncle D, how was it?" Izuku asked.

"Boring, I see you don't feel sick anymore" Dante said.

"Yeah, I had to do this nonstop for me to get the hang of it. Now you said when you get back you were going to show me something cool" Izuku said.

"That, I did, come with me" Dante said as he walked outside with Izuku following behind him. "Now seeing that you've gotten the hang of the Air Trick, I'm going to show you something way better" Dante said.

"Really, what could be better than the Air Trick, you even told me you based your Trickster movement on it and it rivals it so what could be better?" Izuku asked.

"Okay, kid, just pay attention"Dante said as he looked around and spotted a building very far away. "Okay see that building in the horizon, keep your eyes on it and here your going to need this" Dante said as he handed Izuku a small binoculars.

Dante immediately disappeared from Izuku sight as the boy looked around for Dante before he used the binoculars and face the building. As his eyes fell on it he saw Dante waving at him as his eyes widened in shock, Dante then appeared in front of him making him jump in surprise.

"So what do you think of that?" Dante asked.

"What was that? That wasn't your Trickster that building is like a mile out how did you do that?" Izuku asked.

"Alright, listen up kid, my Trickster and your fathers Air Trick while both good and fast are for close quartered combat, this was something your grandfather picked up a very long time ago and he taught it to us and then we made a variation of it just for close combat" Dante said surprising Izuku.

"So you're saying that this one even trumps that Air Trick?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, this is going to be the next step in your training" Dante said.

"Does it have a name?" Izuku asked.

"Of course it does, after all this is used by a lot of supernatural creatures of higher intellect and the name of this move is **Flash Step**" Dante said.

**FLASHBACK END**

Izuku smiled as he remembered when Dante first showed it to him, he spent six years training to improve his own but after his second year he decided to create his own that was based on it. With the Flash Step you hear a faint swish sound when used but with his it made a boom sound depending on how far he wanted to go. After six years of training and improving his skill he finally got it down and he named this one **Sonìdo.**

Izuku was running as he looked back and saw that no one had caught up to him yet as he continued running he saw the robot that were used in te entrance exam ahead, but he kept on running and saw three zero pointers getting ready to stop him, his face them morphed into a smirk as he disappeared again.

**BOOM**

That was the sound everyone heard again as they say that the zero pointers had been destroyed as Izuku kept on running.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT HE TOOK THEM DOWN IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE" Mic screamed in shock as everyone looked at the scene with awe and surprise.

Izuku was in the his zone as he was mowing through the other small robot like grass. He felt as if the world was standing still as he used his Sonìdo again to get farther away from the others.

"This kid is on another level" Aizawa said as Mic nodded.

"Oh would you look at that some of the other kids have made it past the robots and it looks like another race is going on back there with Shoto Todoroki in the lead followed by Katsuki Bakugou" Mic said.

"I'm not trying to kill anyone's hopes but Midoriya is already way ahead of them. The race going on back there is one for second place" Aizawa said.

"Ain't that the truth" Mic said in agreement.

Izuku was still running as he was completely focused on the obstacles ahead seeing that no one was catching up to him.

"Izuku is approaching the Fall. Let's see what he does folks." Mic continued to commentate as the crowd watch the jumbotron to see what Izuku will do next.

Izuku saw the fall as he got closer to it. He saw the different platforms as he was contemplating on how to get passed it. Izuku then began to channel 30% of OFA as lightning surrounded his body as he went faster. As Izuku got to the edge he jumped with all his might as high as he could before he used his demonic energy to propel himself forward more which caused him to roll as he landed on the other side surprising everyone who was watching.

"HE JUST CLEARED IT IN ONE JUMP!" Mic screamed as everyone covered theirs ears from how loud he sounded.

"He's not slowing down, this kid said he came here to do one thing and that was to show what he was capable of and he's doing just that" Aizawa said.

"Go Izuku, show them who's boss" Inko cheered as she waved an Izuku rocks sign.

"That it kid, show them that you're way out of their league" Lady cheered as well.

"This kid is unreal" one of the spectators said in shock.

"I'll say, he on a whole nother level, what else is he going to do" another one said.

"Izuku is coming up on the mine field and he's not slowing down. I don't even slowing down is in his vocabulary right now" Mic commented as Izuku was getting closer to mine field.

"Alright, time to take this to the next level" Izuku said as he maximised his OFA output and combined it with his demonic energy as the lightning around his body became more fierce as his eyes began glowing red which surprised All Might as he smiled.

"It looks like you're stealing the show young Midoriya" All Might said to himself.

Izuku then ran at full speed as he combined it with his Sonìdo as he created a sonic boom which was heard by everyone in the back as all the mines exploded as he ran through them.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS, HE JUST WENT SONIC" Mic screamed as everyone looked at the mine field in shock.

Izuku was approaching the tunnel so fast that the cameras recording couldn't even catch him. Once he reached the tunnel he slowed down to prevent himself from crashing as he crossed the finish line.

Izuku looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and mouths opened as he smiled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE OBSTACLE COURSE IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic screamed as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Izuku was basking in the cheers a bit as he bowed a bit before he stood there for a few minutes waiting for the others.

"And in second place we have Katsuki Bakugo, followed by Shoto Todoroki" Aizawa announced.

Izuku saw that Shoto, Katsuki and others among his class had made to the end. All of them looked at Izuku who was smiling. '_The race was a good warm up. Now, I'm itching for a real challenge.' _Izuku thought as he smiled seeing other students make to the end.

"The race is officially over, now we move onto second event. Get ready everybody cause the show is just getting started." Mic said as the students looked determined to carry on and dethroned Izuku who was without a doubt their biggest threat.

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTES: yep just finished the chapter and I have to say I hope you like it and If you pay attention you'll notice I'm going to introduce other supernatural creatures as well as it progress. Also tell me what you think of the Sonìdo and flash step coming in. Now to answer that haven't been using it is simple as I mentioned Air trick and Dante's Trickster style are for close combat which makes it a variation of the flash step and note I said Izuku spent six years to perfect his to an understanding and create his own Sonìdo. Now please enjoy and get ready for the next chapter because I'll tell you know it won't be the normal Calvary battle that you are all used to seeing in some other stories and also another shoutout to stars keyblade4114 for the dark knight and two shining stars go and read it and you'll enjoy it. Peace out suckers.**


	18. Danger Dome Battle

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 18

**Danger Dome Battle**

The obstacle race had ended with Izuku coming first place followed by Katsuki and Shoto. Everyone had their eyes on Izuku seeing that he was obviously the biggest obstacle for them in this event.

"Excellent work everyone on the obstacle race, we will now be choosing the second event so gather round" Midnight said as she presented a wheel with various names on it.

She gave it a spin which caused it to land on the Calvary battle but with the way she was smiling this wasn't going to be an ordinary Calvary battle.

"Now there are 42 contestants left for this event and only 16 will make it through to the final event" Midnight said as everyone listened. "Each one of you will be given points and you are going to form a team of four, the goal is to take your other contestants points to add to your own, but that's not all" Midnight said as she raised her whip and pointed it up which made everyone look.

"May I present to you all, the **Danger Dome**!" Midnight exclaimed as a structure appeared in the sky. It cast a shadow over the stadium and the entire area the stadium was including the parking lot(it pretty big). Everyone looked in awe at the size of it, even the ones watching were surprised at the size of the Danger Dome.

"When the hell did they build this?" One of the students asked.

"This is incredible" another one said.

"Alright, this is where you all will be participating in the next event" Midnight said with a smile.

"What! We're going to be fighting in there" Mineta screamed.

"Of course. Now some of you are wondering what this is, we'll to simply put it, most of you know of I-island?" Midnight asked as everyone began whispering. "This took years for them to build and now its finally ready and we get to use it for the sports festival. It is an artificial assimilation structure that when programmed it will be able to take on any environment and make it real, everything you feel in there whether it be pain, smell, touch it will be real" Midnight explained.

To those who had heard the explanation they just realised that it was a super version of the danger room at UA which told them that they were in for a wild ride.

Midnight went on further to give each students their respective points but when it got to Izuku who was calculating his own point things did not go as he was planning.

"Now since Midoriya came on first we're going to make things a bit more... fun" Midnight said as they looked at her. "Since he got first place Midoriya gets awarded 10 million points!" Midnight yelled as Izuku's eyes widened as everyone looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Izuku said as at him with looks that could kill. '_Right now __I'm the most dangerous in the game, so taking me out means everyone else has a chance to win' _Izuku thought as he smiled.

"Now pick your team and get ready to be transported to the Danger Dome" Midnight said as everyone began picking their teams.

Izuku was looking around as he already figured who his teammates were going to be but as he was about to move Tenya caught his attention.

"Izuku, I'm here to wish you the best of luck. I'm sorry but I won't be joining your team, I wish to stand as your rival in this game. I hope you understand" Tenya said as Izuku smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, good luck Tenya, hopefully I'll see you in the next event" Izuku said as he walked away to find his selected teammates.

Izuku looked around and saw Ochako, he quickly ran up to her as she was looking around as well. "Hey Ochako" Izuku called out causing her to turn around.

"Want to team up, it'll be fun" Izuku said as he stretched out his hand to her.

"Yes, I would love to. You have a plan right?" Ochako asked.

"Of course, but let me see what going to happen in there first" Izuku said before he and her walked towards Tokoyami.

"Yo Tokoyami, looks like you need a team, so how about mine" Izuku said as he looked at him.

"Hm, I do have a pretty good chance to make it to the finals if I team up with you. Yes let's do it" Tokoyami said as he bumped fists with Izuku.

"Nice, now all we need is our final member and I have someone in mind already" Izuku said as he looked around and he spotted Nico.

"Well, howdy miss Goldstein, you look like you could use some friends" Izuku said as she turned towards him.

"Well, jockstrap, my chances to the finals are set in stone if I team up with you and not to mention I have some sweet gadgets that could turn things in our favour" Nico said as Izuku smiled.

"Well, then come on over, let's show them how we do things at DMC" Izuku said as shook her hands.**( AN: please note that Nico will be taking Mei place in this, Mei will be in the Calvary battle but it will be just to show off her own gadgets. Nico will be the one in the finals)**

"Alright all the teams have been chosen, now prepare for transport. Once the event begins you have 30 minutes to get to your opponents points" Midnight said as several platforms lowered from the dome as the students got on it as it took them to different sections of the dome. "Now another thing is there are going to be obstacles here as well and those obstacles are in the form of the virtual demons that will appear to slow you down and for the current number 1 we have something extra special for you and your team" Midnight said as the participants eyes widened in shock.

The teams were as followed Team Izuku who had Nico, Ochako and Tokoyami, team Bakugo with Mina, Kirishima and Sero, team Shoto with Tenya, Momo and Kaminari**(the rest are same as cannon except Mei is in Ponys team).**

The students were ready as Midnight asked the ones in the control room to set the stage, the dome began to shake a bit as the entire area within it turned into a jungle. It had the full settings(trees, vines, cliffs etc).

"A jungle, this can work to our advantage" Izuku said as his teammates listened. "Okay now here's the plan, since this is a jungle we can hide and stay out of site but we don't stay in one place. Immediately as this starts they going to be coming for me and it will get to the point where they have to split up to cover more ground, so we use that to our advantage and pick them off. The only ones that can tell where we are will be the crowd and the viewers so we don't have anything to worry about, any questions" Izuku asked as they looked at each other.

"Yes, Midnight said there're going to be artificial demons here to keep some busy, I suggest we listen to where the battle is going on and swoop in to take the points" Tokoyami said as Izuku nodded.

"That's also good, but let's not forget she also said that the have something special for me and I don't know what that it but I can guess its going to be big. Okay we're all in agreement on staying low and picking off any stragglers if we run into them?" Izuku asked as the others nodded.

"Okay, let's get this party started" Izuku said as they were waiting for the start of the event.

5

The students were getting antsy

4

Izuku and his team were getting ready to move.

3

Team Bakugou especially their leader was ready to track down Izuku.

2

Team Shoto were ready.

**1**

The event had started and immediately the teams began to move to track down Izuku for his points but Izuku and the others stuck to the tree lines to avoid being seen and to ambush anyone they came across.

"The Calvary battle had begun and from the looks of it folks the other teams are hunting for Midoriya" Mic said as the crowd were watching.

"Izuku and his team are playing it safe by sticking to the trees, it also gives them the perfect position for an ambush for when they encounter any team or persons when they split up" Aizawa said as he saw them moving in the trees.

Some of the other teams had run into the demons and were currently facing them, one of them being team Hagakure who had Kyoka, Sato and Koda but during the distraction team Monoma was able to catch them of guard and take their points after they had defeated the demons surrounding them.

"And just like that team Hagakure has been eliminated!" Mic screamed as the crowd cheered.

"That was pretty smart, letting the demons tire them out and then striking when they least expected" Aizawa said.

**10 Minutes into the event**

It had been 10 minutes into it and no other team could get to Izuku and his own team who ambush the team of Rin Hiryu and Jurota Shishida eliminating them from the battle. Team Tetsutetsu, team Monoma, and team Kendo from Class 1B were currently battling for the fourth place spot. Every other team, save for team Izuku, team Bakugou, team Todoroki along with team Shinso and team Pony had all lost their points with Izuku still in first place, team Shoto taking second and team Bakugou in third as the others were battling for the fourth spot.

"Okay things are looking good so far" Izuku said as he and his team kept on moving.

"Indeed, with the cover from the jungle we can move conspicuously without being seen by the others, but that won't last long" Tokoyami said.

"Yep, we have 30 minutes left before the battle ends, it could still go anyway for us. Not to mention I'm looking forward to the surprise they have planned for me" Izuku said.

"Well, my bet is that it's going to be big" Nico said.

"No doubt about it" Izuku said.

"Hey guys, it looks like others are battling over there" Ochako said getting their attention.

"Yeah, it sounds like explosion, so that means Katsuki is over there. You know what let's go over there and say hi, all this laying low is starting to get to me" Izuku said as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you insane, what if they take your points?!" Nico screamed.

"Look, we're bound to run into them eventually and all this hiding really is getting boring besides it'll be a good exercise" Izuku said trying to convince them. "Okay how about this during the last few minutes we stop hiding and fight".

The others looked at each other before finally giving up. "Fine, but only during the last few minutes" Nico said.

"Cool, now let's look for another te-" Izuku was cut short when the ground began to shake.

**SKEROOOOOOOOOR**

A roar echoed throughout the arena catching everyone's attention as they stopped moving.

"Um guys... what the hell was that?" Kaminari asked in fear.

"What ever it is can't be good" Tenya said.

"I'm guessing that's the surprise they have for Midoriya and from the sound of it it's huge" Shoto said.

Team Katsuki who was battling with team Monoma came to a stop when they also heard the roar. "Bakubro, what was that" Kirishima asked.

"Don't know but whatever it is, it's big" Katsuki said.

As the others teams left heard the sound they all began to converge at one point which was where Katsuki was fighting.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

All the teams were currently at the spot of where Katsuki and Neito were fighting.

"Well, would you look at that everyone is here that means no more hiding" Katsuki said as sparks came from his palms.

Just as everyone was about to move and attack the area they were at began to shake. They looked and saw the trees surrounding them began to fall on by one as something was heading towards them.

"It's here and its moving fast" Shoto said as everyone began to prepare for what ever was coming for them.

As the creature got closer it immediately burst forth from the trees revealing itself to be a giant snake(if you have watched this old movie dragon wars that how the snake looks like) as it roared into the artificial sky.

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is that" Kaminari screamed in fear as he saw the snake.

"How are we supposed to take on something that big" Itsuka said.

"Um... Shoto, I don't suppose you could freeze that thing right?" Momo asked.

"I could but based on its size, I'd say that it would break free" Shoto said.

"That thing is even bigger then the zero pointers, how do we stand a chance against that" Sero said.

The giant snake continued to thrash around as it keep on demolishing the trees in it path.

"Is just me or does it look like it's trying to get something off it" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, its not even paying attention to us" Mina said.

Just as the others noticed the same thing, they say three people running from behind the snake.

"Hey, that's dekus team" Katsuki said as the others looked and saw Nico, Ochako and Tokoyami.

"Ha... it looks like the ten million points is just within our grasps" Neito said as he smiled.

"Um wait... where is he, all I'm seeing are just his teammates" Tetsutetsu said.

"He not with them" Katsuki snarled.

"Hey, guys! What's up" Ochako called out as they spotted the others.

"Alright round face, you have two seconds to tell me where deku is" Katsuki threatened.

"Wow, no hello or nice to see you're okay and not in the belly of a giant snake" Nico said as she looked at Katsuki.

"Just answer the damn question" Katsuki said.

"Oh, well you see he's over there, look on top of its head" Nico said pointing at the snake.

As soon as she said the others looked closely and saw that the snake was trying to knock Izuku of it by thrashing around.

"Holy shit! What's he doing on top of that thing?" Kaminari asked in surprising.

"Well... we kinda ran into it a few minutes back" Ochako said.

**FLASHBACK FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Izuku and his team had just heard the roar and saw a creature was heading towards them. They began to move fast as they heard the trees falling down meaning it was getting close to them, they kept on moving but later ran into a dead end, they heard a hissing sound and looked and saw the head of a giant snake.

"What the hell is that thing?" Nico asked.

"I'm guessing that's the surprise that Midnight said they had for me" Izuku said as he looked at the snake as it raised its body from the ground revealing its true length which caused them to be gobsmacked as they saw how big it was.

"That thing is huge, who in their right mind made this thing?" Ochako said.

"Damn, it's a lot bigger than the zero pointer and that massive armour demon I fought in Redgrave city" Izuku said.

"Um... guys is it just me or is it looking at just you Izuku" Tokoyami said as he looked at its eyes and saw that they were focused on only Izuku.

"Greaaaat, a giant snake is focused on only me, something tells me that it's to make the competition fair for the others" Izuku said.

"So any plans on how to deal with that?" Nico said.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, I'm going get it to chase me you guys follow behind and be on the lookout for the other teams, all we need to do is to run down the time while they fight each. Besides, I doubt anyone of them is going to fight when they see this thing" Izuku said as he looked up to the snake.

"Alright but be careful, if the others see you fighting this thing they'll probably use it as an opportunity to grab your points" Ochako said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You guys get going I'm going to get its attention" Izuku said as he used sonído to get away from it before calling its attention. "Hey scaley, come get me you overgrown lizard" Izuku said as the snake then roared at him before it began to chase him.

Izuku was jumping from tree to tree as he avoided the snake that was chasing him and also trying to eat him. He did a corkscrew spin as he grabbed a vine and began swinging but the snake was relentless in it's pursuit, Izuku let go of the vine and landed on the ground as he began to run. He saw that the snake was getting closer so he ran up a tree and backflipped as the snake crashed into the tree as Izuku landed on its back.

"Come on big guy, is that all you got!" Izuku yelled as the snake began to thrash around but Izuku held on to the scales tightly to prevent himself from being thrown off.

**END FLASHBACK**

The others watched as Izuku held on to it's body as it rolled to shake it off but it didn't work. Izuku looked and saw that the other teams looking at him and the snake, as the snake raised it head up to throw him off, Izuku let go as he was thrown into the air which caused the others to gasp as they thought the snake was going to eat him.

"Alright, time to end this cat and mouse game" Izuku he maximised OFA as he was falling.

The snake opened it mouth to eat him but Izuku countered as he does a axe kick causing it to close its mouth. Izuku the flips in the air and punches its head causing it to fall to the ground.

"Time to end this! I'm the guy who likes to crush evil, so let's see how you handle this" Izuku said as he focused his powers as he was about to deliver a powerful punch to it. "**IMPERIAL IMPACT!" **Izuku yelled as he punched it destroying its head and causing a crater.

"Now that was a good workout" Izuku said as it got up and looked around as his teammates rushed to stand towards him. "Looks like the gang is all here" Izuku said as he looked and saw everyone team left were in the same area.

"Deku, finally decided to show your face" Katsuki said as he looked at Izuku.

"Guys, when I tell you to, grab onto me we only have a few minutes left" Izuku whispered to his team as they nodded.

The battle to get to first place had officially started and just like Izuku thought every single team came for his group.

"Izuku here they come" Tokoyami said as he produced dark shadow and Izuku told him to stop.

"Don't move…not yet" Izuku told his team and they nodded.

"Here I come, Deku!" Katsuki screamed as he and his team were getting close to Izuku.

"Not so fast" All the other team leaders said as they were also getting close to Izuku and his team were starting to become worried.

"Izuku, we really need to move now" Nico said and Izuku told them wait.

"Not yet… just hold on" Izuku whispered to his team and they were confused on what Izuku was planning.

The teams were now a couple feet from Izuku's team and now Izuku decided to move.

"Everyone hold on to me!" Izuku ordered his team as they grabbed onto him. "Oh yeah, don't throw up" Izuku said as used his Sonìdo to get them away from the others.

"He and the rest of his team disappeared." Kaminari said as his team began to look around to see team Izuku.

"Where did they go!?" Mina shouted as he couldn't believe what she saw.

"Shut up raccoon eyes, Deku will pop up again. For now just keep a lookout" Katsuki said as his team nodded and everyone else became tense. The plan for them was to rush Izuku and get the 10 million points but with Izuku gone, what will they do now.

Izuku and his team appeared away from the other teams but the three of them looked like they wanted to throw up.

"Please... never do that... again" Ochako said as her face turned a bit green.

"Sorry about that first time is a bit rough and this is also the first time I'm using it on other people, which also explains why we didn't get very, I'll have to work on that" Izuku said sheepishly.

"Guys... their coming right at us" Nico said as she saw the other teams giving chase to their own team.

"DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as he charged at them with his explosions.

"Alright let's move fast" Izuku said as his team began to run into the jungle.

"Don't think we're going to let you get away that easily Midoriya" Shoto said as he made a large wall of ice to block their path.

As the ice wall came up Izuku's team grabbed onto him again as he used his Sonìdo again making them sick in their stomachs.

"Hold on guys we have 6 minutes left" Izuku said as they were doing their best not to throw up and Izuku couldn't risk incapacitating them if he tried to use his long range Sonìdo.

"Guys... we've been playing defence, now it's time for us to go into offence" Izuku said.

"Alright we'll keep the others busy while you handle the leaders" Tokoyami said as they split up.

Izuku went in own direction and ran into team Pony and team Kendo. '_Alright time to take them down' _Izuku thought as he moved and became a blur hitting them so fast that they couldn't see him. '_Jet Stream dash' Izuku thought as he used his speed to knock them down._

Izuku quickly jumped out of the way as he dodged an ice attack from Shoto who continued to send more his way. Izuku used his air trick and appeared beside his as he hit him with a spin kick, Izuku ran at Shoto who couldn't react to Izuku's speed but as Izuku was about to hit him he unconsciously used his fire which made Izuku to move back as he saw burns on his arm.

"So that's your fire huh, well then as I said you better bring your A-game if you want to beat me in the finals Shoto or else I'm going to mow right through you" Izuku said as the burns on his arm began to heal as he ran away from Shoto.

Other teams tried to charge at Izuku but he took them down with the help of his own teammates. The top teams just watched as they saw that what ever they threw at him didn't work as he countered their plans.

"Bakubro, let's move I'm sure we can get it from him if we attack together" Kirishima said as Katsuki said nothing.

"No, forget about him we go after the ones he's already taken down" Katsuki said surprising his team.

"What do you mean forget about him?!" Mina yelled at him.

"Don't you see we don't stand a chance right now. He's using the fact that when they attack him as a team they have to hold back so they don't take down their own teammates. Which is why he's moving solo, if we attack with the same formula he'll counter us and just get away, right now, I just want to make it to the next round" Katsuki told his team and they nodded their heads in agreement because Katsuki was right.

The others teams were seeing Izuku's prowess as he continued to take them down.

"We're down to a 1:50!" Mic shouted, the teams heard and made one last assault on Izuku.

As soon as they heard that they began an all out assault on Izuku but nothing worked as he took their attacks head on and countered them.

"Get him don't let up!" Mineta shouted as he threw grape balls at Izuku but Izuku dodged them.

"Take this, **Horn Shot" **Pony said as she began firing a barrage of horns at Izuku who was dodging as fast she could.

"You have nowhere to go now" Itsuka said as she appeared beside to punch him but he blocked it which caused him so move as the force behind the hit was great.

"Now fire everything you have at him" Pony said as the others began to do that but Izuku used his Sonìdo to dodge it as soon as he got his bearings back. As they were about to attack again the alarm went off signaling that the battle was over.

"It's over" Izuku said as the alarm went off.

"The battle is over and the winner is team Izuku folks, what a stunning performance from the him and the others" Mic said as the losing teams looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, you got nothing to be sad about, you came and gave it your all and I respect that. You guys refused to let up so don't let this loss get to you, use it to make yourselves stronger and next time I'll be looking forward to when we meet again and who knows you guys just might knock me down next time" Izuku said as they looked at him in surprise, they were expecting him to brag but he just came bay to tell them that they did good.

"Wow…he's an interesting guy" Pony said as she saw Izuku head back to his team.

"Yeah, I actually thought he came here to gloat for a minute" Kendo said.

"Izuku is not that kind of guy *Ribbit*. He does have a little cockiness to him, but not much where he gloats about beating someone. He is a well…like Pony said an interesting guy." Asui said.

They took a few minutes and got out of the Danger dome and headed to the locker room to rest up before the next round.

Izuku's team came in first followed by team Shoto, in third was team Katsuki and in fourth was team Shinso, which surprised everyone as team tetsutetsu who was in fourth place lost all their points to Shinso.

The next and final part of the festival was the tournament and this got people excited for the battles that were going to happen and Izuku knew that this was one they weren't going to forget as he left the locker room with a smile on his face, but before he could go to the arena he was confronted by Shoto.

"Yo Shoto, how can I help you?" Izuku asked.

"You almost made me use it" Shoto told Izuku and he realized that he was talking about his fire.

"Oh yeah, your fire, I've got to say that things is a nasty piece of work" Izuku said as Shoto glared at him.

"Do you know want to why I don't use my fire?" Shoto asked Izuku and he said nothing. "It's because I refuse to give that man the satisfaction of seeing me using his power, he made my life hell, he broke our family and made my mother suffer. So I made a vow to use only the power I got from my mother to succeed in what I do" Shoto said as Izuku looked at him.

" I can see where this is going. Your father married your mother for her quirk which resulted in a quirk marriage. Then he began to train you day in day out so you will have the power to surpass All Might" Izuku said and Shoto widen his eyes.

"Yeah, don't forget who my uncle is Shoto, that was one of the reasons he fought Endeavor. He was pissed when he found out, about what Endeavor did since he doesn't like the guy, I mean he causes a lot more damage than he saves people but what he couldn't stand for was the fact that he treated his own family like crap and so he went on to beat the crap out of him and you know the best part?" Izuku asked as he looked at Shoto. "He wasn't even taking him seriously. My uncle fought him just to damage his pride, that's why he let him keep the number 2 spot even though he beat him. Well that and he's lazy" Izuku said as Shoto looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll only say this once Shoto, either you go all out against me and that includes using your fire or I'll show you what happens when you think you can half ass your way through life" Izuku said as he walked away leaving a stunned Shoto there.

Izuku was standing in the stadium with those that had made it through the battle. To his surprise Ojiro dropped out saying that he couldn't remember what happened during the Calvary battle and that his didn't deserve it. Izuku wanted to tell him to reconsider but he knew that it was a matter of pride and honour for Ojiro so he accepted is decision, tetsutetsu was picked to replace him as the order for the tournament had been set.

( same as cannon only Nico is replacing Mei)

Izuku smiled when he saw that he was first up, he didn't know anything about his opponent as he never saw him using his quirk but he was sure that as they fought he would reveal it and counter it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: update is ready. Tell me that you think of this chapter it was hard to write it because I have an exam coming up so please don't be pissed if it seemed rushed. Also you got to find ether surprise for Izuku that he defeated and also the reason for Dante fighting endeavor. The next chapter will cover the tournament with Izuku and shinso first and I have a surprise about how it will go so enjoy and tell me what you think also don't forget to pm me and to answer someone's questions I'm not taking request yet. Once I get far enough in this story I'll start with other ones like a naruto own I'm currently working on and like crossovers and etc. so enjoy don't forget to review and share my story with others. Peace out suckers.**


	19. Clash:The tournament begins

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 19

**Clash: The Tournament Begins**

The stage was set for the final round of the sports festival, Izuku saw that he was first up against Shinso from the General Education Class.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the first match of the tournament to begin!" Mic yelled as the crowd cheered on.

"Introducing first, he is the unstoppable force that has dominated each event! I give to you the president of class 1A IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic screamed as Izuku walked onto the ring as the crowd cheered for him.

"And his opponent, representing the Gen Ed department, the boy who looks like the illegitimate love child of Eraser-Head!" Mic said.

"What is wrong with you" Aizawa said but was ignored by Mic.

"Give it up folks for HITOSHI SHINSO!" Mic screamed as Shinso walked up the ring.

"Alright are both contestants ready?" Midnight asked as both of them nodded. "Okay then let the battle begin" Midnight said as she started the fight.

Izuku looked at Shinso with his eyes narrowed as he stood in front of him. Izuku didn't know exactly what his quirk could do so he was going to have to make him reveal it, but what Izuku didn't know was that Shinso already had him right where he wanted.

"Well, well, well, the president of class 1A, the one who got the highest points in the UA entrance exam. It looks like all your achievements have made you cocky and now like I told you I'm going to knock you down a peg" Shinso said as he smirked.

"Look here eye bags, I already said I'm here to win, so less yapping and more fighting" Izuku said as he took a step forward.

"There it is that cocky attitude, seriously are all you guys class 1A like this or is just you and that Bakugou guy?" Shinso said.

"Alright look here you-"Izuku didn't finish what he was about to say as he was caught in Shinso trapped and Shinso knew it as he smiled. Izuku face became blank and his eyes became lifeless.

Meanwhile up in the stands Izuku classmates were watching as Izuku face changed which shocked them.

"Oh no" Ojiro said as everyone looked at him.

"What, do you know what happened to him Ojiro?" Mina asked as he nodded.

"Yes, Shinso used his quirk on him" Ojiro said as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean he used his quirk on him" Ochako said.

"As I said the reason I dropped out of the tournament was because I didn't remember anything from the Calvary battle and that's because of him. Shinso has some kind of brainwashing quirk that can be activated when you answer him and that's what he's using on Midoriya" Ojiro explained as the others looked shocked at the revelation.

"Good, now walk out the ring" Shinso order as Izuku turned around and began walking out of bounds.

"What is going on? Why the hell is Midoriya walking away and he's heading out of bounds!" Mic yelled in shock at what he was seeing.

"It looks like Shinso has him in some sort of transe" Aizawa said.

"Oh no, Midoriya is walking out of bounds, he's going to lose" Kaminari said.

"Midoriya, bro snap out of it" Kirishima said as he looked at the fight.

Up in the VIP box his mother along with Trish and Lady were yelling at him to snap out of it as All Might held his breath as he saw what was happening.

Izuku kept on getting closer to the end of the ring as he was trying to make his boy stop. '_Come on stop moving, how do I get out of this' _Izuku thought as he looked for a way out of this situation.

'_I won't let it end like this' _Izuku thought before he saw something that shocked him. Izuku saw what look like eight individuals with yellow eyes and one of them looked like All Might in his weakened form. '_What the hell is this?' _Izuku asked himself before he felt OFA activating itself around his fingers.

"It looks like this is my wi-" Shinso said but was interrupted by a burst of wind that came from Izuku's fingers breaking it which sent Izuku's back a bit away from the edge of the ring.

Izuku snapped out of it and looked at his hand and saw that all his fingers were broken but it was already beginning to heal. '_Who the hell were those guys and why did one look like All Might? Never mind, I'll look into it later right now I need to focus and I finally figured out his quirk' _Izuku thought before he turned to face Shinso who was shocked that he broke out of his brainwashing.

"Aizawa, what just happened?" Mic asked as he turned to him.

"It looks like Shinso had Midoriya in some sort of brainwashed transe and Midoriya broke out of it by breaking all his fingers" Aizawa said which shocked everyone that he broke his finger to get out of Shinso's brainwashing.

"That burst of wind was just for him to break his fingers, now that's hardcore" Kaminari said.

"Yes and now that he used his quirk on Izuku, he won't fall for it again" Momo said.

"How did you do that?" Shinso asked as he was getting angry. "Answer me" Shinso said but Izuku remained silent.

'_He's figured it out, that's why he isn't talking anymore' _Shinso thought as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Izuku knew that it was time to end this, so he used his Sonìdo and appeared in front of Shinso before grabbing his face as he spinned and threw Shinso out of the ring earning him the victory.

"Shinso is out of bounds, The winner of the match is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as the crowd cheered for Izuku.

"It must feel good to be blessed with such a powerful quirk" Shinso said as Izuku turned to him.

"What did you just say?" Izuku asked.

"I said it must feel good to be blessed with such a powerful quirk" Shinso said before Izuku burst into laughter causing him to frown. "And what so funny?" Shinso asked.

"Wow, you know, I've seen idiots before but you take the cake. You honestly think that I'm blessed, dude shut the fuck up" Izuku said as the entire arena looked at him as he was talking to Shinso. "Let me tell you something, I didn't get my power until I was five years old and before that I used to get picked on a lot because they thought that I was quirkless" Izuku said as everyone looked at him in surprise including Shinso.

"But I never gave up and that's why I'm strong. Look here Shinso, you say that I'm blessed but from what I just saw so are you" Izuku said as Shinso looked at him. "I mean come on, you had me dead to rights just by talking to me, dude that is a very good quirk you have there. Seriously villains like to monologue a lot and with your quirk you could end any conflict before it even begins, that's like one of the most overpowered quirk I've ever seen" Izuku continued as Shinso looked at him in shock.

"I meant what I said about potential standing amongst everyone who came here and out of all of them you have that drive and look where you landed in the final event. So if any tells you that your quirk is suited for a villain, you tell them to piss off or you can just kick theirs asses which ever one you want to do, but If you really want to be a hero I'll tell you now all you have to do is continue to improve yourself and I can guarantee you that you will stand amongst the greats in the future, I know that because I truly believe that you can be a hero" Izuku finished as Shinso looked at him as his eyes widened.

'_He believes that I can do it.' _Shinso repeated in his head as he cried.

The crowd was in shock at what happened until Nezu stood up and clapped. That clap led to many others and cheers by the crowd, students, and pros. Shinso was still crying, his tears falling on the ground.

"Midoriya, thank you very much" Shinso said as he wiped the tears from his eyes as Izuku smiled and walked into the locker room.

"Wow, that was incredible! But that's not all folks, get ready for the next match!" Mic yelled.

Izuku made his way to the waiting area to watch the next match which was Shoto vs Sero with his classmates.

"Midoriya that was awesome, how are you fingers by the way?" Kirishima asked.

"They're getting better" Izuku said.

"Nero I thought you were going to lose but you really pulled a fast one to get out of that" Ochako said.

"Yeah, he almost had me, thank god I was able to think fast" Izuku said before he turned his attention to the fight that was about to begin.

"Let the match begin" Midnight said as the fight started.

As soon as it started Sero quickly tied up Shoto and was threw him towards the ring out but he was unsuccessful as Shoto then froze him with so much ice that covered half of the stadium.

"The winner of the second match is Shoto Todoroki!" Midnight screamed as everyone was in shock to see that much ice created and Sero looked scared half to death as he was frozen solid.

"Sorry about that, I was just angry" Shoto said before he walked up to Sero and began to defrost him from the ice.

"Wow, that was over pretty fast" Mic said.

"Moving on, would the next contestant please come up to the ring" Aizawa said.

The next fight was between Momo and Tokoyami but as soon as the match began Tokoyami used his quirk Dark Shadow to overwhelm Momo as she was knocked out of bounds as Tokoyami advanced to the next round.

Izuku was looking forward to the next match which was between Nico and Tenya. Izuku knew that Nico had come prepared for the fight with any of his classmates as she studied them when they first met during their demon hunting exercise.

"And now fourth match is about to begin and I got to tell you I'm looking forward to this Eraser" Mic said as both of them stepped into the ring.

Let the fourth match begin!" Midnight said as the fight started.

Tenya tried to rush Nico out of the ring but with her quick reflexes she sidesteps it and rolled to avoid him, but as she stood up she felt a hand on her shoulder but before she could react Tenya grabbed her collar and rushed to throw her out again but it was stopped as she maneuvered her body and used her legs to hook his neck as she wanted to use his momentum against him but it failed as Tenya was able to stop himself from being thrown out of bounds.

"Whoo whee, now I have to say you sure move fast four eyes" Nico said.

"Hm, I could say the same about you, your reaction time and flexibility are incredible but I'm not surprised seeing as you work with Izuku, I know now that I have to take it up a notch if I'm going to beat you" Tenya said as she smiled.

"That's nice, it looks like I can finally use one of my artwork" Nico said as a pair of black grieves materialized on her feet(God of War 3 Hermes boots). As soon as it appeared on her she ran at Tenya with incredible speed which shocked everyone as well as Tenya as he barely dodged the punch she sent at him causing him to move back.

"What was that" Tenya said to himself as he looked at her in surprise.

"I know what you're thinking, how did she get so fast. Well the answer is simple, it's thanks to these lovely beauties on my feet" Nico said as they looked at it and saw the boots.

"So this is one of the things she's been working on" Izuku said as Ochako looked at him.

"Nero, did you know about this?" Ochako asked.

"No, I didn't. She always told me about her special 'me' project but this is the first time I'm seeing it and from the looks of it I guess it increases her speed, that means it's a fair fight now" Izuku said as they turned their attention back to the fight.

Nico looked at Tenya before she ran at him again and hit him with a spin kick followed by a backhand but Tenya didn't let that slow him down, he quickly used his own speed to match hers and went in for a leg sweep but she jumped over it and failed to notice Tenya followed up with a handstand kick the hit her in the stomach which caused her to fall on her back but she quickly got up.

"That's some move you got there four eyes" Nico said as got back up.

"The same could be said about you, I wasn't expecting anyone here to be able to match my speed besides Izuku but I see now that my expectations were not met" Tenya said.

"Oh yeah, you know I studied how fast you can go and when I finally saw what you could do I decided to make this bad boy, but it's still a work in progress since this is just a prototype" Nico said.

"Enough talking I think it's time we end this" Tenya said.

"That we can agree on four eyes" Nico replied.

They both ran at each other and began to trade blows but Nico had the upper hand since she had been training in hand to hand combat since she joined DMC. Nico punched him in the face and ducked under his own punch before going for a leg sweep that knocks him down but he quickly picked himself up and decided to use his trump card.

"**Recipro Burst" **Tenya said as blue flames came out of the engines on his calf as he ran at Nico but as he got closer he began to spin and landed two vicious kicks to her leg and rib that made her spit out a little blood.

Tenya saw that Nico was stunned and grabbed her he ran towards ring out but he was going faster than the first time he did this which caused Nico to smile as he did the same maneuver and used his own momentum to throw his out and this time he couldn't stop himself and he landed out of bounds.

"The winner of the fourth match is Nicoletta Goldstein!" Midnight said as the crowd cheered loudly at how good the match was.

"What an amazing match from both contestants!" Mic said.

"It was, Nicoletta used the same move she used when the match first began only this time Tenya couldn't slow himself down as he was going a lot faster than he did at the beginning, he wasn't expecting her to do the same thing and that cost him" Aizawa said.

"Man, that was incredible, talk about a manly fight" Kirishima said.

"I'll say, Nico may not have speed or stronger but she's smart and she's also an excellent fighter, not to mention those grieves increased her speed to match Tenya and I'm betting she has a whole lot more to show" Izuku said.

The next matches were also good with Kaminari winning against Ibara Shiozaki. He won when she used her vines to tie him up which made him use them to channel his electricity to stun her before blasting her out of the ring. Next was Mina against Aoyama, in which Mina won as she used his weakness against him.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu from Class 1B was good as both their quirks similar so they decided to end it with and arm wrestling match in which Kirishima won to advance to the next match.

The final match of the first round was Ochako and Katsuki and she was nervous, Izuku talked to her and asked if he could help her with some strategies but she turned it down saying she was going to do it on her own, Izuku wished her good luck as she made her way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the final match of the first round and it's going to be two students from class 1A duking it out" Mic screamed as the crowd cheered as both contestants stepped into the ring.

"Let the match begin" Midnight said as the fight started.

"Listen here pink cheeks, I'll only say this once, give up because if you think I'm going to hold back just because you're a girl then you're dead wrong" Katsuki said as sparks began to come from his palm.

"If that's your way of intimidating someone then you need to work on that, I'm here to show what I can do so I'm not backing down to some porcupine with anger issues" Ochako said as Katsuki's eye twitched.

"What did you call me round face!" Katsuki yelled in anger.

"You heard me, porcupine" Ochako said again.

As she said that Katsuki immediately rushes her and tries to hit her with his right hand but she counters and hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick that makes him stumble. She rushed at him but before she got close she was blown back by an explosion from him before he uses his explosion to flip over her and blasted her again.

"Come on round face is that all you got" Katsuki said as she got up.

"Man, he really isn't holding anything back" Kaminari said.

"Of course he won't, he knows what she capable off that why he's not hold back because if he does she can capitalize on that to take him down but I'm not worried she has something up her sleeve" Izuku said as he watched as she was blasted again.

Ochako used the smoke from his explosion to get behind him and hit him with a leg sweep which causes him to fall down, she quickly tries to attack him but he pushes himself up with his explosion and dodges her attack and tries to blast her again but she dodged it and punches him in the stomach. Katsuki uses a more powerful blast that cause dust to pick up, Ochako seeing the dust took off her jacket and used it as a decoy which got Katsuki's attention as she got behind him and used he legs to hold his neck as she takes him down and put him in an arm bar submission causing him to grunt in pain but he quickly grabbed the arm she had in the hold and lifted her up and slammed her to the ground as he tries to get her to let go but she didn't and began applying more pressure which made it more painful for him.

Katsuki then opened his palm and blasts her with a small explosion that caused her to release the hold as she fell down, he grabbed his arm to shake off the pain but he then noticed that she got back up, which causes him to frown. Katsuki then begins his onslaught as he blasted her with multiple explosions a few she managed to dodge but she began to slow down which caused the rest to hit her as she fell on her back.

"Hey, you dead yet round face" Katsuki asked as he took a deep breath.

Ochako coughs and looks at him before she smiled. "You know thanks for keeping your eyes on me during the fight" Ochako said as Katsuki looked confused before she looked up which caused him to look up as well as his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a lot of debris floating above him.

"Oh, you clever girl" Izuku said as he smiled.

"Izuku do you know what she has planned?" Tenya asked.

"Yes I do, you see during the entire fight, Ochako kept low to the ground so that Katsuki's explosions would destroy the floor of the stage. She also kept attacking repeatedly to keep his attention on her while she floated several dozen pieces of debris into the air high above the stage and now she has him right where she wants him" Izuku explained as the others looked at Ochako with awe.

"Thanks for the assist, now **Release**" Ochako said as she releases the debris from her quirk, effectively attacking Katsuki with a meteor shower from above.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET!" Katsuki yelled as he blasted all the debris with one massive explosion that destroyed all of it which shocked everyone including Izuku.

Katsuki's hands began to shake from the magnitude of the explosion he just used, seeing this Ochako decided to use her trump card.

"Alright here goes, **Universal Pull!**" Ochako said as she used her powers to pull Katsuki towards her so fast that he didn't have time to react. As he was flying towards her She ran towards him and gave him an uppercut before kicking him towards ring out.

The crowd all thought that it was over but it was cut short when he used his explosion to steady himself before he got knocked out of the ring.

"It's time to end this Uraraka" Katsuki said as he was breathing heavily before he charged at her and blasted her point blank with a big explosion that sends her out of the ring knocking her out.

Midnight went over to check on her and saw that she was hurt badly before she called the match. "The winner is Katsuki Bakugou" Midnight said as the crowd cheered for both of them.

"Eraser-Head what are you teaching these kids! I'll tell you now class 1A certainly lives up to its hype" Mic said.

Izuku was heading to the waiting room to see Ochako, but as he was heading there he ran into Katsuki.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Katsuki" Izuku said.

"Deku... I'll say this once when we fight you better bring your A-game, this won't be like the first time" Katsuki said as he walked away but he paused. "Oh and tell round face I said she did good" Katsuki said before walking away which caused Izuku to smile a bit.

Izuku walked into the room and saw that Kyrie was healing Ochako.

"Hey Kyrie, how is she?" Izuku asked.

"She's fine, exhausted but fine" Kyrie said.

"Good, she really pushed herself, I guess all that training is paying off" Izuku said as Ochako began to stir.

"Hey, look who's up, how are you feeling?" Izuku asked Ochako as she sat up a bit.

"I lost... I should have tried harder to bea-" Ochako said but was cut short.

"Whoa, don't beat yourself up about it, you did your best that's all that matters" Izuku said as he put his hand on hers.

"He's right, you did great, don't let this loss get you down" Kyrie said as she smiled at Ochako.

"I guess you're right, that means I'll have to try harder next time" Ochako said.

"Yes but right now you need to rest, you deserve it" Kyrie said.

"Hey, how about we do something to cheer you up after the festival" Izuku said as Ochako looked at him.

"Like what?" Ochako asked.

"How about you and me go and get some dinner at this amazing place I know" Izuku said as she began to blush.

"Are you asking me out on a date" Ochako said as she tried to hid her blush.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Izuku said as he wa blushing a bit.

"I would love to" Ochako said.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it. Well I got to go, I need to see who I'm facing for the next round, take care" Izuku said as he ran out of the room causing both girls to giggle.

"Well, it looks like you're the first one to score a date with him" Kyrie said.

"I know I'm excited and a little nervous too" Ochako said.

"Don't be just go and have fun" Kyrie said.

"I know, it's just that Lady and Trish told me about how I'm probably going to share him" Ochako said as Kyrie looked at her.

"Oh, they told you about the harem thing" Kyrie said as Ochako looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know about it?" Ochako asked as she nodded.

"Yes, Nico also knows about and in all honesty I wouldn't mind sharing him if you're okay with it" Kyrie said with a small blush.

"You know let's talk about this later when we're all settled down okay" Ochako said as Kyrie nodded.

Izuku want ran out to the arena to see who was he wa facing and he looked in anticipation as he matches for the next round were set.

**Izuku Midoriya vs Nicoletta Goldstein**

**Katsuki Bakugou vs Ejiro Kirishima**

**Mina Ashido vs Tokoyami Fumikage**

**Shoto Todoroki vs Denki Kaminari**

Izuku and Nico looked at each other and smiled as they got ready for the next fight.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: sup folks I am pleased to tell you that this is the update sorry if it's not as long as the others but the next chapter will cover the rest of the tournament. Now if you noticed at the beginning of the I hinted that Nico had do me gadget here with her and she used one when facing Tenya so expect the other ones to be used against Izuku as well. Next chapter will be good I also have some surprises as well that I know you will enjoy. So as usual don't forget to comment and pm me if you want anything also like and share my story and tell me that you think. Enjoy and I'll post the next update as soon as i can. Peace out suckers.**


	20. No Holds Barred

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 20

**No Holds Barred**

Izuku walked out to the ring with a serious look on his face. Why was he serious, because he was facing Nico his friend, engineer and occasional partner when he was hunting, Izuku knew that gadgets she brought here were to face him. He was excited that Nico was finally going to show what she'd been working on and he knew that she was going to give him a hard time.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a treat for you right now!" Mic yelled as both contestants walked into the ring. "Introducing first, from the support course, this girl know how to make her gadgets with style and has already defeated a hero course student, I give you NICOLETTA GOLDSTEIN!" Mic yelled as the crowd cheered.

"And introducing from the hero course, the one who's been dominating this event, the guy who's torn through everything we've thrown him, the unstoppable jugganut of class 1A IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic screamed along with the crowd.

Both contestants looked at each other with a small smirk as they waited for Midnight to start the match. "You better not hold back on me jock strap, I'm looking to test some of my art against you" Nico said as she took of her jacket revealing a dark orange vest that stopped above her belly button showing all her tattoos.

"I wouldn't even think about it, I'm looking forward to what you have planned for me Nico" Izuku said as he took of his own jacket showing his tattoos as well.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Midnight said as she started the match.

Immediately as the match started Nico brought out her grieves and ran at Izuku, she brought her leg up and went for a roundhouse kick but Izuku put up his hand and caught the kick as he smiled.

"You need to do better than that Nico" Izuku said before he did a take down as he slammed her on the ground while holding her leg.

Nico got up and ran at him again as she sent him a right hook but Izuku parried it and punch her back before running at her and sweeping her legs causing her to fall. Nico got up and tried to hit Izuku in the knees but he flipped over it, as he landed Nico hit him with a knee to the face causing him to stagger back before hitting him again with a flying kick causing him to fall on his back.

Izuku got up and saw that she was smiling, he quickly used his Sonìdo and appeared beside her as he grabbed her arm and judo flipped her before kicking her in her stomach making her slid on the ground. Nico got up and took a deep breath as she was trying to come up with a plan to fight him, her grieves began to glow before she ran at him faster than she did before surprising him as she punched him hard in the stomach causing him to hunch over as his eyes widened in shock.

Izuku jumped back and looked at Nico and saw that she was smiling before he looked back at the grieves on her legs.

"So this is one of the things you've been working on. I've got to say I wasn't expecting you to get faster, that almost felt like the flashstep, impressive" Izuku said as he smiled.

"Yeah, well I've spent enough time around you to know what you're capable of and so I made these to even the score" Nico said.

"Yeah, but that's not all you got, I can tell you're hiding something else" Izuku said.

"Yep, this wasn't the only thing I brought with me and I'm sure you're going to recognize one of them" Nico said as she ran at Izuku to punch him but he crossed his hand to block the punch but was surprised when he moved back from the punch.

Izuku looked and saw that both Nico's arm was covered with black gauntlets with claws that reach all the way to her shoulders and her body was covered in a black armor (picture black panthers upper body only without the helmet).

"Okay I was not expecting that" Izuku said.

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises ain't I" Nico said as she charged at him and punched him with her left hand but he brought up his arm and blocked it before hitting her with a front kick that sent her back.

"That's true, you really are something and if this is what you're capable of I'm going to have to step up my game" Izuku said before he vanished from her sight and appeared above her to hit her with an axe kick but she rolled out of the way.

Nico got up as Izuku landed on the ground and ran at him and did a spin kick but he caught her leg and held it firm as she tried to pull it back, seeing that she couldn't get her leg free she used her other leg and hit him with a flip kick right under his chin causing him to let go. She ran and did a drop kick but Izuku moved out of the way and punched her in the rib causing her to grunt in pain as she fell on the ground, Izuku jumped to punch her but she rolled out of the way and got back up breathing heavily.

"This match is heating up folks! These two are taking this to another level" Mic said as the crowd cheered as they continued to watch the fight.

Nico looked at Izuku and saw that he wasn't even winded from the fight which told her that he has yet to go all out against her which caused her to frown a bit but she knew that he was enjoying himself and that he was also giving her the opportunity to test her creations. Nico got up and ran at him and sent two right jabs his way but he dodged them and saw that she was going in for an uppercut but he caught her and judo flipped her but she landed on her feet and elbowed him in the face but Izuku didn't let that stop him as he punched her in the back before turning her around to face him as he then gave her a strong front kick that sent her to the ground.

Nico got up and knew that it was time for her to get more serious. Izuku looked at her as before he noticed that her gauntlets were glowing, he brought his arm up to block the light beam that was fired from Nico gauntlets which made him slide back before he noticed the burns on his arm.

'_So that's what all the demon parts were for, she used them to build some kind of artificial devil arms which grants her the use of some of their powers and that blast just now felt like Artemis' _Izuku thought as he looked at the glowing gauntlets on Nico.

Nico ran at him and fired more light beams causing him to dodge before she got closer and slashed him with the claws on the gauntlet. Izuku was on defense as he was trying to figure out her movements, he ducked under another slash before he swept her legs causing her to fall down before he got on top of her and began raining blows but she put up her arms to block them.

Nico blocked another punch and head butted Izuku which dazed him before he punched him of her. As Izuku got up he was hit with a barrage of slashes from Nico who infused them with light to cause more damage, the attacks continued for awhile but Izuku had seen enough before he caught both her arms which surprised her.

"I have to say, you did good Nico but it's time for me to end this" Izuku said as the cuts on his body began to heal.

Izuku kneed her in the stomach knocking the air out of her before he hit her with an open palm causing her to move back. Izuku then hit her with a flying kick causing her to fall on the ground before he flipped and went for an axe kick but she rolled out of the way and got back up. Nico went on the offensive again but Izuku parried and blocked all her strikes before he hit her with a roundhouse kick.

Nico was dazed and it was then Izuku decided to end it as he walked towards her. Izuku fists glowed blue before he began to hit her armor with a series of punches that dented it as she felt the pain from the punches. Izuku stopped and put his hand close to her before he hit her with a one inch punch that destroyed her armor and sent her flying out of bounds ending the match.

"Nicoletta is out of bounds, the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as the entire stadium cheered for them, giving them a standing ovation from the amazing fight they just witnessed.

Izuku walked over to Nico as she began to stir, he picked her up and helped her steady herself as she looked at him.

"That was incredible Nico, I didn't think you'd integrate all those parts you collected in Redgrave" Izuku said.

"Yeah, I'm not done yet, I still have to work out a few things and I'll add the other parts to widen my arsenal but all in all this match was very productive" Nico said as Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, let's get you checked out" Izuku said as both of them went to the medical room to get checked.

Izuku was perfectly fine due to his healing factor but Nico sustained a few bruises but was fixed by Kyrie before she went back to watching the rest of the festival.

Izuku went back to sit with his classmates who congratulated and complemented him on the amazing match he had with Nico. The others matches went on and ended with Katsuki beating Kirishima, Tokoyami beating Mina and Shoto beating Kaminari.

It was finally time for the next round, starting it was Izuku and Katsuki. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they had seen how powerful both of them were and this got them excited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a show stopper here for you right now! These two competitors are the top students in class 1A and now it's time for them to clash!" Mic said as the crowd was getting pumped up.

"Introducing first, the explosive and completely volatile maniac of class 1A KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" Mic screamed as the crowd cheered. "And now, a man that needs no introduction! You've all seen what he's capable of, the one who stands at the top of this entire festival! IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic yelled as he crowd cheered for him as he walked up the stage.

"I've been looking forward to this Deku" Katsuki said as he grinned manically.

"Yeah, I see you've improved, I really hope you bring the fight this time" Izuku said.

"This won't be like last time, I'm going to beat you and show you that I'm the best" Katsuki said.

"Let the match beg-" "wait" Midnight said but was interrupted by Izuku.

"You know since we're going to throw down, why don't we spice things up a bit" Izuku said as he looked at Katsuki.

"What do you have in mind?" Katsuki asked as he and everyone got interested in what Izuku had in mind.

"Last time we fought we were both bound by the rules, we didn't get to go all out, so here's what we're going to do" Izuku said.

"Just get to the point Deku" Katsuki said.

"No rules, no ring out, we can fight anywhere, we get to beat the shit out of each other and the only way to win is if one can't get up or gives up. In other words let's have ourselves a good old fashion **No Holds Barred Match" **Izuku said.

"Deal" Katsuki said as he let out small explosions from his hand.

"How about it folks? Do you all want to see this fight happen!? Izuku yelled as the crowd roared with their answer.

Midnight looked to the principal who gave her the go to make the fight official before she turned her attention back to both boys as she cracked her whip.

"Alright, the match between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou will be... a No Holds Barred Match!" Midnight screamed as the crowd got hyped up for the fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is official. For the first time in UA history we are going to have a No Holds Barred Match! The only way to win this fight is to knockout your opponent or get him to submit. Eraser your students are hardcore! What brought this on?" Mic asked as the fight was about to begin.

"Both of them has fought each other before but as Izuku said, there were rules which met that they couldn't go all out against each other. Izuku wants to fight Katsuki at his best, that mean no rules to hold him back from being as wild and savage as possible, it's a rivalry that's been going on since they both got here and now it's time to see who's the beat" Aizawa said.

Everyone was on edge as the match was about to begin, Inko and the others were cheering for Izuku to win and their classmates were rooting for both of them to their best.

"Let the match begin!" Midnight yelled as she started the match.

As soon as the match started both of them charged at each other, Izuku went for a kick but Katsuki slid under it and turned around to blast Izuku but Izuku dodged it. They both charged again but Izuku jumped over Katsuki as he was about to use his explosion and grabbed his collar before throwing him back but Katsuki was able to land on his feet before he used his blasts to propel himself towards Izuku, as he got closer Izuku was about to punch him but he ducked under it and blasted Izuku which sent him back a bit.

Izuku looked at Katsuki and ran at him as he was about to hit him but Katsuki dodged it and blasted Izuku again but it didn't work as Izuku grabbed his hand before he hit Katsuki with a right hook followed by a knee to the stomach knocking the air out of him before he held him by the throat and choke slammed him. Katsuki was able to bear the pain before he blasted Izuku of him with a more powerful explosion, Katsuki pushed himself up and began blasting Izuku continuously but Izuku was able to avoid one and hit Katsuki with a leg sweep before he teleported above him and punched him in the face.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me Katsuki" Izuku said.

"Shut up you damn Nerd!" Katsuki said as he got up and wiped his cheek before glaring at Izuku.

Izuku used the Air trick to get behind Katsuki but he was caught guard when he turned around and blasted him with a barrage of explosions that burnt Izuku a bit as he got out of his range. Izuku used the Air trick again but Katsuki dodged his attack and hit him with a backhand that was powered by his explosion.

Izuku wiped his face before he looked at Katsuki. '_Did he figured out how my Air trick works?' _Izuku thought as Katsuki grinned.

"I've finally figured out that move of yours Deku" Katsuki said surprising Izuku and everyone else who knew his moves.

"What move?" Izuku asked.

"That speed of yours, I've seen you use it a lot to know that it's your favorite ability but all the times you've used it I just noticed something about it" Katsuki said.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Izuku asked.

"That's the sound it makes, that's what gives you away. Nobody notices it because it's faint but I can hear it if I listen very close" Katsuki said as Izuku eyes widened.

'_Dammit he know' _Izuku thought.

"If someone listens closely they can hear something that sounds like a-" Katsuki said but was interrupted when Izuku appeared in front of him and punched him to the ground before picking him up and throwing him into the commentators box.

"Get out of the way!" Mic screamed as he and Aizawa quickly got out of the way as Katsuki crashed into the box.

"OH MY GOD! Izuku just chucked him into our box and people I'm looking at the kid right now, and I'm not sure if he going to get up from this one. Aizawa what the hell do you teach these kid!" Mic commentated as he still had microphone in his hands as everyone jaws dropped that Katsuki was thrown in the box and looked back to Izuku who glared at the box.

"Nobody likes a blabber mouth Assuki" Izuku said.

'_I'm starting to regret agreeing to this' _Katsuki thought as he struggled to get up which surprised everyone.

"Seriously, how is he still able to get up!" Mic asked.

"Seriously, that was hardcore" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, better him than anyone of us, if he did that we won't be standing" Sato said as the others nodded.

Katsuki got up and dropped back into the stadium as he was breathing heavily glaring at Izuku who was smiling.

"Tell me Katsuki, why do keep getting up? Is it that stupid sense of pride you have that drives you? Or is it that you have something to prove?" Izuku asked as he began walking towards him.

"Shut the hell up! I won't lose to you, I'm going to beat you and show everyone that I'm the best" Katsuki said.

'_I see it now, he wants to prove that he can stand at the same level as me, that he can be called my equal' _Izuku thought as he smiled.

Izuku ran at him and punched him in the stomach but Katsuki shook it off and hit Izuku with a mighty explosion that sent Izuku crashing into the ground. Izuku tried to get up but was quickly blasted into the ground again as Katsuki continued without letting up.

'_I've got to keep this up, if I slow down he's going to capitalize on that' _Katsuki thought as he increased the power of his explosions which was also destroying the ground.

"He's not letting up with the explosions!" Mic said as Katsuki continued his barrage.

"Of course he won't, he's giving everything he has to beat him. If he slows down Izuku is going to get back up and end it" Aizawa said.

Katsuki saw that he did enough damage to Izuku and the ground before he jumped in the air using his explosion and started spinning rapidly as he fell to the ground. Izuku was getting up before he saw Katsuki in the air spinning towards him, he tried to react but was too late when Katsuki had gotten close to him.

"EAT THIS, YOU FUCK! **HOWITZER IMPACT**!" Katsuki screamed as he came close to the ground and let loose a massive explosion at Izuku. The explosion made a massive roar and caused a crater to be made right where Izuku was.

"Katsuki just hit Izuku with the mother of all explosions! And it doesn't look like he's getting up from that" Mic said as the entire arena was stunned by the explosion Katsuki released.

"Oh my God, these first year are intense" one of the spectators said.

"Seriously that was way too much" Kaminari said.

"I don't think he's getting up from that" Mineta said as all they saw was smoke coming from the crater Katsuki blasted Izuku.

"Take... that... Deku" Katsuki said as he was breathing heavy as he felt the pain in his hands.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Everyone heard the clapping coming from the crater as Izuku walked out of the smoke shirtless with burns and blood on his body but they were beginning to heal. Everyone was surprised when he got out but they were more surprised at the glowing ethereal wings he had on his body that was wrapped around him.

"I have to admit you almost got me there Katsuki but it seems you forgot I'm more then just strength and speed" Izuku said as he flexed the wings.

"Oh my god, he has wings!" Mic yelled in surprise.

"It looks like those wings protected him from the explosion but not all of it" Aizawa said as he noticed the burns on Izuku's body.

"You've gotten better, but that move hurt you as well didn't it?" Izuku said as the wounds on his body healed but he was feeling a bit exhausted. '_I used a lot of power to block that explosion, it felt like I got hit by a missile' _Izuku thought to himself.

Katsuki ran at Izuku but was cut short when he was hit by the wings which turned into fists.

"Alright I'm going to end this now" Izuku said before he grabbed him with the wings and began slamming Katsuki into the ground repeatedly before throwing him as he crashed into a wall.

Izuku ran at Katsuki to hit him but he moved out of the way and started blasting him ignoring the pain in both his arm's but Izuku shook it off and hit him with a right hook, before he began to use his wing's to punch Katsuki to the ground, as Izuku went in for another hit he rolled out of the way but Izuku grabbed his legs and threw him causing him to bounce of the ground as he landed.

"I'll only say this once give up" Izuku said as he walked towards the downed Katsuki before stopping in front of him.

"Screw...you...Deku" Katsuki in between breath's as he looked up at Izuku.

Izuku looked at him and sighed before he picked him up with his ethereal arm. "You know our history isn't all that good but I can give credit to where its due. You did great, you pushed me harder than anyone in this tournament and for that I give you my respect and I look forward to the next fight" Izuku said as Katsuki looked at him.

Izuku let him go before he hit him with a rising kick that sent him up in the air, Izuku followed by jumping in the air as he was falling to the ground. Izuku then hit him in the face with a right cross before delivering a spinning backhand to him that made Katsuki fall faster as both of them got close to the ground.

"**Devil's barrage" **Izuku said as he flipped and hit Katsuki with a powerful axe kick that destroyed the ground causing Katsuki to cough a lot of blood before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Midnight walked over to Katsuki to check on him and saw that he was knocked out before calling the match. "The winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight said as the stadium erupted with cheers giving them a standing ovation.

Everyone was on their feet from the audience to the spectators to the teachers and students of other classes as the cheered for the amazing fight the two of them delivered.

"Aizawa your students are incredible!" Mic yelled as Aizawa remained silent.

"It was an incredible fight Katsuki did his best but Izuku was just too much for him in the end and next we get to see who faces him in the finals" Aizawa said as he looked at both of them.

Katsuki was carried out by the medics as Izuku walked there to rest a bit as he was checked on by Kyrie who saw nothing wrong with him but Izuku was beginning to feel a bit winded from all that he had done so he would rest up and wait to see who he was facing between Tokoyami and Shoto.

Izuku went back to the stands to watch the next fight before he was crowded by his classmates who were excited that he won.

"Bro that was the manliest fight I've ever seen, you and Bakubro threw down hard" Kirishima said.

"That was a good fight class rep" Kyoka said.

"Seriously hardcore" Kamimari said.

"I'm glad you're okay Nero" Ochako said as Izuku smiled.

"Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it" Izuku said before he and the others took their sits to watch Shoto and Tokoyami.

The fight ended quickly as Shoto froze Tokoyami and dark shadow before he could even reach him. And just like that the final match was in place with Izuku facing Shoto, a 10 minute break was given as both of then went to the locker room to prepare. Izuku classmates wished him good luck before he left, as the break ended Izuku was heading to the stage but on his way there he ran into Shoto's father Endeavor.

Izuku wasn't intimidated one bit as he looked at the scowling man in front of him.

"I watched your fight against the brainwashing kid and that girl from the support course and i have to say your power is impressive, being able to create so much wind pressure by flicking your fingers the way you react in a fight along with your very familiar look, its reminds me of two people I know. You seem to have much in common with All Might and Redgrave" Endeavor said as Izuku's eyes widen a bit but Endeavor didn't notice.

"It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might as the number one hero. Don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back. That's all, sorry for wasting your time" Endeavor said as he was about to leave Izuku spoke.

"I am not All Might or Redgrave and the same goes for Shoto. He may be your son, but he isn't you, he's not something that's you made to beat All Might or Redgrave he's his own person" Izuku said before walking away leaving a fuming Endeavor behind.

Izuku walked out to the arena and saw that Shoto was already there, Izuku walked to the stage and looked at him as he smiled a bit.

"Its time for the final match to take place! We've seen what these first years of class 1A are capable of and they have been kicking ass and taking names since the start of the Sports Festival and now it all comes down to this!" Mic yelled as the crowd was getting pumped up.

Everyone was looking forward to this even Katsuki who had returned from the medical room sat to watch the fight.

"It all comes down to this, I've been looking forward to this since you declared war on me but the question is are you prepared to go all out against me?" Izuku asked as Shoto remained silent. "It looks the jury is still out on the one huh".

Midnight looked at both of then before she cracked her whip to start the match. " Let the final match begin! " She said as she started the fight.

Shoto immediately sent a wave of ice at Izuku at speeds that most couldn't react to. Izuku didn't have to though, he already prepared himself to fire a Delaware Smash at the ice, forming a pressurized wind gust that shattered the ice causing the audience to feel the freezing breeze.

The force from the attack sent Shoto back but he used his ice to stop himself from going out of bounds before looking back at Izuku. Shoto sent another wave of ice but Izuku used his Sonído to get behind him before grabbing him and hitting him with a suplex.

Izuku didn't let go as he rolled back on his feet before slamming Shoto face first into the ground. Izuku let go and walked away from him as he looked up at Izuku who had a bored look on his face.

"This is so... BORING!" Izuku said out loud. "Seriously, I said come at me with everything you had and this is the best you can do, I'm disappointed" Izuku said as Shoto glared at him.

"I told you I'm not going to use it, I'll win with my ice" Shoto said as he got up and began sending wave after wave of ice but Izuku was destroying them with rapid Delaware Smashes.

Izuku was about to run at Shoto but then he notice his feet were frozen as he looked at Shoto who had a smirk on his face. As Izuku was about to free himself Shoto sent a large wave of ice that hit Izuku trapping him inside but he didn't stop as he sent more and more until the entire stadium was freezing from the amount of ice he produced.

"WHAT THE HELL! HE JUST FROZE THE ENTIRE STADIUM TO GET MIDORIYA!" Mic screamed in surprise as he saw the large ice where Izuku was standing which spread around the stadium.

Everyone was seriously shocked at what Shoto just did as they looked at him and saw him catching his breath.

"He won't be getting out of that" Shoto said.

"Midnight call the match I don't think he's getting out of that" Aizawa said as she nodded.

"The winner is Sho-"

CRACK

Midnight was interrupted when she heard that sound as she and everyone quickly turned their attention to the ice.

CRACK

The sound was made again as cracks began appeared around the ice which surprised everyone as it intensified. Shoto was looking at it in shock as he began to feel the vibration coming from it.

**"AHHHH" **Izuku screamed as the entire ice shattered around the stadium which caused everyone to go into a frenzy as the dust from the ice was blocking their view.

Shoto looked and saw a figure standing in the dust looking at him with glowing red eyes as the figure started moving closer. The dust cleared and revealed Izuku who had glowing red eyes as he was surrounded by blue energy which made a figure hover above him.

Everyone was looking at Izuku in shock as he breathe out cold air from his mouth before looking at Shoto.

**"Is that all you got Shoto?" **Izuku asked in his demonic voice before deactivated his energy causing the figure to disappear.

"Aizawa, what the hell just happened?" Mic asked in a normal tone as he looked at the ring.

"I honestly don't know, what he did should have been impossible but with everything he's done so far, this is something else" Aizawa said.

Shoto looked at Izuku as he stood there unharmed by the attack as he was shaking from the cold due to him overusing his ice.

"How... how did you get out?" Shoto asked as he was freezing.

Izuku looked at him and saw his state. "It looks like you've reached your limit Shoto but it can easily be gone If you use your left" Izuku said.

"Did my father put you up to this?" Shoto asked as he glared at Izuku.

"Dude screw that asshole I'm not doing this for him I'm doing this for me" Izuku said as he looked at Shoto. "Do you know how insulting this is? Everyone I've faced have given me their all and I did the same in return because that's what they wanted. my last two fight were the best I've had so far since the festival started along with Shinso who happens to be in Gen Ed and here we have you whose been half assing it since the start because he has major daddy issues" Izuku said.

"This isn't about that flaming sack of crap, this is between you and me. I'm here because I want to live up to people's expectations. I want to be able to smile. I wanna be a pro! That's why I'll give it my all! Just like, you should be!" Izuku yelled.

"You say you want to be number 1 but you don't deserved it. If you wanna reject your father, fine, but you don't have the right to be number one if you aren't going to use your full power!" Izuku yelled.

The entire stadium was silent as Izuku kept talking to Shoto. "Let me tell you something in this world Might controls everything, with out power or strength you can't protect anything not even yourself" Izuku said as everyone looked at him with wide eye's think that he was doing this to show his power.

"But without heart all that power is meaningless" Izuku finished as his words struck a nerve in everyone listening.

"That power doesn't belong to him it's yours and it always will be" Izuku said as Shoto began to remembered what his mother told him.

**SMALL FLASHBACK**

"**That's right! Children often do inherit quirks from their parents or develop similar power sets! But the importance of a quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your history! Only you can decide how you use it! That's what I mean when I say I am here! Take this to heart, kids! You got it!**" All Might on TV gave the camera a thumbs up.

"Honey, you do still want to be a hero, don't you? Just remember, stay true to yourself." Shoto's mom said as she held him as he was smiling at the TV with hope.

'I didn't realize...how much I had forgotten.' Shoto thought.

**FLASHBACK END**

'You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power to become who you want to be.' He remembered his mother's words and his left side suddenly burst into flames.

"Yes that's it embrace who you really are" Izuku said as he looked at the fire that was coming out of Shoto.

"That's his fire. its incredible" Ochako said in awe as she and her classmates watched from the stands.

"You know you aren't suppose to help your opponent so which one of us is screwing around now" Shoto said as he looked at Izuku.

"Yes, Shoto! Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it! Very good! This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me! You will live up to the reason I created you!" Endeavor shouted in excitement but was cut short when Izuku spoke.

"Hey dick head, shut the hell up!" Izuku said as he looked at Endeavor.

"What did you say you brat!" Endeavor said in anger.

"Seriously its like you get an orgasm in that vagina of yours every time you talk, let me tell you something pal nobody wants to hear your voice"

"I dare you to say that again!" Endeavor yelled in rage.

"You know I would have said you had a dick but then I remembered Redgrave beat it out of you" Izuku said as the audience gasped which caused Mic to laugh.

"Hahahaha, give this kid a medal, he is roasting Endeavor which is pretty ironic seeing that the guy has fire powers" Mic said.

"You think he's going to beat me get real, so I suggest you sit down and shut up. My uncle already whooped your ass now I'm going to whoop his ass as well" Izuku said as Endeavors eyes widened when Izuku said uncle.

'_That white hair and that cocky attitude' _Endeavor thought before he finally realized who Izuku was.

"You're... Redgrave's nephew!" Endeavor yelled as everyone in the stadium and those watching eyes widened in shock at his claim.

"That's right hot pants, where did you think I got all my looks from, now can we get back to the fight, I have this to win" Izuku said as everyone began to see the similarities between Izuku and Dante.

"You ready Shoto, I've been itching for this for a while now" Izuku said as he got ready for Shoto.

Shoto sent a wave of ice at him but Izuku jumped over it, as he was in the air Shoto began shooting his fire at him as Izuku was able to maneuver his body to avoid them but failed to dodge one as he was about to land which burnt him a bit.

'_Alright time to take it up a notch' _Izuku thought before he activated his full cowl and ran at Shoto who made a wall of ice but that didn't slow Izuku down as he broke through and punched him in the face.

Shoto staggered back and fired a large wave of fire at Izuku who dodged it but the heat from the flames burnt his shirt a bit causing him to jump back.

"You know I think its time we end this Shoto" Izuku said as the lightning surrounding him became more intense

Shoto followed suit by charging his flames as high as he could before sending a wave of ice at Izuku who ran through it.

"I see now, Midoriya...thank you." Shoto fired a stream of explosive fire at Izuku, who charged his arm as well which resulted in both their attacks to collide which caused a massive explosion the destroyed half of the ring sending debris flying everywhere.

"Holy crap balls!" Mineta screamed as the air pressure from the explosion alone nearly carried him out of the stadium entirely, Midnight and Cementoss who were near the ring took cover behind a few reinforced concrete blocks that Cementoss made.

"This is crazy!" Kaminari yelled at the sight of his two overpowered classmates clashing.

"Having a powerful quirk doesn't make someone a hero, but these 2 are amazing" Cementoss said as he and Midnight got out from behind the cover to see the result of the clash.

When the smoke cleared she saw Shoto was knocked out of bounds and unconscious with half his shirt gone, she then looked at what was left the ring and saw Izuku standing there with his shirt completely gone and his right arm burnt badly.

"Shoto is out of bounds! The winner is Izuku Midoriya! Midnight said as the stadium erupted in cheers before Izuku fell on one knee.

**ELSEWHERE**

"We found him in the alleyway over there." A pro said to his partner as his partner sped of to the alleyway. The pro hero that was running was none other than Tenya's older brother, the pro hero **Ingenium**.

"I got him." Ingenuim said as he enter the ally and came to face to face with the villain. "You... you are the hero killer Stain!" Ingenuim shouted as he got ready to fight the villain. Stain just laughed at Ingenuim as he grabbed his sword.

"So, another false hero comes to die. I will purge this world of fake's like yourself!" Stain shouted as Ingenuim showed no fear and ran at Stain as the two were about to do battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: sup I'm back and done with this chapter. sorry it took so longer my phone broke and I had to get a new one which I did like two days ago and now the update is ready. you'll notice that I used a move from naruto here and the fight between Izuku and Nico was cool as well with her revealing what she has been working on. The fight between Izuku and Katsuki I made it like that because Katsuki has a level if respect towards Izuku after finding out his past and Izuku is willing to at least be able to work with him they won't be friends but they can work together. And finally Shoto vs Izuku I had to watch that episode of the anime for me to be able to write it well seeing that it was significant also I had Izuku reveal himself here because of what I have planned for the next chapter. So enjoy and tell me what you think, don't forget to comments and like my story as well as sharing it with others. my schedule is about to be crazy but I'll get the update done as fast as I can thanks for everything so far. Peace out suckers.**


	21. Family Reunion: Battle at the Festival

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

"..." character p.o.v

_Thoughts'_

**"ALL MIGHT"**

Small might"

Chapter 21

**Family Reunion: Battle At The Festival**

Izuku was on his knees as he looked towards the downed Shoto, his arm and some parts if his body was severely burnt but it was already beginning to heal. He got up and looked around as the stadium erupted in cheers for him, which caused him to smile and wave.

Shoto was beginning to stir as he began to move a bit, he struggled to get up but he eventually did as he looked at Izuku who had just defeated him before he looked at his father who was furious, which caused Shoto to smile a bit.

The medics rushed towards both of them but Shoto limped towards the medical room as he told them not to worry about him. On his way there he met his father who was angry and pissed at the fact that he lost to a relative of Redgrave.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Endeavor said as he gritted his teeth. "You lost to the the blood relative of that man, that man who humiliated me but since you finally accepted your fire you can finally drop this rebellious phase and I will teach you how to control it and then you can finally stand on top next time you face him" Endeavor said but Shoto said nothing as he continued to walk away

"I haven't nor will I drop anything. You're a fool to think my feelings can be so easily reversed. But in that match, for that one moment... I forgot all about you, you just didn't matter" Shoto said making Endeavor look at him with wide eyes as he continued to walk away from him.

Izuku was being attended to by Kyrie who was treating his burn as his healing factor had taken care of some of it.

"You were great out there Nero. Well great and a bit reckless" Kyrie said as she continued to heal him.

"Yeah, I know. I seemed to have underestimated his flames power, but I've set him on the right path now the rest is up to him" Izuku said as the door opened revealing his mother, Trish, Lady, Nico and Ochako.

"Hey guys whats up, did you enjoy the show?" Izuku asked as he smiled.

"You did great kid. You dominated the entire festival and you revealed to the world that's Dante's your uncle, which is still blowing everyone's mind" Trish said.

"Yeah you killed it out there but are you sure it was a good idea to tell them now, I mean villains could begin attacking you and your friends just to get to Dante" Lady said.

"Let them try, the moment they do that is the day they sign their death warrant" Izuku said as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So what's next on your list jockstrap?" Nico asked.

"Nothing much, just going to keep kicking ass and taking names, its what we do best" Izuku said.

"Hey, I was wondering where's Griffon and Shadow, I thought they'd be here with you?" Ochako asked.

"I had them petrol the arena for any signs of an attack, I'll summon them right now" Izuku said as his tattoo began to glow as Griffon and Shadow appeared from it.

"Hey what's up anything unusual happen?" Izuku asked.

**"No, nada the only thing unusual was the psycho thinking she could take you on with her so called art" **Griffon said as Nico glared at him.

"What was that you feathered turkey I dare you to say that to my face" Nico said.

**"Gladly and I'll even make it simple. Your art sucks" **Griffon said before Nico grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"It looks like we're have bird for dinner later" Nico said as she started cracking her knuckles which caused Griffon to start sweating.

"You just had to open you mouth, well I'm not getting you out of this one buddy" Izuku said but before Griffon could protest Nico started beating him up.

"So any idea what you're going to do next?" Trish asked as they ignored Griffon's plea for mercy.

"Nope, the only thing I'm going to do is go out there and show them that I came out on top, besides I might not participate next year to give someone else the spot light" Izuku said as he got up and put on his shirt. "I just wish uncle D and father was here to see this" Izuku said.

"I'm sure they already saw you and they are proud of you" Inko said as Izuku looked at her.

"Don't worry mom, I know they'll be back soon and then we can give them an earful" Izuku said as he walked out of the room followed by Ochako.

On his was to the stage, Izuku and Ochako heard a phone ring before they heard a familiar voice talking, they peeked their heads and saw Tenya on the phone.

"Hey mom? Sorry, but I lost, I didn't-" Tenya said but was cut short by his mother.

"I'm not calling about that. I'm sorry, but, Tenya, listen carefully... It's your brother, a villain got Tensei" His mom said on the phone which shocked him as he began to shake.

"How is he?" Tenya asked as he could hear his mother crying in the background.

"It's bad please get here as fast as you can" His mother said as she cut the call.

Just as he was about to leave Izuku and Ochako came out to talk to him.

"Hey Tenya, is everything okay? You seem pretty shaken?" Izuku asked before Tenya turned to face them.

"Izuku, Ochako, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. A villain got my older brother" Tenya said in a small panic, wanting to leave as fast as possible to see his brother.

"Wait, you're saying Ingenium is hurt?" Izuku asked worried for his friend as he saw Tenya shaking.

"Do they think he's gonna be ok?" Ochako asked equally worried.

"I don't know, that's why I have to go" Iida said in a smaller voice before leaving. He could only hope that it wasn't too bad.

"Alright get going, keep us up to date on his situation and just known that if you need someone to talk to we're here for you" Izuku said as Tenya ran towards the exit.

"I hope Ingenium is okay" Ochako said.

"Me too" Izuku said before he continued walking towards the stage as Ochako went to their class stand to watch the award ceremony.

"And now it's time for the hardware! There's only one person that's worthy to hand them out! Ladies and Gentleman I give to you the number one hero, All Might!" Midnight screamed as she pointed to the top of the stadium, where All Might was standing and laughing. He jumped down to the ground and landed in front of the contestants.

**"I AM HERE!" **All Might said as the crowd began to chant his name. He walked towards the four contestant's on the stage to present them with their medal's.

"Young Tokoyami, you showed great strength out there" All Might said as he walked up to him**.**

"I am humbled, sir" Tokoyami bowed his head as All Might gave him his medal.

"**But you can't rely on your quirk in every situation. You need to work even harder to be prepared for all types of villains****" **All Might said before walking up to Katsuki with his own bronze medal.

**"Young Bakugou, you show excellent strength and ferocity during your fight with young Midoriya and now it seems that you've earned his respect" **All Might said as he put the medal around his neck.

**"But remembered a hero isn't someone who wins. A hero is someone who's ready to put their life on the line for the greater good" **All Might said as Katsuki nodded before he walked over to Shoto with his silver medal.

**"Young Todoroki, it seems that Midoriya help you to accept a part of yourself during your fight**, **how do you feel?" **All Might asked.

"Midoriya opened my eyes in our match, he made me realize that I was doing myself more harm than good. I'm starting to get why you're so interested in him, I have a lot to think about." Shoto replied as All Might nodded and put the medal around him before walking up to the winner of the festival.

**"Young Midoriya, you've come so far already. Each and every round and every obstacle that was thrown, you overcame them and now you stand on top. You have inspired and brought out the best in your opponent's here today and I couldn't be more proud and I'm sure that he is proud as well" **All Might said referring to Dante.

"Thanks a lot All Might, I really appreciate all you've done so far" Izuku said as he accepted the gold medal from All Might.

**"Hmm, keep this up and you just might take my place one day" **All Might said before he turned back to the crowd.

"**Congratulations! These are our winners of this year's Sports Festival! But remember, any one of you could have ended up here. Keep training hard to get better!" All Might encouraged.Now we have one final thing to say! You all know what it is! Say it with me! 3..2..1..** **PLUS ULTRA" **All Might and everyone yelled as the crowd continued to cheer.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Is everything ready Kokabiel?" Astarot asked.

"Of course it is, Zeldris is in position" Kokabiel said.

"Good then let us begin" Astarot said as he got up as he and Kokabiel stood in front of a heavily sealed coffin.

"At last, the resurrection of our brother" Kokabiel said as the two of them began pouring their energy into the seal to break it.

**SPORTS FESTIVAL ARENA**

Zeldris had sensed them beginning the ritual as he put a barrier around the entire arena.

Izuku and the others felt it as the barrier rose up and covered the arena. "All Might we have to get everyone out now" Izuku said as All Might nodded.

As they about to move giant vines burst out from the ground and ties All Might which immobilizes him. Izuku was about to run to All Might when a vine pierced through his chest and pinned him to the wall as more Vine wrapped around every single person in the arena preventing them from acting.

The audience were shock when they saw what had happened to Izuku but those who knew him knew that he was going to be okay.

**OUTSIDE THE BARRIER**

Zeldris smiled at his handy work before he cut his hand and used his blood to summon a devil with black and red skin, it was ten feet tall and had webbed feet as well as four tentacles coming out of its back.

"Well hello, **Aronero**. I've brought you here for one thing and that is to keep them busy" Zeldris said as Aronero looked at him and growled.

**"Who are you to command me whelp, do you know who I a-" **Aronero said but was brought to his knees when Zeldris released a small fraction of his power.

"Do not presume that you are above me trash, know your better's" Zeldris said coldly as Aronero was struggling under the pressure of Zeldris power.

**"I spoke out of term my lord, I am sorry for my outburst****" **Aronero said as Zeldris stopped and glared at him.

"Listen well, I brought you here because you are one of the few to earn the title of **Knight **in the old faction. All I ask is that you keep them busy I have no doubt you can do that and as a added bonus one of them in there is a descendant of Sparda" Zeldris said as Aronero snapped his head at him and growled.

"**A descendant of Sparda here... at last we will have our vengeance on the traitor of our race" **Aronero said.

"Good, now go and destroy him, I know you won't fail" Zeldris said before Aronero walked towards into the barrier.

"Fools, all of them. Once they hear the name Sparda all rational thought just leaves and they think that they can defeat his own blood because they are part human. Such arrogance" Zeldris said as black wings made of darkness came out of his back as he flew in the air to watch the event play out. "Let's see what you can do blood of my blood" Zeldris said.

**INSIDE THE ARENA**

Everyone was in a state of panic as they tried to break through the vines but they couldn't even All Might but he was just bidding his time as he knew who did this was close. He looked over to Tokoyami, Shoto and Katsuki who were trying to get free before he looked back to Izuku who wasn't moving but All Might knew that he was waiting for the culprit to appear as well.

All of a sudden demons began appearing in the field of the arena as the people became frantic when they saw the demons.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**"I see he has already restrained everyone, good this will be easy" **Aronero said as he walked into the arena.

Once he got into the arena he looked around and saw Izuku pinned to the wall with a vine sticking out his chest before he turned his attention to everyone else.

**"So this is what the new faction had been clamoring about, I'm very disappointed. To think that they now see you humans as a threat is very insulting" **Aronero said as his demons all entered the field before he looked at All Might.

**"You humans need to be put back in your place and I have the perfect way to do it" **Aronero said as he walked towards All Might. **"The only to break you humans is to crush your spirit and killing this fool will do just that" **Aronero said as he summoned a spear to his hand and raised it to stab All Might.

Everyone could only watch in fear as Aronero went in for the kill but it was cut short when All Might freed one of his arm and fired a Delaware Smash that sent Aronero flying back as he glared at All Might.

**"So you have some fight left in you, well then let's see you handled this" **Aronero said as he created four energy spears with each pointed at All Might, Shoto, Katsuki and Tokoyami. **"Let's see if you and save them and yourself" **Aronero said as he fired the spears at each of them.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

The sound rang out as the spears were destroyed, Aronero looked around for who did that before turning to Izuku who had his gun in his hand. The people in the arena looked in shock as they wondered where he got the gun before Izuku raised his head and looked at Aronero.

"You know, that hurts a lot" Izuku said as he ripped out the vine from his chest and landed on the ground.

Immediately as he landed he was flanked by demons on all sides which caused him to smile. He used his Sonìdo to get to All Might and the others before he freed them from their vines as well.

"You guys okay?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, you have my thanks Midoriya" Tokoyami said.

"Mine too" Shoto said.

"Yeah whatever" Katsuki said.

"Alright, All Might, I'm going to need you guys to protect everyone in the stands. I can sense them, the demons are all over the arena so the people in it is our priority right now" Izuku said as they nodded in agreement.

**" What will you be doing young Midoriya? " **All Might asked.

"That's simple, I'm going to kick his ass" Izuku said as he smiled. "Oh and fine Lady and Trish, they should be in the VIP section along with my mom, they can help out" Izuku said as the others nodded and left before he turned his attention to the demons in the field as he gripped his gun.

"You gonna stand around all day or are we going to dance" Izuku said before Aronero gave the demons the go ahead to kill Izuku. " Now this is one hell of a party" Izuku said as he charged at them.

Ten demons jumped in the air to attack Izuku but he followed suit as he jumped and shot one in the head, while still airborne he rotated and shot another one before grabbing one close to him as he shot it as well. Izuku repositioned himself as one swung at him but he blocked it and shot it before he put his gun behind him and fired two shots that killed two more demons, before he fired four more shots killing the rest as he landed on the ground.

Everyone watching was shocked at Izuku's skills, then they realized that he said he was Redgrave's nephew which explained his skills.

"Is that all you got?" Izuku said as Aronero snarled at him before he ordered more to go after him.

The demons ran at Izuku who followed suit as he hit one with a flying kick sending it back. One of the demons swung at Izuku but he grabbed it and hit it with an elbow, Izuku saw more coming at him as he ducked under a slash and sweeper one before he grabbed it and threw it into the other ones, one got behind him but Izuku hit it with an overhead kick.

Izuku saw more were coming before he decided to activate his devil breakers and charged at them. Izuku hit one with a backhand and followed through with a spin kick as he hit more of them, Izuku then ran at one and kicked it in the air as he jumped and grabbed it by the waist as he charged his gauntlet's with lightning.

**"Liger Bomb****!" **Izuku yelled as he slammed it into the ground as a burst of lightning hit the other demons surrounding him frying them. Izuku let go of the one he held and walked out the crater that was created from the attack.

"Seriously I can do this all day ass face" Izuku said as he flexed his arm a bit.

Aronero was gritting its fangs as he saw Izuku destroying the demons with ease.

**MEANWHILE**

While Izuku was battling in the field, the three class 1A students were dispatching some demons inside the stadium. Shoto was using his ice to freeze them and those he couldn't freeze he burnt them with his fire but he held it back seeing as he hadn't used it in years.

Tokoyami was using Dark Shadow to tear through them and Katsuki was just doing what he did best and that was blowing them up to bits. The trio made it to the stands that their classmates were and freed them before going to the other stands and freeing the other students of class 1B.

"So what do we do now?" Itsuka asked.

"We fight, right now our class rep is in the arena fighting on his own I say we go down there and help him" Kirishima said as the others agreed.

"No we'd only get in his way" Shoto said as they looked at him. "Midoriya can handle himself just fine, what we need is to take care of the demons still lurking around and see if we can find anyone else here" Shoto said.

"Yeah he'll be alright, this is nothing to him" Ochako said.

"Alright extras listen up, we're going to split up, those if you with destructive power will each be in a group, we're going to find anyone who needs help and send these bastards back to hell" Katsuki said as everyone agreed.

**VIP SECTION**

Trish, Lady, Inko, Kyrie and Nico were here as they wanted a good view of Izuku being awarded. They were caught off guard as a barrier surrounded the entire stadium and demons began attacking. They were trying to break free of the vines but demons got in but they were save by All Might who had also rescued the teachers as well.

"This doesn't make any sense" Trish said as the others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Lady asked.

"This attack doesn't make any sense. The devil in the arena doesn't have the power to do all this, to summon a barrier and to immobilize every single person in the arena should be impossible for the one here" Trish said as Lady had a look of realization.

"This is a diversion" Lady said.

"Exactly, but the question is who did this and what are they trying to hide" Trish said.

**"I have a feeling we will find out soon enough but now we need to keep the people safe. Young Midoriya is trying to keep them focused on him but I doubt that would last, we need to go and secure those in the audience once they are safe we help him" **All Might said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sure your class isn't going to sit by either Aizawa" Mic said as he groaned.

"I'm going to have a serious headache when this is over" Aizawa said as the teachers and the hunters left the room.

**WITH IZUKU**

The young devil hunter had yet to end this as he continued destroying the demons. He summoned a lot of ethereal swords and fired them at the demons as they were mowed down. Izuku then summoned his spectral arm and smacked the demons away before he punched the ground that sent a shockwave of energy that burnt the demons.

"Seriously how many more are there?" Izuku said.

Aronero was furious as Izuku kept on destroying the demons, he then looked at the people in the crowd and smirked evilly.

**"Go after the hostage's he can't fight a battle on two fronts" **Aronero ordered as the demons then turned their attention to the people.

"Crap, he's going after them" Izuku said as he saw the demons heading towards the people. As Izuku was running towards them Aronero snapped his fingers as six barbed discords appeared and blocked Izuku's path.

'_Great, the buzzsaws are here' _Izuku thought as he dodged one of them. Izuku flipped in the air to avoid another one and saw that the demons were getting closer to the people, he used his demonic energy to push himself forward as he was heading towards the demons but he quickly stopped when Aronero threw an energy spear at him but he grabbed it and used it to kill one of the discords.

All of a sudden more vines came out courtesy of Zeldris and tied Izuku again as he struggled to break free.

"Let's see what you do now, I'll admit you're skilled but you still have a long way to go little boy" Zeldris said as he tightened the vines around Izuku.

The teachers and the students arrived and saw Izuku tied up as the demons moved towards him and the people, but before they could act help had arrived.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The sound of a gun rapidly firing caught everyone's attention as they looked and saw who had fired it as the demons around them were killed but they were in the shadow's.

Two figures began to walk out slowly as everyone's attention was on them and when they stepped into the light revealing themselves.

"No way, you're back" Izuku said as he knew who they were when he sensed their energies.

"Hey kiddo, how's it hanging?" The man said.

"What took you guys so long?" Izuku asked.

"We would have been here faster but we had to through the barrier, as well as taking care of all the demons in and out of the stadium" The other man said.

"Great that means less work for me then" Izuku said as he tore the vines off him as he activated OFA and teleported to the both of them. "Its great to have you back father, you too uncle D" Izuku said.

"Like wise kiddo" Dante said.

Vergil was looking in the crowd as his eye's met with someone he hadn't seen in years causing him to look at her before Dante called his attention.

"There's plenty of time for that later brother, right now we have to take care of this" Dante said as he saw who Vergil was looking at.

"I know" Vergil said as he turned his attention to the field as he held Yamato tight.

"No way is that who I think it is" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, its him, the number three hero and the greater demon hunter ever, Redgra-"" REDGRAVE" Shoto was about to say when he was interrupted by Endeavor who was burning through his own vines before he got up and glared at Dante.

"Oh, hot pants didn't see you there, how's it going?" Dante asked but didn't Endeavor just glared at him. "You know I was watching the festival and I have to say I wasn't surprised when my nephew kicked your son's ass" Dante said making him furious.

"But we'll get back to more of that later we have pests to take care of" Dante said. before all three turned their attention back to the field.

"Alright kid, who is this guy?" Dante asked.

"Don't know, he came in as soon as the barrier was put up and everyone was tied up and judging from his power he wasn't the one who did this, so that means the mastermind is still somewhere around but he's masking his energy" Izuku deduced as they nodded.

"When we were coming we didn't sense anything else" Dante said.

"That was before we entered the barrier, meaning that its main purpose was to make sure no one here could sense whatever they were up to and to cause a diversion as well" Vergil said.

"So the question is what are they up to?" Izuku asked.

"Why don't we ask him?" Dante said before he jumped into the arena followed by the others.

"Hey, ugly, why don't you tell us who's responsible for this and we just might let you go" Izuku said as they walked towards the demon.

**"I see fate is smiling upon me, first the boy and now his son's as well, once I kill you I be held as a hero by my kind" **Aronero said as he ignored Izuku's question.

"Great he's one of those idiots we face on a regular basis" Dante said.

"Looks like it, they just never learn that you never mess with a son of Sparda" Vergil said.

"Well then let's get this party started" Izuku said as he summoned his sword to him.

"There's no need for this to drag out any longer I'll handle this" Vergil said as he stepped forward causing Izuku to stop.

"Kid let's leave it you old man, beside I think I should say hello to my fellow heroes" Dante said as Izuku nodded and let go of his sword before he and Dante jumped towards the audience where everyone had gathered.

"Hey guys what's up" Izuku said as he greeted them.

"Inko, Nico, Kyrie, Trish, Lady how have you been?" Dante asked before he got punched by Trish.

"You jackass, do you have any idea how worried I've been" Trish said before she hugged him. "Don't ever do that again" She whispered as Dante hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that"/Dante said but as he let go he was shot in the knee by Lady.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry!" Dante yelled as he held his knee.

"If you ever do that again the next one is going up your ass" Lady said before she hugged him too.

"Sheeesh, women be crazy" Izuku muttered under his breath.

"You know I hate to ruin this moment, but who is that?" Aizawa asked as the other's looked back at Vergil.

"Oh, that's my father and his twin brother" Izuku said as others looked at Dante and then at Vergil and the saw the resemblance only that Vergil's hair was slicked back.

"Seriously don't look so shocked, I did tell you guys about him after the whole USJ thing" Izuku said.

"What's he doing?" Midnight asked.

"Taking care of the problem, you guys are in for a real treat" Dante said.

Vergil looked at the demons surrounding him with a calm expression on his face. "I'll only ask once who was responsible for this?" Vergil asked.

**"You think I'll talk you wretched half breed. Do you know who I am? I am Aronero Aruellu one of the Knight's of the underworld, who are you to demand something from me" **Aronero said before Vergil smirked.

"Really, a Knight of the underworld and here I thought your kind was snuffed out but it seems you don't know who I am" Vergil said.

**"Of course I know who you are, my entire faction knows who you are, the same can be said about the other two as well****" **Aronero said before he pointed at Dante. **"The legendary Devil Hunter Dante, you The Darkslayer Vergil and finally Nero the Devil Breaker. There isn't one of my kin alive that doesn't know who you are" **Aronero said as the people began to react what he reveled who Izuku was.

"Crap, just I need the world finding out who I am" Izuku said as all eyes fell on him.

"We'll deal with this later kiddo, right now your dad has a surprise for you as well" Dante said.

**"I will bathe in your blood and then our vengeance will be fulfilled" **Aronero said as the demons began to move on Vergil.

"Not in this lifetime" Vergil said as he took a battoujutsu stance as the demons got closer. As he took the stance the entire stadium was surrounded with a blue circle as Vergil began to release his power.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty" Dante said as the other's were looking nervous at what Vergil had planned.

"He's going to use that isn't he?" Izuku asked know what his father was about to do.

"Yep but on a more larger scale" Dante said as Izuku looked around before he saw that he had a long way to go before he could match his father in skill and power.

The demons ran at Vergil but when the got close he vanished from their sights and reappeared again with the Yamato drawn. The entire arena was silent as Vergil began to sheath his sword.

CLICK

The sound echoed before all the demons, the vines and the barrier was cut to pieces as he looked at Aronero who he spared. Everyone was looking at him with mixed looks which was shock, awe and fear that someone just did something impossible with just one attack.

"Did that just happen right now?" Present Mic said in a shaky voice.

"He just killed every demon, destroyed that barrier and freed everyone with just one attack" Aizawa said with wide eye's.

Izuku's classmates were stunned at the power of his father, they knew Izuku was powerful but seeing what his father just did showed them that his family were made up of monsters. Izuku looked in shock as well, while he had been getting stronger, this also made him realize that both his father and uncle had been getting stronger as well.

"Midoriya, what the hell was that?" a frightened Mineta asked.

"That was the **Judgement cut**, one of his ultimate attacks" Izuku said.

"Okay I'm just going to say what's on everyone's mind. What the fuck is up with your family!?" Kaminari yelled at Izuku who was still looking at his father.

"Seriously, that's his dad, its like his whole family are monsters" Katsuki said in shock.

_'He always wanted to surpass All Might but then he got beaten by Redgrave and now he's seeing that there's someone else who's higher than him in the food chain and to top it all of he's not even a pro hero' _Shoto thought.

"Hmmm showoff" Dante said as he looked at his brother.

Vergil looked at Aronero with cold eyes as the devil was shaking in fear. Zeldris masked his presence as he looked at the scene with his eyes widened slightly.

"Incredible, I have seen something like that in a while. They really are your defendants brother, I guess I'll take my leave now the resurrection seemed to have been successful" Zeldris said as he flew off leaving Aronero to his fate.

Vergil slowly walked towards the scared Aronero who was moving back.

**"Stay back, get away" **Aronero said in fear as Vergil smiled.

"Tell me who was responsible for this?" Vergil said as he got closer.

**"I don't know who he is all he did was summon me after he put up the barrier and told me to keep everyone here busy, that's all I know" **Aronero said before Vergil stopped.

"Anything else?" Vergil asked as Aronero shook his head.

Vergil turned around and began walking away from him which caused Aronero to get angry.

**"Don't turn your back on me, face me!" **Aronero yelled.

"Izuku, Dante, which one of you wants to finish him off" Vergil said ignoring Aronero which made him angrier.

Aronero began to get bigger as his tentacles grew spikes on them as he grew horns on his head before he let out a roar to the sky. Vergil stopped and turn his head back a bit and saw the transformed Aronero before he looked back unimpressed.

Aronero ran at Vergil and swung his tentacles at him but they were blocked by Vergil using the sheathed Yamato. He swung his arm at Vergil but it was blocked as Vergil held up his sword. Vergil looked at him before he swung his sheathed sword and broke Aronero's arm before hitting him in the face that sent him flying back.

"Seriously, you thought that you could trigger and then overpower me, such arrogance" Vergil said before he faced Aronero. "I was going to save this for later but now is as good as anytime to bring it out seeing as I'll be giving the Yamato to my son" Vergil said before a black sword with vines around it appeared in his hand(its in the picture and if you wants to see it clearly go to IG and look for Salvatore Tabbi art).

"As my brother and I journeyed the underworld I discovered something dwelling in me and when I finally released that power I got this. This is my **Devil Sword Vergil**, this blade is an extension of my power" Vergil said as Aronero up and ran at him again.

Vergil looked at him and unleashed a powerful energy slash that turned Aronero into dust killing him once and for all. Vergil walked towards the crowd before he disappeared and reappeared beside Izuku and Dante holding both swords.

"If you ask me that was overkill" Dante said as he scoffed before he looked at Izuku before he stretched the Yamato to Izuku who looked at him in surprise.

"It's yours now, use it well" Vergil said as Izuku held the sword before he smiled at Vergil.

"Thanks father" Izuku said.

Vergil looked around and saw the one person he had longed to see ever since he left to cure himself. The woman he fell for was standing there looking at him, he was nervous as he didn't know what to say or what to do but before he could think he was pushed forward by Izuku and Dante who gave him a thumbs up.

Vergil walked towards her as she followed suit as well before the stood in front of each other. Vergil was about to speak but was slapped by Inko which surprised him and everyone else.

"I deserve that" Vergil said before she slapped him again. "I deserve that as well" Vergil said before Inko was about to kick in the nuts which caused him to jump back as he covered it with his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that I don't deserve. I get you're angry at me but come on really" Vergil said as he looked at her.

"You left for fifteen years, you didn't call or write I thought you were dead, I had to go through raising our son my own wondering when his father was going to come back!" Inko yelled as tears spilled from her eye's.

Vergil was speechless as he couldn't think of what to say, he had left to protect his family from the corruption that plagued him but he didn't keep in touch with them which caused him to miss so much of their lives. Vergil walked towards her before he looked and saw someone holding a cup of coffee be he walked towards the person and took it from his hand, Vergil then walked towards Inko as he spilled it on himself causing her to look at him.

"I'm so sorry I spilled your coffee" Vergil said as he looked into her eye's which widened a bit.

"No its my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going" Inko said as she smiled a bit.

"Emerald" Vergil said as he took a step closer to her.

"Excuse me" Inko said as she did the same.

"Your eye's are emerald, they're beautiful" Vergil said causing her to blush.

"Thank you. Um I'm Inko Midoriya its nice to meet you mister-?" Inko asked.

"Vergil Spardason, its nice to meet you" He said. "I know this is sudden but I would appreciation it if you joined me for another cup of coffee seeing as I spilled yours" Vergil said.

"I would love to" Inko said as she leaned in for a kiss as Vergil followed suit.

CRUNCH

The noise made them stop as they turned to the source of the noise which was Dante chewing loudly before everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Vergil asked.

"Why do you have to always ruin a beautiful moment what is wrong with you" Izuku said.

"You could just kiss now" Dante said.

"The moment has pass, thanks to you" Vergil said.

"Okay I know something that might make you feel better" Dante said.

"What?" Vergil asked as everyone was listening.

"How many times have we fought?" Dante asked as Vergil smirked.

"It all we did when we kids" Vergil said.

"How about we do it one more time" Dante said before he pointed to the arena as Vergil smiled.

"You're on brother" Vergil said as he jumped to the arena as Dante followed suit.

Both of them summoned their sword as the got into their stances, everyone watched in anticipation as they saw the number three hero about to fight the man he just revealed to be his brother.

Both of them ran at each other and swung their swords as they clashed, Vergil broke off and swipe his sword left but Dante blocked it. The two continued their clash as one tried to gain the upper hand but they were evenly matched in strength before the broke off and jumped back.

Dante jumped and swung at Vergil who parried the strike and went in for his own but Dante did the same as he parried Vergil's own strike, as soon as he did that, Dante went for a thrust as Vergil brought up his sword to block but he was pushed back as the force was too much for him as he skid back.

"Hehe, score for Dante I'm up one" Dante said as Vergil smiled at him.

The two of them took their stances again and ran at each other but they were cut short when Izuku landed between them holding both the Red Queen and The Yamato as he blocked both their strikes.

"Hey now don't leave me out of this" Izuku said as they all smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it kid" Dante said as they separated.

"Well, let's see what you can do Izuku" Vergil said as blue energy came out of his body.

"Yeah, kid time to see how well you hold up" Dante said as he released his own energy which was red.

"Let's dance" Izuku said as he channeled OFA to it's maximum with his blue demonic energy surrounding him.

The three of them ran at each other for am epic clash that would never be forgotten.

**ELSEWHERE**

Zeldris landed in their base as he walked in and saw that they had completed the resurrection.

"I see it was a success Kokabiel" Zeldris said.

"of course it was it will take a while but soon he will be back to his full strength" Kokabiel said.

" How did it go?" Astarot asked referring to the diversion.

"It was going well until the sons of Sparda interfered" Zeldris said.

"It matters not if they have returned, soon we will destroy them as well and with him by our side, we will rule" Astarot said as they walked away from Zeldris.

"Fools, from what I have seen you and your so called weapon will not win. People like you always tends to underestimate their bloodline. The **Bloodline Of Power"** Zeldris said a symbol appeared on his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sup I've finally finished this chapter and it was difficult seeing as I'm juggling school work as well but I did it. Now in this chapter I revealed the devil sword Vergil. I was so excited when I heard the new for Vergil getting his own sword and the I looked for the one they posted in the video and found out of was done by Salvatore Tabbi art which was posted on IG. Also in this chapter I recreated the moment Inko and Vergil met to show their history. plus I'm going to reveal some of Spardas personal history as regarding to his origins. Also note there are angles and other supernatural creatures as well and I'll get to more in that. Also the world knows Izuku is Nero so stay tuned to find out what happens next. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment and Pm me I really appreciate your support so far and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Peace out Suckers.**.


	22. Threeway Battle And Internship

AUTHORS NOTES:

"..." character p.o.v

Thoughts'

"ALL MIGHT"

Small might"

Chapter 22

**Three Way Battle** **And ****Internship**

**SPORTS FESTIVAL**

The entire arena was silent as they were about to watch a three way fight between the number three hero, his brother and his nephew. They could feel the power all three were giving out as an epic and memorable clash was about to happen.

"Trish, put a barrier around the people, we don't want anything to happen when we fight" Dante said as Trish nodded and walked forward.

She knelt down and placed her hand on the ground as a yellow magic circle appeared before the light from it spread around the entire audience section.

"This barrier will protect them from your battle. it'll also make sure you don't destroy the stadium when you want to get serious. Now let the fight begin" Trish said as all three of them smiled.

Dante got in his stance as he looked at both Izuku and Vergil, Vergil looked calm and Izuku held on to both the Red queen and Yamato as he released his own power. Dante ran at Vergil but was blocked by Izuku as their swords clashed then Vergil came at Izuku from behind but Izuku noticed and kicked Dante away before blocking Vergil.

Izuku and Vergil smiled at each other as one of them tried to gain an advantage but it was cut short as Dante sent a slash at Izuku who used the Red queen to block him. Izuku was in the middle of a struggle between both of them as they began pushing him back, Dante then hit Izuku with a spin kick as he knocked the Red queen back before he attacked Vergil.

Izuku shook it of and saw both Dante and Vergil fighting with Vergil on the offensive, he ran at them and swung his swords low at Dante who flipped in the air before Izuku got up and blocked a slash from Vergil. Dante uses his energy to push himself down as he came at both of them fast and swung his sword hard which caused Izuku to break from Vergil as he blocked with the Yamato but the force from Dante's attack caused the ground to break as Izuku cushioned himself but before he could counter he was hit with a back hand from Vergil but Izuku repositioned himself and kicked Vergil in the face before knocking Dante away. All three of them steadied themselves as the looked at each other.

The people in the audience were staring in awe at the skills of all three fighters but the thing that shocked them was that a Hero Course student was taking on the number three Hero and matching him in a fight along with the man who was Redgrave's brother.

"Wow, look at them go, it's incredible" Midnight said.

**"Indeed it is, but I believe that we haven't seen all they can do just yet" **All Might said.

"Exactly, they've yet to go all out but I believe that's about to change" Aizawa said.

In the arena the three fighters smiled at each other before one of them spoke.

"So what do you say we take it up a notch" Dante said.

"Yes, I agree" Vergil said as Izuku nodded in agreement.

Immediately as they did Dante's sword split open as it glowed orange, Vergil's glowed blue and Izuku stabbed the red queen into the ground and set it in fire as the Yamato glowed as well.

Izuku and Vergil charged at each other as their swords clashed which created a shockwave that destroyed the ground, causing the wind to pick up as their blades became blurs from their continuous clash.

"Are you seeing this, its incredible" Tokoyami said as he and everyone looked in awe at the clash.

"I'll say, the speed of their swords and strikes are too fast" Kaminari said.

As both father and son were still going Dante came from above and struck at Izuku who blocked with Red queen as he parried one of Vergil's attack but he failed to react as Dante then maneuvered his body in the air and kicked Izuku in the face sending him back before he blocked a strike from Vergil.

The ground beneath them began to break as they struggled for dominance. Vergil pushed Dante back as he then sent a low slash at him but he put his sword in the way before kicking Vergil back. Dante then ran at Vergil as he held his sword in a reverse grip as he struck at Vergil but he was interrupted when Izuku appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm as he spinned and threw Dante into the wall of the arena.

Izuku then ran at Vergil who then summoned his ethereal swords and shot them at Izuku who was knocking them away before he locked blades with Vergil again, Izuku then channeled OFA to his maximum 55% as he began pushing Vergil back. Vergil noticed and began using his own demonic energy but was not able to match Izuku's strength as Izuku gained ground and knocked Vergil on his back, Izuku then jumped to hit Vergil but he quickly did a handstand and avoided the hit.

Vergil still on his hand then sent his energy into the ground which resulted in light beams shooting out of it which hit Izuku as he was sent to the ground. Vergil got up and began moving towards Izuku who was getting back up but was met by Dante who appeared behind him and knocked him into the wall before running and kicking Izuku into the wall as well.

"Keep your eyes on the prize boys" Dante said as both of them burst from the wall.

"Really Dante from the back, that's a dick move" Vergil said as he dusted some debris off his coat.

"What can I say I was feeling inspired by something" Dante said.

" I know this is a fight but did you really have to soccer kick me in the wall" Izuku said as he held his abdomen.

"All's fair in love and war kiddo" Dante said.

"You're an asshole you know that" Izuku said.

"Stop whining, I mean you've done crazier shit to me and do you see me complaining, no" Dante said in snarky tone.

"Name one thing I've done to you that was bad" Izuku said as he folded his arm.

"You stabbed me with my own sword, you kicked me in the balls when you were 11 because I was pushing you too hard and let's not forget about how you dropped a car on me, seriously do you have any idea how much that hurt?!" Dante asked as he listed all what Izuku had done to him.

"Okay first of all, the whole sword stabbing you thing was a heat of the moment decision, you did say maintain your cover, you had that kick coming because you were being an ass and the car was an accident, you did say push, it wasn't my fault that the demon pulled you in the way" Izuku said.

"Enough, both of you in case you forgot, we're in the middle of something, argue later" Vergil said as the two turned to him.

"Yeah, speaking of why don't we end this with a bang. Hey Trish, I'm going to need you to reinforce the barrier, the party is about to begin" Dante said as his eyes glowed red with his energy covering him.

"They're not going to do what I think they're going do are they?" Lady asked as Trish began reinforcing the barrier.

"They are and I don't think this barrier will be enough to contain their fight" Trish said as everyone looked at the three as their bodies began to mimic Dante's action.

Izuku summoned his wings as his boy glowed blue with green lightning surrounding him and Vergil did the same. The ground began to shake as the three of them released their power.

"AHHHHHH" all three screamed as they transformed which caused dust to cover them as everyone covered their eyes.

When the dust settled the audience looked into the arena and were shocked at what they saw. Standing there was Dante, Vergil and Izuku in their Devil Trigger, the ground beneath them had been broken.

"What the hell are those things?!" Mic screamed in shock as he saw this.

**"I see now, so this is the Trigger he told me about, interesting" **All Might said out loud as all eyes fell on him.

"If you're looking for answers then we'll tell you" Trish said as she pointed at them. "That right there is their power, its called the Trigger, its an ability that enables them to transform, at the same time boasting all their power" Trish said as they looked surprised at what she said. The teachers and students of class 1A knew that it was a result of them being part Devil.

"If you thought they were strong before, you haven't seen anything yet. In that form they could probably take on All Might, Nero has yet to reach that level but it won't take long before he reaches that level of power" Lady said shocking everyone who was listening that they could fight All Might.

_'He beat me and he wasn't even going all out!" _Endeavor thought angrily as he looked at Dante.

"They are going to have to build a new stadium when this is over" Inko said as she looked at them.

In the arena the three fighters stood still looking at each other as they waited for someone to make a move.

**"So who wants to go first?" **Dante said.

Immediately as he said that Izuku appeared in front of him as he swung both swords at Dante who blocked it, Vergil then came from behind Izuku as he swung at him but Izuku blocked with the Red queen as all three were in blade lock. The two of them then proceeded to kick Izuku in the stomach as he was sent back but he then used his wings and began firing his ethereal swords at them causing them to jump out of the way.

Izuku steadied himself and flew at Dante who followed suit as they clashed in the air, both of then were sending series of slashes at each other before they noticed Vergil coming from underneath them as they moved out of the way. Vergil then stopped mid flight as a magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand.

**"Eat this DRAGON SHOT!" **Vergil yelled as he fired a massive fireball shaped like a dragons head at both Dante and Izuku.

Dante and Izuku saw this as they flew to the ground fast before they quickly cast their own spell to stop it.

**"Oh no you don't TYPHOON****!" **Dante said as he shot out a large torrent of water at the fire.

**"Don't count me out just yet GALE PALM!" **Izuku said as he launched a massive wind ball from his palm. The three attacks were on a collision course as Izuku and Dante then slammed their palm on the ground and began reinforcing the barrier that was up.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Lady yelled as the attacks were about hit.

The attacks met halfway through as it created a massive explosion of steam as the winds picked up. Everyone shielded their eyes from it as the entire arena was covered in steam.

**"Okay, let's not do that again, its a good thing you two reinforced the barrier before it hit otherwise we might have done a whole lot more damage" **Vergil said as he flew down as he flexed his blowing some of the steam away.

**"Yeah, I don't want to have to pay for all this" **Dante said as he too did the same thing.

**"That was not a good idea" **Izuku said as he flexed his wings blowing the rest of the steam away.

**"So boys what do you say we wrap this up, the people here have better things to do after all" **Dante said as he held his sword in a reverse grip.

**"I agree, let's finish up and go home" **Vergil said as he rested his sword on his shoulder as he crouched a bit.

**"Alright let's do this" **Izuku said as he held the Yamato in a reverse grip and started revving up the Red queen as he channeled his energy into both swords.

All three fighters sword began to glow as the prepared for one more attack. The audience were on the edge of their seats as they looked on in anticipation.

As all three looked at each other they smiled before they ran full speed as the ground beneath them gave way. Their blades clashed as Izuku met Vergil with the Red queen and Dante with the Yamato which created a massive torrent of wind before they slid passed each other. They didn't move for a few seconds before the ground beneath them was obliterated as the field in the arena was destroyed beyond recognition. Immediately as that happened Izuku's Red queen shattered as he looked at what was left of his sword in shock as he and the others undid their Trigger.

"Great it broke, dammit I pushed it too far this time" Izuku said as he looked at his sword. The Red queen was a gift to him it wasn't made of anything special other than the heat absorbing metal that enabled him to used his exceed to its maximum potential. The sword had many close encounters with breaking but it always held up in the end, but now in a fight between all three the sword was pushed to its limited this time.

" Don't worry about it kid, we'll fix it up and make it better than it was before" Dante said as he walked up to Izuku.

"I know a guy who can fix it right up, if you want just let me call and everything will be set" Vergil said.

"How do you know a guy?" Dante asked.

"Long story" was all Vergil said.

"Don't worry about it, its help me out in tough situations but I think its time to say goodbye to it, besides I have this one right here as a suitable replacement" Izuku said as he held up the Yamato.

"Okay if you say so now let's get out of here" Dante said as they looked at the audience in the arena who were silent from what they just witnessed.

"Um, what's up with them?" Izuku asked as he looked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I think we blew their minds" Dante said as they were still quiet.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

They heard as they looked towards All Might who was clapping for them, as soon as he did that the others followed as they began cheering for them. Dante, Vergil and Izuku smiled at this as they basked in the appreciation of the people. The only one not clapping was Endeavor as he walked away scowling. Izuku looked and saw his own class cheering for him with the exception of Tenya who was in the hospital with his brother.

**WITH TENYA**

Tenya was running through the hospital as he was heading to his brothers room which was in the intensive care unit in the hospital.

"Tensei!" Tenya ran into the hospital room where his brother was barely alive.

"Little brother? Is that..you? I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be someone you look up to and respect. But..I failed you." Tensei said weakly, making Tenya cry as he saw the state his brother was in. Tenya looked as he cried when he saw that his brother was missing both his legs as they had been cut off by Stain.

Aizawa informed his class that they would be taking a few days of to recover and rest from the festival. Shoto used this time finally visit his mother

**WITH SHOTO**

Shoto was at home as he got dressed to visit his mother in the hospital his father put her in when she had burnt him in the face.

"Shoto? You're going out now? Without telling dad? Why? Why see her after all this time?" Shoto's sister Fuyumi, asked.

"This is something I have to do and its of no concern to that man" Shoto said.

"But why now?" Fuyumi asked as she looked at with worry.

"I'll be back" Was all Shoto said as he walked out his house and down the street. He noticed a boy and his mother on their own happy walk, he arrived at the hospital as he became nervous but he quickly put it behind him.

'Ever since that day, I was afraid that seeing me would only bring her twisted horrors, so I never visited.' Shoto thought to himself as he walked to her room. 'But if I'm going to use this body and these powers to become a hero, then I need to see her. If I'm going to give it everything I have to become the hero I want to be, then there's a lot we have to talk about' Shoto prepared himself as he opened the door to the hospital room.

"Hello mom." Shoto said making her gasp and turn around.

'I'll rescue her from this place, no matter what. That's my first step to getting back on track' Shoto thought as he looked at her.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

'A few days after the Sports Festival ended, we recovered from our injuries, and our normal classes started back up again. Well, some things were different, like Shoto he seemed happier, at least I think he did, the dude is always scowling. Me and Ochako went on a date finally, we had a good time until Dante ruined it by spying on us along with Kyrie, Nico, Lady and Trish, seriously its like they don't trust me. On the plus side I did get a kiss from her on the cheek so that was something. Tenya has been spending his time in the hospital with his brother after he lost his leg's, I can feel the anger coming of him, I'll need to talk to him about that. Not to mention the press conference we held about me being ousted as Nero, just what I need people finding out, but it was fun tearing into the reporters about how Dante was reckless in involving a kid with demon hunting, asshole's' Izuku thought as he drove to school.

Izuku arrived at the gate and saw Tenya there who was sprinting. "Hey Tenya whats up?" Izuku asked as Tenya stopped and looked at him.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Tenya said before he continued his sprint.

"Late? But the first bell isn't for another 5 minutes." Izuku said

"UA students should always arrive 10 minutes early, don't you think. You should be setting an example since you are the class rep" Tenya said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a setting an example kind of guy" Izuku said. "Speaking of how are you feeling Tenya?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern" Tenya said as he smiled but Izuku saw that it was fake and made a small reminder to do something later and their upcoming class trip was the best time for that.

Izuku and Tenya arrived at class and saw their classmates talking about all the attention they've been getting.

"Man, everyone wanted to talk to me on the way here!" Mina exclaimed with Kirishima agreeing. Toru was feeling a little weirded out by the stares though. As someone used to being literally invisible that might have been the reason.

"All it took was one Sports Festival and suddenly we're like celebrities!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement before Aizawa showed up which caused the class to go quiet.

"Good morning" Aizawa walked in, and the class said the same thing.

"Sensei, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news" Tsuyu said, relieved that he healed after what happened at the USJ.

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment" Aizawa said scratching his eye with subtle embarrassment. "Now we have a big class today, on hero informatics." Aizawa said as a few students were panicking.

"You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities" Aizawa finished, making the class cheer.

"Yeah! we're getting our own names this is so manly" Kirishima said excitedly.

"This is related to the hero draft picks. Normally students don't have to worry about that until their 2nd or 3rd year but your class is different. Pros are investing in your potential after your performance at the festival. But know this, any offers can be retracted if their interest in you dies down before graduation." Aizawa said.

"Here are the total number of offers you guys got" Aizawa said as he turned on the screen showing the numbers. The results shocked everyone but when their eyes fell on Izuku's name which was at the top their jaws dropped.

"What the Fuck! How is that high?!" Katsuki exclaimed as he saw Izuku's number.

"Seriously there are even that many agencies in Japan!" Miners said in shock as Izuku's number read Eight hundred thousand.

"Yeah I know, some of them are worldwide but if you ask me its too much of a hassel" Izuku said as they looked at him.

"How is it too much?" Momo asked.

"The only reason I have this much is because the world now knows who I am. In other words since they know I'm Nero and a blood relative of the number three hero they only want me to boost their agency, I know some of them want to genuinely work with me because of the conference we held but I don't have time for choose which one is decent" Izuku said as the other had a look of realization on their faces.

"Moving on even if you didn't get any offers you're still going to be interning for various agencies of your choosing, now your class rep has an announcement for you all" Aizawa said as Izuku got up his seat and stood in front of his class.

"Alright listen up, this is also being told to class 1B as well, now you were going to spend a week interning at the hero agencies but me and my family decided something else planned for you" Izuku said.

"Really what?" Ojiro asked.

"You're going to spend one week with the hero agencies, but first your going to be spending your time with us at DMC" Izuku said as their eyes widened in surprise. "That's right were taking you on your first demon hunting field trip and trust me its not going to be easy" Izuku said as they began cheering before he took his seat.

"Okay since I'm nor good with this stuff here to assist me is Midnight, but I will tell you this choose your names carefully it'll show just what kind of hero you want to be in the future. Before I forget you aren't participating in this are you Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"Nope, I'm stick with the name from now till the end" Izuku said as Midnight walked in and class 1A began coming up with names for themselves(it's the same as cannon except this). When it was Shoto's turn he chose the name **Frostfire,** Katsuki chose the name **Nitro**.

Aizawa dismissed the class after they were done as Izuku told them to get prepared for the trip as they were bringing the whole DMC crew to teach them.

**ELSEWHERE**

"How are you feeling brother? You've been sealed for a long time so I recommend you take it easy" Astarot said as the man was moving about.

"I can't rest, It troubles me a bit how humanity has evolved into what they are now. They have how to match us but yet they are bound by trivial rules" the man said.

"Don't worry soon we will thin them down and rule as we should" Kokabiel said as he walked in.

"Yes a world of blood where our kind will reign supreme, I like it, how are the preparations for the blood palace coming?" the man asked.

"Zeldris is getting all we need brother" Astarot said.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised you managed to enslave someone from the dark clan, I guess when you freed him he must have been very weak for that to happen" the man said.

"Of course he was and now he serves us" Kokabiel said.

"Good, soon we will show these wretched humans what true power is" the man said.

"Yes, all in due time **Mard Geer**" Astarot said as the now named Mard Geer smiled

**END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: yo I finally finished and I say it's pretty good. okay some of you guys are going to be pissed about the whole red Queen being broken but as I've been saying I have plans for Izuku as well as him getting his own devil sword. Now Mard Geer is from fairy tail that how he looks and next chapter will be the beginning of their internship with DMC and it will be fun also the three way fight was hard to write and if you noticed I pretty much put the use of magic by all three of them as they each used different elements now that is not the only elements they can use and I'll explain more as it progresses, my schedule is pretty full seeing as I'm juggling school work and this but I can make time to update. Anyways just tell me what you think don't forget to comment and pm me also please share my story ams enjoy. Peace out suckers.**


	23. Devil Hunting Field Trip

AUTHORS NOTES:

"..." character p.o.v

Thoughts'

"ALL MIGHT"

Small might"

Chapter 23

**Devil Hunting Field Trip**

Izuku had dropped the news on his classmates, now all they had to do was prepare for their internship at DMC. He knew that they were going to need all hands on deck with training them as well as Nico giving some of them their own artificial Devil Arms, now all they had to do was pick the place which is what they were trying to do right now.

"I say we take them to the Himalayas, there's plenty of demonic activities there thanks to it being a nexus point" Dante said as he put a pin on the map they were looking at.

"No, we don't want them to freeze to death, so I say we go to Bermuda" Vergil said as Dante looked at him with wide eyes as Vergil also put a pin on the map.

"Are you insane? You want to take them to the Bermuda Triangle? You trying to kill them or something?" Dante asked.

"Its a perfect place for them to learn" Vergil said.

"They're just kids, taking them there is like giving them a serious death sentence" Dante said.

"Okay I'm going to ask, what's in the Bermuda Triangle?" Izuku asked as both of them looked at him before looking back at each other before answering him.

"You know how things disappear when they get to the Bermuda Triangle" Dante said as Izuku nodded. "We found out what causes it and it wasn't pretty" Dante said as he shudders.

"When we were younger we took a trip to the Bermuda Triangle and we got caught off guard" Vergil said.

"Yep, this was during the start of your dad's "I'm a huge dick" phase" Dante said as Vergil sent him a small glare before he proceeded to tell Izuku what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

A fourteen year old Dante and Vergil were on a speed boat investigating the mysterious disappearance of a navy ship that was crossing the Bermuda Triangle. Dante was stirring the boat while Vergil was looking at the map as he saw they were getting close to their destination.(**AN: ****This was a few months after Sparda Passed I mentioned they were together for a year before splitting up)**.

"Okay, how far is this place?" Dante said.

"We're getting close to the Bermuda Triangle, so keep driving and be on the lookout for anything strange" Vergil said.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, but I'm just letting you know that if something makes us disappear I'm going to kill you" Dante said.

Dante kept driving as the two brothers were keeping themselves on high alert but as soon as they entered the Triangle a thick fog surrounded them.

"What the hell, where did this fog come from?" Dante asked as he continued driving.

"Strange, it was clear just before we entered the Triangle, what's going on?" Vergil asked himself as he looked around.

"Seriously I can't see a damn thing in this stupid fog" Dante said before the boat began to slow down before coming to a stop.

"Why did you stop the boat?" Vergil asked as Dante hit the ignition to start it up again.

"I didn't, the damn thing just stopped on its own and it won't start" Dante said as he kept trying to start it.

"Great just great" Vergil said.

"Don't worry brother, I'll have this baby started up in no time" Dante said before he began hit the ignition and switching gears.

"Dante I don't think you should push it so-" Vergil was cut off as the engine blew "-hard" Vergil said with a deadpanned expression.

"Okay, it looks like we're stuck here" Dante said sheepishly.

"No thanks to you idiot" Vergil said as he got up.

"I have feelings you know and get comfy we're going to be here a while" Dante said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The two brothers were drifting with the currents with a bored look on their face, it was then Dante decided to strike a conversation with his brother.

"So, what's been going on with you lately Verg?" Dante asked as he looked at Vergil.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Vergil said as Dante sighed.

"You're not the only one who misses them you know" Dante said as he touched his amulet.

"Let me ask you something Dante, do you really think that we'll find the one responsible for their death and if so do you really believe that we'll be strong enough to face them?" Vergil asked.

"To be honest, I can say only time will tell and when it comes we'll be ready for it, if we stick together" Dante said.

"Yes, but before it comes we'll get stronger and when we meet we'll make them pay for their transgression against our family" Vergil said coldly.

Dante was about to say something but was cut off when the boat was rocked. "What was that?" Dante asked before the boat was rocked again as they tried to steady themselves.

As they steadied themselves, they saw something coming out from the water, they looked at it closely before more began to come out. "What are those, rocks?" Dante asked as they saw more coming out.

They looked forward and saw a whirlpool forming with more of those things coming out before Vergil's eyes widened in surprise.

"Those aren't rocks Dante, they're teeth's and I have a feeling that whirlpool is the mouth" Vergil said surprising Dante.

"Crap, we have to get out have of here now" Dante said as the boat was heading towards the mouth.

Before they could do anything the boat hit one of the tooth which destabilized them as they were getting their swords ready. They steadied themselves and tried to destroy some of the teeth in their way but it didn't work.

"Just great, our attacks aren't even working, what is this thing?" Dante said as he continued but it didn't work.

As they tried again and again they got closer to the mouth as they boat began to follow the current into the mouth.

"Just so we're clear, I blame you for this" Dante said.

"Noted" Vergil said as the boat entered the mouth which closed as it swallowed them and submerged again.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So you got eaten by whatever the hell that thing was" Izuku said.

"Yep and it wasn't easy getting out of that thing. Its stomach is a nexus point for demons and devils to crossover, we were in there for almost two weeks" Dante said.

"Wow just wow" Izuku said.

"We later found out that we were eaten by the Great Devil Beast **LEVIATHAN**" Vergil said surprising Izuku.

"Hold on the Leviathan is real, I thought it was a Devil ghost story" Izuku said.

"Yeah, its definitely real, which is why I told the government to ban all ship and planes from passing there" Dante said.

"And you want us to go there? Are you insane?" Izuku said.

"I didn't exactly say we were going to the Triangle, I was talking about the islands close to it" Vergil said.

"Still no, its too dangerous for them, the demons there are too much for them to handle" Dante said.

"So our options are the Himalayas or the Bermuda, any other options?" Vergil asked.

"I got one and I'm sure its going to be perfect, I'll even call and see that they get ready to receive us" Izuku said.

"Really, where do have in mind kid?" Dante asked as Izuku then put a pin at one point on the map which caused their eyes to widen.

"Huh, I didn't think of that. I mean it has a been awhile since we went there and it has actually has the perfect set up for this, not bad kid" Dante said.

"No" Vergil said as they looked at him.

"what do you mean no, its perfect" Izuku said.

"I have a bit of history with that place and it is not a good one" Vergil said.

"What did you do?" Dante asked as Vergil sighed.

"It was a long time ago, I was following a lead on the Sparda and I ran into the order that was on the Island and our meeting was not pleasant" Vergil said.

"You killed a lot of them didn't you?" Dante asked.

"Yes I did" Vergil said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they have forgotten all about that. The order did reform after we took care of some business there so they might not even remember you" Izuku said.

"He's right, besides this place is perfect to train them and we can even get members of it to join as well" Dante said as he looked at Vergil.

"Fine, we'll go there" Vergil said causing them to smile.

"Alright its decided, kid get your class ready and tell Nico to bring what she's made so far and bring Kyrie along as well, I think she might want to see her home one more time" Dante said as Izuku nodded.

"What are you going to be doing then?" Izuku asked.

"Well that's simple I'm going to call the others and tell them to get their butts there pronto or else and I'm going to have Trish prepare for our departure" Dante said.

"Alright uncle D, I'll get them ready" Izuku said as he was about to leave.

"Izuku, hold on a moment" Vergil said getting his attention. "I told you before that you have yet to master the Yamato, if you're going to do that then you need to face the sword itself to show it that you are its new master" Vergil said as Izuku turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"My father, your grandfather made that blade to be able to cut through anything, even the dimensions themselves can be cut by that sword, it was one of his masterpieces. So when he gave the sword to me I realized something about it much later after he passed" Vergil said.

"What did you realize?" Izuku asked.

"That the sword is sentient when it comes to choosing a new master" Vergil said as Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

"So what you're saying is that i-" "in order for you to master the Yamato you must first defeat the blade itself" Vergil said as he finished what Izuku was about to say.

"So in order for me to be able to do what you can do I have to face the sword itself and beat it how does that work?" Izuku asked as Vergil smiled.

"When we get there I'll tell you, now go and get ready" Vergil said as Izuku walked away.

"That is quite the challenge you've set up for him brother, you think he's ready?" Dante asked.

"We shall see Dante, we shall see" Vergil said as he walked away but stopped and turned to Dante. "I'll be bringing Inko as well, this could help us patch things up a bit" Vergil said.

"I got no problem with that, you two really need this" Dante said as he walked away.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Izuku had informed his classmates about the situation and got them ready for what they saw at their training location. Nico had also shown Izuku what she made for a few of them, he analyzed them and saw that this could also improve their abilities as well. Dante had called the others in DMC and they were already there waiting for them, right now class 1A and 1B students along with Dante, Vergil, Inko, Lady, Trish, Nico and Kyrie were on a ship heading to the location.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we will soon be arriving at our destination so get ready" Izuku said to them.

"I'm glad you asked me to come along Vergil" Inko said to him as he turned to face her.

"I'm glad you said yes, I have a lot to make up for and this is a good way to start making it up to you" Vergil said as he held her hand.

"Its a good start" Inko smiled as she walked away.

"Good to see you're fixing things between you and mom" Izuku said as Vergil turned to him.

"What about us, we still have things to fix between us as well" Vergil said.

"We do but now its just about you and her, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Izuku said as he walked away from Vergil. "Also don't mess this up, she has that smile again and I don't want her to lose it" Izuku said as remembered that he rarely saw her smile like that. The times he saw her smile was whenever she always talked about his father, she put up a brave face but Izuku knew that missed him a lot, he knew that the moment he gave her the ring he got from Vergil at Redgrave city and he hoped that his father didn't mess this up. As for him and Vergil they'll patch things up as soon as he fixes things between him and his mom.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The island came into view as Izuku smiled, he walked over to them and pointed there as they all got up to see it. They boarded at the port as everyone got of the ship with their essentials. Izuku, Dante and Vergil told them to follow as they walked into the town.

"Well, allow me to officially welcome you all to Fortuna" Izuku said as they looked around in awe.

Fortuna had changed the past two years since Izuku defeated Sanctus. After that the order of the sword reformed under new leadership, which the people benefited from. As they were walking around the others noticed the towns people looking at them as they saw Dante and Izuku.

"Its them, they're back" one of them said.

"I never thought we'd see them again its been so long" another one said.

"Wow, its looks like you guys are famous here Nero" Ochako said as she stood beside Izuku.

"Yeah, we did save them from an asshole, so they know us well" Izuku said.

"Where are we going?" Shoto asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine, he expecting us" Dante said as they made their way to a chapel. "This is where he spends most of his time" Dante said as they entered the chapel and saw a man standing on the alter with his back turned. As soon as they got near him he perked up before speaking.

"Well, well, what do we have here? My old friend Dante, you've finally made it and you as well Nero, welcome back" The man said as he turned to face them.

The man had medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. He was wearing a black vest with a brown strap around it along with White glove, he also wore black cargo pants with black combat boots and strapped to his left side was a katana with a black scabbard with a black and green hilt.

"So these are the new demon hunters in training... They don't look like much" The man said.

"They have potential and we're here to bring it out" Dante said.

"Hey Deku, who the hell is this guy?" Katsuki asked in his own manner.

"Oh yeah, class 1A and 1B allow me to introduce to you the leader of the order of the sword **Yūichirō Ashuramaru**" Dante introduced him to the group.

"But you can call him Yuu" Izuku said as Yūichirō gave Izuku a small glare.

"This is the guy who runs this place, he doesn't look older than us" Kaminari said.

"Let me guess you were expecting an old man?" Yūichirō asked.

"Apparently that was the last leader" Izuku whispered to Dante who scoffed.

"Anyways welcome to the order of the sword, here you will learn how to face the residents of the underworld and we are going to do our best to get you ready for it" Yūichirō said.

"Speaking of where are the other's?" Izuku asked.

"They are currently at HQ, I'll have them prepare a mode of transport for us there" Yūichirō said before his eye's fell on Kyrie and Nico.

"So you must be Credo's sister Kyrie, right?" Yūichirō asked as she nodded.

"When I took over I did research on the previous members of the order and from what I can tell he was a good man, its a shame what happened to him" Yūichirō said as he bowed a bit.

"Thank you, he would have been happy to see how the order turned out" Kyrie said.

"He was an honourable man" Yūichirō said before turning to Nico. "Well, its been awhile Nicoleta" Yūichirō said as he looked at her.

"Nice to see you too Yuu" Nico said.

"How's DMC treating you, my offer still stands if you're interested" Yūichirō said.

"I'm good where I am, but thanks anyway" Nico said as Yūichirō sighed.

"Fine, the transport should will be ready soon, in the mean time you can look around" Yūichirō said before he walked away as they went to look around.

Vergil and Inko were near the alter before they spoke to one another. "So what do you think so far of Fortuna?" Vergil asked.

"Its great, I'm glad you brought me here" Inko said before the two went silent.

"Inko, I know I have a lot to make up for, I left without telling you what was going on with me and you had to raise our son alo-" Vergil said but was cut of when Inko put her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"Yes, you have a lot to make up for but as I said this is a good start and you've had other good moments as well" Inko said causing Vergil to raise his brow. "You helped your son break out of the limit he placed on himself out of fear, you left everything we needed in case we ever got in trouble and you put your families safety above your own when you left" Inko said.

"Yes I was upset when you left and the fact that you didn't call or write made me more sad but I understood why you did it and I couldn't hate you for it" Inko said as she put her hand on his face.

"I don't know how someone like me ever got your love in the first place, but its something I don't want to lose" Vergil said as he moved closer.

"You won't and you never will" Inko said before they both leaned in and kissed passionately.

"Seriously get a room you two, nobody wants to see this" Izuku said as he was looking away. "The transports here so let's move" Izuku said as both his parents smiled at him before leaving.

"Did you have to interrupt, that was romantic" Ochako said as Izuku looked at her.

"Look, they can be romantic all they want, just as long as they are not near me when its happening I'm okay with that" Izuku said.

"You have no sense of romance at all jockstrap" Nico said.

"Hey I can be very romantic if I want to" Izuku said in an offended tone.

"Yeah, your first date with her didn't scream romance" Kyrie said

"It would have if you guys weren't spying on us" Izuku said as both Nico and Kyrie smiled sheepishly.

"Besides next time will be different we're going to have so much fun" Izuku said as they walked to the transport.

**A HOUR LATER MITIS** **FOREST**

The group were in the forest currently on their way to the orders HQ. The forest was peaceful but Izuku and the others knew better but they wanted to keep it a surprise. After some time they finally arrived at the HQ, when they got down they noticed five men standing in front of the HQ. The first one had messy, dark blue hair that sweeps down on his pale skin and intense blue eyes, he wore a simple blue hoodie over a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature, he also had a katana strapped to his side.

The second man had blonde hair with brown eyes and wore brown trench coat over a black suit with a red tie. The third man had black hair and also wore a brown trench coat over a white shirt and black jeans. The fourth one had green eyes with light freckles on his face and dark blonde short-cropped Ivy-league hair, he wore a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirts along with black jeans and boots.

The fifth one had shaggy brown hair with green eyes, he wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"Who are those guys?" Shoot asked as Izuku, Dante, Vergil, Lady and Trish walked up to them.

"They are with us" Dante said.

"These are the ones who are going to teach you the basics of demon hunting" Lady said.

"Yep now let's introduce you guys shall we" Trish said.

"The one with the sword is **Rin Okumura**" Izuku said.

"How are you" Rin said as Izuku moved to the next one.

"The blonde in the trench coat is **John Constantine**" Izuku said.

"Howdy mates" John said.

"The other one in the trench coat is **Castiel**" Izuku continued.

"Nice to meet you" Castiel said.

"And that's squirrel and moose" Izuku said as the last two glared at him causing the others to smile.

"Really dude really" the freckled one said.

"Calm down squirrel, I'm just kidding. The short one is **Dean** and the tall one is **Sam**, we just call them the **Winchester's**" Izuku said.

"Sup" Dean said.

"Hi" Sam said.

"Now that the intro is over welcome to demon boot camp" Dante said.

**ELSEWHERE**

Tomura was sitting in the bar waiting for his partner to arrive with someone who his sensei had told him to bring.

"Sensei are you sure he's worth it?" Tomura asked.

"Yes, Tomura I'm sure, you can learn a lot from this man" All For One said.

Immediately as he said that a portal opened with Kurogiri walking out with someone else, someone who Tomura instantly recognised.

"Welcome to our place of business... **Hero Killer Stain**" AFO said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Happy new year folks I am pleased to say that the chapter is finally ready. Now a few things you notice are the characters I add to work with DMC the first one Yūichirō is from seraph of the end I merged his name with his demons name as well and the others you can figure it out. my plan is to merge the demons from highschool dxd, Supernatural and Blue exorcist together to expand it more some** **like the demons from supernatural they will be here as a special kind but the angel are not going to be like that they already have their own bodies. Now next chapter will be good you have training and getting some of them their own artificial Devil arms as well Izuku vs Yamato it will be epic. Also I need ideas for devil arms for some of them if you want to share your ideas please pm me their Devil arms will also improve their quirks as well. Also I'm sure you noticed the name change it had to be done Izuku isn't going with deku so the name change had to happen. So enjoy and don't forget to comment and pm me. Tomorrow is my birthday so I had to finish this now so I can relax writers block be a bitch. So have a wonderful new year and peace out suckers.**


	24. Training Begins

AUTHORS NOTES:

"..." character p.o.v

Thoughts'

"ALL MIGHT"

Small might"

Chapter 24

**Training Begins**

The students of the Hero Course were looking at the members of DMC with wide eye. The ones standing before them they the best of the best hunters in the business and now they were here to teach them.

"Alright you guys get settled in and we will resume after that" Dante said as they nodded and went to where they would be staying.

"So these are the recruits? We have a lot of work ahead of us" Dean said.

"I agree, they don't look like much" Rin said.

"But that's why we're here, to make them ready" Sam said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet Sammy" John said as he lit up a cigarette but it was taken from him by Izuku who then stomps on it.

"Didn't we tell you to quit smoking Constantine" Izuku said as he looked at him.

"Oi, I'll do what I want with my bloody body kiddo" John said before he took out another one causing Izuku to sigh.

"This is going to be a long week" Izuku said as he walked away.

**ELSEWHERE**

Stain was currently in the bar of the league of villains, he looked around and saw Tomura sitting at the counter with a drink in his hand.

"So you're the so called Hero Killer? You don't look like much" Tomura said.

"And you're the so called leader of the league of villains, I was expecting more" Stain replied which caused Tomura to narrow his eyes.

"The reason you were brought here was because I want to extend an offer for you to join us" Tomura said putting aside the jab from Stain.

Stain looked at him with calculating eyes before he spoke. "What are your goals?" Stain asked.

"My goals?" Tomura said before he looked at stain. "Maybe I don't have anything as loaded as that. But if I had to guess, I'd say mine would be killing All Might. If people want to worship trash like him, then I'll destroy their beloved symbol of peace and then crush them while they're in shock!" Tomura smiled like a maniac which caused Stain to narrow his eyes.

Stain was quiet before he rushed and cut Kurogiri in his arm before pinning Tomura to the ground with a knife in his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain.

"You lack conviction and that makes you nothing but an aimless weakling" Stain said as he pushed the knife deeper.

Tomura ignored the pain as anger burned in his eyes as he glared at Stain. "Hey, you're being a little rough aren't you? Kurogiri, send this guy back, would you?" Tomura said as he grunted.

As Kurogiri was about to move Stain licked his blood of the small knife he cut him with causing him to freeze.

"I'm sorry, I can't move. It must be the Hero Killer's quirk at work." Kurogiri said as he tried to move.

Meanwhile Zeldris was watching the scene unfold along with AFO. Zeldris looked at Stain with interest as he felt something coming from him.

"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society. The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams" Stain said as his eyes glowed red a bit as he was slowly inching his blade to Tomura's neck, and consequently the hand on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you touch this palm..I'll kill you" Tomura threatened as he grabbed the knife, making it start to decay causing Stain to let go.

"You should know not to play with knives. We don't have a healer in our party, you know." Tomura complained while he scratched his neck.

"It seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other. However, this wasn't in vain. We agree that we need to destroy the present" Stain said as he moved away from Tomura.

"I don't care. Leave, drop dead. I'm the type of person you hate most, remember?" Tomura said.

"I was testing your motives. People always show their true colors when they're on the verge of death. There is a warped sense of conviction inside of you. How it'll bloom in the end, I wonder? Maybe I'll let you grow. If you don't turn out well, I'll dispose of you later" Stain said he looked at Tomura with a smirk.

"Kurogiri, take him back. Someone this crazy will be nothing but a problem for the League of Villains" Tomura ordered as Kurogiri began to move slowly.

"Please reconsider. This man will be a great asset if he joins us. I'd say this was a success" Kurogiri tried to change his boss' mind, though he knew it was an exercise in futility.

"Now return me to Hosu. There are still several false heroes I must attend to there" Stain said licking his lips as he grinned maniacally.

Kurogiri opened a portal for Stain to walk through as Tomura scratched his neck.

"Well that was pleasant won't you say AFO?" Zeldris asked.

"Yes it was, this encounter with the hero killer will show Tomura what he need to do. However he must figure out that for himself" AFO said as Zeldris nodded.

_'That presence from Stain, I wonder how he __became like that'_ Zeldris thought before he smiled. _'This will get interesting very soon' _Zeldris thought as he disappeared from AFO.

**MITIS FOREST** **A DAY LATER**

The hero course students had settled down and were now gathered to together for their training. Dante and Vergil decided it would be best to split up both classes so they assigned Trish, Lady, Castiel and Yūichirō with class 1B while the rest were with class 1A.

"Okay listen up noobs. Today is your first day of boot camp and it won't be a walk in the park" Dean said as he paced back and fort.

"We aren't going to make it easy for you like they do in UA, here your going to be fighting for your lives and its only the first day, I pity you" Rin said as he grinned.

Class 1A stood silently as they looked at their teachers in surprise before they looked at Izuku who was standing beside them with a smile on his face.

"Well you guys wanted the real experience now you got it" Izuku said before he began to explain what they were going to do. "Here's what's going to happen, we placed a special item somewhere in this demon infested forest. All you have to do is find it and get back here in one piece that's all" Izuku said as he then pulled out a map to show them their destination. "Any questions?" Izuku asked.

"What exactly is this special item?" Tenya asked.

"When you see it you'll know it immediately" Izuku said.

"Also why aren't you participating with us?" Kirishima asked.

"That's because we have other plans for him" Vergil answered as he looked at Izuku.

"Look you guys are going to be fine just remember all what you've been taught and you'll get through this" Izuku said as he looked at Ochako and smiled a bit at her.

"Alright class 1A your time starts now" Dante said as the students began to move.

"I hope they make it back okay" Izuku said before his attention was called by Vergil.

"Izuku, come with me" Vergil said as he, Dante and Izuku followed him.

"Make sure the kids are okay" Dante said as the others nodded.

The three of them walked for a few minutes before they arrived at a small waterfall in a secluded part of the forest. Izuku looked around and saw that this place was peaceful and relaxing.

"This is the waterfall of truth, here you will face the Yamato and make him your own" Vergil said as Izuku continued to look around.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked.

"Long ago your grandfather built this place when he once ruled Fortuna" Vergil said.

"He brought us here once, a very long time ago to face our blades in order to master them" Dante said as Izuku looked at him.

"The three swords he created were far above any other devil sword in existence only a few can come close to them" Vergil said.

"The creation of the swords goes back to when he first turned on Mundus. There was a rumor during his time of a powerful artifact, this thing puts that tree and it fruit to shame" Dante said as he began to tell Izuku of the swords origin.

"This artifact was the cause of so much destruction before his time, it caused death for the human, underworld and paradisio, its power knew no bounds until half of it was absorbed by **HIM**" Vergil said.

"Who's **HIM**?" Izuku asked.

"As you know there are many ancient devils and demons in existence some of them dead, some sealed and some still waiting for the time to strike at their enemies but He was the worst of them all" Dante said before they began to tell Izuku what happened when they were in the underworld.

After they finished Izuku was shocked at the revelation he just heard and was speechless as he looked at them. "I've heard a lot of strange things but that takes the cake. And you're saying that gramps forged his swords for the very thing that made this thing a monster?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, he did" Vergil said.

"How did he even find it?" Izuku asked.

"We don't know how he did that, he must have kept it hidden so no one goes and find it" Dante said.

"Yeah and also the underworld wants peace with us?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, we looked around for any form of deception and found none, he truely wants peace" Vergil said

"Great, that's how it looks at first but until I see it I'm going to be on guard around them" Izuku said.

"Alright enough talk its time" Vergil said.

"So what to I do?" Izuku asked.

"See that center there? All you have to do is stab the Yamato into it and meditate and you'll be pulled into its own world" Dante said as he pointed at the spot.

Izuku did as he was told as he pulled out the Yamato and stabbed it into the center before he sat down to meditate. Izuku sat for a few minutes before he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a void, everything around him was dark, he looked around and saw a figure standing with his back turned from him. The figure turned its head a bit and looked at Izuku who was surprised.

"Grandpa?" Izuku asked as the figure he saw looked exactly like his grandfather.

"**Not**** quite" **The man answered.

"Yamato" Izuku said.

"**Clever boy" **Yamato said as it smiled.

"Where the hell are we?" Izuku asked as he looked around.

"**Welcome to my world and now that you're here let us begin" **Yamato said as it grinned making Izuku get ready for anything that could surprise him.

**ELSEWHERE**

A woman was in a temple as he sat in a meditative position. She was surrounded by candles as her body glowed purple, she began to sweat as she saw images flashing in her mind. She saw a castle rising, a fight between All Might and someone she didn't know, the man was wearing a black suit and had a skull like helmet on his head. She saw a building being blown up, she saw an image of Izuku being thrown into a portal, she saw Dante and Vergil being trapped inside what looked like a crystal and finally she saw ten figures rising with a symbol appearing in one of their heads before she opened her eyes as all the candles went out as she began to breathe heavily.

"A storm is coming" She said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author notes: Holla amigos I'm back and better then ever, some of y'all were thinking corona got me but ha I'm far away for corona to get me. That and I have been busy with school so corona shut down my school and I'm free. so this chapter is short I know but there are a lot of things here. The training has began and don't worry next chapter I'll put what happen. Also this chapter was forced on the origin of the swords of Sparda and some other things and I also pulled a naruto and bleach if you noticed. Anyways enjoy don't forget to comment, like and share my story I'm hoping to get up to 1k followers and like. Thanks for the support so far and shout out to all the guys who Pm me I really appreciate it guys. Peace out suckers.**


	25. Prelude's To The Past

AUTHORS NOTES:

"..." character p.o.v

Thoughts'

"ALL MIGHT"

Small might"

Chapter 25

**Prelude's To The Past**

CLANG

The sound of metal clashing rang in the air.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Izuku and Yamato were locked in serious combat. Izuku had cuts all over his body, he had fought his father to a standstill but fighting with the Yamato was something else. Izuku had expected the sword to utilized his father's darkslayer style but he was caught off guard when he saw something entirely different.

He did recognise that some of the movement were indeed his father's style but it combined with another style that made the blade an impenetrable wall.

Izuku went for an overhead slash but Yamato dodged it and cut Izuku in the stomach before swinging its sword down with a force that blew Izuku back causing him to groan as he got up.

"Damn what the hell" Izuku said as he pushed himself up.

**"Is this all you can do?" **Yamato said as it looked at Izuku.

"No, I'm not done yet" Izuku said as he was panting heavily as he clutched his bleeding stomach.

**"Then show me what you're capable off, show me that you are worthy of my power" **Yamato said be it ran at Izuku who got up quickly to dodge its strike.

Izuku then jumped back and sheathed the pseudo Yamato he was using( decided to do it like this, how else is he going to fight the sword) and took the quick draw stance which amused Yamato. Izuku then drew the blade fast and sent a slash at it but Yamato blocked it easily before looking at him.

**"Only one slash, I was expecting** **a lot more. Hmm at least your making progress but let me show you how its done****" **Yamato said as it took the same stance and did the same thing Izuku did but it was a lot faster.

Before Izuku could react he was hit with multiple slashes that made him bleed more as he screamed silently before he fell face first on the ground. '_That move! it was the same as dad's only this time I didn't see the blade' _Izuku thought as he looked up to Yamato.

**"You see you still have a small problem when fight" **Yamato said as it walked towards Izuku. **"And that is you think too much when wielding me and that holds you back" **Yamato said as it stood near him.

'_I think too much when wielding it?' Izuku thought to himself._

**"Today's lesson is over, think about what I said. Now be gone" **Yamato said before it spun around fast and sent a slash that sent Izuku flying as all he saw was White.

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

Vergil and Dante sat patiently as they watched what was happening to Izuku, cut appeared all over his body which told them that he was having a hard time against the Yamato and it had been five hours since he began.

"Damn the sword is really ruffing him up" Dante said.

"I can see that. It wasn't easy for me when I faced it and it was that fight that helped me perfect my style" Vergil said as he looked at his son.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Dante asked.

"well if I had to guess, I would say that they are trying to figure out how to move it" Vergil said.

"Yeah, I wonder what their reaction was when they saw what we asked them to bring back" Dante said as he smiled.

"They would be in for a surprise. I've been meaning ask how did you get those guys to work for you?" Vergil asked.

"Now that's a great story. You see it all started with-" Dante was about to say when the sword began to glow. They both looked at it and began moving near Izuku.

"You think he did it?" Dante asked but before Vergil could answer the sword sent a pulse that blasted Izuku sending him flying into a tree.

"I'll say no" Vergil said as Izuku grunted in pain.

"Uh, what the hell! Why am I in so much pain?" Izuku asked as he sat up. "And why do I look like a scratching post?" Izuku asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that whatever injury you receive in there also happens to you out here" Vergil said.

"Great... just great. If you excuse me I'm going to lie down" Izuku said as he passed out.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Dante and Vergil had gotten out of the waterfall carrying Izuku who was injured by the Yamato and went back to the HQ where they had Kyrie heal him. He woke up an hour later wrapped in bandages as he made his way to the lunch room and saw Dante and Vergil along with his classmates looking completely exhausted and covered in bruises.

"What happened to you guys?" Izuku asked in an amused tone as he saw most of them with ice packs on their faces.

"We don't want to talk about it" Shoto said as he made ice to his jaw.

"What happened to you?" Kirishima asked as he pointed to his bandages.

"I got turned into a scratching post by that sword and you?" Izuku asked.

"We faced the embodiment of evil" Kaminari said as he was shivering as Dante and Vergil walked in with class 1B and the other teachers.

"What happened to you guys?" Itsuka asked as they sat around the table.

"Yeah, we ran into a problem" Ochako said as she rubbed her face.

"It was a monster" Mineta said as he shook in fear.

"What happened was" Sero said.

**FLASHBACK**

The students of class 1A were walking through the forest to find the item they were suppose to bring back. So far they hadn't encountered any demons yet which was good thing for some of them.

"Seriously, how far is it?" Kaminari asked.

"We're close, so stop complaining" Momo said as they continued.

When they arrived at the location they saw a big stone lantern which was guarded by some scarecrow demons. They all prepared to fight when the demons noticed them.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Kirishima asked.

"Let's split them up and take them down" Ochako said as she pulled out her weapon.

They all nodded before they did acted and split up the demons for easy killing. It took a few minutes but they had killed all of them and now they were gathered around the lantern to figure out how to move it.

"Okay I got an idea" Momo said gaining everyone's attention. "Here's what we do, Ochako uses her quirk to make it weightless then we have Kirishima, Sato and Shoji pull it while the rest of us defend them just in case we are attacked" Momo explained.

"That's not a bad idea" Kyoka said as the others agreed.

Ochako made the lantern weightless while Sero tied his tape around it so the others could pull it without any complications. It had been a few minutes since they started moving the lantern and they noticed how quiet it was.

"Its quiet out here" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, a little too quiet" Mineta said as he looked around.

SNAP

"Did you guys hear that" Kyoka said as they stopped a bit and looked around.

"Here what?" Kaminari asked.

"I heard something just now. I think we're being followed" Kyoka said.

"Whatever it is I'll just blast it to hell" Katsuki said as he looked around before he saw something run in front of him. "Over there" Katsuki said as he charged at the figure ignoring the calls of his classmates.

"Seriously that hothead" Ochako said as they heard explosions.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE!" Katsuki yelled as he chased the creature.

The creature finally ran out before the rest of the class saw it was kangaroo wearing boxing gloves. As soon as they saw what it was they began yelling at Katsuki to stop before Shoto created an ice barrier to stop him.

"Get out of my way icy hot" Katsuki said before Shoto stood in front of him.

"If you would just stop and listen you'll see that all you're doing is chasing a scared animal" Shoto said as Katsuki looked and saw the kangaroo behind the ice before he calmed down(or his version of calm).

"Bakubro you scared him" Kirishima said as he walked up to the kangaroo.

"I'm surprised, I never expected a kangaroo would be in a forest like this" Momo said as she looked at the kangaroo.

"Yeah with all the demons in the forest how is it here?" Mina asked.

"And are those boxing gloves ribbit?" Asui asked.

"Hey there little guy now don't be afraid, we won't hurt yo-" Kirishima was saying before he got sucker punched by the kangaroo sending him flying through a tree.

Everyone looked at the kangaroo with wide eyes as they saw it had knocked out Kirishima. And that was when things went down hill for class 1A.

**FLASH****BACK END**

"You guys ran into punchy" Izuku looked at his classmates with wide eyes as he started sweating a bit.

"Now that's just bad luck" Dante said.

"Serious bad luck" Izuku said as he touched his face.

"You know that thing Nero?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story" Izuku said.

"Spill it" Ochako said causing Izuku to sigh.

"We first met punchy two years ago after we took down the previous leader of this place and had just recruited Nico" Izuku said.

"Hold on two years ago but you told the host of that show that you started hunting a year ago which is when your uncle released your name. Did you lie to that host?" Tenya asked.

"Yes I totally did" Izuku said with a very straight face.

"Why?" Tenya asked.

"Look you guys all saw how that interview went and I didn't exactly want my mom and my dumbass uncle getting in trouble for child endangerment" Izuku said as he remembered the interview he did with the host.

**FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AFTER THE FESTIVAL**

it had been a very noisy two days for Izuku and his family. The revelation of him being Nero along with the appearance of his father had been the talk of the media. They had been trying to get statements from his family and friends but were unlucky with that, normally Dante suggested they just wait until the press calmed down but that changed when Endeavor(hot pants) did an interview saying his uncle was irresponsible for allowing a kid do what he did, that jackass further went on to say that Dante and his mother should be charged with child endangerment. Now that the gauntlet was thrown there was no going back, which leads to their current predicament as they were on live TV with the whole world watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and thanks for tuning in to the show. Today we have three special guest here with me today, you know them they have been the talk of the media for the past two days now. So I would like you to welcome the number three hero Redgrave, the man whose name we didn't know until he was introduced as Darkslayer and the winner of the sports festival and the one who was identified as a famously hunter Izuku Midoriya also known as Nero the devil bringer" The host said as the audience began to clap as all three walked out wearing suits.

"Gentlemen welcome to the show" The host greeted as he shook their hands.

"Thanks for having us" Dante said as they sat down.

"There has been a lot of talk going around for the past two days now and I am glad that we can finally clear the air that hot pants decided to blow" Izuku said as he smiled.

"Alright, now as you know the whole world is tuned in for this interview and I'll start with the obvious question that's on everyone's mind. Who are you people?" The host asked.

"Mr host I think everyone knows who I am already and who he is already" Dante said as he pointed to himself and Izuku.

"Yes they know who you are, as a hero but they don't know your story. In fact you, your agency and your family are a complete mystery and I think it time for the people to know your story" The host said as the three of they looked at each other before the nodded a bit.

"Okay, we'll tell our story" Izuku said.

"Now as everyone knows demons appeared a few years back and that was when I decided to start out as a hero but to me that was just another day. My family has been fighting them for generations,even before quirks became a thing so it's nothing new to us" Dante said as he looked at the host.

"Really, so you're saying you come from a long line of demon hunters?" The host asked.

"Yes, the story of our ancestor happened over two thousand years ago when he help seal the gate of the underworld the home of demons" Vergil said.

"Yeah, they still hate us for that" Dante said.

"So I'm assuming your father and mother taught you everything you know" The host asked causing Dante and Vergil to flinch.

"Our parents taught us everything they knew when we were kids" Dante said as he frowned.

"If I may ask where are they now?" The host asked.

"They're dead" Vergil said as he frowned.

"Oh I apologize if I brought up some bad memories" The host said.

"No its okay, we came here to tell our story after all" Dante said as he took a deep breath.

"As my brother said our family is not liked by the demons. They did everything they could to end our bloodline after so many years of trying they almost succeeded" Vergil said.

"Our mother didn't make it and our father was badly wounded, he died a few years later" Dante said.

"I see and how old were you when it happened?" The host asked.

"We were seven when our mother died and fourteen when our father passed" Dante answered.

"Okay let's get to another reason you are here, the world was shocked to find out that this man beside you is your brother and the father to Izuku Midoriya. So how is it that you have stayed out of the public eyes for so long, Mr Vergil?" The host asked.

"I tend to not draw attention to myself unlike my brother who likes to show off" Vergil said.

"Since when do I show off?" Dante asked.

"Like almost all the time uncle D" Izuku said.

"Everybody is a critic now" Dante murmured.

"Let's just cut it short. They're twin as you can tell but their personality is completely different. My father is serious and my uncle is a goofball. its basically that classic brother scenario" Izuku said.

"Wow, that's all I am to you? a goofball. Seriously no respect, like father like son after all. He gets all that sass from you" Dante said.

"Now let's get to the main reason you are here. After the festival Endeavor went on interview saying how irresponsible you are for getting a child involved in demon hunting and some of them agreed with him" The host said causing Izuku to scoff.

"Sir with all due respect to Endeavor and the critics, all I can say is... that they can kiss my ass" Izuku said as the host widened his eyes.

"Endeavor, he's just pissed that I beat his son at the sports festival and that my uncle has kicked his ass after he found out some certain things about him but that's not important. I came here to tell all the haters and all the critics that they can fuck off, if you have a problem with what I do then that's just your problem, I don't answer to anyone of you jackasses out there and before you throw a bitch fit remember that only those who have been trained and shown that they can handle facing demons are given a license and I proved that. So go ahead and keep bitching its not my problem" Izuku said before he got up and walked off the set.

"Yep definitely gets all that sass from you brother" Dante said as he smiled.

"A little bit of that is mine, the rest is all his mother. A woman after my own heart.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Anyways, punchy was possessed by a Mongolian fist devil, we managed to get it out of him but its energy stayed with him so now he's a devil enhanced kangaroo" Izuku said as they looked at him like he was crazy.

"And you brought it here and didn't even warn us about it!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Well it was a fifty fifty chance you'd run into him" Izuku said.

"On the bright side now you know to run whenever you see him" Dante said causing them to groan.

"Who got hit first?" Izuku asked in an amused tone as they all pointed at Kirishima. "Sucks to be you bro" Izuku said as he smiled.

"Well everyone get some rest tomorrow we pick off from where we left off" Dante said as he was about to leave.

"Wait hold on a minute. We've been wondering who they are exactly" Mono asked as she pointed at the interns.

"Yeah you said they worked for you but how come no one knows who they are?" Mina asked.

"Because they like it that way and they have other reasons but its not my story to tell. All I can tell you is that they have been through a lot, but only they can tell you" Dante said as he walked away.

"Just get some rest guys, you're going to need it for tomorrow" Izuku said as he, Vergil and the interns leftbefore the others followed suit. After all this was just the first day of boot camp.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHORS NOTES: hey guys and gals I'm back sorry for the wait I had gone through a lot of family business. we lost a member of my family so I just took a long break. Anyways I'm back and I got give you a taste of what is to come this chapter may not be much but enjoy. Now someone asked me what I'm going to do in the stain arc and I have to say I have big plans for the stain arc. All I can say is that he's going to be more than what you expected, also next chapter I will try to round up this boot camp arc so I'll put their training in montage mode and I'll have a few conversations in between like the past of the interns and Yuu the talk with Tenya and well see how the villain side is doing. So please enjoy and don't forget to comment and pm me If you have anything to say I have a lot of haters out there but I'm not going to let them get to me so thanks for the support so far and stay safe I know you have been wondering if anything happened to me and I thank you all for your concern. peace out suckers**


End file.
